Rough Sonic Riders
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: The World Grand Prix has been given one more chance by a huge company. Thanks to them, the 4 old teams will be up against 11 new teams and when there's money on the line, the racing is going to get vicious! They've got their Extreme Gear for the new tracks, as only one team can win this thing! Rivalries, friendships and enemies will be made out of the riders!
1. Episode 0-1: Rivals, Back Again!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 0: The Next Grand Prix!**  
 **Part 1: The Rivals, Back Again!**

 **'**

Sonic and Knuckles were going on an adventure that involved racing through some amazing locales on their hoverboards, since they were just back in here to do something that they've been doing for a long time...settling some scores with their racing rivals.

''Alright, Storm, I may be here for the Master Emerald, but that doesn't mean you're not in my sights...'' Knuckles said, ready to take a mean look at the albatross and the echidna didn't really have any hard feelings for the guy, as he was just feeling chill.

''If you're gonna try to get that big jewel, you're gonna get my fists!'' Storm shouted, genuinely angry that Knuckles didn't make the guy his number one priority and he was just standing tall with his fists clenched to show Knuckles that he was also getting up.

''Bring it on, as hard as you can!'' Knuckles said, ready to use his skills to make sure that both goals were done and dusted and these two tough animals were ready to do some amazing battle out on the racetracks that were ahead of them.

''Seriously, knucklehead, you got one shot and you better don't miss!'' Storm proclaimed, just doing some shadow boxing to prove that he can bring a hit and take one and there was a lot of teams ready to fight.

 **'**

Sonic, Jet, Tails and Wave were all together, as they were ready to talk some major strategy that showed that all of them knew that the racers were definitely serious this time around.

''Sonic, are you ready to get blown away?'' Jet asked, already taunting the blue hedgehog from the moment that their eyes met and he had a smug smile that showed that he was ready to drop taunts 24 hours a day.

''Yeah and I'm going to get back up each time!'' Sonic proclaimed, ready to do some enduring for the sake of beating his riding rival and these two weren't really men of their words, but men of their actions, as they were now riding in the night to prove their worth.

''Honestly, my tech is gonna be better than ever and you're not gonna stop for optimizing it!'' Tails shouted, bringing his confindence to the forefront, before he got on his board to prove that he was ready to fly till the end.

''I'll be the judge of that, shorty.'' Wave told the fox, trying to discourage him for attempting to make his team's boards more improved and more efficent, so that he would lose this race with no chance of coming back and these mechanics were ready to do battle.

 **'**

The Sonic Heroes and the Babylon Rogues were racing in a city that looked pretty dirty, but it was still really lively because there was a lot of partygoers in the streets doing some dancing and rocking and these racers were just going down the main avenue, because of how safe it was.

Storm and Knuckles were ready to prove that they weren't just weaksauce powerhouses with no chance of riding on those boards, as they were just using some amazing tactics like swerving and jumping to avoid the cars that were going down this level of the road.

Wave and Tails were putting their tech skills to good use, as they were crouching down on the ramp and jumping high to show off a few tricks, though in Tails' case, as it more because he was just enjoying this race for the best.

Sonic and Jet was just now trying to prove who was the faster rider, as they were just using their improved boards to bring their speed up to a slightly higher level that wasn't really that new to them and these two were very close to each other and there was a lot of pictures of them putting in the effort to win.

''No way, Sonic's riding on that board?!'' Amy shouted, from a window that was kinda level to the riders' racetrack, which was about a storey up from the road and directly on the big park that seperated the two big throughaways.

 **'**

 **TBC with some reason, why these racers are riding to the finish line!**


	2. Episode 0-2: Some New Riders!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 0: The Next Grand Prix!**  
 **Part 2: Some New Riders!**

 **'**

Meanwhile, Rouge, Nack and Vector were actually looking for treasure as a team and it was very obvious that this team wasn't really going to last that long, as the three not only had no chemistry and they didn't really want to share the treasure, but their skills didn't really work well together.

''I'm honestly looking for something to sell, so that my team can do some more discovering!'' Vector proclaimed, basically just crawling with his partner, as he genuinely wanted to do it and do it well.

''Hey, at least we got each other!'' Rouge said, as she was more people to search in more areas to find some jewels and these three weren't really good at navigating the place, as they ended up in the same area again.

This time, Nack took charge, as he got his new radar that could easily detect any kind of jewel and what it even was in any direction and this time, they all had to go north to go and find some jewels.

''Now, we're actually going somewhere!'' Nack shouted, pissed off that his partners just didn't know how to find some things and then they all noticed that the stuff was not only missing, but there was a sign for something familiar. ''Where the hell is the treasure and why is there a sign for the damN World Grand Prix!''

''It's been confirmed that Eggman's just racing in this. So, no, you won't be cheated out of the prize.'' Rouge said, ready to turn her partners into broke guys without a chance to win a single race and Nack and Vector were just ready to ride their way into the WGR.

''Huh, the treasure must be the prize for the Grand Prix! Awesome, now I'm ready to take you on!'' Vector told Nack, as his dectuctive reasoning managed to find what the situation was and this time, the treasure was for the whole team, as Espio and Charmy were making their debut.

''If it's there, I'll take down like a pig in the mud!'' Nack proclaimed, also making his debut in this grand prix and these three riders were ready to make their own teams with their old partners, ready to hit the board and the two boys were just running out of there like there was no business to do.

Rouge was just ready to make the boys' teams get back down to reality, as she had a mission of her own with Shadow and Omega teaming up to both take down Eggman, get some jewels and settle some scores.

 **'**

The complete Team Rose were back to have a fun time and get some money, while they were doing it, as Big was just ready to ride with his buddy Froggy and these three were determined to be in there, as they were running into the entry booth.

''So, what's your team name?'' the clerk guy said, who was a black guy with a yellow hoodie, wearing some shades and having an actual hat and Cream was the only one nice enough to tell the team's name, since Amy was just dumbfounded that after running through places, that the team wasn't really know.

''We're Team Rose, sir. Me and my friends want to enter the World Grand Prix to help each other win.'' Cream told the clerk, just trying to be as polite as possible to the guy, who was sure that he knew the rabbit and the pink hedgehog, but not the big purple cat.

''Uh, yeah, just lemme do some stuff and you guys will be in there for no time!'' the clerk said, ready to do some tough typing on the computer to ensure that the team was ready to ride and ready to do some racing in the WGR.

''Woohoo, we're going to race in this thing!'' Big shouted, really excited to be riding on his amazing wheel in a Grand Prix that wouldn't really be that different, sans the slightly faster speed and Froggy was just hopping about like there was no problems with it. ''Froggy's gonna love it!''

Cream was feeling a little bit worried about the frog, as it was going to have to deal with some high speeds that might either blow Froggy off the wheel or something worse, but Amy was just feeling way too passionate about her love for Sonic and her want to be in a race to calm down.

''Come on, we don't have all day!'' Amy said, as the clerk was basically trying his hardest to get the team through to the actual World Grand Prix and she was just starting to feel the wait for her team to be confirmed in the race, but Cream wasn't really worried. ''How long is this going to go on?''

''Please, Miss Rose, the guy's trying as hard as he could to enter us in!'' Cream said, trying to get her friend to not worry, as she couldn't doubt the clerk guy's ability to try as hard as he could.

 **'**

In other places, there was a whole new team with a whole new reason for entering this thang and they were just ready with their new tech and their new...skates, as they were ready to use their feet to get to places and this time, they weren't really the best people to use the skates.

''Sticks, Dave, we got a Grand Prix to conquer!'' Perci shouted, as her team was just made up of the badger wanting to reveal the truth and being really crazy and Dave being a guy with villainous intentions and no strength, which was totally not a recipe for disaster.

''Alright, Team Bygone's going to reveal who's an alien and who's not an alien!'' Sticks proclaimed, talking about things that don't really exist at all and Dave was just sure that it was his time to do some very bad things in the race.

''Let's not go that far, yet.'' Perci said, even though the badger came up with the team name and it was obvious that this team worked only slightly better than the ''treasure hunting'' team of Rouge, Vector and Nack, who were on their teams and on their EX Gear.

''Sometimes, stuff comes when you don't expect it!'' Sticks told the leader, determined to see what dangers were coming in front and behind her and these two would have to settle to agree to disagree.

''Now, I'll be able to start my plans.'' Dave told the two of them, who weren't really surprised that a guy like that ended up on the team, but then Soar entered the team with the possibility of riding his own board and this eagle guy was going to enter the team.

''Dave, stop it and get some help.'' Soar told the intern, who just gave up on his dream and the two girls knew who would be the third member of Team Bygone and this eagle was ready to fly on his hoverbike. ''So, you guys should know that I'm not bad at riding hover vehicles. Maybe, you guys should allow me to be on your team.''

''Yeah, that's definitely happening! We gotta find aliens!'' Sticks shouted, as Perci was ready to do some coming back and Soar was ready to bring the team to new heights never before seen.

 **'**

 **TBC with some more action from the teams that started this thing!**


	3. Episode 0-3: Same Old with Some New!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 0: The Next Grand Prix!**  
 **Part 3: Same Old With Some New!**  
 **'**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave and Storm were racing on one of the unfinished new racetrackers to do some tricks and this time around, several new teams were also here to do some damage and they were basically unknown to the rest.

''Haven't seen you three for a long time!'' Nack proclaimed, ready to outrun everyone that up on this racetrack and this guy was just riding his board like every other racer was, except with some more speed and some more recklessness. ''But I assure that the jewels are ours!''

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles immediately knew who the heck the guys were, as Nack, Bark and Bean were all in a fighting tourney organized by Ivo, who was just doing some random stuff at the time and these six were looking to try as hard as they could.

Nack and Jet immediately wanted to beat each other up based on their liking for some treasure and it was set that Nack was going to be a tough guy to beat based on his great speed and great cornering.

''Damn it, these guys ain't giving up!'' Bark shouted, trying to deal with the very powerful guys at the back that were trying to stop the bear from going on the hard attack on the both of them, who were trying to outrank each other.

''Yeah, you're just gonna have to deal with it, because we're here to stay!'' Storm proclaimed, trying to get the polar bear slow down, through some kind of smart tactics, but then Bark just sped himself up to prove that really wasn't working at all and the albatross was just wasting his time on these tactics.

 **'**

Tails, Wave and Bean were on another level however, as they were just now trying to dodge buses that was using the upper level road to bypass the traffic that was on the road below and it wasn't even that easy for them.

''Nice, you have managed to do some avoiding, but sadly it's over.'' Wave told the fox and the duck and Tails was just ready to drop the board, as it wasn't really in the best state for racing quite a distance, but Bean was now determined to get ahead of that swallow, so he boosted himself foward and put his beak out for the attack.

''Hah, are you serious about that?'' Bean told the swallow, now reeling back from the peck and then Tails had to stop his board by making it powerslide and just jumping off the board, because he knew that it was going to be one bad trip.

Meanwhile, out in front, Nack knew that he had a backup rider and this backup rider was ready to go on the attack to stop the others from taking his dang place and these three fast guys were ready to be prepared to dodge some vehicles.

Sonic and Jet knew that the cars could be coming very easily, as they were just both swerving, jumping and dodging with no problems, as their speed was giving them an advantage over the others by quite a distance and Nack was also keeping it up very well.

''Wait, is that a gun?'' Sonic asked, flabbergasted that a guy like this had a gun in a race, they would be riding on Extreme Gear, things which can easily be used as a weapon in itself and it was very obvious that he didn't know that Tails and Knuckles were hanging back to deal with their injuries.

''Yeah. Hey, what's your deal?'' Nack told him, as though carrying a gun was just a thing that he did some for stupid reason and the guy knew that his duck friend was ready to do pecking for the man and he just gave the thumbs up to signify that the hedgehog and the hawk were distracted.

''I guess, you think you're the best rider right here! Seriously-'' Jet boasted to Sonic, taking first place with the least humble brag and then getting attacked by the duck with the long beak, before he decided to step it up once again to prove that he was still in for the count. ''-I'm going to bring you back to reality!''

''What the-?'' Sonic said, before it was too late to notice that Bean just pecked him with a direct hit, sending him flying foward a good few feet, before he even lost the momentum to go even further with just his body and then he stood up, but he didn't go unscathed, where Wave, Storm and Bark passed him by at speed and then Team Sonic was reunited once again.

''New competitors, new tactics and new pain, three things that we're going to have to deal with.'' Knuckles told the whole team, ready to get back at Bark and Storm for their scummy moves that made him fall down on the ground and it was looking like that Tails was more okay than his board, but Sonic only had one thing to say.

''And we're ready to bring it on harder than ever, right Tails?'' Sonic told the whole team, confindent that the prize at the end actually existed, since it wasn't being hosted by Eggman and it was that the boards weren't ready for the big time.

''Yeah, just need to do some fine-tuning and we're good to go!'' Tails shouted, ready to do some work on those boards to get them up to a good level, which was easier than it sounded.

 **'**

Team Chaotix were finally entering this WGP, because of Eggman's decision to also enter the WGP, which provided them with a new case that was related to the third WGP, which had no money and no treasure for some reason, even though the Eggman had enough money to build a ton of robots and even build robot factories quickly.

''Alright, team, looks like we have a new job on our hands.'' Vector said, genuinely excited to be in there, as he was just going have so money to do some paying off to some shady businesses and Espio wasn't expecting this to be an easy case that could just be blown through.

''This case that we're going to do, isn't going to be easy to reveal the truth.'' Espio told the other two detectives, who were just ecstatic that they'd not only be in the WGP, but one that has an actual tangible prize and one that could easily be seen from a mile away. ''Charmy, are you listening?''

''Yeah, we get to go around the world, riding in places and doing lots of cool stuff! Oh yeah, we gotta check that Eggman guy!'' Charmy said, ready to take up the title that he worked hard for and this guy had his own flying thing that was designed for him and him only, as it was small, but swift.

''Oh yeah, big cash! We're going to be rich soon and take the guy down!'' Vector shouted, ready to take the money happily and heartily, as this big guy was just looking to deal with some stuff on the side that was actually affecting the entire team indirectly.

''Remember, we're here to do an investigation and then, we can race for the prize.'' Espio told the other two investigators, trying to get them to not be caught in their fantasies and be focused on the actual investigation and their place in the WGP and Team Chaotix now had their time to shine.

 **'**

 **TBC with some more new character actions since there's always some more unexpected teams!**


	4. Episode 0-4: A GP Starts Anew!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 0: The Next Grand Prix!**  
 **Part 4: A GP Starts Anew!**  
 **'**

The World Grand Prix started in an familiar place that looked like it was an all-American place and this time, these was no dispute that there was a prize that could be grabbed by three of the teams and it was going to be tough to top this one already.

''Welcome to the first World Grand Prix with something worth winning, which was something that a race like this needs and somehow it didn't have it last time!'' Omochao announced, ready to hype up this one like there was no tomorrow to the hype and no limit to the amount of excitement that one person could really carry and it was obvious that this was happening.

''Today, we've got some of the best racing going on this world and some of the racers are thousands of miles away from here and today, we're going to introduce the teams this time around!'' Emerl announced, as though he was just looking for a job to do

 **'**

Team Sonic was obviously up first, as they were known around the globe for their adventures and basically, saving the world a lot of times and also for their good riding skills.

''We're here to prove that we can comeback harder than ever!'' Sonic proclaimed, as he wasn't expecting this challenge to be an easy one with his confindent stance.

''Yeah, Eggman's going to be taken down and the Master Emerald is going back to me!'' Knuckles said, as he wanted Angel Island to be smooth sailing and Eggman to be stuck in the jail and he was also very confindent, but a little bit more angry.

''Don't worry, guys! Our gear's going to last through all of these races!'' Tails stated, as the gear was fine-tuned to have a high amount of durability and he was just going to expect the gears to keep on going, till the end of the Grand Prix.

 **'**

The Babylon Rogues were more determined than ever to win this race because of the treasure and this time, they're not even remotely joking, when they're just boasting a lot of their skills.

''That big jewel is mine no matter what!'' Storm shouted, just wanting to get some emeralds and some treasure for the big boss and his arms were up to show that he was serious about it.

''Hah, Wave's gonna make our gears better than ever and Sonic, play your game!'' Jet boasted, pointing to his mechanic friend with a really smug smile and he was just determined to be in first place to win the treasure for the whole team.

''Shorty, give it your hardest shot, because even that ain't nothing compared to my gears!'' Wave proclaimed, as her Extreme Gear was stronger than before and it could take a lot more than ever, as they were genuinely trying to win the challenge.

 **'**

The Dark Heroes were a three-man team like always and it even had a robot, but Omega was a different kind of robot that wasn't really suited for riding a board, so it rode a wheel.

''This hasn't been the most useless thing and honestly, that shouldn't be an achievement!'' Shadow said, truly not expecting the WGP to have an actual prize at the end and he was just in a good mood for once in his life and Rouge was just here for the obvious thing.

''Those jewels are mine, you hear me, Knuckles?'' Rouge told him in a sassy way, just trying to make sure that the echidna wasn't going to win the challenge and it was very obvious that she was actually serious.

''WE SHOULD ONLY BE FOCUSED ON DESTROYING EGGMAN.'' Omega stated, trying to keep the team's focus on destroying the very evil Eggman and his two riding companions, Snively and Metal Sonic

 **'**

Team Rose were back with Big, who was just looking for Froggy, since it was just hanging out with Eggman with no qualms at all, Amy, still trying to get Sonic and Cream, keeping the team together and stopping it from breaking apart.

''I gotta get Froggy back!'' Big shouted, trying to find Eggman and deal with him in a way that wasn't really surprising to anyone and this cat had an issue for once.

''Mr. Big, don't worry, we'll get him back!'' Cream said, trying to cheer up everyone through a little bit of motivation and a whole lot of love, which wasn't really exchanged through Amy's angry words, which worried the rabbit.

''I NEED THAT PRIZE FOR SOME STUFF!'' Amy yelled, worrying the other two through her determined, furious and short words that were going to make a rift in the team and the contrasting moods were just the icing on the poorly organized cake.

 **'**

The Chaotix Crew were ready to do some investigating for Eggman's shenanigans in the last three WGPs and there was actually a chance that Vector would be able to win the money and finally deal with his situation and it was just obvious that these guys were also going after Eggman.

''There's at least two teams going after that guy, so the money's going to be all ours!'' Vector shouted, really expecting that the stronger teams would take care of the villain really well and he was just trying to do it with a lot of gusto, so that people would be convinced.

''Come on, it'd be an easy case and the races are really fun!'' Charmy shouted, explaining this simple case wouldn't really take a lot of investigation outside of the race and that wouldn't really take a long time.

''This World Grand Prix would be easily done with the right techniques, but the investigation would easily take a little more effort to clear.'' Espio told the two of them, like he wasn't just a ninja guy with a very high amount of speed and agility.

 **'**

The Hooligans were back and it has been a long time coming, as they've been waiting for something like this for years and this time, they don't have a lot of mercy at all.

''We're back from the fight and we're ready to ride!'' Bark said, punching his fists together to show that he was a strong guy with a whole lot of ice and he was just mad at the ignorance.

''We came here to ride with our sights and we ain't blind!'' Bean said, continuning the good lines that Bark dropped and these two were just ready to go on the attack for any reason that basically meant that they were liked.

''Shut up, guys. What matters is the high amount of treasure at the end!'' Nack shouted at the both of them and while Bean was just used to it, since he was his treasure hunting buddy, Bark was smelling worse than usual, as he knew that the guy was known for his shady moves.

 **'**

Team Sol were made up of three people who couldn't really fit together less, as the team was made up of a hedgehog with a penchant for justice and being easily tricked, Blaze, a princess from another diemension who doesn't do well with friends and Marine, having a bit of arrogant streak and sometimes, forgetting her powers.

''I'm the coolest character by far!'' Marine proclaimed, as though it meant everything and she wasn't just obviously trying to convince that was actually good to bring her on the team.

''Eggman's gone way too far with the scams!'' Silver shouted, determined to put a stop to all of his evil plans once and for all, which was a big goal, but it was a strong goal, nonetheless.

''Feel the power of the flames!'' Blaze said, as her flames were stronger than ever this time around and it was obvious that this team wasn't going to work so well from the beginning and she just wanted them to have a little bit of synergy.

 **'**

Another all new team, Team Bygone came from the island that the team was named after, as of course, they were all from there and these three all had different roles and different skills, but one thing they all rode was a hoverboard.

''The truth's gonna come out and it might be really ugly!'' Sticks proclaimed, determined to wipe away all of the lies and the rest of the ugly stuff that this time, the WGP didn't really have any more.

''Sticks, we're just here to prove that our island is the best.'' Perci said, knowing that she'd ride around in her best state and she was actually prepared to prove that her team from that island was stronger than ever.

''And besides, there's not a chance in all of these races, that shady business is happening.'' Soar stated, as he actually asked a lot of the teams about their best intentions and this guy was just standing tall and very sure of the answers that he was given.

''I'll be watching them.'' Sticks said to the Hooligan team, thinking that she was on to something, which wasn't really wrong and Perci was kinda thinking the same thing, because of their hidden items.

 **'**

 **TBC with the actual race starting in the part!**


	5. Episode 1-1a: Energy Roads!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 1: Sunset Dash!**  
 **Part 1a: Energy Roads!**

 **'**

Thirty racers were in this to win this and there was several teams that were after Eggman like Sonic and Shadow's teams, a few teams that were after the treasures like the Chaotix and the Hooligans and some teams that had other goals like Amy's team and another new team being the GGs, guys with no chance of skating.

''We're here in this futuristic city of energy, fire and hot liquid!'' Omochao announced, as the guys were just trying to prove that they were strong teams, which was harder to do in a place, where being on energy road meant that they would go foward no matter what.

''This place contains roads where you go foward no matter the situation and this time, these racers are going to have to deal with it!''

The racers now were on a starting line, where they would have to talk about strategy and some other stuff to the other racers and some of those players definitely made use of that time to their advantage and Sonic, Shadow and Jet didn't have any nice words to anyone that were on the race track.

''I'll beat all of you till the end!'' Shadow boasted, being really aggressive and direct and he was just stating that he was back and ready to take down the other teams with a ton of passion.

''Hah, try me and my team!'' Jet proclaimed, as the Rogues were looking stronger than ever with Storm successfully lifting his bike to prove his strength and these two were just getting started on their riding, as they were prepared to kick-start their new rivalry. ''We're just ready to win!''

''Bring it on!'' Sonic said, ready to take on his strong rivals, in the city where he battled his craziest fan and was forced to keep on moving and these three were ready to end it all in this one big WGP, but for now, it was just the first race, so the blue hedgehog was feeling adventurous and free.

 **'**

The best racers knew how to their ride and then all of the boards started to move, because if the rider timed it right and correctly, the guy, girl or animal can win a good speed boost.

Sonic, Shadow and Jet looked directly at the electric fence like thing and they were focused on that and the timer sound, which would end soon and these three, Espio and Amy did their attempt to start the WGP with a good boost and then Silver also tried to do it and these six managed to get ahead of all of the racers from the start of the race.

Sonic and Jet were currently making the top three with Espio somehow managing to pass Shadow with his hidden skills and these guys were definitely racing faster than usual, because of the track pushing the riders fowards and these guys were looking determined.

''Alright!'' Sonic said, doing really well on this track, as it was just pushing him foward enough so that his speed got even further emphaised and the turns weren't really that hard, because Amy managed to make the turn quick and even keeping all of her speed.

''It's not hard to keep up with you.'' Amy told the hedgehog from far away, as she was in sixth place, but she wasn't doing badly at this race either, as she was definitely keeping up with the best of the best and this was already looking suprisingly close with all of the racers.

''These guys aren't expecting to lose!'' Omochao proclaimed, as the top six racers were definitely riding really fast on this highway of being forced foward and most of the teams were definitely handling this with an bit of ease, as they managed to get to know the place from fighting and running in it.

''They'll give it all they have this time around!''

Sonic and Jet were trying to outsneak each other through some amazing moves that meant that at least one of them were just in second place and coming through from third to first was Shadow, ready to take them all down in a minute or so.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon!**


	6. Episode 1-1b: Doors and Loops!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 1: Sunset Dash!**  
 **Part 1b: Doors and Loops!**

 **'**

The teams were doing the first race of the new WGP and this time around, they were just riding around the whole place with no issues at all and the new teams were doing really well for themselves in Grand Metropolis.

''Woohoo!'' Sticks yelled, actually going through a big corkscrew with a lot of turblence, making her hair blow hard like the wind and somehow, her campaign of truth was leading her to be in fourth place, which was surprisingly good for someone so crazy.

''Well, you're at least a good joke.'' Jet said, trying to knock all of the competition out of the whole place with his amazing feathers that litterally blow anyone away.

Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Espio now made the top four and these four had their unique skills really work with each other, as Espio's ninja power was making his speed increase even further and Shadow's amazing speed was making Sonic and Jet have a run for their money and these four were definitely within the course's limits.

''You're serious about this race, right?'' Shadow asked the two rivals, who were making their comeback loud and clear by the fact that they were boosting at a very high speed to make Shadow go down and they passed him at speed.

Jet was completely convinced that Shadow was definitely trying to dismiss him as a bad team player, as the black hedgehog was trying to do some sneaky attacks using his chaos spears

 **'**

The race was definitely hot, as the tricks were becoming more impressive and the moves becoming more tactical and the teams becoming more competitive than ever.

''Check this out!'' Sonic proclaimed, as he was in the air and doing a 1800 degree nose grab with a tweak to it, before landing on the ground very quickly and very smoothly to demonstrate that this hedgehog's skills were off the charts.

Jet did a fancy breakdance on his board and then he landed with a speed more or less equal to Sonic and these two were ready to do some taking down on the ground of Grand Metropolis, which looked a lot like a park on the ground and Shadow wasn't so far behind with his everything.

''Hah, Jet. You don't dissapoint me...so far.'' Shadow told the two of them, as they were trying hard to prove that this guy was definitely in it for the running, as he was now able to use his Chaos Spears to slow them down slightly and get him into first place.

Espio now used his ninja fast speed to bring Jet down a position, which was very important because it meant that nobody could see him coming from any kind of side and Jet was just ready to counter the ninja's skills at speed.

These four were the fastest in the race, but the most determined was actually Amy Rose, as she had her hammer power litterally spring her foward to third place, because of something she wanted to say to Sonic, who was still in first place.

 **'**

The race was going to be finished pretty dang soon, as the top four weren't really changing sans Perci managing to get into fifth place and getting pretty confused at who that Sonic really was, as she was getting a front ride into the top tier riders that were battling it out.

''It is my responsibility to basically rep my town!'' Perci proclaimed, using her skates to grind on ahead with the rails of this dang city and this lady was now in first place, ready to make her town represented in the racing world and she managed to keep first place for a quite a distance.

Sonic, Jet and Shadow were all trying to take her down using some of their best moves, as they were actually just wanting to prove that they were the best rider around in the first race and they all had different techniques.

''No way, those guys are crazy!'' Perci said, not really expecting any attacks from the strongest riders, as Shadow was actually trying to bring some chaos spears to the up and coming rider, as she was just riding rough and trying to dodge the chaos spears.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more action in Grand Metropolis!**


	7. Episode 1-2a: The Hot Circle!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 1: Sunset Dash!**  
 **Part 2a: The Hot Circle!**

 **'**

Perci and Sonic were battling it out for first and the purple hedgehog knew that this hedgehog looked a little familiar, but he was definitely a different hedgehog that looked similar, but it didn't matter as they were quickly broken up by Jet, ready to do some conquering in the Extreme GP.

''I feel like I know you, but you look different.'' Perci told the real Sonic, as there was a hedgehog that was running around being lazy and pretending to be the coolest Sonic around and he was just hanging on Bygone Island.

''Yeah, I actually know that guy. He's a lazy hedgehog.'' Sonic told Perci, who was just trying to ride in a way that showed that this conversation was definitely happening and then the amazing girl basically tried to pull a fast swerve on Sonic and then the blue blur basically pulled a good one.

''Hah, guess you're not so smooth now!'' Jet shouted, before he came in with a very loud spirit and a burst of wind to make the hedgehog fly at speed, so that he'd be in the air and this allowed for something that the hawk didn't really plan for, as there was also another hedgehog could speed past him

Shadow used his one time attack to also throw Jet into the air, as he used his strong kick to make Jet go foward and upwards, which wasn't really the best of this section of the track, as it was actually curved slightly at this point, so Sonic and Perci tried to make a better comeback with the boost in the air.

''Come on, first place should be ahead of us!'' Amy said, as her team sans Big were actually pretty close to being in the top two, as the only other racers that were ahead of them were Shadow and Sonic, two hedgehog with dangerous skills on the hoverboards.

''Wow, Amy! You've really gotten good!'' Sonic told her from quite a distance, accidently convincing her to get a little bit agressive, as she had a hammer and she knew how to use it well, with Cream looking and feeling worried for her.

 **'**

Meanwhile, the riders that weren't doing too bad or too good were also doing pretty good for themselves, as their shortcuts were being taken by other teams in the race was a sure-fire way to stir up some random competition in this race of winners.

''Hold on, I'm not here to fight!'' Sticks said, trying to clear up her intentions mid-air, while she was trying to control her flying hover-vehicle to fly through some rings and Wave had some pretty strong moves, too, knocking people out of the way with dirty tricks.

''Doesn't matter, you lose, you snooze.'' Wave said, just trying to win for her team, as she had her own reputation to keep up in the world and her team's reputation as well and Tails wasn't really liking that at all.

''Come on, why are you playing dirty?'' Tails asked the swallow, as he didn't like the dirty tactics and these racers were 100% sure that they had the skills to bring some good qualities to their racing styles, as they were in a place that kinda looked like a furnace.

The furnace didn't have any rising lava, but it was definitely warmer than usual, as it was making the course nice and toasty, just giving some unesscessary warmth to a city in the middle of the summer and these teams were pretty sure that nothing had changed, but the tempurature only mattered here.

Soar was actually punching through the barriers that stopped him from getting a shortcut and Knuckles wasn't even far behind in the race, as the echidna was trying to punch the guy through some weird means and these two were already rivals at the beginning.

''Wow, you got a big mouth that you don't know how to use.'' Knuckles told the eagle without really trying to be humourous or even angry about it, as he had Soar talk his ear off and Storm trying to do some issues to the echidna, as he didin't want his rivals to get to him.

''Really, you sure don't need an a pep talk?'' Soar asked, just wanting to get into Knuckles' mind for some reason and this guy was definitely ready to out-ride him on his hover-bike like vehicle, as the two were basically drifting in a hot cylinder.

 **'**

 **TBC with some more action between the teams!**


	8. Episode 1-2b: Lap Dos!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 1: Sunset Dash!**  
 **Part 2b: Lap Dos!**

 **'**

The race was going to be over soon, as they were on their last section of racing and the other laps were filled with strong action and tough calls for the whole team and Team Sonic managed to do very well in this dang race of hovervehicles and strong moves.

''I can't believe you're still doing this after all of this time!'' Jet shouted, as he was just trying to beat the competition through some very fair moves, as the top four consisted of the best teams in the Extreme Gear business, which was very apparent.

''Hah, I never give up when the going gets tough!'' Sonic said, still beating the rest of the competition through sheer skill and speed, as this hedgehog was proving on a few things that were obvious by just looking at the way he was riding that board through the second lap, which was easier to him.

Shadow and Espio were definitely working through this track, as they managed to figure out what was happening in the second lap as it was still the same track and they were now using being pushed foward to gain some speed, but Espio had something else to do, as he turned invisible to throw Shadow off, which meant that the ninja could do some amazing things.

''Alright, Shadow! You think that I'm weak?'' Amy asked, as she was ready to bring the hammer to the black hedgehog, who wasn't really scared of the girl hedgehog and the two had their own weapons that could be used to hit each other, but Amy was nice enough to just defend, as Shadow fired it and the spears went nowhere.

 **'**

These riders were definitely different, as Eggman and Snively were ready to take down anyone who were in their way with some amazing weapon that could stop anyone who just wanted to get in their way, as they were prepared to do some major skills.

''Get a load of this thing!'' Eggman proclaimed, as he had some missiles that needed a not a lot of commitment to, but it was bad at defending itself, so he was still powering through the amazing back part of the race and things were fishy from the start.

''You ain't getting a load from me!'' Sticks yelled, as she was ready to do some classic racing attacks that involved her strengthened boomerang that was tough enough to do some stupidly amazing things and then hit it the missile launchers and did a bit of damage to the big weapon, which wasn't really that much of a problem.

Eggman was just blowing through the many teams that were just here to do some riding, as Silver was just trying to stop him to try and take the prize through using his powers to slow down this very bad guy and this hedgehog wasn't going to give up.

''Eggman, I won't let go until you stop being evil!'' Silver shouted, as he was trying to work his magic on the machine and going through corners that he already went through before, so it had to be a decision between the grab and the cornering and Snively made it easier, since he managed to hit the hedgehog.

''Sir, it looks like we're going up a lot of positions.'' Snively told his boss and they were both pretty pleased with the place that they were getting and so many teams were really ready to try and take these guys down, because of how fast they just came in

 **'**

 **TBC with the more of this race and Knuckles' new groove of speed!**


	9. Episode 1-3: Highway Action!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 1: Sunset Dash!**  
 **Part 3: Highway Action!**

 **'**

The leaders were still doing the same stuff, but the rest were definitely proving to be some of the strongest racers in the game, as their EX Gear exprience was definitely proving to be their strong point and their amazing skills were definitely showing to be the best in the game.

''Alright, let's show them what we're made of!'' Storm proclaimed, as Team Babylon was pretty sure that they'd make a comeback for their whole team, as the ability to win was definitely in their own hands.

''Come on, we've been doing that for the entire race and we're still in tenth!'' Wave said, as she thought that going for one last move would be pointless in this final lap of the race and Storm wasn't about to let his boss lose as a team, while the swallow was more personal about the wins.

Wave and Storm were basically riding really quickly, but Storm the albatross was trying to bring his speed up to beat the other eight that was in front of him and Charmy wasn't about to let a bird own him on his flying ability, as the bee and the swallow were now flying through some rings with them feeling the strong wind.

Charmy wasn't ready to attack, as he was having a lot of fun doing some crazy stuff in the air like dodge some spanners that could have stopped him from having a fun time in the air and then he landed fairly quickly, before being stopped by Amy, who was a little peeved about being backstabbed.

''I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT BACKSTABBING IS TERRIBLE!'' Amy yelled, as she had something invisible hit her from somewhere, but she didn't know where, so the leading racers were feeling a little bit scared by her, sans Espio, who was just trying to ignore the threat of the lady hedgehog.

Eggman was definitely sweating at this point, despite now somehow being in sixth place and ahead of Amy and the girl hedgehog was just ready to go off assumptions at this point, especially since the scientist passed her at speed and threw...something.

 **'**

The heat was definitely ready to wear down some racers, as the summer sun was beaming down on all of the racers in the whole game, as some of the racers were letting the plant section of the race get to them, making the performances a little more...chaotic.

''Eggman, you're definitely going straight down to last.'' Shadow told the scientist, as they were now in the battle with each other to prove something and they weren't about to let their reputations be bitten in the dust to show that they weren't done.

''As Shadow and Rouge swap duties and positions to battle the legendary backstabber, Eggman, Sonic and Jet show themselves to the strongest competitiors that this race has and Espio isn't slouching either!'' Omochao announced, as the new top three was definitely fighting for the position for being first place with their very unique skills and their skill of knowing the track.

Sonic and Jet were going head to head on who was the fastest rider in the Grand Prix, as they were closely following each other to bring one of their speed to be slowed down slightly and they were both were playing fair, as they weren't doing some stupid tactics and Espio was definitely doing the same.

Espio was more concerned with bringing the speed that a top-tier rider needed, as he stayed consistently strong throughout the race and he didn't expect Amy to have a lot of staying power, as she managed to put her frustrations out and be in fifth place.

''This is definitely a pretty interesting race, as Sonic and Jet is consistently swapping between first and second, Espio's still in third for good reasons, Amy's fourth and Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles are in fifth, sixth and seventh, proving that the start can be strong!''

 **'**

The finishing line was definitely close for these riders, as Sonic, Shadow, Espio and Jet were battling for first place in Grand Metropolis with the whole crowd cheering them on, as the side for the strong racers were definitely trying to bring up the speed of the teams and they weren't slacking at all.

''This ain't the end, but it doesn't matter, because I'll be winning the rest!'' Jet boasted, as he was about to clinch first place like it was no big deal to him, while Sonic was still definitely trying to bring out all of his speed by leaning foward to increase his speed.

''It definitely matters when you're trying!'' Sonic said, as he managed to get into first place at the last second and he managed to make a very close finish with Jet now coming in a very close second, Espio coming in a close third with Shadow coming in a very close fourth, which meant that all four of those amazing riders came within a second.

''Wow, this is going to be a tough one.'' Amy said, commenting on the state of the top four in the World Grand Prix, who were basically winning the race with a lot of special skills and then she came in fifth place with a lot of passion, before doing a quick powerslide to see what was really happening down on the field.

''Awesome, we didn't come in last and we're not out!'' Perci shouted, relieved to see that her team wasn't down for the count at all, as eighth and ninth belonged to her and the fitness hawk, who just wanted the world to know his name. ''That's more than I can say for...a cheater.''

''Hey, I may have played dirty, but I don't cheat!'' Eggman told Perci, who was still a little sceptical of his own claims and the teams were just looking at him and Snively like they were admitting something pretty dangerous and pretty wrong.

''Yeah, that's what all cheaters say, BEFORE they get found out!'' Sticks proclaimed, as she knew of a few people that exposed for doing some shady things to take down the competition and for some, they were more focused on other unimportant stuff like their rivalries.

 **'**

 **To be continued with a bit of drama and action and a big announcement from Omochao**


	10. Episode 1-4a: Tourney Change!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 2: Words Of Rivals!**  
 **Part 4a: Tourney Change!**

 **'**

There was something that none of the teams could see coming, as there was a certain change that would bring them to a new kind of competition that was more similar to the third World Grand Prix, as the new teams were going to be shuffled based on the point.

''Urgent update, the teams are going to be seperated into groups based on how the team has placed and it's going to be...rough!'' Omochao announced, as he was just reporting on the surprises of this Grand Prix and this surprise was definitely catching him off, but he had to tell what the results were.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Perci, Soar, Bark, Fang and Bean were all going to have to deal with the fact that their next race was going to be in Green Hill, which was definitely a positive since the track featured a lot of speed sections and it was made for fast riding.

Meanwhile, Team Babylon, Team Rose and Silver, Blaze and Marine were going to Oceanville, a new city where it looked like it was from California, except Extreme Gear was one of their two favourite sports and surfing was the other, so they should expect sports to be a huge factor in the course.

Eggman's team, a new team featuring Mephiles, Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic and Shadow's expanded and tough team were going to a ''course'' called Riders' Expressway, where the road went through many neighbourhoods that included some very bad ones, as well as good ones, despite their looks.

Amy's slightly changed up team, Mighty, Ray and Tiara and Team Chaotix were going to bring the power in Wood Chase, a village that was made of a bunch of treehouses and wooden roads that led around in a loop and of course, it's own course of wooden action, where walls and ceilings were the name of the game up there.

 **'**

In the south of Metal City, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were just noticing what DIDN'T change from the actual centre, as they were going to have to deal with some very arrogant players that wanted nothing better to do than to taunt other teams and just try to make them angry.

''Hah, you really think you're that good?'' Jet asked, ready to take Sonic down a notch in quite a different way, as this hawk was ready to use some words of negativity and the blue blur was really listening, as the hedgehog didn't think he was perfect. ''Seriously, the opponents aren't even that good compared to me!''

''Come on, you've been riding Extreme Gear for a long time, so it's an unfair comparison!'' Tails replied, ready to defend the teams that were ready to come up to them and try to race them in the new Grand Prix and these guys were also ready to give it their best.

''Hmph, we're just going to show them how to win!''' Wave proclaimed, as the swalllow was ready to do some attacking and ready to bring on the battle in this first round of the race, but they were going to have to wait for the next battle.

''Honestly, I want the other teams to be able to beat you guys.'' Tails said, ready to let the newcomers that were battling them to show their true powers and to see if they've got the X-factor, but Bark was just ready to beat the Babylon any day of the week, as the bear jumped high and punch the hawk and the swallow.

''Alright, seems like this competition is gonna bring out some rivals!'' Sonic commented, as Bark had some mean words for the birds with big egos and this bear was going to bring the humble, if he made to the semi-finals.

''You know what, my bird is a lot better than you three birds that think you can ride circles around me!'' Bark proclaimed, as he was just carrying Jet like he was going to bring a hard punch to the hawk's face, but the hawk escaped it with a quick gust of the wind and then he landed on the ground. ''If I'm there, you better be ready to ride like your father wanted to!''

''Obviously, you've only got big words to bring.'' Wave said, like she knew that Bark wasn't going to work hard to humble those people and then the Babylon crew left on their Extreme Gear with a big wave to the bear and Team Sonic, who were looking foward to the next round. ''See ya, big loser!''

''Who does she think she is? She just walks in and insults everyone who even takes a look at her!'' Knuckles said, observing her arrogant behaviour and he knew that Wave was a very haughty, haughty bird, so he was more motivated than before to get the top prize, which was...a mysterious thing. ''Even though there's no Master Emerald, we need to win to stop bad things from happening!''

 **'**

 **To be continued with Team Babylon actually doing their own stuff and Team Hooligan working hard to prove who was the better rider!**


	11. Episode 1-4b: The Exercise Round!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 1: Grand Metro Ground!**  
 **Act 2: Words Of Rivals!**  
 **Part 4b: The Exercise Round!**

 **'**

Jet, Wave and Storm were actually looking for a different treasure that if activated, would do something that would be pretty important, but that's all they knew at the moment and the swallow was ready to research what else the thing could actually do.

''So, we've got some very important treasure in that stack of treasure. It seems to be powering a ship that's in the ground.'' Wave said, as she found the ship in a big dig with Storm just looking like he could sleep, as he was just slouching on the chair and putting his head back in the chair. ''It's not the end for you!''

''Aw...really?'' Storm asked, as his arms weren't really looking good or energisted, as the albatross just wanted nothing better to do than to not use his own arms to work very hard. ''My arms are just...outta here!''

''Well, you're the only guy with arms strong enough to break walls.'' Wave said, recalling a time where the albatross was just mad that he couldn't get into a cave, so he punched the wall down and the entrance was instantly opened and she was just too busy doing stuff on her tablet.

''Come on, you're the only bird who's not doing anything!'' Storm shouted, starting to get mad that the swallow was just doing some very important research, even though she just got done fixing up the team's gears for their next race.

''Really, and what's Jet doing?'' Wave asked, even though the hawk was just doing some riding around the excavation site of the ship, which was just a great place to do some tricks and the hawk just stopped outside the window that Wave's place was just really in with a mean look. ''Oh, didn't know he was out there.''

''Hey, Wave, why the hell are you not doing stuff!'' Jet shouted through the now open port window, as he was just making a big suggestion to the mechanic who just got done fixing their gears for the new changes in Green Hill, where the caves will be explored.

''Because I just got done fixing the gears!'' Wave said, as it was just starting to go downhill for everybody and Storm obviously didn't even know what to do in a time like this, so he just walked outside very awkwardly like he had walked into a very bad situation.

 **'**

Meanwhile, Bark, Fang, Bean were working hard to improve their EX Gear skills and they were taking advice from a former rider, who wasn't really in this to beat everyone else and leave them in the dust, since these three new guys were ready to make their mark on Extreme Gear and they were coming back.

''Yeah, we obviously don't have a chance of beating Sonic, so we gotta get second place.'' Fang said, as though the possibility wasn't there at all, even though he was just riding really well on his skate with some great cornering and Bark was a litte more confindent about their chances.

''It's not obvious, if we don't try it!'' Bark said, more motivated to improve his own skills to bring out the best of the guy with the ice, as his bike was designed to work off-road, since he was just really good at drifting in these corners.

''Come on, four years of riding Extreme Gear is definitely going to make someone better at...riding it.'' Fang explained the obvious, as Bark already knew that, but the bear was ready to do the apprently impossible, as this team was just moving around the course like it was just something that they already did.

''It doesn't mean it's impossible!'' Bark proclaimed, as the two members that weren't so negative were showing their results, as taking some practice in Green Hill's caves was definitely working for them in both their lap time and their skills, as Bean was just powersliding to a halt and the bird was ready to do some celebrating. ''Come on, we've been doing so good for so long!''

 **'**

 **To be continued with the first match of the first round...in Green Hill, where the hills are green and the ramps were ready to be jumped off!**


	12. Episode 2-1a: A Return To The Old!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 1a: A Return To The Old!**

 **'**

Team Sonic, Team Hooligan and Team Bygone were in Green Hill and now, it's quite different, as there's several new obstacles that were standing in their way of taking the win or escaping with their dignity still intact, as the team with the lowest overall points would be kicked out of this World Grand Prix.

Despite the threat of elimination looming, the teams were ready to meet each other since the team from an island in the middle of an ocean were basically new to the members of the team and they were ready to introduce themselves.

''Wow, I guess hard work really does pay off.'' Knuckles said, just taking a quick look at Soar, who was still working out in the outdoor gym and this echidna was still hunting for treasure and then the two locked eyes at each other, as they were basically meeting for the first time.

''Hey, Knuckles...I don't remember you being so small or smart!'' Soar told him, saying all of the good things he had to say about the continental version of the echidna, who was just a little confused at what the eagle was saying, as he was apparently the last of his kind.

''Yeah...somehow, I'm not alone; Didn't expect him to have the same name, though.'' Knuckles said, who actually managed to meet the guy by accident and they both an really awkward time with each other, but Knuckles and Soar were just ready to talk about stuff with each other.

''Anyways, I'm Soar, journalist, commentator and now hover-bike rider. You don't wanna mess with me...in general!'' the eagle proclaimed, as this guy wasn't a very humble bird, but he was humble enough to know that he only could beat the other team of newcomers, since experience counts.

''Yeah, I'm the other Knuckles, treasure hunter, guardian of the Master Emerald and willing to humble anyone!'' the echidna said, introducing himself and ready to bring the eagle down into reality and these two were looking like that they weren't having any hard feelings towards each other. ''Anyways, see ya at the races.''

''You say that, like I'm not in it.'' Soar said, before they both went their ways to their teams, who were very hard at work, but they weren't really that spiteful.

 **'**

Meanwhile, Sonic was just ready to show Bark and Fang how to ride quickly and how to get moving quickly, but first they exchanged some words about that time they all fought in a fighting tournament and they weren't even remotely happy about it.

''Sometimes, people may bring a huge comeback just to own!'' Bark proclaimed, stating his own intentions and this guy would be just happy riding on his board and taking a medal from the hedgehog's main three friends. ''My team's gonna try and try is what we're gonna do!''

''Yeah, maybe, but you're up against my team! They're all pros on their Extreme Gear and they've got...fighting power!'' Sonic shouted, defending his own team from the surprisingly strong team of the polar bear, Bark, the bounty hunting weasel, Fang and pro demolition guy duck, Bean, but Tails didn't really have the best weapon for attacking.

''I actually beat Tails in the first race...you'd definitely be up next.'' Fang stated, as their next target was the blue blur, who was actually a little intimidated by the team of hooligans that were actually doing some stuff and exercising.

''What about Knuckles. He's a strong guy that doesn't really like other hunters!'' Sonic proclaimed, despite the echidna having no hard feelings towards the team and said echidna was just looking for something important, when he noticed his leader and two thirds of the old fighting crew.

''Hey, didn't notice you guys were passing by. Fang...I've heard you're a great hunter, but you're not gonna beat me.'' Knuckles told the guys, as the weasel was really making use of his hunting powers and his own team and it was obvious that the two shared no hard feelings towards each other, as they were just both smiling at each other.

''Knuckles...keep doing what you're doing, because I'm going to do better in here, but your hunting skills are excellent!'' Fang shouted back, as he couldn't really speak to a echidna that was on the wall and he was sure that soon, they were both going to go head to head in this match and whatever situations that they would both going to be in.

''Can you guys stop taking this like it's personal?'' Knuckles asked, still harbouring no issues with the former fighters turned hooligans and Sonic and Bark weren't listening, as they were just going to ride on their boards to prove their own points.

''Shut up, we're in a Grand Prix where's teams getting knocked out! Why wouldn't I take this personally?'' Bark yelled, as this bear was a angry one and a bear who knew how to ride and Sonic was just ready to start this whole shebang with a race that started before the real one.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	13. Episode 2-1b: Hills and Caves!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 1b: Hills and Caves!**

 **'**

Team Sonic were also taking the time before the race to do some practice, as they weren't about to just go out there and try to beat the others, before they try to win this whole thing and they were looking a little rusty, so they were just going out and checking out the course for themselves.

''Wow, it's changed...a lot!'' Tails shouted, as he was in a new section that was in the cave and he had been here before, but he didn't expect Green Hill to have even have a course that made use of their mechanics of the Riders stuff well.

''Yeah, that's what you would expect.'' Wave said, since she was just here observing what Team Sonic could really do with their new and slightly improved gear, as it was a version of the Zero Gravity gears without the gravity rings and the team were ready to show the swallow how much they improved.

''Cave or not, we're ready to show you what's happening!'' Sonic proclaimed, since the three that were in Team Sonic were now riding around the course, as they were boosting foward and ready to deal with the corners that were trying to stop them.

Sonic was obviously doing really well, but Tails and Knuckles were also using their unique abilities to bring up their lap times, as they were both trying to improve their skills...race by race and the fox was willing to bring all of his accleration to make sure that he wouldn't lose his speed, while the echidna was punching through walls to make sure that he didn't lose time, because of his bad cornering.

''Hmm, you may better than I thought, but that's still not good enough.'' Wave stated, as the team were working their way through the cave part of the course, which was just about to end and then she just flew to do some better stuff with her own team...back on the airship.

''Wave think she can just smack talk anyone and not get away with it?'' Knuckles asked, angry that one of his friends was dissed by a haughty bird who had no right to be here and Tails was just riding around having a think about it.

''No way! I've definitely improved since the last time that I've been in a GP!'' Tails said, as he saw that Wave was just now standing by the other part of the course, while the swallow was just now taking a moment to throw some insults the way that the team ride the boards.

''Wow, you actually think you improved?'' Wave asked, just stopping the riders in their tracks and then Tails actually started to get a little angry, mostly because she was just blocking the track. ''Seriously, when you meet our team, you'll see real improvement!''

Sonic and Tails were a little angry that a swallow dissed their improvement and just treated it like it was nothing and it was showing up more in Sonic than in Tails, as the hedgehog had his angry face on point, while Tails was just a little more dissapointing.

 **'**

Bark, Fang and Bean caught up to Team Sonic, this time around, just see if their skills were on the same level as the top three and the original riders that only used intiution and working hard to achieve their goals and Bark noticed that the team was angrier sans Knuckles.

''You guys looked like something's hit you badly.'' Bark said, since he was sure that Tails wasn't really this angry, but he still wanted to race anyways, since some angry riders would be able to do better in this race before the real race. ''Honestly, it's just Tails!''

''Wave just shows up out of nowhere, insults our team and just goes off to...nowhere!'' Sonic explained, as this guy was definitely more determined to show who was the better team and to show why the Babylon Rogues were wrong about their team not improving at all and the two teams were determined to say in the game.

''Really, I thought you were the same guys who kick Eggman's butt for a job.'' Bark said and these two teams were definitely going at it, as they were just going around the corners like they were just trying to have the best time in the time trials, but it didn't really matter, as these two teams were just going at each other like they were trying to win this one.

These two teams were definitely doing really well, since they were making use of their special abilities to find some hidden shortcuts that would make sure that they did really well in the main race and the third team were just watching it from the sidelines and just bringing some observations.

''Wow, these guys are really dedicated to their cause! I'm gonna be like them and try to win for my cause!'' Sticks said, inspired to seek out justice in the place that would help her cause to be taken more seriously, but she was still ready to ride hard than before.

''If we don't perform well, we're pretty much toasted!'' Perci shouted, freaking out about the other teams' skills and Soar was definitely more concerned with his reputation than with actually losing the game to a bunch of newcomers.

''Seriously, my reputation's on the line!'' Soar stated, mostly because of his shit-talking skills being stronger than Jet's at one point and he would have to back it up to make sure that he didn't lose this race and Perci had a plan to make sure that she won the race.

''You know, what we should do? Practice like those guys.'' Perci said, finding the answer to their own problems and then they were ready to enter the racetrack to see if they weren't the best guys around or not and it was going to be a hard choice to win.

''Come on, but what about-?'' Soar asked, still having quite a few interviews that were upcoming and the girls of the team weren't really worried about his interview, as they were just both looking at him, like he had a major problem that needed to be fixed soon.

''Shut up, we gotta a GP to win!'' Sticks told him, also ready to reveal the reason why she was coming here and why she was so willing to be here and Perci was just willing to listen, if only because they actually were friends. ''At least, I'm willing to do some actual journalism and not lie about stuff! Come on, let's show our town that we're more than just crazy people!''

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	14. Episode 2-2a: The Green Start Line!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 2a: The Green Start Line!**

 **'**

All three teams were quickly on their way to the starting line, as the Round 1 race was going to start in a hour or so and they all harboured no hard feelings towards each other, despite this round determining which teams would be in which group in Round 2.

Sticks' team had their own seperate agendas, but their main goal was show that Bygone Island did have some talent that could be shown outside of the isle and Sticks was sure that it would be able to happen.

Sonic's team was ready to prove to the other teams that they've definitely improved their skills, since they were both determined to make sure that they were the best racer in this round.

Bark's trio were ready to make a massive comeback, as they've been doing some side stuff for way too long and they're been training for this moment for a long time and they weren't ready to lose this one.

No matter what, they were prepared to show their best skills to make sure that they've tried the best in this round and Green Hill was set for quite a few laps of racing around a track of caves, waterfalls and totem poles and the media crew was already at the racetrack.

''Today, we've got the first group of racers that are ready to hit the track and they look like hard workers!'' Omochao announced, since the teams have been working out and practicing for at least a hour at this point and all three teams were definitely sweating their butts off, but they weren't ready to lose either. ''These three teams are definitely ready to talk about their skills and goals in this GP, because there's no point in having no goals!''

Omochao wanted to talk to the people from a secluded island and they were all sure that their first time exploring the whole wide world was definitely determined to bring some good results and he was basically a robo-interviewer.

''So, Team Bygone, why are you guys here?'' Omochao asked, since Perci was just answering all of the questions that the team were going to take, despite Sticks wanting a turn at the spotlight and she was sure that there was only one reason why they were racing against legends.

''We're here to prove that guys from an unknown island can be good too.'' Perci explained, since the people from that town weren't sure who should go international and starting beating everyone else and Sticks had a better for that question, mostly because of the big question.

''We're actually here to prove that anyone can beat anyone, if they're determined enough to do it!'' Sticks shouted, definitely making a more determined case for the team to be here and these two were sure to win people's hearts and win this race and the badger had a lot more to say, but it wouldn't really work at him.

''And how did you guys become so good?'' Omochao asked, as the two were pretty sure that they both had different answers to the questions that the robotic chao was actually asking and Perci was completely sure that the obvious answer would just bore people.

''We fight enemieson our island!'' Sticks said, ready to fight anyone who wanted to endanger the island. ''It doesn't matter, who's trying to hit us, we're ready to hit this!''

''Yeah, but what do you do to have these skills?'' Omochao asked, still not sure about how Perci and Stick gained their Extreme Gear skills on the island and then Soar came in to give the tiny, aspiring journalist some real answers that actually worked.

''For quite a while, we're been working out in a gym to get their muscles growing!'' Soar explained, actually showing that the team was a little less interesting what the girls said and he had more where that came from. ''Then, we found our gears and found what looked like a good racetrack, so he worked hard there.''

''Wow, sounds...pretty normal.'' Omochao said, kinda not expecting a normal answer from a team that was on a island that was kinda far away from a civilised society, but Perci was determined to make sure that the team made their mark on the world.

''Yeah, hard work pays a lot and it pays a lot more when you're in a worldwide competition!'' Perci shouted, doing it for her own island and she was definitely happy to be on TV, while Soar was just happy to see his cred going up in the world and the eagle was just ready to make sure that the team doesn't seem so crazy.

The badger and the hedgehog were prepared to be a team that worked hard to win and Omochao was actually happy that these two were ready to hit the board and show what to really do in the challenge, but this challenge was sure to be finished to players.

''Wow, the new team's surely pretty awesome!'' Omochao said, as the race was going to start soon and Team Hooligan was up to be interviewed for their reasons and why they're going to be in this awesome Grand Prix.

 **'**

Bark, Bean and Fang were ready to be interview on why they were here and why they have a problem with Sonic and Knuckles, but not Tails, which was it's own problem, but they were going to have some honest answers that showed their personality of the team.

''Team Hooligan, already look like they've been working hard and...that sweat.'' Omochao stated, just taking a look at Bark and his sweaty chest and the bear was ready to get the interview going, as Fang was also here to explaing some things about the mysterious team of guys.

''Yeah, we sweat. What are you gonna do about it?'' Bark asked, since he had been using some rudimentary props as his weights for both his arms and specially his legs, which were definitely looking big as the rest of his body, but Fang was a little more stunned.

''Geez, didn't know you could sweat that much.'' Fang said, in slight digust, as the weasel was sure to bring some of the weaponised action into a race of hoverboards, skates and other vehicles that hover and he was suddenly reminded of that moment.

''Yeah, ever since you've been fighters in that fighting tournament, what have you been guys doing?'' Omochao asked, genuinely respresenting that part of the crowd of what these guys have been up to and it has been a really long time, since they've been actually doing some stuff.

''Trying to make a living, while we're basically surviving.'' Bark said, since the bear was just stuck in some very cold areas of the Arctic and this man was basically trying to do some selling in the shops. ''Yeah, I've been working in some cold city!''

''Seriously? Then where was Bean?'' Omochao asked, starting to be slightly more confused than before, as Bean was definitely here and he had only one reason to be here, but nobody really knew at the moment what it was even was and Bean was completely ready to explain.

''Oh, yeah-'' Bark explained, before the duck was actually sure to bring some explaination that would've helped the aspiring journalist on his way to find out how guys actually formed this time around and Fang was also part of the same team that Bean was in.

''Lemme explain, man!'' Bean shouted, ready to tell some big story that involved the weasel and Fang was actually starting to be a little worried...about something that was important and this thing would explain what was up.

''Uh, so it was just doing some demolition stuff, when I found the weasel just selling some bombs that I made! I just jumped down and told this guy what the heck's up with that and then I just realized...that I knew the guy!''

''That's none of your business!'' Fang yelled, since things were just getting more and more awkward for this team and Bean was starting to explain more and more of it, since the duck was just explaining some things.

''Yup, it definitely was Fang, down hard on his luck! And then I just called you up and we worked our butts to try as hard as we could! I swear, we also battled Team Sonic and just showed them up!''

The team was definitely sure that they've saved a weasel from losing a ton of money through some shady dealings and casino action and that meant that they suddenly valued their friendship a lot more.

''Alright, looks like you really need the money to spruce you guys' life!'' Omochao told the team and he was happy that these were guys from a bit of a problematic situation, but it didn't matter at all wherever they were from a bad background or a good background, as they were still determined to prove it. ''So we interviewed these two new teams and they dare to prove that they're super strong!''

The race clock was now down to about 40 minutes, as the teams were almost ready for the final race and these three were not about to be swapped around to another round and potentially go up against very strong rivals that wanted to kick their butts.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	15. Episode 2-2b: The Start Of A Green Ride

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 2b: The Beginning Of The Green Ride!**

 **'**

The three tough team were pretty sure that they were ready to see that this hill had hosted a good race, as the motivations of the teams were revealed and they were genuinely ready to bring their attack to their hover-vehicles, with shortcuts that were designed for everybody who really wanted to get out of their comfort.

''After a week of no races, it's Saturdays, the hills are green and the sky is blue, as we're in Green Hill!'' Omochao told the audience at home, which was definitely growing even further, as there was some very tough competition and the crowd behind the robotic chao was just cheering for their fans. ''And the crowd's ready for some very tough action!''

The skies were definitely very blue and very awesome, as the sun was just beaming down on everybody near and in the caves, with even the racers noticing that it was very strong and this course was looking like it was going to be the real start of the Grand Prix, as the track was relatively simple and there was actually a zipline.

''These guys are here to bring you guys at home and out here fast competition!'' Omochao shouted, as they were showing the tougher teams that were on the start line, stretching their own legs and flexing their muscles to make sure that they don't get stiffened mid-race.

''I don't think it's going to be easy.'' Knuckles commented, observing how good the teams were trying to make each other angry with their own words, as Sonic and Bark was just looking each other and being very close to each other, so that their noses touched.

The two of them just slowly stepped away from each other with them glaring back for a second, before the leaders went to prep up their team and Tails and Knuckles was now being interviewed.

''We're here to win and get that bear back to the tundra!'' Sonic told Omochao, who had his concerns washed away with one very loud sentence and the crowd let out a loud ''OOOOH!'' as the blue blur insulted the bear with some serious attitude and Knuckless came in to calm him down.

''Geez, Sonic, it's just one bear! We're still up against one and a half teams that don't hate us!'' Knuckles shouted, still trying to stop Sonic from getting pretty passionate about some crazy hard insults and this echidna was basically grab him.

 **'**

The three teams were definitely sure to stop each other from taking the top position, despite the next round being all about kicking out the teams that sucked in this specific race and in Green Hill, the ability for the crowd to be excited was definitely strong, as even the far away people were definitely feeling it.

''Wow, Sonic's really going to go up against a big bear and a fame-hungry eagle! I know he's going to be in first!'' Amy told Cream, who was also standing in the bleachers...just taking an amazing look of the more open half of the racetrack and Cream was definitely able to cheer her friends.

''You can definitely do it, Mr. Tails.'' Cream said, wanting Tails to be her racing opponent and she was just liking hanging with the pink hedgehog and these two were really watching the start of the race and Big was just fishing in a completely different part of Green Hill, which had many more totem poles.

The start of the race was happening, as the guys were basically standing with their special gear and then the electric laser that marked the real start line was turned to confirm that it was really happening and Omochao was actually getting excited.

''These guys are mean riders, as they're determined to prove their points and they're starting the race!'' Omochao announced, as the starting lights were turned on and the riders were just walking back to make sure that they matched the light laser, which would give some great advantage to the faster characters.

Sonic, Fang and Perci were the faster riders that could hit the rails and they tried to get a very fast start that would allow them to start at a faster speed, but then they slowed down slightly to make sure that they didn't get shocked and then Knuckles managed to lead the way in first place.

''And Knuckles leads the way for everybody!'' Omochao announced, as people were starting to anticipate an upset in the race, since Sonic was now in fourth place, allowing for the echidna to use all of his skills to have a really good workout overall.

Knuckles was heading into the first ramp with some hard crouching and Sonic was also actually crouching and it was definitely getting pretty extreme, as the echidna was doing a 1080 stiffy, while Sonic did a tweaked 1440 nose grab to then land really quickly, leading into second place with Perci still taking first place with her relatively great accleration.

''Wow, these hedgehogs are getting tough!'' Knuckles commented, as the really strong purple hedgehog was definitely bringing her town's reputation up, as her team was definitely pretty good at riding, which was definitely common between all three teams, as they were keeping close to each other, as they were going underground.

''This cave is where the most crazy parts are, where passing each other would be crucial!'' Omochao said, as THAT's where the amazing upset could take and there could be even two and all twelve of them entered the hard corner that might've caused some trouble for people with bad corner, but the speed freaks grinded on the rail.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty soon!**


	16. Episode 2-2c: First Lap Attacks!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 2c: First Lap Attacks!**

 **'**

The three teams were back to hit the track and show their skills off in the second race of the Grand Prix and this time, the hills were now taking a place in some caves and a very sunny hill and they were in the caves, ready to make some dangerous moves that would show people what they're made of.

Sonic and Perci were currently trying for first place, as they were in the battle of being able to stay in there and Bark was just going through the shortcut to prove a point and get ahead of the two hedgehogs, getting the crowd on his side.

''It looks like Bark isn't holding anything back this time!'' Omochao announced, as riders were now allowed to use their hands, fists and whatever they had to attack the others and the man used his fists to slow Sonic down slightly, but the blue blur was back on track.

''Getting serious?'' Sonic asked, trying to make sure Bark was thrown off, but the bear stuck to being his somewhat serious self, as he was now leading with the better accleration. ''Not a big talker, huh?''

The bear just gave Sonic a thumbs down, as he was more focused on leading the race to the end, but Sonic wasn't about to give up like that, as he was trying to cut on the inside of Bark, but he could only do the quick turn, which made hit the next corner.

''Wow, there's definitely going to be some upsets!'' Tails said, as he noticed that Sonic was getting back up to speed and in third place, which meant that this was going to be something with Perci throwing a quick elbow, every now and then.

''Bark, Perci and Tails are nearly neck and neck, as they go into the first big ramp of the track!'' Omochao announced, excited to see what would happen in the future, as the fox was now taking Sonic's place and ready to make sure that his team won this round and then they all jumped and did their amazing tricks.

 **'**

A few smooth corners later, there was another chance to use the shortcuts to get ahead, as the top three changed slightly, as Sonic was willing to let Tails drop into fourth and vice versa, since they knew their skills on this course and Knuckles through sheer attacking power, managed to sneak into fifth place, getting the attention of the lilac hedgehog.

''Team Sonic and Team Hooligan were fighting for the chance to get into the top race in the second race and Team Bygone were definitely still trying, just not hard enough!'' Omochao announced on the racetrack, as the crowd was just in awe about who would come out of the cave into the very open light and then there was some ziplines that relied on momentum.

''We're gonna speed up for justice!'' Sticks shouted, trying to make sure that the zipline would zip her into first place and she was just riding it quicker than Sonic, who was now in second place and it was like a quick showdown that meant that it was a battle between Sticks, Sonic, Perci and Bark. ''Come on, we're not going to let aliens keep our morale down!''

''There's no aliens battling you, right now.'' Perci told her friend, while still being in fourth place, giving her team an advantage that would accidently ensure that their team being at the top were their team from an island.

The shortcuts were being taken by the fastest and the best, as Knuckles was close to fourth place and breaking some wooden walls with their hard fists and they were focused on winning for their own teams and Perci and Sonic were grinding into the top two.

''Team Bygone seems to be making a comeback to the start, as they could the team to top the board, today, while the others were basically battling to not get a bad deal!''

The fans from the Unnamed Village or Badgerville were actually hyped to see what their team was made of and there was also a lot of fans that were genuinely ready to have Team Bygone be their favourites, since Team Sonic wasn't really doing that well and people were tired of them.

The two Amys got a quick look at each other and they were ready to get into the fight, while Cream and Big Knuckles(as he was known in here) were just cheering for the mostly girl team, as the second lap was started.

''I hope Miss. Perci can keep this up! I'd really like to ride with her!'' Cream told the big echidna, as she was just watching with her Amy in the crowd, who was just angry at her doppleganger being right next to her and Big Knuckles was ready to cheer his team on.

''Sticks ain't doing too bad. I mean, she hasn't fallen over once!'' Big Knuckles told the little rabbit, who was a little confused at how he could do that on a board, but he didn't really need to explain how he could do that. ''Uh, yeah...''

''Well, Mr. Knuckles, I hope you get in next-are you okay?'' Cream said, just trying to reassure the big echidna, before he fell into the hole and things became awkward on the bleacher, but he managed to get himself out of that situation.

 **'**

 **To be continued with some more amazing racing!**


	17. Episode 2-3a: Mid-Race Mayhem Part 1!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 3a: Mid-Race Mayhem P1!**

 **'**

A lap later, the race changed up once again, as Sonic and Bark took first and second in their own right, but third and fourth belonged to Perci and Sticks, which meant it was still everybody's race for the taking in this very green hill and some of the crowd was just way too excited for this race about what was going to happen next.

''Wow, these riders are willing to go the extra mile for this challenge!'' Omochao announced, as Team Bygone was definitely trying to hit their spot in their action and Sticks were definitely sure that she could be able to win this whole thing with her own amazing boarding skills. ''Seriously, with these guys, it's 100% anyone's game!''

Knuckles was now in second place with some strong punches and Sonic was leading in first place with a lot of speed, so the two have to work each other to make sure that Bark doesn't pass them with even stronger punches and the top six consisted of all three teams battling it out within a time-frame of 4 seconds between them.

''Maybe the competition isn't so weak after all.'' Wave said, as she was just observing the competition that was riding through Green Hill and tearing through the open scenery with a lof of speed and good strategy. ''But, then again, these teams aren't that strong compared to us.''

''I know! Sonic must be having an off day and we'll show him how we really ride!'' Jet proclaimed, as the whole team was just also hanging in the bleachers and they were mostly observing the skills of their arch-rivals, the team from an unknown village and another team that called themselves the Hooligans and these three teams were giving it their all. ''On the other hand, we could step it up and win this!''

''I'm just really confused!'' Storm shouted, as he didn't know which one was true and he was just scratching his own head, while Jet had a very confindent smirk on his face and it was obvious that nobody was going to just coast it out.

 **'**

Back on the track, the teams were willing to fight till the end, as Knuckles was helping Sonic stop Bark and Fang from taking both first and second like they were a proper team, which meant that the teams were deeper than just someone picking up a robot as their third member.

''We're not going anywhere!'' Knuckles proclaimed, as he and Sonic were still trying to stay in the top two and things were made worse by the fact that the blue blur's board was worse at cornering than Fang's board, meaning that the Hooligans had the advantage here and first was taken up by Fang. ''Ready to lose?''

''Yeah...just don't bet on it.'' Fang told Knuckles, as they were entering another corner and this weasel was ready to make the echidna pay for getting some treasure first, since he had his gun out and this weasel was ready to shoot and then Sonic boosted foward. ''You're not getting ahead on my watch!''

''Oh, yeah?'' Sonic asked, requesting to see some great moves, as they were both now on the rails and going faster than ever, leaving Knuckles and Bark to ride fast, fairly and with some straight up gumption.

Sonic and Fang tried to attack each other on the rails, but their boards started to go off-balance and they had to fix it quickly, before they fell down quite a distance and probably into last place, as there was a track that went up a wall for recovery and is normally blocked off and then they were back on solid ground.

''Go, Sonic! You can beat this low-life!'' Amy shouted from the sidelines, as she moved to get a better view of the race from the caves and Cream and Big liked the change, as they wanted to do better for this girly hedgehog and she was ready to cheer for Sonic...on a great day.

''Miss Amy, I hope Mr. Sonic and Mr. Knuckles can win this race. Those other guys seem mean.'' Cream told Amy, as she wanted to let the guys who played the fairest win this one and she didn't really mind the mostly girls' team to also win this challenge, as they were able to keep it up, despite being cheated to a certain extent.

Speaking of Sticks and Perci, they were definitely trying to get back in there, as Fang's daring and sneaky tactics weren't enough for these guys from an obscure island and Perci managed to overtake Knuckles for once, making it so that, it was anyone's game again and the crowd was still wild.

''I don't know who's winning or losing, but the turbulence that these teams are generating were ready to everyone on board, cheating or legitmately!''

Omochao was genuinely excited to see what would even happen in the second round, as the first round was already generating some major excitement and these teams were willing to own it.

''Whoever's winning, this battle is gonna be tough!''

 **'**

 **To be continued with more mid-race mayhem!**


	18. Episode 2-3b: Mid-Race Mayhem P2!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 3b: Mid-Race Mayhem P2!**

 **'**

Perci and Sticks were trying to handle Fang's ability to both cheat them out of a good time and the spots that were important, with his amazing gun power and whatever items that he could get a hold on and they were still hanging onto fifth and sixth place, which was definitely closer than before.

''Seriously, you're gonna cheat in a board race?'' Perci asked, as she was just ready to give the weasel the boot of a lifetime, as her friend Soar was just struggling to do some stuff, but he was doing alright, compared to these two good riders.

''Yeah? What are going to do about it?'' Fang asked, as this weasel was willing to putting his reputation on the line to be able to pass this one with quite a bit of ease, since he was just willing to throw all of the stuff that he had on him to the others...in order to win this one.

The race was starting to get a little less close, as Sonic was able to keep his speed up around corners, so that he'd be boosting ahead of everybody else with some time to spare and with Bark and Sticks battling for second place with their special attacks, these two made sure that Sonic had a clear lead.

''Wow, those two are going at it, like they're been to war!'' Omochao announced, as the two riders were just trying to fight each other without using their attacks now and the race became a battle for second and third, as first was clearly over and done with Knuckles getting into second place. ''...And first place could be taken up by Team Sonic!''

Knuckles and Sonic were back to doing the one-two, as Tails was just now catching up to the people that were in the middle of the pack with Soar and Bean battling it out to not get their team into last place, despite there being no eliminations at all in this round.

 **'**

Soar, Bean and Tails were finally catching up to some of their teammates, as they were in seventh, ninth and sixth respectively in this part of the course, where they were able to take their shortcuts and speed ahead of Fang, who was now in almost last place and it now turned into anyone's game once again.

''Just when you think that you can predict the race, something comes up to change how it plays!'' Omochao announced, as this little guy didn't expect the bottom players to not only come out of there with good cornering, but that they'd be able to battle with their teammates for their team's position that would lead into the next round.

''Alright, I'm ready for a ton of things!'' Tails proclaimed, as this fox was just using his accleration to his advantage, as he was not only climbing places with his Air Ride, but he was now up against Fang, who managed to sneak up on everyone else with his fast grinding and the battle was definitely on.

From the teams that went out of the cave on the fourth lap, there was definitely some very close competition, as Soar was actually starting to do well, as his reputation as a rider was actually now on the line and this guy was up against Bark, who didn't like him.

''Huh, not a big talker?'' Soar asked, as he was just going up to Bark and turning like he was trying to make the polar bear lose this one, but the bear wasn't willing to lose, as these big guys weren't backing down from a challenge like this and the race was still on.

Fang, Tails, Perci and Bean had a lot to prove for this one, as they were ready to show their unique skills in the next lap and the final part of this lap and Tails was just slightly improving his speed and accleration by using his tails as an propeller at the back.

Fang and Bean were using their weapons to their advantage, as the gun was definitely making some sounds that would distract the others, while the bombs were providing the power that these things were definitely needing and together, they weren't that effective compared to whatever Perci had.

Perci didn't really have anything special compared to the rest, but her strong kick allowed for some super strong boosts that combined with some drifting skills, allowed her to be in the top two with Sonic, who was surprised that he was nearly being beaten.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more mid-race mayhem!**


	19. Episod 2-3c: Mid-Race Mayhem Final Part!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 3c: Mid-Race Mayhem P3: The End!**

 **'**

These three teams were willing to fight through whatever was ahead of them, as they were coming to second-to-last lap of the race and things were still basically the same as always, as they were going around some corners and things were still heating up, as Knuckles was now ready to punch with some fire.

This echidna had his teeth clenched and his fists were basically flaming on his gloves and he just punching through the obstacles with some power that were breaking the rocks apart and he was sure to own the others with his new hidden power that were blowing the others away.

''Wow, Knuckles is really trying to own the course and the strongest attack medal...it's a real medal, you guys.'' Omochao said, as he knocked away Fang with a lot of force that propelled the weasel back by quite a distance and he was just burning on with a lot of determination and this guy avoided Tails, but the fox got burned slightly. ''And Tails just got burned and he's okay with it!''

Tails was just willing to use his two tails, as his main ability to speed himself up, as it was obvious and the Bygone girls weren't willing to let themselves lose, so his boosting power was just really used to his own advantages and Bark was still hanging around in fourth place and Fang was just taking over the place with a strong bump.

''And Fang proves that good friends are more important than ever, as Bark falls down into the bottom three!''

''It's none of your business, kid.'' Fang told the two-tailed fox with a intimidating tone and this guy wasn't willing to let anyone past him and things were made quite a bit better, by the fact that the weasel got hit a boomerang that stopped him from getting too far ahead and Tails took the opportunity to speed up even harder to get into third.

 **'**

Team Sonic was obviously winning this one, but the other two teams positions were more rough, as it hard to gauge who was the better riders out of those two groups of newcomers and they were now coming ujp to the finish line with the crowd being excited to see Team Bygone go on like it was no problem, while some of the crowd were also ready to cheer on the Hooligans.

''Whoa, these new teams are just burning with passion, drive and great cornering and they're here to bring a good time and good fortunes...for them!'' Omochao shouted, as the two trios were definitely grinding around at a high speed and they were battling for second, which would make them have a more fair race.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles crossed the finishing line and then they were just both looking at each other like they knew the Rogues were up in the next round and they weren't so confindent that they were easily going to win this one.

''Journalist guy, you better catch up or else we're gonna be stuck!'' Sticks shouted, as this badger was really willing to keep this news guy's reputation going on on the island that had a fake version of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and she was willing to put on the power to motivate the journalist. ''We're gonna prove these cheaters wrong!''

''Oh, yeah and what proof do you have?'' Fang proclaimed, as though he didn't do any sneaky moves that stopped both teams from getting ahead and then the crowd was just cheering for their favourite new team to the point that the shouts were deafening the talk.

''Sticks and Perci are fifth and fifth, celebrating their skills, but they're definitely not out of the woods with Fang coming up quickly in sixth!'' Omochao announced, as the crowds were getting more and more fiesty and the fight could break out on stage and the two teams were still in with a good chance to get the point for their chance and Amy was just willing to support her less clothed counterpart for the team.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the post-race thing!**


	20. Episode 2-4a: Hard Calls!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 4a: Hard Calls!**

 **'**

Team Sonic was the clear winner of this whole thing, with the team taking up the top three spots of the leaderboard, giving Sonic 10 points, Knuckles 8 points and Tails 7 points, giving said team a combined total of 25 points, so that they'd be moving onto the top block of the second round and they were just happy to see who would be winning.

Meanwhile, fourth place managed to go to Perci, who was the fastest out of the teams and she was just estatic to beat the tactics of Fang, who was in fifth place and these two were just glaring at each other like they were enemies or something and it was all down to the final moment, where the crowd took over announcing.

''Perci, you better not lose this one...for us!'' [Bygone] Amy shouted, as she was just demanding that her team not be stuck with the easier teams that would be beaten in this round and the others.

''Cheaters shouldn't prosper!'' Cream said, as Fang's tactic just brang his whole team by the virtue that they shouldn't really cheat at all and Bark was starting to feel the dissapointment, despite being in sixth place and seventh and eighth was going to be taken by the two that weren't cheaters in any form.

Sticks took it very closely from Bark, but there was one thing that would change it up, as she got 7th place with a lot of happiness, while Soar soared into 8th place, meaning that Team Bygone had a total of 11 points, while the Hooligans also had 11 points, so that would be a quick tie.

''Wow, who won this round?'' Perci asked, genuinely not sure if having cheating was actually doing something or not, but then they realized that there was special announcement from Omochao.

''Team Sonic goes through to the top block, while Bygone continues into the middle block and the Hooligans goes through to the bottom block and they're all in the second round...kinda!''

The crowd went wild, as there was definitely a little bit of excitement in the air for the teams that were willing to put their effort out on the effort and not on the words, which was true for all three trios.

 **'**

There was a quite a few short celebrations, as Team Sonic and Team Bygone continue onto the next round with a lower chance of getting eliminated and these two were just happy to be moving on in such a graceful way, despite their differences and their problems and the crowd mostly agreed on who was the best players.

''I guess we messed up.'' Bark told Sonic, who was just a little surprised that two of his friends tried to do some sneaky moves to slow his team and the other team down and Bark was just ready to make a comeback in the next round.

''Sometimes, circumstances can mess you up.'' Sonic told the bear, as Bean were just moping a little over losing this round to some people from a faraway island, but the bear and duck were at least keep themselves pretty dang composed.

Bark and Sonic shook some hands with some speed, as the hedgehog knew that there was things that the teams had to do and Bean and Sticks shook some hands with a bit of a grip, as they were both a little supicious of each other and things weren't too easy going.

''We're not going to let that slide...you terrorist!'' Sticks shouted at Bean, who was a little surprised that she went that far for an insult, but she was ready to leave it aside, for when they make a big comeback and the teams ride against each other...

...once again.

Fang was just angry at the fact that his team got punished because of his own antics and this guy was ready to get back at the people that were just trying to criticize his own failings, despite knowing that.

Bark was just a little dissapointed that one of his teammates would use such tactics, as using a gun in the competition, while Bean's use of bombs were a little rough, but it wasn't really that direct or that dangerous, so he didn't get his point docked for cheating for his team.

''I'll get you next time...'' Fang shouted at Soar, who was just getting interviewed for the post-race talks and this weasel was willing to get very angry for something that was very stupid and Bean was taking one for the team, as he was also getting interviewed. ''...And you'll be on the barbie!''

''Whoa, chill out. It's just a race.'' Perci said, taking some time to keep her rivals calm, despite having a bit of dislike for the shady weasel and Fang just didn't calm down.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	21. Episode 2-5: That One Question!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 2: Green Hills & Caves**  
 **Part 5: That One Question**

 **'**

The three teams were celebrating in different ways, as Team Sonic and Team Bygone became friends with each other and two of the Hooligans were a little bit dissapointed that they didn't win this one, despite the unfair tactics and both of the more honest teams were in a very good mood.

Omochao was going to interview two of the teams that were ready to do it in an instant, as they were willing to be a lot more honest and some of the members were willing to bend the truth slightly, mostly the journalist bird and these six were just revealing the whole story.

''How did you guys feel about this race?''

''I'd knew that I'd come in the top three, but Perci gave her it all and she got second place, so I'd say excited!'' Sonic said, as he was just feeling a little bit surprised about Perci getting in second place and he was starting to blush from Perci's happiness.

''I gotta say, second place is great, especially after battling those cheaters!'' Perci told the aspirining journalist her own thoughts, just talking about the fact there was two people with some deadly weapons in the race

''No offence to Bark, though, he was a pretty strong rider!''

The two honest trios were just willing to explain somethings and Tails was just up next to tell his side of the riding story and he was just happy to be riding in with a solid position in the race and Sticks making it through Fang's antics.

''I think this race shows that we need to give it our all and try to win, this time around!'' Tails said, more motivated than ever to try and win the GP with his own awesome skills and he actually look pretty relieved before saying this. ''Items I'm okay, but a gun's...a different story.''

''Yeah, look, who would wield a gun on the racetrack and not expect to get penalized?'' Knuckles asked, asking the important questions, as Fang didn't really need his gun which shot some bullets in a race, where teams would go around courses on hover-vehicles and this guy knew that there would be tougher people ahead. ''Sonic, don't get careless or you might end up losing!''

''Come on, you know that I care a lot about hoverboards!'' Sonic said, trying to reassure Knuckles that he won't get complacent and screw it up for the team somewhere along the way and Sticks was just ready to make it a little bit more dramatic than ever.

''HE HAD A GUN! A GUN! AND HE SHOT IT! I hope that that guy's team make sure that he never does it, again! I'D rather be with ALIENS!'' Sticks shouted, passionate about the incident and the fact that the weasel was just wielding it around like it wasn't out of place and Bark was made it very apparent that Fang did a bad move. ''Hey, at least his team's roasting him.

''Did someone say that there was a roast?'' Soar the eagle asked, as he wasn't sure what was really going on, but he knew he had to do it for his own town and he also liked roasting bad people on air, but it wasn't a roast. ''Oh, there's no roast? Dang it...at least our island didn't get desecrated.''

 **'**

Bark was just still at the racetrack to just watch what was going on, as he was still ready to keep on riding and keep on going and then Omochao went up to him like he was trying to find out what kind of secrets that this team was actually keeping and Bean spilled the beans.

''Hey, Bark are you going to say something?'' Omochao asked, as the bear was actually looking pretty dissapointed, despite being happy that he was able to go toe to toe with Sonic at one point and he was still willing to say some things.

''Fang basically made us lose...''

''Hey, it's not all bad, both of us tried hard!'' Bean shouted, stil trying to cheer Bark up with some wise words that were obviously not going to change the outcame of the result and this guy was just ignoring the fact that Fang was just using a gun to...do something.

''That's not wrong. You two definitely played fair, since bombs aren't against the rules.'' Omochao said, giving the team hope for their riding days and Bark was just willing to make sure that Fang wasn't really doing anything stupid in Green Hill, which was a problem, because it's a huge area of South Island and there's actually some areas, where treasure could be found. ''Speaking of Fang, where is that guy?''

''Probably off hunting some treasure in a reckless way.'' Bean guessed, as he wasn't really sure where the weasel was at the moment and he genuinely now looked worried about what he was going to do pretty dang soon. ''Maybe we should find him, before stuff goes down!''

''Well...I can say that the next race is going to be something.'' Omochao said, as Bark was just ready to go and find out where the weasel and also where the duck was going, as Bean was just running off towards the mountainside with no sense of direction. ''Will these guys redeem themselves...find out in the next round! Meanwhile, the next race is gonna happen next week, so see ya then!''

 **'**

 **To be continued in the second race of Round One, where Oceanville is where Team Babylon outruns everybody or at least, tries to!**


	22. Episode 3-1a: Hanging Humbly!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 1a: Hanging Humbly!**

 **'**

 _Important Note: the new teams that are going to Wood Chase, were the surfers, consisting of Geoff, Brody and Bridgette, Team Chaotix and Mighty's trio of heroes and that's the final decision!_

Meanwhile, in a city that was near the ocean, the three teams that were about to get into the course were just relaxing and introducing each other to the others sans Team Babylon, who were busy getting asked questions by the crowd that was willing to watch the race and they were just getting grilled by the crowd.

''Hey, are you ready to win this one?'' a guy in the crowd asked, as he was just standing in the middle of the crowd and the hawk had a very smug look on his, before answering the guy.

''Definitely!'' Jet shouted, like he was getting tired of answering the same question and the next question was for the swallow with some major attitude and even a little bit of sassiness, since she was prepared to tell the real deal.

''Do you think the competition is going to be easy?'' a girl in the crowd asked, genuinely finding out about these very arrogant guys.

''For sure!'' Wave proclaimed, as these three were known for their experience with riding hoverboards and other hover-vehicles and their racing skills were also pretty much top notch, so it was going to be something that was unexpected if the competition was genuinely good at what they were doing.

''And what are you here to win?'' most of the crowd asked, as they were expecting the obvious answer and they were also excited to see these amazingly arrogant birds ride the board like they were flying in the air and Storm brang the answer.

''THAT BIG PRIZE AND THAT TROPHY!'' Storm shouted, as he was still genuinely ready to be the enthuastic guy of the team and he was just having a smile that was really beaming on his face and the team was genuinely ready to ride their way into the second round, with Team Rose looking on them with a bit of a mean look.

 **'**

Amy was just mad that she didn't get to do this with Sonic, but even angrier because these birds didn't really learn this lesson from the previous GP and Cream was just wanting her to calm, as they were just relaxing on the rooftops and these two were just talking to each other.

''I hate these three birds. They're just so...smug!'' Amy said, wanting to do some justice to those three and she was just willing to let these three learn their lessons on their own, but Cream was still a little concerned. ''Hey, Cream, don't worry, it won't go...that far!''

''I don't know, Miss Rose.'' Cream replied, genuinely worried that her friend was going to get heated and burned up about the race and end up losing it for the team, since she was definitely passionate about the team just showing up like massive dicks and acting like they were the talk of the town. ''I hope that you don't end up doing that again.''

Amy and Cream was just ready to ride to victory, as they were willing to work hard, Cream especially, since she was just willing to train hard for this amazing race, but Amy was here to fight against Sonic's special rival in the course and these two were ready to ask Big to do something pretty important, since he was ready to protect frogs from enviromental destruction.

''Big, we gotta go!'' Amy declared, still prepared to take the cat from the pond, wherever he liked it or not and this cat was just chilling with the guys that was just leaping from lilypad to lilypad and their jumps made some splashes on the pond and then Big just waved to them, like they were his own friends, before he left on his own bike with the teams and they were just ready to blow rocks from the ground.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more of the drama!**


	23. Episode 3-1b: More Humble Riders!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 1b: More Humble Riders!**

 **'**

The last team weren't too surprised at the place that was in front of them, as it was like a futuristic version of Water Palace and these three were definitely expecting some good times from this place, as they were riding into an oceanside city with some viaducts in tubes, so that the riverboats would be going into the city.

''It feels so familiar...like it's a water palace...in modern times.'' Blaze said, noticing that the early 20th century architecture combined with the closed modern viaducts made it look like a modern water palace and Silver wasn't really seeing it.

''I think it's more like a water city...'' Silver said, just taking some sights of Oceanville, where the water transport is just as potent as the land transport and he was just carrying a camera to make sure that this moment wasn't really left alone. ''...This definitely looks like a place that warrants it's name.''

Silver, Blaze and Marine were just ready to ride on the viaducts, but it didn't really matter, as they would also be riding on there on some time and these three were just prepared to bring this whole thing and making sure that Marine would shut up about her reputation.

''...COME ON, you gotta believe that you should put me as a leader!'' Marine shouted, after about a random tirade abotu her not being a riding leader and her gear being good, instead of great and then she finally calmed the hell down. ''So, who you do think the leader is?''

''Well, I guess it's you.'' Silver told the raccoon, feeling like it would be the only fit of a team like this, as he was easily tricked by someone supicious and Blaze wasn't really a fast-thinking person and Marine was definitely the only one who would fit this team's speed and tricks. ''Well, what do we do?''

''Try and make sure that Team Babylon gets what they deserve!'' Marine yelled, as she was actually getting on her bike with a lot of speed and she was genuinely ready to ride into the Babylonian birds with some great speed and Blaze was sure that the silver hedgehog made a bad idea.

The three had to get their board on and they were going to make sure that they were prepared to hit the ride to make sure that Team Babylon knew of their presence.

 **'**

Jet, Wave and Storm were just at the start line, talking about other stuff didn't have to do with racing on hover-vehicles and they were prepared to make sure that they didn't lose any of their important things, as their ship was somehow a target for thieves.

''Jet, I think there's a lot of eyes on the ship.'' Wave told him, having some footage of people trying to get in using a jacknife and some guns, but it having no avail at all and she was just feeling that things were starting to get slightly ramped. ''I mean, people are just trying to break in, every minute!''

Jet just rolled his eyes, because it's not as if he had a ton of treasure and that he was known for boasting about his own net worth and Wave was just getting tired of the denial from her leader and they all had obvious solutions to this thing.

''Come on, these guys ain't getting all of the treasure any time soon!'' Jet said, knowing that there was a camera and alarm system that worked 99.9% of the time, even if some hacks to the thing and they were both sure that they were getting worked up over nothing. ''At least, Storm's here.''

''I just genuinely looked for some good food!'' Storm shouted, genuinely prepared to chow down with his own friends and it was obvious that his hunger was genuinely eating away at his motivation, but he was ready to chow down with his friends. ''It was like a real race, except with food!''

''Oh, you idiot.'' Wave said, genuinely being a bit playful and the whole team was genuinely ready to show some food their respect and they were geninely prepared to make sure that the next two teams was sure that they were the best.

''We ain't gonna lose this time!'' Storm proclaimed, being pretty positive about the challenge that was ahead of the three and Jet and Wave was just smiling pretty with a smug look at the rest of the riders.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	24. Episode 3-2a: Wave Talk!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 2a: Wave Talk!**

 **'**

All three teams were just feeling the urge to go and race each other on the partially underwater, partially on a viaduct course in Oceanville and they were feeling prepared for the big race and both Team Rose and Team New Heroes were just talking with each other about stuff.

''Hey, what's happening?'' Amy asked, just wanting to see what was going on in Blaze's own world and she was just asking all casually, as they were both friends.

''It's not really that important...'' Blaze said, as it was mostly normal things like going on important adventures and helping people and she was sure that Amy wasn't about to talk about secrets or anything. ''...Just helping the citizens of my dimension to be safe.''

''Hey, it's nothing to ashamed about!'' Amy said, just trying to make Blaze feel good about revealing her own feelings about the dimension that was she was actually in and things got a little bit embrassing in this city, where embarrassing moments happen all of the time.

''Well...it's not...that interesting.''

Silver and Cream were just having a bit of a talk about stuff that was a little less personal to them and they were just...talking politely.

''Hello, Mr. Silver, how are you doing?'' Cream asked, trying to break the ice with a hedgehog was just feeling determined about racing other people, but he definitely had some other stuff to do.

''I don't really know...other than exploring the city.'' Silver said, as he had a lot of pictures of the metropolis of viaducts and he was just willing to make sure that they were just straight up safisfied. ''...and helping people with their lives!''

''Wow, you really seem like a nice person, Mr. Silver.''

''Honestly, I've been trying, especially since...that guy appeared...''

Silver was just physically and mentally ready to atone to a bunch of a random guys that were just minding their own business and he was starting to feel the stress of making sure that he didn't get tricked again by anyone, while Cream just wanted him to chill out on his own personal mission.

''Hey, don't worry about it.''

Big was the unexpected guy to help the white hedgehog with his own mental issues and this guy had a big dumb smile on his own face, while Silver had a little bit of a frown and the cat wanted to turn that frown upside down.

''That guy is just one guy! It ain't fair that you're doing this.''

''You're that cat that goes on about Froggy?''

Big just nodded his own head to make sure that Silver was right and the white hedgehog had a quick realisation that could change up the race for the whole team, since he was the strongest rider on his team easily.

''Hey, I've got a duty to do! I gotta save people!''

Silver knew that Jet was basically on top of him, despite still being surprised that the hawk was able to do skills that were like that and the rest of the team that were named after an old civilzation dropped down onto the track and showed themselves to the two trios.

''What, you're here to rub it in our faces?!'' Amy shouted, realizing that Jet and Wave were just crossing their arms and looking like they were going to do some condescending to the realest hedgehog.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	25. Episode 3-2b: Big Wave Talk!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 2b: Big Wave Talk**

 **'**

Jet, Wave and Storm just showed up to these two trios like they were genuinely ready to do some roasting and these three were just genuinely prepared to act like they were the villains and Silver was sure that these three were talking above their abilities.

''Hold on, you think you can win?'' Jet asked, trying to provoke the white hedgehog by using some tired-out insults and it just motivated Silver more.

''Maybe, maybe not, all I know is that...''

Jet was just expecting an weak answer that just amounted to some excuse that was just trying to pretend to be tough and Wave was expecting the same thing, but they didn't know who this hedgehog was.

''...I have the skills to WIN THIS!''

''They're probably not that good.'' Jet said, still trying to anger Silver with some choice words and this time, things got a little bit angrier than before, as Marine was ready to dispense some words of ''wisdom'' , while Silver was the actions over words guy.

''Hey, I'll let you judge.'' Silver replied, just wanting the birds to see his new and improved skills and the pirate captain was just now talking big, as she was just genuinely working hard to improve her own skills.

''How dare you criticise my shipmates' skills! You're both big headed birds!'' Marine shouted, accusing two of the three Babylonians of being so arrogant that was it was practically intolerable for her and she was just getting up in Wave's personal space, as the swallow was just looking like that she was just blowing it off with no problem. ''Also, pink hedgehog. Stop this mess.''

''Hold on there, Wave! Who do you think you are?!'' Amy yelled, trying to get through to the egotistical bird, who was just trying to insult everyone sans her team in her sight and she was just willing to make sure that Wave got her just deserts.

''Part of the best team in racing!'' Wave shouted at Amy, like they were negotiating something and these two were genuinely rivals at this point, mostly because of their amazingly contrasting attitudes and their strong words and these two were just in each other's face. ''Clearly, you don't know winning if it knocked you out!''

''Oh, like you're not sore losers!'' Amy shouted back, and these two were basically young adults, so things...were going a little out of hand and then Marine decided to join for no other reason than to end this thing and these two were basically pulled away from each other.

''Please, stop this fight, Miss Rose!'' Cream demanded, worried that this thing could blow over into something that was just crazy and destructive for the two of them and they all agreed to calm down for the moments, before the race and Blaze was just a little dissapointed at Amy.

 **'**

The start of the race soon arrived and the three teams' practice on the course was definitely going to matter here, as Omochao was here, along with the amazing camera crew for this ten-lap race, where the action is constant and the rivalries are hot.

''Alright, time for another start from three more teams!'' Omochao shouted, as the round was starting and things were good for people that were liking the extreme gear action, as there was drama, raging rivers and even viaducts for the people that were expecting an easy course. ''Here in Oceanville, things are wetter than a sperm whale, as the second match of round one is happening!''

The crowd cheered loudly for the teams that were there, as they included some fan favourites that weren't expected to be in this kind of thing and the crowd included some major league riding teams that were there to do it.

''Whoa, whoa, I just came here to spectate!'' Sticks shouted, feeling that suspicion was placed upon her for just being on the camera and Omochao wasn't really that surprised at the badger's actions, but she was only sweating slightly and Dave finally managed to get a break. ''Who put you here?''

''I'm finally on vacation...or something.'' Dave told her, since there was an actual vacation for his job...which was probably paid and this guy was genuinely happy to be here and Sticks was sure that the Amy with no tape was gonna come out on top. ''I'm gonna have my own team and take you on one day!''

''You're kidding me!'' Sticks said, laughing off the proposition like it was no big deal and the proper trios were going to come up next.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	26. Episode 3-3a: Riding The Waves!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 3a: Riding The Waves!**

 **'**

The teams had to race in this beatitful place, as the course was basically winding around and through the centre of the city with very different sections of the course that included a section, where the riders would have to ride the waves for 10 or 15 seconds and this time, it was all a little too dramatic.

''It's too late to turn back, as the drama is just getting started and the race countdown has been activated!''

Amy and Wave were just staring each other down for some strange reason, while the others were more focused on getting on the board as quickly as possible and they were just willing to ride their way through the waves, as they were just on the docks.

''And the race is on...with only seven riders!''

Amy and Wave finally got a move on and they didn't have a lot of riding fuel in there, which was more like some kind of air that was modified, but they were just prepared to ride some rough waves and they soon managed to catch up to the rest.

''Wait, are we going there?'' Big asked, not really ready to hit the water and catch some waves and Amy was sure that this was a serious question, as he looked a little bit scared and confused.

''Yes, we are!'' Amy declared, as she was just ready to do some tricks and land on the platform to the water like it was no big deal and these nine were just prepared to be the fastest one to the water, as the platform allowed for some major tricks to be done.

Jet was the one to do the most tricks out of all of the riders in the game, as he managed to do three tricked out backflips that had some tweaks to it with Amy doing a 1440 degree spin with a pirouette in the middle and the teams were landed on the platforms with some major speed, with Jet and Amy leading the way in first and second, respectively.

''Alright, you're on!'' Jet proclaimed to the girly hedgehog, as these two were just fighting for their position to be able to ride their way to the finish with some proper wins.

 **'**

These guys were riding in the water and they were able to make use of all of their skills on land, but with some waves allowing them to do some tricks and gain some more ''Air'' with the proper techique and this city was just having people watching on the water, as they were just liking getting a new view of the course.

''Wow, these guys are a natural on water!'' Omochao announced, as the fastest three were consisting of Jet, who was just drifting on water with some major flair, Amy, trying to get some more air by taking advantage of the waves and making sure that she was stocked up on air and Blaze, who was just blazing through this with no problems. ''Except for one!''

Big was just moving a bit too slowly for his own comfort, as his bike had a lot of Air, but it wasn't really moving too quickly, due to something pretty bad happening to the engine, but he was still trying to catch up.

''Hold on, don't count me out of the race!'' Big shouted, just wanting to be catched up to the others and he noticed that something was a little off about his gear and fixed it quickly with some crazy tricks that he did from the actual ramp that was on the water. ''Yeah, it's back to normal!''

Big, Amy and Cream were going to have to work together to be able to outride the Babylon Riders, who were just trying to outrank everyone else with their skills and be also a bit more arrogant than everyone else, as they were just kinda struggling.

Meawhile, Blaze and Amy were just ready to take the grind and take a shortcut through some hairpin turns and they both jumped in such a way that it was near impossible to miss the rail, so they were just going above the hairpin turns, while Jet and Wave were just splashing people by drifting around the hairpins and then the two girls ahead of Team Babylon.

''Alright, it's over for now!'' Amy proclaimed, as she was going onto another platform with Blaze in a very close second place, as these two were just willing to race normally with each other to make sure that their team was leading, so they crouched hard and then they did their technical tricks.

Jet was in third and Wave was also in fourth, still giving Team Babylon an awesome advantage on the course, as they were just prepared to do it really well back on land, as they were just off the ramps and onto a rising viaduct.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	27. Episode 3-3b: Grinding Viaducts!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 3b: Grinding Viaduct!**

 **'**

In these viaducts of riding water, the teams were going around the whole lap of the city course that was on the edge of the water city and the special thing about it was that it was basically a minute and a half long and Omochao was just making it a little more exciting.

''Amy, Jet and Blaze are riding and fighting for the top spot!'' Omochao announced, as the amazing race was definitely continuning on these viaducts of somewhat easy turns and slightly stupid shortcuts, as they required some amazing timing, but it was more smooth sailing.

Cream was actually doing really well for this race, as she was just about to pass Blaze with her amazing handling and this girl was keeping it pretty clean for the race, while Wave pushed her away from the flying ramp with some windy tech and the rabbit didn't have enough time to talk, so she was just racing really well.

Amy knew that Cream and Big were going to be wailed on by Team Babylon, as even though they were winners, Storm and Wave were just ready to show it in ways that were a little unethical, as they were just turning towards Marcus Plaza, which was the third section of the racetrack and there was a quick chicane.

''Wow, Cream!''

''Yeah, I know. I'm still willing to forgrive, though.''

These two riders were just working together to win some GP stuff on the city plaza, where there was fans of all kinds and they were just wanting to see the pink hedgehog go through to the next round in a strong race, as the purple fire cat was just burning through Jet.

 **'**

There was the bottom three, who had a slightly harder time getting through, but they were still giving it their all, since they were doing well, but not well enough to pass the top three or even the middle three, but they were sure trying to win this.

''Damn, I'm too slow!'' Silver shouted, worried that he would get his team kicked out of the race in seventh place, despite being able to be the fastest flying-type character in the race, as his skills weren't that great and Storm wasn't doing too well either.

Storm, Silver and Big were ready to do the riding battle on the streets, as they were just on the main shopping street, passing through many fans and cornering around smooth turns that were allowed for the riders to work with this smooth road and that it was more energy efficient than before.

Big just wanted to get a boost from something and he was able to do a wheelie, which was actually rare on Extreme Gear bikes and it allowed him to speed up and get into sixth place, where Marine was a little bit offended that she got passed by a bike using a unique technique and Big just wanted to explain.

''I was doing a wheelie.'' Big told the pirate captain, as these two were just ready to ride hard enough to make each other mad, while easy enough to not hit each other and they were just doing the hard turns and Marine just now tied in sixth place, as they were just doing down the main avenue.

''As the first lap is coming to an end soon, the race gets a little bit more heated!'' Omochao shouted, as the bottom four were even competiting very well and very strong, with their shortcuts being used in amazing ways that were...awkward.

 **'**

The top four were still going pretty strong, as they were just drifting their way to a good time and they were trying to use their amazing techniques that would be able to slow the others down, with Wave and Jet were genuinely trying to stop the rest with some special techniques.

Jet was genuinely trying to blow some tornados using his own amazing feathers, as this hawk was trying to own the others with some tornados and Amy was just smoothly dodging the tornado like they were just plastic obstacles.

Meanwhile, Wave was just trying to fight someone with the wrench, as Cream was just feeling offended that she was trying to hit her, but the rabbit was just genuinely dodging and Wave was smart enough to know what was actually dodging and these two teams were ready to go back on the viaduct.

These four animals were finally going back to the starting line and now going to back to actually racing each other to the point, that they were just going really fast on the viaduct and Jet was blocked by Amy's hammer from going on the rail.

''Jet and Amy are wasting no time to win!''

''Yeah, we're gonna stop ya on the second lap!'' Jet proclaimed, as the teamwork from Team Babylon was very strong and very powerful and he was angry that Amy was still winning.

''Dream on, cheater!'' Amy told Jet, as the young hedgehog girl was just genuinely expecting to keep on being in the top three to inspire her young friend, Cream.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	28. Episode 3-3c: Some Second Lap Action!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 3c: Some Second Lap Action!**

 **'**

The second lap was just definitely continuning on the race and the drama, as Amy and Jet were just getting into some smooth corners that were leading back to the starting line, as they were riding the final viaduct back to the start and Blaze was actually now riding on fire with her high-speed, high-powered boost.

''And Blaze is leading with some impossible fire!''

The cat was managing to take the win with some very hot moves that allowed her to burn the place up with no problems at all and she was just blazing into the first place off the viaduct and doing some smooth cornering around some turns.

''Second, third and fourth aren't taking it easily, as the second lap starts!''

Amy, Jet and Wave were competiting for the position of going onto the second round in an good position, as they were just back at the starting line with no big problems to deal with...except each other.

Amy had her hammer out to do some defending, as the two sneaky birds were coming up on her with their boards set to strong, powerful and fast enough to knock someone down, as they were on the first straight away to the ramp that went into the water corners.

''Are you ready to deal with this?'' Jet asked, willing to take his feathers and put them where nobody wanted it, as he was ready to blow Amy off balance with one swing of a feather and Amy accidently pushed ahead to speed up and combined with her quick thinking, she got high enough to do a 2160 degree spin with a shuffle.

''Yeah!''

Jet, Amy and Blaze were respectively in third, second and first place and they were all on the water with some time to spare and Wave was somehow seeing a big purple cat make a comeback on the racetrack and he was just happy.

 **'**

Quite a bit later, Big was now somehow fighting it out with Storm, as fourth place was definitely up for grabs from both teams and it was just going to go down to the person with the strongest attack, as they were just performing pretty well with their moves.

''Whoa, the cats are actually doing pretty good!''

Storm was just trying to throw some major punches to Big's head, despite the purple cat not really doing much of anything except trying to be his best player and it was really obvious that these guys were definitely racing quickly, but Storm wasn't really doing too well.

''Damn it!'' Storm shouted, now down to fifth place with a weird caveat and Big was just not wanting to see even one of his enemies angry, but he had to do it for the team.

''Sorry.'' Big told the albatross, willing to keep on going in fourth place and he was just getting targetted up on the pedestrian street, where it was more like a free-for-all that included some things that were just a little bit too much for most people and these two were just wheeling their way to fourth place, since Big thought it was cool. ''Woohoo!''

Sixth place belonged to Silver, who was just flying through the course with no problems, but the bottom six (Wave included) were quite a bit away from the top three part of the race and they were going to have to work it out through some great racing that was able to make the team worth the time.

These people included Marine, who was really good at riding on water with her speedboat-like thing and punching through walls, but her gear wasn't really that fast and Cream, who was having some Air troubles at the moment, but the race was definitely far from over, as this was only the second lap!

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	29. Episode 3-3d: Waterway Waves!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 3d: Waterway Waves!**

 **'**

It was down to the last three or four laps to prove that these riders were ready to tough it out in the second round of the race, as the top three were willing to do that in this ocean city of viaducts, reserved waterways and wet roads, as Team Babylon weren't really pulling any punches for this round.

''Alright, let's see how you like this!'' Jet proclaimed, willing to do some hardcore riding that would imply that he was here to make sure that he was able to make his own move in this lap and it was really obvious that Amy wasn't willing to take another tornado, as she got thrown up in the air once.

Jet using his two big feathers to make an mini-tornado and Amy had to focus hard to counter it with an hammer, as they were just in the middle of a race battle in the straight viaduct, which was passing over city blocks, where the people were just cheering for Amy to win this encounter and she managed to knock part of it back and both mini-tornado hit each other.

''Amy and Jet blow each other away, as Blaze continues in the lead!'' Omochao shouted, prompting some crazy reactions from the people near the starting line, as the race was definitely going on with some troubles and Marine's gear was definitely stepping it up, as she was now in third place. ''Team Heroes are ready to take the lead!''

 **'**

In the next lap, the middle and the top group were starting to combine together in the short, but strong harbourside part of the racetrack, as their perfomance was genuinely starting to get better and better and Big was starting to come out of his water-filled shell and riding his bike on the water quickly.

''Woohoo, we're doing well!'' Big shouted, as he was riding his way through the course with no problems at all and it was really obvious his gear got back to normal somehow and the race was continuing on as a race of strengths, speeds and other stuff

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	30. Episode 3-4a: Ocean City Cross!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 4a: Ocean City Cross!**

 **'**

Jet was basically leading the race on the final lap, as he was speeding through the racetrack at very high speeds and Blaze and Amy weren't even really that far behind the hawk, as he was litterally blowing the audience away and making sure that he was noticed by the audience.

''Wow, he's good.'' Shadow said, just watching the whole thing from the rooftops, as he was expecting the best to win this race like it was really no problem at all, as this guy was definitely annoyed at the hawk's attitude in the race. ''But not as good as me.''

''Really? I don't know...'' Rouge told Shadow, as the bat was completely sure that this team was basically back on track and on top, as Jet was now speeding his way through the slight corners that would be making some major winds for the rest of the teams and Amy and Blaze were getting the majority of the cheers. ''But, Amy seems to be doing alright.''

''Go, me!'' [Bygone] Amy shouted, just wanting her more calm counterpart to be able to be winners for the whole race and these two finally looked at each other once again with some passion in both of their eyes and they were back at the Main Square of the city. ''Wow...they're...faster...than ever.''

Rose and Babylon were basically up against each other for today, as they were going to have put their skills to the test with their gears, as they've been training hard and been in this Grand Prix, before, so they were having the ability to make sure their efforts didn't go to waste.

 **'**

The three teams were hitting the final stretch, as they were prepared for all of the trouble that were basically ahead of them, as there was several viaducts and some crazy straight sections that meant that the fastest of the riders were going to have input some very good performances in the last section of the race.

''I'm not ready to hold back anymore!'' Amy shouted, willing to bring all of the power of her gear and her speed together to make sure that Jet was going to lose this one and it was really obvious that this girl wasn't ready to lose to a very arrogant hawk with a smug look on his own face.

''I just don't hold back!'' Jet proclaimed, as he was coming up to the final section of the racetrack with some viaducts that were just curves that were unique to this city, as there was some very old viaducts that were even higher than the new viaducts that the racers were actually riding on.

''With the top three racing their way to the final line, who's gonna be the best and who's gonna race with the best?'' Omochao announced, as it was nearly all over for the riders that were willing to make sure that they. were. the. WINNERS. FOR THEIR TEAM!

With Blaze and Amy practically tying for second place, it was anyone's game at the moment, as they were coming up to the very wet start line that was actually on Riders Marina, a place where EX Gear Riders and boat masters alike could do some stuff together and explore the whole city from here...

...for now, it was home to the end result for the race with the most girls in the first round, as the speeders were quickly able to prove that they were good at doing tricks, as Amy did another full 2160 stiffy that showed that she was here for real, but Jet and his spinning handstand was definitely the moment that won him the gold and the audience.

''And Jet takes the gold, while Amy takes silver and Blaze takes the bronze and since the rest of them were outclassed hard, which team will cinch the top, middle and the bottom is anyone's guess!''

Omochao wasn't even sure that this race was going to be pretty easy to guess or not, as only someone with a working crystal ball could see how it's going to go down.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the next part, as Round 1 continues on in the next race!**


	31. Episode 3-4b Ocean City Slam!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 3: Ocean Tubes!**  
 **Part 4b: Ocean City Slam**

 **'**

So, the top three was basically all set for the whole race, as they were the fastest riders that they could be with Jet, of course, making this partially aquatic race look easy by being first place, while Amy and Blaze were second and third, respectively, as the skilled won over the humble riders and the dissapointment was in some of the crowd, while others were celebrating.

''It's like some of the crowd are mixed-wait, Wave's in fourth place, almost cementing Team Babylon's place in the top rank!''

Omochao wasn't really that surprised that these guys were definitely working hard for their position, as Wave wasn't just a mean swallow with some serious hoverboarding skills, but she was also a very condescending mechanic with some serious technology.

''And then Storm comes with Big somehow fighting for fifth!''

The cat was actually ready to do this thing for his frog, so he used his rod to distract the albatross, but it wasn't really working at all, as Storm somehow managed to punch the fishing rod back to Big's face and then Cream managed to put the cat back on track.

''And Storm snatches fifth place, basically making Team Babylon the leading team!''

There was a little bit more dissapointment coming from the crowd in Oceanville, as some of them were just sure that they weren't able to beat Team Babylon for certain, but they would be able to beat the other teams that were willing to race hard.

''The other two teams are still in the game, willing to ride their way to...a place where elimination wouldn't be at risk.''

Cream, Big, Silver and Marine were going to have to compete to have a chance of not losing hard in the final round, as they were genuinely sure that their abilities were really enough to be able to ride each other in this ocean city, as they were on the viaduct to the final ramp.

''Froggy, you're gonna get your friends like it or not!'' Big declared, as this cat was basically ready to boost his bike to the ramp and this guy was actually jump over the ramp, as he knew that somehow jumping over the long ramp was actually faster. ''We didn't do too good.''

Sixth place was actually a lot better than it sounded, as Big was going to get four points for his own team and even with Cream somehow stuck in ninth place with her just now getting the Air required to get back on track and it was really obvious that Silver and Marine were ready to lose, as they were going to get seventh and eighth place.

''We're just not done, yet!'' Silver proclaimed, optimistic about his team's chance of going into the round that would be hard to be eliminated in, as in two of the matches in the second round, only one team would be knocked out, while in the last match, two teams would be knocked out of the GP. ''Seriously, it's not really over.''

''Wait for me!'' Cream shouted, just trying to be nice, as she was coming out of this race in ninth place and it was going to be hard to judge who was going to be in the last match of the second round, as the points were being counted...or at least, all 46 of them.

''And the points are going to be counted, as in, Team Rose got second by only a few points!''

 **'**

Team Babylon was just taking outside of the course, as they were ready to do some condescending to the other teams that were willing to even step up to their plate, since being the top team meant that you could boss them around in the world, since they were just all taking their victory to the waters with some wise words for the losers.

''You're not gonna strut around like that!'' Amy proclaimed, as she was doing some water exercise that to reliever her seemingly unending anger from Wave, who had the same douchey personality that she had from a while ago, as Wave threw out a smug look.

''Hey, try to infringe on my freedoms all you want.'' Wave said, just being the mug bird that she was actually was and Amy was basically trying to calm the heck down with some proper exercises and she was actually looking like she working hard on that water bike. ''I'll just judge you.''

''OH YEAH?!''

Wave was sure that getting people angry was a strategy that would be too much to share, as Amy was ready to pull out her hammer to make sure that this girl was going to get the hit of her life and then Cream was basically stop the two of them from having an argument-off with her chao and her small gloves.

''Can you please not argue with each other?'' Cream asked, willing to use her chao like it was really strong and that might have not been wrong and Wave was willing to tempt fate.

''Or what?''

Cheese was just ready to give the most direct punch that it could, as it was pretty small and knew where to hurt the swallow and it did some hard stubby punches that hurt Wave.

''...Cheese, you didn't have to do that.''

Amy was just looking somewhat...smug after that moment, as she finally got her temporary revenge on the swallow and these two were finally getting a little bit serious, as Cream was completely sure that she just made it worse on the beach, as Amy and Wave got out their weapons.

''Damn, you girls are acting stupid.'' Jet said, just wanting to slap Wave out of her bout of anger and it was really obvious that it was incurable, as Jet used his feather and Wave countered it in an instant and he knew better than to meddle.

 **'**

 **To be pretty continued with the next match on a expressway out of Metal City, where there's nuremous neighbourhoods to go through, one lap and a long rally course!**


	32. Episode 4-1a: A Shadow Of Riding!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 1a: A Shadow Of Riding**

 **'**

Shadow, Rouge and Omega was just seeing the rest of the city from the expressway, as it was looking like it was in a sorta of run down state and there, they were also looking down at the villains that would racing in today's race, as it was more of case of good versus evil in the racing world.

Metal City was a lot like New York in that there was a lot of diversity in the way that people moved and grooved, thinked about stuff and a lot of other things, such as their political opinions, but it was more than that, as there was another new team that was announced to be in the race, so it was harder than ever to pick a favourite.

''They look evil, but they're not doing anything evil.'' Shadow said, as he was sure that they were up to something, as Eggman's team was basically getting some attention from people that were trying to sign their own stuff, as this team was going into the big leagues of product placement and in terms of fandom. ''Other than selling merchandise in weird ways.''

These three were busy doing some important stuff like learning how to properly ride a board like it was the biggest deal, as Omega was getting used to being on a bike.

''Bike learning continuing to improve.'' Omega told the other two, as he was getting used to the way that his wheel turned, how heavy it was for one and how hard it was to do tricks on it and Rouge was sure that wasn't enough to stop the villains from being able to woo fans into buying their own stuff. ''I can detect Eggman from rooftops.''

''Well, it's not a high rise, so I'd be worried if you didn't see him!'' Rouge said, glad to know that Omega was actually working really well for this race and these three were just sure that they were able to prove that Eggman wasn't as good as he says he is.

''Well, it's our only shot at proving Eggman's mediocre.'' Shadow told the other two members of his team, 100% sure that these three's riding skill combined were superior to whatever team Eggman can cook up.

 **'**

Meanwhile on the main square of Iron Lake, Eggman was basically rallying up support for his team in the game and it was definitely working for him, as Snively was getting some fans for being the sidekick to one of the most evil villains alive and Metal Sonic was just oozing coolness to cooler.

''Yeah, it's your awesome man, Eggman!''

These guys were cheering at this awesome riding villain that was able to ride well, as this guy had been working a long time on his riding skills and he was completely sure that this crowd was Eggman fans.

''So, I'm here to sell my merch...right here...right now!''

This team that were just genuinely ready to make sure that even if they go out of the place with no chance to win this race, that they've got financial support in the form of this crowd, especially since that Snively got an Eggman-made shirt gun and throwing shirts at people that were willing to smell a good smell.

''Woohoo, support my team and we'll prove that riding skills aren't just for show!''

Eggman and Snively were just stepping out of the view of the people that were waiting for the race to start and these two were sure that they've found their new source of money.

''I seriously like this idea.'' Snively said, ready to embrace his fandom like it was no problem at all and also ready to work on some better hovering vehicles that were able to outrank Sonic's team. ''Now, we're going to get that gear more easily.''

''Great, we're going to beat Sonic here!'' Eggman told his partner, as Metal Sonic was actually sure that these two were doing way too much for one simple race, as though he didn't know these two were actually getting absorbed into the fandom that they were making. ''Seriously, these fans are awesome!''

 **'**

The new team was just basically graffiting the place up, as they were sure that they were able to get a foothold in this damn race, as there were also going to be a new team in the Oceanville round, but they dropped out at the last minute and Corn was definitely here to prove that a team of skaters ain't just a weak team.

''Alright, we're here to graffiti this damn place and race these guys!'' Corn proclaimed, as these three guys that were willing to put some art on the walls and skate till the end for some good measure and these three were just ready to paint some hope on the walls.

''Man, it's going to be a'ight.'' Combo said, ready to do some skating on the rider's highway and this guy's a big dude that was willing to skate around with his goldfish somehow watching it on TV and these three were just going their seperate ways to be friends.

Gum was just blowing some bubblegum, as she was just painting the damn wall like it was no big deal...as it was no big deal here, as it wasn't really a criminal offence due to some weird issues, but these three were completely sure that they were able to outpower at least one of the teams.

 **'**

 **To be continued soon!**


	33. Episode 4-1b: A New Team Appears

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 1b: A New Team Appears?!**

 **'**

The new team was just basically graffiting the place up, as they were sure that they were able to get a foothold in this damn race, as there were also going to be a new team in the Oceanville round, but they dropped out at the last minute and Beat was definitely here to prove that a team of skaters ain't just a weak team.

Meanwhile, Mephiles was just here to prove that he wasn't just a weak villain, as this rider was completely sure that his ability to rmanouvre many problems with his power was definitely a pro in this park for his team.

''The only thing in common we have is that we like to do evil.''

The navy blue hedgehog was sure that the only purpose that he had now was basically gone and he just wanted to be a hedgehog with a trophy and this guy was definitely was being judged by Eggman Nega and being complimented by Zavok.

''Indeed, it seems that we've got to go hard on these idiots to teach them a lesson.''

Eggman Nega was just confused at his teammates using some random gang coquallism, even though they weren't really in a gang that was actually tough and strong, but they were willing to use their power like they were actually a riding gang, but then it made sense...

''Clearly, we've got to try and make sure that we win to warn people about our skills! Making fools out of our team would be the last thing we'd want to do!''

Eggman Nega, Mephiles and Zavok were three riders that were hungry for power in a somewhat different way, as they wanted to be some famous people that were trying to make sure that their riding skills were know in the world.

 **'**

These three teams were at the beginning of the track, as they were in Rider's Plaza, which was actually the starting line for the riding teams that were actually on their way to achieve their goal of being able to make sure that their team wasn't going to get kicked out of the round and Shadow and Rouge had dirty looks for Mephiles and Eggman.

''So, you think you can beat me?'' Shadow asked, completely sure that Eggman and Mephiles were actually unable to beat this guy in a riding game that was supposed to have sixteen teams, but instead had fourteen, but there was still a team that wasn't really there. ''Seriously, reconsider your skills.''

''What do you mean?! My skills are awesome!'' Eggman proclaimed, riding on his bike like it was one of the most awesome things in the world, even though it was just recently refurbished with some new tech inside of it and then this guy managed to fall off the bike...while it was moving slowly. ''I may be a little rusty, but a little rust doesn't hurt anyone.''

''Clearly, it's more than a little bit.'' Rouge said, noticing that Eggman was definitely not doing too well on his own bike and that the rest of them were actually way better than what Eggman was getting at and then the two teams that kinda really mattered were ready to face off, as Shadow and Mephiles were getting face to face for the first time with mean looks.

''You've got any reason why you look like me?'' Shadow asked, clearly asking the ''faker'' if his similarities was because of a project that GUN made, but Mephiles was just chuckling at this hedgehog like he was insane.

''That doesn't matter...what matters is that I'm clearly the superior hedgehog.'' Mephiles said, as this mostly black hedgehog that was clearly evil was here to take Shadow's riding reputation and take it down to the bottom and these two were just making each other uneasy.

''If I can't see your _superiority,_ I don't give a damn about what else you could say.'' Shadow proclaimed, as these two teams were actually ready to make sure that their ability to ride was definitely a lot stronger than the other team and these guys were getting some attention in the plaza, as there was a lot of riders here.

''Shadow, Mephiles isn't just bluffing!'' Silver shouted, knowing that the free agent was definitely able to judge that Mephiles was an evil hedgehog, but he wanted to warn Shadow about his Extreme GP skills. ''Trust me, I've seen his team train...their skills are possibly on your tier.''

''Don't worrry, I'll be able to handle him.''

''Boys...looks like time to show who we are and why you don't scare me.'' Rouge said, not really scared of the most scary team that would potentially wreck them in the game and these three teams with Beat, Corn and Combo coming in at the last moment.

 **'**

 **To be continued soon!**


	34. Episode 4-2a: No Chill, Only Insults!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 2a: No Chill, Only Insults!**

 **'**

Shadow, Eggman, Mephiles and Beat were all the leaders of the riding teams that were willing to show the world their hover-board riding skills and it was the time for them to prove themselves, as the highway was starting in an place that was the least likely to start an highway and these twelve riders were ready to risk their rides to make sure that they were able to win that prize.

''Alright, it's time to ride to the finish!'' Beat proclaimed, as this guy was actually wearing his skates once again and he was willing to make those skates worth the skills that he was going to use.

''Hah, you wish you would ride.'' Mephiles said, threatening the skaters with some very harsh words that were ready for the grind down, as this navy blue hedgehog was completely sure that his team was some form of broken.

''Dude, I know I can ride.'' Beat told the evil hedgehog, as these two were ready to throw insults to each other like they were willing to making the chance to make each other mad and Rouge just wanted the boys to stop fighting before the race started.

''Hey, boys!''

The three leaders of the other teams, since they were being called by Rouge who had an insult for them all and she was confindent that this was going to work really well for their own teams and these men were tougher than nails and rougher than leather.

''If you guys fight like girls, getting the lead will be too easy-''

''I got an IQ of 300 and I can think of 300 things that can make you mad!'' Eggman proclaimed, as this guy definitely had his insult game to work and since his IQ was high, so was the potential number of insults and this guy went straight for her own skills. ''Trust me, skills, tactics and probably fitness are three things that will get me ahead.''

''CHILL OUT!'' Corn shouted, as this guy was ready to rally behind his buddy, Beat and these teams were prepared to work so hard that it was really obvious that the tension was definitely as think as it seemed towards each other.

 **'**

The announcers were definitely there for that insult round, as that's when their microphones switched and their words heard to the world, as that was also when the cameras were definitely ready to set it up and it was real as a fresh banana.

''Wow, did you see what was going down?'' Omochao asked, just wanting the audience to know that he saw some fresh drama that was happening on the plaza and it was really obvious that three of the four teams had some unique history. ''You could say that's just the start!''

''Because it is!''

This new announcer woman was Honey, an old cat that was relegated a while ago, but she was also twenty-two and still ready to bring her knowledge to the racetrack and this guy was pressured into working her hardest.

''This race is starting soon and the drama has started already!''

 **'**

 **To be continued soon!**


	35. Episode 4-2b: Only The Grind Counts

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 2b: Only The Grind Counts!**

 **'**

These four teams were all ready to put in the drama and their skills into this highway of trouble, speed and extreme stunts, as the grind was the only thing that counted in a race that included a lot of ramps and hard announcers that were back for the count.

''Alright, Omochao here reporting from southern Metal City in Rider's Plaza, the start of today's awesome and long race!''

Omochao was ready to do his very best to cut through all of the animosity of the teams and get right into the race with no big problem, as this guy was an robot with some emotions that wasn't here for some petty drama, but to tell people looking down at their phones.

''The time is 3pm and the crowd is ready for another race in a single day!''

The riders were definitely ready to grind their way through another race, as this one was going to be a unique one, as it was no circuit or even a loop, but it was more similar to a rally that had an hard start, an hard end and one race with twelve people was definitely going to be hard.

''These four teams are the embodiment of this battle between the rough good and the smooth evil and Shadow, Rouge and Omega are one of the the latter teams!''

Team Dark or Team Shadow were the team that had the most reason for entering this, as they were here to close the people that were trying to take over the damn GP and basically build up their reputation and these guys were here to stop it, so the race was ready for them to hold nothing back at all.

 **'**

The guys were starting in a way that remsembled the rest of the round, as it was all about timing it right and being very good at quick reactions, as Shadow, Omega, Mephiles, Snively and Eggman were having an major eye for an detail for the lights and the three skaters were completely confused at what the pro riders.

''What the heck are you looking at?''

Beat asked, as these guys were definitely back in the game in some form, but they didn't really know the game so far and then they were basically caught out by the rest of the riders, as the green light dropped, as these skaters were actually skating their way from the start.

''Damn, we're never going to catch them up!''

Gum, Beat and Combo were genuinely sure that they were genuinely ready to bring their skating prowess to the course, as they were ready to speed up to not let fakers fake their way through thecourse, as they were wanting to bring the speed and the action that their streets provided, as Beat was actually using his fast techniques.

''As the graffiti skaters do a slow start, the rest of them try to be the best!'' Omochao announced, as Beat was definitely catching to the last place team with some great use of the skates and this guy was using his inlines to corner hard and surprise Eggman even harder than before, as Beat and Gum were actually passing this scientist.

''Grrr...you skaters make me wanna to crush you!'' Eggman proclaimed, as this guy was ready to bring the actions that were basically smashing each other and making each other slow down, as Combo was definitely able to smash it up. ''Dang, this isn't really working!''

These guys were definitely ready to bring the hard grind, as the bike that Eggman had to also ride the hard rails, where Beat was somehow outranking Snively in 9th place, but Metal Sonic's strong second place was definitely a little bit too far most of them, as they were still in the suburban city centre for the teams.

''Alright, you think you can get away from me?'' Eggman asked, as Combo was definitely using his stratergies to basically outride him, as this guy's skating was fast, while Eggman's bike riding was strong, but they were practically still not doing that well, when Beat was able to get into eighth place with no problems. ''Damn, you're good.''

''Nah, we're just doing what we do on the streets.'' Beat said, as this guy was genuinely grinding so hard that he was able to make the rails thinner than before, as this guy's speed was pretty ridiculously.

 **'**

 **TBC with more racing!**


	36. Episode 4-2c: The Highway Starts

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 2c: The Highway Starts!**

 **'**

Shadow and Mephiles were having an hard time keeping up their top tier riding, as they didn't really like each other intruding on their own moves, since these two knew that one was going to defeat the other in some way...even if it meant barely winning each other.

These guys and Metal Sonic were clearly the fastest out of the three riders, as they were just trying to prove that they were the best riders on this course, as they were just trying to get around wide corners by going as close to the inside barrier, as they really could since this black hedgehog was ready to fire his Chaos Spears at the others.

''Bring on your best weapons...'' Shadow said, as this guy was able to not only fire Chaos Spears, but also turn around quickly to focus on the track that was ahead, as Metal Sonic was firing some electric beams at the black hedgehog, as it became a mid-race battle was just allowing Mephiles to pass them with a well-timed super boost. ''Looks like you're going straight down, Mephiles.''

''Straight down to where?'' Mephiles asked, as this evil hedgehog was able to use his strats to improve his time and beat the heck out of the rest with something to boot, as the top four consisted of the strongest riders.

''Straight down to last place!''

Beat was actually ready to get out of fourth place, as this skater was able to keep up with his partners, since Gum was also in fifth place, meaning that the teamwork was pretty good and the teams were able to stay together.

 **'**

They were going up to the first ramp that was basically the start of an amazing ramp, as the highway was actually going to drop into a trench, as the GGs were bringing a good game with their skating skills and their ability to use their techniques to bring the amazing tricks.

''As Beat and Gum one-two the top two riders at a high speed with their combos of tricks...Mephiles somehow gets left behind by his lack of tricks!'' Omochao stated, as Beat and Gum managed to get a high speed of the ramp and make sure that they weren't just easy players, as they were just going in the trench.

These skaters were willing to make sure that they were able to prove that they were good at skating, as this trench was about to go into a tunnel, which was on a closed road, since these guys were ready to bring it hard.

''Clearly, you guys aren't here to take it easy...'' Shadow said, as this black hedgehog was really serious about riding his way to the gold and proving that these enemies would be able to beaten...with the proper skills, as Metal Sonic and the black hedgehog was still far ahead of the rest of them.

''HEY!'' Beat yelled, as this guy was definitely wanting to bring the skating power in spades, since he was able to do some special techniques that would be able to keep up the speed.

The top five were definitely a seperate group to the seven that was practically at the bottom, as they were some very strong riders, since the four second seperation was definitely apparent to the common viewers, as the cameras were getting an good view of the tunnel.

 **'**

 **To be continued soon!**


	37. Ep 4-2d: The Highway Continues!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 2d: The Highway Continues!**

 **'**

The top four were actually attempting to bring their speed to this highway, which was actually known for its speed, as they were able to bring it super hard with their hard turning and epic speed, as the action was ready to make the drivers in the tunnel get a little scared, complete with some small ramps that were just for ramps.

''These guys are ramping it up to the next level with their tricks!'' Omochao proclaimed, as this little chao was willing to take the riders' tricks up to the next level with his sweet words.

''Geez, you guys ride hard!'' Beat exclaimed, as this guy was definitely trying to dodge the attacks that were coming this Rudie's way, as the Chaos Spear was definitely keeping on going, especially with the tunnel walls being similar to a mirror in terms of the Chaos Spears.

The main riders were able to keep up their amazing performance with some special attacks that were meant to keep each other at bay, as they were starting to get out of the tunnel that was actually surprisingly well-lit and a ramp was coming up to show that they were out of the ground, as they were ready to do their amazing tricks.

''So, you're just a shadow, huh.''

Shadow in the lead just smugly managed to do three frontflips with only one of his foot on his own board making it seem like that he was actually doing some amazing gymnastics that seemed impossible, as Mephiles ,being the runner-up, just went over the top with his ridiculously fast arms and a board.

''Would a shadow show you up?''

''Hey, it's an good attempt.''

These guys and also Beat were able to keep it going even further, as Metal Sonic was somehow trailing in fourth for some reason, as Beat was just happy to get out of the ground and he managed to do a combination of tricks that were able to give him some incredible speed.

''Beat in third is ready to beat Shadow and Mephiles, as those two hedgehogs fight like girls on the track!''

It was ridonculously obvious that Metal Sonic was definitely holding back something, as Rouge was genuinely able to also catch up to the leading team like it was no big deal and Gum managed to swap places to get back into sixth place and the course wasn't really looking too tough at the moment, as it looked like an elevated tunnel.

''Seriously, what's Metal Sonic up to?''

Shadow was sure that the robot was up to something that he didn't know, as Metal Sonic was looking like that he was able to charge it all up

 **'**

The bottom seven were actually prepared to bring it so hard, that they were pretty much close to the top five and they were coming in with some special moves, since they were able to keep their strengths close to their chests.

''This little scientist is going to go places!''

Eggman was very humble about his epic riding skills, since he was genuinely able to drift his amazing way to the inside corners in the tunnels and his tricks were just kinda simple, but his several tricks were racking up the air to be able to boost hard.

''Seriously, check my bike out!''

''Please, it's just a standard bike with your face on it...''

Zavok was just pushing him kinda away with a proper punch that would've knocked anyone else out with his own very confindent super strong attack, as this tough leader was in eighth place, while Eggman in seventh was able to dodge with his own bike somehow, but Zavok's air wheel was just looking custom-made.

''I'd rather have my own team...but crushing you would be alright.''

Zavok and Eggman were going through an special path that was made for smashing through things, since their bikes were so able to hit the door like it was part some kinda system and the little scitentist.

''Then try me...big guy!''

 **'**

 **To be continued soon with some more amazing riding!**

 _-Kinda unrelated author's note!-_

1\. Check out Ridonculous Race: All-Star Travels, it's a weird kinda crossover, but the teams are potentially awesome and the challenges are going/already pretty decent, especially since there's actually crazy teams that they were going to bring the hard competition.

2\. I might not be able to keep up the daily content, as I want to not only make some improved chapters for my current and future episodes, but I'm also a dude that's a person inside...even if I spend a ton of time on the computer, because I've honestly

3\. One more story is definitely coming either on this Sunday or next Monday, as this story is actually near it's final stage in terms of characters, as this story is based on both The Ridonculous Race and Total Drama with six characters from Fatal Fury and Art Of Fighting.

Some contestants come from Mexico, some from America and some from Britain, as they're all in a battle that's actually styled afted a road trip...

...by the way, TOTAL DRAMA: ROAD TRIP is the name of this new story!

4...by the way, I scrapped something that was similarly Ridonculous to the all-star travels of some teams, except that it was kinda like TD:RT in an way that it was mostly a battle of the generations and newcomers.

 _-end of unrelated author's note-_


	38. Episode 4-3a: Dirty Grinders!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 3a: Dirty Grinders!**

 **'**

The part of the city that these riders were genuinely ready to do some major grinding in...was definitely one of the worse parts of the metropolis that they were riding, as the graffiti that was somehow on this elevated tunnel was numerous, despite the course being only about a year old and designed for the people that were expected to ride hard and fun.

''Seriously, this is some...neigbourhood.'' Rouge said, as she had some fun times there with her own awkward friends, especially with a girl of her own caliber, since she was able to keep up with the culture and the rest of them in 8th place. ''I've been here before, but-''

''But nothing!'' Eggman proclaimed, as this guy had some amazing guns that were there to try and do some intimidating, as this guy was attempting to boost his way through the race like it was no big deal, despite having an hard time actually getting through the place, as this scientist was bumpng into walls and bouncing off them. ''Seriously, you've got no chance of winning.''

Eggman, Rouge were actually doing some good techniques, as these two were using their special shortcuts to cut through the course with no problems at all, as they were literally flying through some amazing high-rises that were only ten meters away from the flying rings.

''Wow, we've got a really good view from our place!'' a purple hedgehog said, as she was seeing the riders go on the corners with some amazing moves, as Rouge was actually flying at speed.

''Come on, you shouldn't be so close to the track.'' another purple hedgehog told her, as she was definitely wanting to be more careful and they were kinda related to each other and the many people were also just checking out that track.

 **'**

The bottom three weren't doing too bad, but their main reason was that they weren't as good at riding their way through the course, as they were riding their way through the course about six or seven seconds behind the lead and they were still pretty enthusiastic.

''Whoa, are you that guy's brother?'' Combo asked, as this guy was just done with his grind was willing to ask questions about this mysterious scitentist, as this man was about to punch him out with a

...

...spray can.

''No...but I'm really good at making sure you lose.'' Eggman Nega proclaimed, as this man was finally able to use his own electric gun to stun the skater with no problems at all, as he was able to corner harder and make Snively hurt even harder than before, as this guy was also the flyer of his own team.

''As the Eggman with a white mustaches presuades Snively...''

These two were basically flying quickly once again and then the lackey somehow managed to get ahead with some serious power, as the boost was able to keep him flying faster and Eggman Nega was still behind.

''Or tries to...,Omega's blowing through Gum and Zavok with some actual firepower.''

Omega managed to engage his gun with some awkward motions that looked like it was doing something that was pretty laughable, once it got done, the firepower was more of the ink type, since they were covering the vision of the riders.

''Riders shut down.''

Omega pushed through the trash with his normal gun to make sure that he was able to get through the shortcut in the least amount of time, which means Team Shadow was performing pretty well for a team of misfit heroes, since Shadow was boosting above cars and through Mephiles, Rouge was in sixth place and the robot was in eight place.

''Team Shadow is gonna take first, if they keep it up hard, but Team Villains are just ready to reveal their hidden skills!''

Mephiles had a spear made for the black hedgehog with a hidden gun and the metal wannabe of Sonic, as this pretty evil hedgehog was ready to take them both on with one move.

 **'**

 **To be continued soon!**


	39. Ep 4-3b: Oak Park Tunnel!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 3b: Oak Park Tunnel!**

 **'**

Metal Sonic was actually planning something out in it's processor, as this guy had a special technique to litterally shock the competition and bring them down so hard, that the riders were going to have to struggle through this race like it was a bog highway.

''Clearly, you should think more.''

Mephiles and Shadow, were definitely doing some taunting, as in between the amazing cornering that was more similar to a professional racer, they were ready to do some dangerous moves that were more similar to pro rivals and these two weren't letting up on their skills.

''Well, thinking is something that we both do regularly.''

These two were using tactics that would go only down in a battle for toilet paper or something that was petty, as Metal Sonic was finally coming through with the epic shock...in a park that was so big, that it deserved its own section of the riding highway, which was now seperated from the roads.

''This park is kinda new and Metal Sonic's NEW SHOCK is ready to take the south side by storm!''

Metal Sonic was really releasing his new power to the world and it was basically making this path electric, as the bike lane-styled track was starting to get a bit more rough and the top five were having a little bit of a hard time and Eggman was just happy that it finally happened in the park's path tunnel and he was now in fifth.

''Is this your doing or something?''

''What kind of dumb question is that?'' Eggman asked, bewildered by the fact that a bat that worked for him wouldn't know about Metal Sonic's arsenal.

''The kind of questions that gonna make you lose!''

Rouge was ready to rock and roll on the bald scitentist, as she was finally able to put her combination in her gear to good use, as she was bringing the hard kicks that were made for Eggman, who wasn't scared at all.

''Something tells me that you're gonna enjoy this...''

Rouge instead, made this boost so strong that knocked Eggman's bike sideways and she was able to get the fourth place position from the bald-head genius, who was simply ready to return and fuming.

''YOU LITTLE BAT!''

 **'**

Metal Sonic was using his weapon well, as it was just touching Shadow's and Mephiles' extreme gear that were made to be able to go through two different shortcuts at the price of one stat being downgraded

...

...the accleration, as Shadow and Mephiles was actually down to third and fourth place, respectively, as Rouge was basically holding nothing back, as the stunner was ready to be thrown to the boosting robot and she was ready to get it on target, but Metal Sonic had a mini-laser for the bat.

''Ohhohoho, do you can win?''

''Sure...don't try me.''

Rouge and Eggman were ready to do some hard cornering in this park tunnel that was actually going to into another ramp with the top five somehow changing by quite a lot, as the teams weren't really changing, but Eggman's trio were starting to actually look good, as they were getting tougher overally.

Rouge was throwing the stunners with a bit of a regard to how it would litterally bump on the barriers of the tunnel and Eggman had one good look at the stunner, so he had to do something that would potentially stun him as well, but he didn't really have the hands to snatch it.

Eggman didn't get the stunner and it managed to bounce off the wall and it started to activate...and it managed to hit a total amount of zero riders, meaning that it was all for nothing, as the big ramp was coming up to get to an elevated section that was alongside the park.

 **'**

 **To be continued soon!**


	40. Ep 4-3c: Underground Riders!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 3c: Overground Riders**

* * *

Rouge, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow and Mephiles were all in a mad battle that was actually starting to affect the five of them in some form, as they weren't on friendly terms...sans the riders' teammates.

The rear seven were still doing good, but not good enough to be able to win this challenge, but they'd have to do well for their own teams, since it was a match that would've mattered a ton for the GP, as the team with the least amount of points would be outbound and home-bound.

Right, Beat wasn't really doing too good, as this Rudie was just getting out-gunned by Snively with his weird tricks that would make anyone seems a little bit more initmidating by comparsion, as this little almost-bald man was just ready to carry his ''bowling ball'' that actually stunned stuff.

''Well, baldy. What's up?''

Snively was really trying to get this skater taken down and apparently, a water puddle wasn't enough to knock Beat's spirit or stability, as this guy was keeping on skating on an bridge-like section.

''No, seriously, what are you doing, man?''

Snively finally got the ball rolling, as it was something that was designed to hit some heads that were willing to be in the way and it was really obvious that the hit was going to be more indrect, as Beat leaned down to get some more speed and then Zavok got hit in the head by the stunner ball and he managed to get it.

''Whoa, what was that ball?''

''...do you want to lose!'' Zavok proclaimed, as this big Zeti was ready to give the Smash

''As the leaders were just getting started, the middle three are having some strange and fun times!'' Omochao announced, as the trio were ready to do some fighting each other in a bad way, as their powers were only use to push each other back along the racetrack slightly.

''I think he threw that...'' Eggman Nega suggested, as Beat was just starting to get all of the hits from the most evil team on the racetrack right about now and Zavok came in with some energy projectiles for the skater, as this scheming scitentist ''...rude kids.''

Beat was basically getting beat on by a monster that was basically tricked to attack him, as this guy was trying to lean foward to get some more speed and to dodge a really big red fist, as this guy's crouch game was weak and he ended slowing down quite a bit.

* * *

The middle group that was between the back group and the front group were definitely some of the hardest riders that could be in this Grand Prix, as they were really planning to use their techniques pretty well, as they were going back into the stone tunnel and their skills were causing a little bit of a ruckus in the tunnel.

''BRAIN LOCATED!''

''Hey, I do have a brain!''

The guy that was offended was going to be a future rider and Omega wasn't wasting his time on someone that was actually offended on the side lines and on Chaos' amazing water cannons.

Omega and Chaos were really trying to make this battle that was elemental and awesome, as they were actually starting to cause a little bit of destruction with the tarmac having some burn marks and puddles of water on the ground.

''Wow, you guys are really silent.'' Gum said, as she was actually riding on the tunnel walls like it was no big deal and getting in sixth place was definitely her prerogative, as she managed to break away from the battle that was ensuing in the tunnel and it was really getting to her

...

...well, the fire and water was. ''Geez, I didn't really take any insults.''

''IT IS JUST A ROUGH BATTLE.'' Omega said, as Gum was definitely trying to bring some grafitti cans to this battle, as she was trying to skate away as fast as she could with her wall riding skills again.

''Gum is burning and soaked...at the same time!'' Omochao announced, as this announcer noticed that the seemingly possible had happened pretty damn good.

Gum was actually really trying to bring the skills from the streets of Tokyo-to to the streets of Metal City, meaning that Chaos and Omega were going to follow each other to be viable.

''Gum's super wall riding made her EARN that sixth place, while Chaos and Omega beat up each other in a shortcut.'' Omochao announced, as the two powerful beings were basically going down another corridor that was actually faster than the main route.

These three groups were really seperate, as Gum was now grinding on the special rail that was making Omega's effort seemingly useless, but it wouldn't really matter.

* * *

 **To be continued soon!**


	41. Episode 4-4a: Out Of The Ground!

**Rough Sonic Riders  
** **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia  
** **Part 4a: Out Of The Ground!**

* * *

Shadow, Metal Sonic, Rouge, Eggman and Mephiles were really trying to do some hard attacks on each other, as they were going up multiple routes that would really make it easier for them to do some more indirect actions that would matter as they were wanting to bring their very high level of skills.

These five were off the ramp with some sweet moves, as Metal Sonic was just doing a lot of 360 nose grabs that was actually making his arm spin off and then it put it back on, Shadow was basically doing a tweaked 2160 stiffy with some passion put into the tricks.

Eggman did two backflips before reversing the momentum with his body to make sure that he was heading in the right direction and then he did two frontflips, while Rouge was just keeping it simple with a 1440 with one of her legs up and then Mephiles was just bringing some insane reaction times with a high amount of spins and a quick grab.

''As the tricks were shown, they once again...get elevated!'' Omochao announced, as this guy was in the centre of the suburban city of elevated roads, which was actually looking a little bit more like an old-style city with organic roads. ''Seriously, they better get here or they're gonna be goners...to me.''

The top five were back in the very hard and very tough battle with some pretty hard cornering, as they were going through some more modernized elevated sections that were nearing the end of the expressway.

''So, this is going to be something special, huh?''

Shadow asked that, as he was really planning for some special moves that would be able to get the power to do some Chaos Controlling, meaning that Metal Sonic would've been down to second place with no hope of winning.

''Okay, I really need to-''

Mephiles came in with a hidden spear that couldn't really hit the black hedgehog, because Shadow was just used to the evil hedgehog throwing out hidden spears...and then as they were came into the corner, Shadow was on the outside.

See, I really DO know when to use my powers.'' Mephiles proclaimed, as he was now in second place and ready to make sure that the Sonic-like robot was completely gone from the track.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gum was still in the surviving line, as sixth to ninth was basically THE battlefield for no other reason than because Eggman Nega experimented with another new weapon and she was just getting targetted by the teams that weren't on her side, meaning that the battle was just getting stronger and Gum kinda couldn't use her spray cans.

The girl skater was basically riding on the rails to be able to attempt to make sure that she was out of the line of fire from three of the four riders that were planning to make it hurt hard and Beat was going to have to step up his own game, if the team had any chance of survival.

''Whoa, they're all taking aim!''

Gum really had to grind faster, so she was basically doing some small tricks on the rail that could have a big impact, as her speed was getting upped by the jumps that were made and then she was definitely ahead of Eggman Nega, Chaos...but also ahead of Beat.

''Geez, I hope that Beat ain't gonna lose.''

''Dang, those guys are some really savage people!''

Beat shouted this, as he was the man that really wanted to make sure that he wasn't able to bring down team by being in tenth place, which would take them out of the GP.

This guy had some serious spray cans that were tough and meant for boosting hard and spraying walls with a low cahcne of being able to really do some damage race-wise and graffiti-wise.

''Speed boost to the max!''

Beat finally pulled out his collections of cans, as he had speed that was one

and a half times his previous skills and his skating was ready for that kinda speed, as Snively got sprayed in the face with the stronger spray paint cans, with some grumbles.

''...These kids and their rudeness...''

Beat and Gum were soon going to meet up, as they were going pretty fast and actually attempting to do some hard spraying of the walls, as they were doing this art at some good speed and Beat was actually now boosting harder than ever!

* * *

''YAHOO! WATCH OUT COMING THROUGH!''

Zavok, Chaos...who just showed on his own and Eggman Nega were all dodging to avoid the artistic missile that was heading their way and said misslile wasn't just a boosting projectile, but a skating dude was that was really into just skating.

''Okay, where did Chaos come from?'' Eggman Nega asked, before he was subsequently hit by a water projectile that would sign the fact that Chaos wasn't really about to mess with nobody and Omochao had counted for that.

''Chaos is a one man band...that's here for some odd reason.'' Omochao announced, as Beat was finally able to get seventh place from the many villains and Omega, who was basically trying to shoot his way through the skater to no avail. ''Omega tries his one thing and fails at it.''

''Temporary target located.''

Beat and Gum were both going to have to try and move away, but they were just happy to see each other again, as they were ready to paint this city with their mark, but Omega took his shot well and he managed to get the skaters slowed down enough to get them down two places each.

''Mission successful...be silent or risk taking chances.''

Omega announced the second part of the sentence to his competitors, as they were really willing to bring some major weapons to this part of the race, as the course was wide and actually made for scrubs.

* * *

 **To be continued soon with the last few moments of the race!**


	42. Episode 4-4b: Bridge City Park Road!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 4b: Bridge City Park Road!**

* * *

The 13 riders were entering the final section of the racetrack, ready to bring some asphalt with them as a gift as some piece from the two-way rally from their sheer amount of speed and the amazing riders were able to prove that they were really there on the amazing racetrack, tearing up others, the racetrack and guys trying to use the parts of the expressway to travel.

''Okay, we got travellers, workers and other guys using the highway for its main purpose, but the main event is THAT other purpose!''

Omochao announced that, as the amazing racing event, as it was starting to get really obvious that the riding guys were genuinely prepared to take it to the next amazing level with all of the grinding that was happening with the best riders.

''Only one team can win and another lose out at a chance of a mound of treasure!''

The teams were actually trying as hard as possible to get that grind, especially with Shadow, Mephiles and Metal Sonic ruling this expressways of half-pipes, long ramps and short ramps with their special attacks that were basically lighting up the new park that they were in.

''But, they've got one last park to go through!''

* * *

The erroneously-named Bridge City Park was the backdrop to the three hedgehog's latest antics with Eggman getting in there with Rouge for some more fun times with each other and they were really trying their best to use their skills to own their enemy.

''Haha, watch out for my missiles.''

Rouge was a bat that was really ready to ride her way to the front of the race, as she was really wanting to make sure that her team was succeeding...as they were going to have to do some hard investigating for the results to be good.

Also, she just kicked them out of way like they were small creatures that were aiming for her, as in these missles barely missed Eggman by only a little bit on this path, where they were somehow on top of a rooftop garden, as Rouge was doing some airborne kicking, while Eggman was keeping it grounded and strong.

''Wow, it looks like we're equal...for now.''

''Same thing here.''

The bat and the scitentist were actually going HAM on each other, as they were both using their best attacks that would only end up deflecting each other in the long run, as they were planning to knock each other off to the side.

But their fourth and fifth places were the only things that were being knocked, as they were both switching between numero quarto and cinco in this high lane above the park and that wasn't where the top three actually were at the moment.

* * *

On the lower level,the best riders in this game of speeding up until they couldn't speed up no more and there was one more chance to play this game, until the positions were locked at the very last moment at the finish line...

...

...because they were still mad.

''YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!''

Shadow yelled that he was ready to get some Chaos Control and hit the straightaway with enough to litterally be sure that no-one but his rivals would be harmed in the making of this sudden increase of speed and this guy held his board and he used the powers of the Chaos Emerald he always had.

''CHAOS CONTROL!''

The true black hedgehog gained an visible blue aura, as he was riding faster and faster for about two or three seconds, but those seconds was all he needed to get ahead of the rest of them, as Metal Sonic and Mephiles was also preparing their final bursts for this tough race.

The robot was just doing his special boost that was more similar to the electric shield, as it was mostly something that wasn't just able to speed the robotic wannabe of Sonic up, but also protect him from hidden attacks from the other racers and crowd.

''Your attempts will be futile.''

''Try telling that to Rouge and Omega!''

Meanwhile, Mephiles didn't really have a trick to speed him up even further, so he did the classic trick of just leaning, crouching and somehow providing more air to his board as an result.

''Your weaknesses is just assuming that I'm weaker than I'm really am.''

''...Sentence does not make sense.''

The top three were finally on their way to the end, which was only a few hundered metres ahead of them with only the smoothest chicane in front of them.

* * *

 **To be continued soon with the final moments of this race!**


	43. Episode 4-4c: Bridge City Finish!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 4c: Bridge City Finish**

 **'**

The first place rider was actually getting the twelve points that they deserve, even if they were some very questionable person that they were really trying to use the rules to bend them in ways that weren't really thought possible and Omochao actually congratulated on it and the last few hundred metres was also the last few moments, that the teams were able to prove their skills.

''These four trios are finally ready to show what they're really made of!''

The crowd was acting up, as their favourites were either going to win hard, be in the middle or lose hard and the crowd included some of the best riders that weren't able to make it to this year's Grand Prix, which already had three times the contestants of the third one.

''Who's going to make it first?''

Shadow, Mephiles and Metal Sonic weren't really able to slice or dice each other, as these three were completely into this thing of basically trying to be the best rider that they could be and it was looking like Metal Sonic and Shadow were ready to claim first place.

''Shadow claims first place from Metal Sonic, as the robot gets second place!''

The black hedgehog was definitely looking a little bit smug, as this guy won the gold and Metal Sonic was just ready to crush something that was small in his tough metal and hard hands, while Shadow was actually looking more determined to win the rest of them and the robot had a new mission.

''Destroy Shadow.''

''You can't win them all...''

The black hedgehog got knocked out of the way by the self-proclaimed most evil hedgehog in the game, even though he had some time to move out of the way and Shadow was just mad at the fact that this guy was obviously doing it on purpose, as the third-placer had a smug look in his eyes.

''...You should've moved out the way.''

''Or what?''

Shadow and Mephiles were actually starting a rival triangle, as the two hedgehogs were ready to argue like guys who were trying to make each other's day worse.

''Mephiles gets third place and Rouge gets fourth!''

 **'**

Meanwhile, at the direct back, Combo was actually going up to tenth place, as this guy was able to speed himself up, but he couldn't really outrun the rest of them with his slow-ass skates, but he was definitely way ahead of the bottom two in terms of speed and power.

''Man, I gotta step up my own game!''

''You could really say that for me, youngin.''

Eggman Nega was still in 9th place, as this scientist was really wanting to get ahead and use his special weapons to be able to catch up with the rest of them, but he couldn't even attempt to do it, as this man was up against a guy with his mini-radio blasting music.

''See ya, senior guy!''

''Did you just call me-''

Combo just skated foward, as he was really wanting his team to be able to continue in the damn competition like it was no big deal and Eggman Nega had to rely on his partners to be able to continue on in the GP.

...

...

Fifth place belonged to Eggman's bike with a muted celebration, as he guessed the chances for moving onto the second round would be 100%, Sixth place belonged to Beat with some burns marks on his shirt, his face and even on his trousers, but he was happy to survive through this race.

Seventh place was actually prepared to keep on going on, as it was really obvious that Gum was definitely ready to keep on moving her way through the racetrack...despite being ready to have a dance break to loosen her muscles.

''Man, those guys don't let up.''

''I know, right?'' Beat said, as the two of them were completely sure that they were ready to paint some more walls with their mark and fight against other gangs.

Eighth place was down to Omega's weapons, as this robot was able to feel dissapointment, as that what was his feelings were right in the moment and this robot was definitely on a winning team of some kind, while ninth was coming down to Zavok with some serious attitude and Combo was in tenth.

''Seriously, I swear this GP is made up of crazy people!'' Combo told the two of them, who probably already knew.

The Rudies were definitely wanting to make sure that they were still ready to skate their way, as they weren't just about to crash out of the GP and 11 place went to Snively, who was just ready to call it a day for his weapons.

''Okay, there's two more places left for the riders to make it count! Will they make it all count?!''

Omochao's excitement wasn't really able to hide the fact that he knew where this race was actually going, as the bottom two were only able to get the last few points that were just done and only one of them would be last place...but that wouldn't be Chaos.

''Chaos...somehow gets out of the Master Emerald, but being 13th place is proof that he should stay in...also Old Eggman gets twelveth.''

 **'**

As the numbers advantages were definitely ready to prove which team were the definite losers of this round, Omochao was just ready to outline the racers that were in this including the unexpected racer from the Master Emerald and this suburban city called Bridgeland was hosting this bonus thing in the city centre.

''As the rudies get painting, the rest of the teams just watch this jumbotron!''

Omochao's sarcasm was actually getting the better of this young chao, as Eggman's insecurities was making him angry about this important remarks, as Beat, Gum and Combo were actually painting some art on the alley walls.

''So, as no-one knows about how many points that everyone gets, I'm the guy that shows you the live results!''

Team Dark was just looking all interested, even though all of them were completely sure that they're through to the next round...it was mostly because they've gained some new rivals.

Team Eggman was just wearing their new shirts surprisingly proud, as Metal Sonic was just trying to ignore his master's request to wear the cheesiest shirt in the game and Snively was really ready to work these shirts for future campaigns.

Team...Nega was just looking like that they were trying to forget that Eggman Nega litterally bottomed out and these four including the newly recuited Chaos were just happy to see the results.

''With Shadow's 20, Rouge getting 10 and Omega getting 6, Team Dark gets 36 points, making them the top team.''

Shadow was actually looking a little bit happier than before, as this guy was definitely able to advance with his partners in heroics and he threw a smug look Eggman's way.

''With Metal Sonic getting 15, Eggman getting 9 and Snively getting only 3, they've got 27 points, making them second place!''

Eggman was actually celebrated, as he was ready to dab on the third placers with their less genius tech and their mess of a team, meaning that Snively would be embarrassed by his dad trying to imtate some major trends.

''With Mephiles getting 12, Zavok getting 4, Chaos getting 2 and Eggman Nega getting 1, this evil quartet has 19 points...''

The arguements were immediately about to fly, but they were decided to keep themselves barely composed by glaring at the worst rider on the block and Eggman Nega didn't really any other choice, but to slowly walk back.

''And finally, with Beat getting 8, Gum getting 7 and Combo only getting 4, they also have nine-teen points, meaning that a tie-breaker is needed!''

Beat, Gum and Combo were back in the game and wall riding up walls, by now, but they heard the news and they're coming back as the reps for their graffiti crew.

''The third-place tiebreaker battle is happening next at 3PM!''

The excitement of not only the crowd of supporters for the third-placing teams' preparing for the results and the bystanding riders that were just excited to see this crazy battle go down, but also Team Dark and Team Eggman watching over Team Nega's riders like they were the saviors.

''Set your clocks to 3pm, because who's out and who's in will be next!''

 **'**

 **Episode 4 finishing either tomorrow or Sunday and Episode 5 w/ the Chaotix having some fun times is coming soon!**

 **Also, a Mario and Sonic Riders**


	44. Episode 4-5a: Bridge City Battle Part 1!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 5a: Bridge City Battle P1!**

 **'**

Beat, Eggman Nega, Gum, Combo, Chaos, Mephiles and Zavok were the seven riders that were trying to make sure that their team wasn't really out of there in the first round in Bridgeland aka the city of the 2000s, as that what was actually the main theme of the suburban city that was only ten miles from the actual Metal City.

''Wow...throwback thursday is back!'' Omochao announced, as the many people living in the noughties were represented in the city, especially since the announcer knew a lot of those people's actions, heroics and personalities were represented in these buildings. ''We're still in Bridgeland...''

Beat, Gum and Combo were just kinda confused that they did get artwork of their own in this racetrack of past nostalgia, as these guys were grafitti artists that weren't really known for their art...but for their suprising heroics that involved very corrupt police.

''...but we went back to the 2000s, good times for most!''

These riders were going to have to deal with a circuit that was basically prepared for times like this, especially when the longer version was almost finished at the moment.

''These two teams, being the Rudies and the Negas, are here in this throwback racetrack to settle a tie!''

The two teams were just kinda mad at each other for completely different reasons, as the Rudies weren't really happy at the fact that they're going to get their art covered up and the N Villains were way too confindent about this showdown of riders.

''So, who's going to move on and who's going to lose...only one way to see it happen and find out!''

The crowd was really happy for the riders to do some more major riding, as they were there to see some throwing down, especially since the team that was short on weapons...now had weapons to bring it hard.

 **'**

The obvious thing that was actually happening here was the smug looks of the washed-up villains were just getting the mood a little bit more angry, as the skaters were just definitely confused at why these guys were actually so smug at being able to bring the best comeback that they could get and Combo was just ready to question their face.

''Come on...what's your damn deal?''

The riders were genuinely ready to make sure that their team wasn't KO'd of the competition, as the crowd was just making the hype surrounding this GP seemingly weirder than before the half an hour.

''We're just simply too good.''

''I dunno...you were last.''

Eggman Nega was just actually ready to try and attempt to not be in last place, as this scitentist fixed up his gear to be able to work twice as hard, which would be important for a comeback race and this guy was about to go into some spiel about his own gear.

''My bike had a limiter set on it to make sure to avoid wasting air and I'm going to turn it off to make the air ride go faster and fly even further...also it decreased the speed by a factor of...''

''Man, can you stop?''

Combo didn't really need the explanation for why an old man was so arrogant about his skills of riding a air ride, that he just kinda bonked him on the head to stop him explaining random things that didn't matter.

''Anyways, the race is about to begin...HARD!''

...

The seven riders were actually soon at the starting line and not only ready to drift like it was the finals of the actual Grand Prix, but use all of their hidden skills to wreck the place...either through using weapons or throwing people up by the use of weapons.

''Ready?''

Beat was just looking a little bit smug, as this skater was ready to be the best rider in the game with his friends ready to skate through this course once and move on ahead to the next round.

Zavok was just looking at the delinquent like he didn't really expected him and his friends to be able to keep up with him, but he had no words to say in his mind.

''Get set!''

Gum was just looking at Chaos, like the water being was some kind of engima that shouldn't really be riding a board that wasn't really suited to it and Chaos was just as confused about the reason that he was in this very grand prix as well.

''...ONE!''

Combo and Eggman Nega were just glaring at each other, fo one only reason, as they didn't how either one of them disrespected their stuff...either because they talked about an apparently boat load of nonsense or because they were bonking someone on the head for even bothering to explain things.

''GO!''

 **'**

 **To be continued with the second and final part of this episode!**

 **Also, Mario and Sonic Riders...is a thing that's gonna come out in August!**


	45. Episode 4-5b: Bridge City Breakdown!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 5b: Bridge City Breakdown!  
(Bridge City Battle P2)**

 **'**

Earlier, the Rudies were just going to the place on their skates, as they were also painting up the place with their spray cans, but they weren't really taking this that seriously, where they made a plan, but they were just going to give it their all and ride to the next round.

The Nega Villains were (kinda) smart people that normally worked with a plan in hand and they were all villains, especially with some of the crazier stuff that the guys that could actually talk did...even with Chaos, he still flooded a major city.

These guys were just in some kind of changing room that had no other reaon to exist than to make sure that people could get talking there and although most of them weren't really people in the literal sense, they were definitely talking about their plans.

''So, what do you ACTUALLY suggest we do?'' Mephiles asked, since he really needed to validate this unesscessary action with a plan.

''I'd say we just shoot them...when they're catching up.'' Zavok told them, going for something that was actually pretty simple, considering the rules allow for weapons to be used in this tie-break and Chaos tried so hard to give a thumbs up, but it couldn't really doing. ''Chaos...still don't know why you're here.''

''Bah...that's a really effective, but somewhat effortless solution.'' Eggman Nega suggested, as he was wanting something that was more pointlessly complex than the original plan.

''What are you suggesting?'' Mephiles said, as this guy was definbitely also up for an more complicated plan that wouldn't really work as well.

''I'd say that I don't have a suggestion.''

''...You're really a great conbutributor.'' Zavok told him, as his sarcasm levels were definitely up there.

Chaos just kinda slapped the scitentist on the head with some refreshing water, as this being was just ready to do some more riding with the intention of having a fun time and proving that he wasn't just the worst rider in the whole Grand Prix.

''So, all in favor for sniping them in the back?'' Zavok said like he made the best plan for this race and he wasn't really wrong relatively speaking, as this race was their last chance to not lose.

''AYE!''

Eggman Nega was just looking happier than before, as this man with a white moustache was ready to prove that even the baddest team can work together really well, if they've got a plan in hand.

 **'**

The riders were finally going, as this race was starting up with some amazing grinding on the track, as there was some side raills that were made to basically be grinded and the GGs were going to make this a good game, as they were just grinding fast and hard.

Meanwhile, the Negas were just on the road trying to prove that they could drive really fast, as Mephiles was able to keep his boosted speed up by doing...something, but it was definitely working as he was in first place, but Beat was keeping a close second.

''It all comes down to the battle in Bridgeland, where skating heroes go up against machine riding villains!''

So far, the GGs were making good on their secret promise that they were gonna do pretty good in this tie-breaking race, as Beat was easily competitin with Mephiles, who was trying to hit this skater with his handspear in ways that were basically the hard-hitting version of taking off a person's hat.

''Knock it off, creepy hedgehog!''

Mephiles was just annoying this guy to make him end up being at the bottom, as he was in this to prove that there was a better team of villains than Eggman's trio of slightly bad stooges that were just trying to grab fans at the moment.

Meanwhile, the GGs were just in this Grand Prix for some more fun times and to prove that they were some awesome skaters that could totally make it outside of their ''Garage''...since being an graffiti artist doesn't really last forever.

''I see you think you can knock me off.''

Mephiles had a pretty big ego, most likely because of his pretty amazing powers, which included poking fun at Beat quite litterally and also making makeshift spears out of nowhere.

They were going downhill into a ramp that was just meant to be there temporarily and also pretty strudy, as even Zavok's energy punches were being reflected back towards the Mephiles, who was actually stunned by those punches.

''Geez, these guys need to get better teammates!'' Gum stated, as she was just hitting by Eggman Nega's kinda weak missiles and it was actually doing the opposite of what it should really do, as her speed was boosting.

 **'**

Then they hit the ramp with some crouches, as Beat and Gum weren't really doing one single trick, but actually stringing up a bunch of tricks to make sure that they had some more Air to do some more boosting and they were good at doing that, as they were stringing some stylish moves together like it was no big deal.

''They seem to be really good at working together.'' Mephiles noted, as this guy was just coming up to the ramp and he was crouch as hard as he could

''It's not like we don't have our own advantages!'' Eggman Nega proclaimed, as this old scientist was just flying past the ramped area and going into a side road that was only for flying riders.

''As the track turns into an elevated pathway, the top two of each team are going at each other like it was only them that counted!'' Omochao announced, as the spray cans were being used to attack the villains.

These guys were actually going down this elevated pathway that actually led to a sharp curve that was actually going to send them down to another ramp, especially with all of the advertisments that were basically show a lot of noughties stuff...including tough phones.

Meanwhile, Mephiles and Eggman Nega were making their own dangerous and explosive strategy work in their favour, as they were making the skaters lose time on trying to catch up and get some air, as there was some other bits that were going flying like the guard rails and some tiles.

These two were for the first time...actually surprised that a plan of theirs worked in the way they wanted, so it was going to be a hard one to stop.

''Geez, you guys are blowing up the place.''

''That doesn't really matter...what matters is that your team loses.'' Mephiles told him in an intimidating way, as this guy just boosted on ahead.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the third part...in August!**


	46. Episode 4-5c: Bridge City Bash!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 4: Highway To Suburbia**  
 **Part 5c: Bridge City Bash!**  
 **(Bridge City Battle P3)**

 **'**

Meanwhile, about two and a half seconds behind, Combo was just with Chaos and Zavok, who kinda had the same typing as him, except with Chaos only being able to fly for an obvious reason...as it was a small being of water and water in small quantities only ruins clothes and these clothes aren't ruined yet.

Combo was actually in sixth place, behind Zavon and in front of Chaos, but the three of them were actually surprisingly close together, so it was kinda hard to tell who was in what place without an keen eye from the audience, but everybody knows who the favourite actually was.

''Come on, these graffiti guys are definitely my favourites.'' Dave said, as this guy managed to get his own break to have the ability to make sure that he was able to ride his way through the woods and the Rudies' ability to be chill and humble was helping the situation. ''They've got no job...I like them!''

''I know right...these villains are the most annoying guys on the train!'' Wayne the Wombat shouted, as those three were just trying to annoy the others as hard as they do it...before they even started practicing in the previous race.

''Seriously, they wouldn't stop talking about they're going to own us in the future!'' Willy the walrus stated, as he was basically getting worn down by these villains were surprisingly big egos and this rider was ready to do whatever he could to bring them bad omens.

''Well, we could still own them in the second round!'' Tree Guy (yes, that's his legal name) said, as this guy was feeling optimistic about his quartet's chance of being able to win the next race to move onto their round.

 **'**

Meanwhile, in an closed subway station, the riders were definitely making themselves work extra hard for their chance to stay in the Grand Prix, as there was a chance for the best to be the best...at least that's what one team one thinked of themselves.

They were just riding on the platforms, as they were really ready to prove that this racetrack was just ready for anyone to take up the chance to ride a board, yacht or some other kind of hovering vehicle and Mephiles was just annoying Beat once again.

''As the decision to keep on harrassing the Rudies happens, the Nega Villains finally make their catch-up happen!''

Now since Combo wasn't really able to keep his speed up due to the way that the skates weren't really hovering above the ground, but despite the speed of the other two, he wasn't still doing good and Chaos' attack didn't really help anything.

''Geez, you guys are gonna have to show these guys that can't just hit and run the GGs!'' Combo shouted, as he was still pretty close to the rest of them, as it was getting pretty obvious that the race was still a pretty close one despite all of the villains using some dirty moves.

''Okay, big guy.''

Beat and Gum were trying their hardest to get back up to the top, as they were actually having a kinda slow start to the almost end of this whole thing, as the major battle was starting to come to its end and the most annoying tactics were still being used.

''You're gonna lose GG-sty-''

Beat actually got shot with a missile in his body and Gum was just shocked that these guys were just throwing weapons like they needed to throw away lost stock and they had to get out of the subway as soon as they could, so they tricked as hard as they could.

''Wow, those guys aren't shabby either.''

Gum, Combo and Beat were definitely fighting a losing battle, as they were just happy to be riding in this GP and these skaters were sure that they were able to use those escalators like they're ramps and it was almost over for the GGs.

''The GGs, despite obviously losing, are having a good time in this race!'' Omochao announced, as the skaters were actually going in the square and Combo was actually getting ahead of the rest of the skaters by using the shortcut and Beat was just really good at grinding. ''Seriously, these villain guys are making me mad.''

 **'**

The Nega Villains were actually winning this one with the most smug looks that they could muster and Chaos was just actually genuinely looking pretty confused at why he was stuck with this team of barely legal cheaters that weren't able to make sure that they were really willing to bring the skills.

''Wow, this plan actually worked really well!'' Eggman Nega proclaimed, as this guy's air ride was actually prepared to hit the finish in front of a bit of wave of boos that were coming from the crowd.

''Hey, I'd take credit for that.'' Zavok said, as the three of the four villains crossed the finish line first and they were celebrating their butts crossing the finish line and then Chaos also crossed the line...not really wanting to do this thing, as he was just looking down on the ground. ''Bah, the crowd is just that we won good.''

Chaos was just really tired of being on an team, which used cheap stratergies to basically win a match that was pretty easy for these villains to own the rest of them and this guy was just leaving the place to go back to whatever he was doing.

''Eh, we can easily get Zazz in here...''

''Seriously...Chaos was actually weak.''

Zavok and Mephiles had the good ability of having the ability to backstab in view of the water being and the boos were actually starting to get to be a little bit crazy in terms of boos and Chaos just ran away back to somewhere where he could be liked as a teammate.

''As the villains backstab each other, their win seems to get everyone in an uproar.''

The crowd was just ready to throw some really hot fire at the villains, as they were all smug and the GGs came in like there was something that was going on.

''And the GGs lose, meaning that

 **'**

Meanwhile, the GGs came about two seconds later and they were just not that surprised that they lost this race, but they were still happy to have painted into new terroritory with their spray cans and they were really expecting to get boos, but they were just getting claps from the crowd and free food.

''Nah, thanks, we've been through way crazier things!'' Beat said, as this graffiti guy was really wanting to just back to being the GGs in Tokyo, painting their own rivals and basically grinding in the streets.

''Hey, cheaters are just cheaters...crazy powerful guys is like a different beast.'' Gum told these guys, as the simple entertainement of racing around a racetrack was just something that was just chill and didn't matter

''Come on, villains...you ain't that hot.'' Combo told it like it was in Eggman Nega's own face, as the abuse of weapons were definitely a major contributor to their win and these three were just ready to skate through some new places with making some messy art in the city. ''We're the GGs and we're painting the streets!''

The artists were just skating away from the course with some smiles on their faces, as they were just grinding down the street like it was no big problem and they were giving them the peace sign for the villains and the crowd was just ready to go after them for some odd reason.

''This saturday, there isn't going to be as much uproar as the teams are less morally questionable and more chill! Mushroom Woods is gonna be the Chaotix's race!''

Omochao shouted this, as the guys were really hyped for the last race in the first round, especially with all of the ability to own people with their amazing varied skills and one of the teams were actually up in the bleachers.

''And we're going to win that one!'' Wayne proclaimed, as the Lighting Bolts were actually the new team that was in the last match of the last round and they had some special moves that were able to make them keep up with the rest.

''See you guys in Mushroom Woods!''

 **'**

 **The Chaotix race is FINALLY starting, as the new track was taking place in Mushroom Woods with all of the surprising features that the new track contains!**  
 **This final chapter of the first round is coming in mid-August!**

 **Also, Rough Mario & Sonic Riders is also coming in August...probably later than you expect, but something Ridonculous will also be coming in mid-August**


	47. Episode 5-1a: Three Trios & A Quartet!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 1a: Three Trios & A Quartet!**

 _Teams in this match:_  
 _Mighty, Ray & Tiara (The Forgotten Heroes)_  
 _Espio, Charmy & Vector (The Chaotix)_  
 _Honey, Emerl & Breezie (The Rich Riders)_  
 _Dave, Willy, Wayne the Bandit and Tree Guy (The Lighnting Bolts)_

* * *

Forest Edge has that name for a very good reason and it wasn't just because it was the starting line for the racetrack of forestry in the sun, but it was also on the edge of a forest that had some pretty cool parts inside the sunset-oriented forest.

Also, this racetrack went through the forest and all of the places that were just happening to be in the place, especially with the variety of locations that were even in this forest and this was just a fungi-focused forest with a racetrack...

...Which would be a very good reason why the forest is so well known to riders that were ready to up and coming and out of the thirteen riders, only Vector wasn't of the up and coming type, but Espio, Charmy and Mighty were definitely pretty amazing at riding their way through the brambles and thorns.

For the rest however, they were working their butts off to prove that their riding skills were good enough to not be eliminated in the next round and the surfers were really wanting to bring the surfboarding power to the wood bridges of Wood Chase.

''Yeah, rail!'' Dave shouted, as he was actually just trying to grind through the racetrack to keep his own balance and he was just really excited to own this rail and make the balance perfected.

''I think we're gonna own pretty much everybody...if we keep grinding!'' Tree Guy proclaimed, as Dave was the speedy grinder of the Lighting Bolts, the team of upcoming bumbling villains that are trying to have that their one win in this GP and then Dave basically fell down after accidently powersliding. ''Come on, you can't be dead meat this early on!''

''Honestly, I just haven't been on my game, man.'' Dave said, as this guy was really trying to make sure that his game was back on.

''Then get back on it!'' Tree Guy told the actual leader of the team, as he was actually doing a lot better...as in they were able to bring the continuous grind to the forest and this guy was really jumping from rail to rail and Willy was actually doing well. ''Seriously, this is getta pretty well.''

 **'**

Wayne had his own original blue cap that was made to be a douche, as this guy was actually watching the Chaotix, who was just busy doing some actual training on the ground and he was getting tired of keeping watch on top of a vine.

''What the heck am I even doing here?!'' the weasel bandit shouted, as he was definitely a guy that really liked to actually do stuff that involved really doing some more action and he just kinda jumped down from the tree and tried to be intimidating. ''You know...we've been doing this training for three months, so you better watch out.''

''With boards you stole from the board shop.'' Espio told him, as this guy was not surprised that he found a criminal in this race, especially since that the previous race was a battle for heroes against criminals.

''Hey...I actually bought the shells of the boards and stole the rest!''

Espio was just amazed that the bandit was so honest about his little scheme, especially since that this chameleon knew about this guy's antics beforehand.

''You're not making a good case for yourself.''

The bandit guy had his gear ready for all of the team and somehow through some good usage of money and reading, the boards were actually doing pretty awesomely, as it was taking Dave's fails with no marks at all.

''Hey, at least it's tougher than you!'' The bandit proclaimed, as this guy was finally sprinting back to his team, who were availible to prove that they were ready to ride for real and then the other two teams were off the racetrack for some reason.

* * *

Speaking of the other two teams...they were a little less friendly towards each other, even thought the two duos were actually kinda enemies of each other...as in they're actually kinda up straight enemies, because of one shady and shrewd riding member that was just trying to boast her way for some reason.

''You want to throw insults around like it's no big deal?'' Mighty told the business hedgehog, as he didn't wanted to be crapped by basically a business mogul for just being in her way and he was just ready to raise an eyebrow.

''Nobody said it wasn't a big deal.''

''Okay, then I'm ready to throw some words!''

Mighty and Breezie were just attracting some attention from not only future potential riders that were just happy to see some drama, but also their friends that were actually coming back from something and Ray was just excited to see a word-down.

''Whoa...Mighty, show this girl who's boss!'' Ray told him, as he wanted to give this business lady a thrashing with no punches being pulled or thrown.

''Come on, we've got a racetrack to ride on...you can't talk there.'' Mighty told Breezie, making it pretty clear that this guy didn't like her own awesome tactics.

''Oh, you ain't trying to making deals every hour of every day, so let's just settle on the track.'' Breezie told him, as she was a woman that did a metric ton of business, as she was running a billion-dollar business that dealt with organising spectacles, such as this thing.

''Okay, we'll show you our grind-''

''-Together!''

Mighty and Ray said this as a team, as they weren't ready to kowtow to some business-woman with amazing punching skills that would be able to knock an obstacle and make it a problem for these three and Emerl just came to be part of the insult battle.

''If I can copy your skills, then you can see they're good, when you know how to use them.'' Emerl said, knowing the context and the thing of the battle and he was sure that those words would hurt a lot.

''Don't worry, I don't really need a copycat.''

Mighty, Emerl, Breezie and Ray were definitely parting ways after that, as the crowd was excited for the race that was going to be ahead of the the battle that was just about to continue in the race and then Honey and Tiara stumbled onto the news, while they were carrying tons of stuff.

''Okay, what was being thrown down?'' Honey asked, not sure if she was really hearing what was happening and she had some maintenance gear for her own team.

''Insults...lots of them.''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1b, where the teams actually get accquainted!**


	48. Episode 5-1b: Another New Team!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 1b: Another New Team!**

* * *

All four teams were in the same place, as they were really willing to do some hard grinding of their axes and their skills down and this forest town was basically the starting for all of the drama and all of the weird things that were going to grind hard, but there was actually a fifth team that was also trying to make sure that they weren't out of the race in the first round.

...Especially with the fact that they were not only had a 40% chance of getting knocked with the certainty of three or teams getting through to the next round and these guys were kinda normal animals...ish, as there was another group of evil.

Their names were actually Zeena, being one of the most useless villains around and willing to be very useful, Belinda, the first female villain to come from a pretty good marriage and Charlie, her own awesome husband, things were okay.

''So, you know, we've just kinda ordinary people that have some tech on our side.'' Belinda told the girl with the single horn, as she was basically the pants wearer in the relationship and she was just excited to talk about some evil endeavours. ''Ordinary evil people.''

''So, you guys seems like an amazing couple!'' Zeena said, as she was completely sure that these two were good at loving each other, as they were both carrying the bags of these guys.

''Yeah, we do a lot of evil together...aside from trying to dance together.'' Belinda told the somewhat seductive girl, who was just getting some looks for her lack of riding clothes and these two were having a happy time, while Charlie was just carrying a ton of stuff. ''Besides, your style is pretty good.''

''Thanks. People think I'm dumb for not wearing a lot.'' Zeena told her, as these two were just sharing a conversation, while Charlie was just struggling with the amount of stuff that he was carrying and he finally managed to get back to the place that they were just hanging out in. ''Besides I think your husband's struggling.''

''Actually, I don't mind carrying so much stuff for my wife and her friend, so...''

Charlie, Belinda and Zeena were actually in a local workshop, as they were completely sure that they were just prepared for some good and unwholesome riding with some former enemies and actual enemies.

* * *

Five teams of varied personalities with some good and evil inside them...

One track with five laps of good forest racing around on a big looping course...

Four spots to move onto round two and the chance to be more well known...

And the race was just about to bring the teams together, even before Omochao was even in the area, as there was one thing that kinda binded them together for a good reason and this forest had some underwater sections in it, so...when the Chaotix and the New Villains met up...it was nothing but awkward things all around.

These two were kinda opposed to each other in the same way that two questionable people fighting each other, as things were not looking good conversation wise with one of the teams just ready to talk like normal dudes.

''...How's the weather?'' Vector asked, kicking something that was really awesome and important to these six guys that weren't really impressed.

''It's really good. You know, we don't get a lot of questions like that.'' Belinda told the croc, who was sure that he started off something that was pretty bad and things weren't really getting any sunnier than that.

''Seriously, though. What's going on with you three?'' Vector asked, as he was sure that there was a good reason that the three of them were definitely looking a little bit suspicious about their daily stuff.

''We're carrying bags of maintentance gear AKA stuff that you should know about.'' Charlie told the team, ready to work on his new team's gears of awesomeness and it was just one thing that would give them an advantage over everyone else.

''Don't worry, we've still got riding skills that you probably don't have.'' Espio proclaimed, as this guy's practice was definitely quite longer than the couple and their friend's amount of practice time.

''Trust me, we've had more than enough time to work on that.'' Belinda boasted, as she was ready to show off them right now, but their boards weren't really ready yet for the actual thing.

''We'll be the judge of that.'' Vector said, as seeing things would work for this croc and then two teams exchanged some looks, as though they knew that they have done some stuff that would make the other team wince if they told their stories.

* * *

About another hour later, Omochao did come, but the race was just getting starting to get prepared for the real venue, as several teams were actually practicing their riding skills and they included the Lightning Bolts, the Chaotix and the New Villains aka the riders that were really trying to hone their own skills.

''Geez, there's so many teams today!'' Omochao noticed, as he was just watching the trios and quartet do some improving on the racetrack and he was ready to hype up people for the actual race. ''Wonder who's going to start out on top and fall down.''

Charlie and Belinda were trying their best to make sure that their yachts were good enough to make it underwater, as they were actually riding underwater, Espio was really trying his hardest to basically be able to do his best for the team and Vector was just powering through it like it was another chunk of air.

Charlie was just doing some small underwater tricks like a 360 and a slightly slowed-down kickflip, as he was sure that doing big things were a little bit questionable to most riders, but Vector wasn't most rider, as he fast turning speed managed to make him do an 1800 degree spin with his bike.

Dave, Wayne, Willy and Tree Guy were just passing through the relatively deep pond like it was no big issue, as they were doing this lap around the course thing like it was really obvious that these scrubs were here to know the course.

''Thank me for this awesome idea!'' Wayne boasted, as these four were going all around the course to see all of the possible lines, shortcuts and special sections of track for spectacles.

''You're really welcome.'' Willy said, happy to be able to have the chance to know what's actually coming ahead before the rest of them and he was kinda mad.

''No problem!''

The rest of the team were just sure that he didn't really come up with the idea, but they were really willing to still know the course, so it was better than nothing.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2a, where the race starts!**


	49. Episode 5-2a: Beginning of Mushroom Tro

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 2a: Beginning of Mushroom Trouble!**

 **'**

The fifteen riders that were taking on this course for their own awesome team were finally prepared for all of the chaos that was ahead of them for this race in the woods with giant mushrooms and they were fit enough to be able to own each other and some guys in the crowd were just kinda related to those guys.

''Seriously, you wanna realize something?'' Mighty asked, as he was sure that it wasn't just something that would start to matter pretty damn soon.

''That some team's gonna lose?'' Wayne answered, 100% sure that was really the answer to this question and Mighty just nodded his head to the side with a slight look of dissapointment.

''No, that someone could potentially get an amazing lead with a fluke.'' Mighty told him, as these two were ready to be able to get the lead for their own team and Wayne The Bandit was just completely surprised that it would take an accident be potentially unbeatable. ''Besides, I'm ready to take the lead.''

''Hah, whatta surprise! So am I.''

The bandit and the armadillo were two people that were ready to be an leader for someone that really liked them, especially with all of the people that were really ready to grind and fly on each other, but Mighty's team wasn't the ''grind on people'' team.

''So, we're clearly the best team out of all of these guys in this round!'' the weasel bandit proclaimed, especially since he was actually going to show it off with small ramp that was big enough to be able to do most tricks and he managed to do a 1440 nose grab with a spin at the end. ''How's that for best team.''

''Don't worry, there's still a lot of good riders here.'' Mighty said, especially since that this guy was positive that Chaotix wasn't really some weaksauce crew that was lazy.

 **'**

Omochao finally got to the announcer's booth, as this robotic chao was finally able to prove that things were actually pretty odd in this situation, as the five team set-up wasn't the only thing that was different compared to the rest of the Grand Prix, but nevertheless things were going on as normal.

''So, guys, we've got something special for you guys in the first round's final race!'' Omochao announced, being very enthusiastic about this day's awesome race, especially with all of the things that was basically going on in this race and there was a lot of things that were really going on. ''An evil team that are here to prove themselves...''

Charlie, Belinda and Zeena were just getting the spotlight and they were all looking kinda angry and happy at the same time, definitely giving off the villain feeling.

''...an team that consists of a returning guy, here to stop the evil teams...''

Charmy, Espio and Vector were just showing off their personalities the best here, as they were really good at working together and somehow being very distinct from one another, as Charmy suddenly got THAT big eyes.

''...a team that consisted of old buddies tagging together for another shot...''

Mighty was just ready to help his team in any way that he really could, as this guy was carrying a few hard fists, while Ray was actually able to smile like a good little boy, while Tiara was actually ready to defend the team from whatever would came against them.

''...another group of villains that are most famous for bowling into people's hearts...''

Tree Guy was getting the most notices here, as he had some cool words to say to people, Dave was actually okay with that and the other two were just looking away from their apparent embarassment, despite the other two members being an bandit with a baseball cap and a middle-aged walrus.

''...and finally, a team of two friends and a business woman who tags along for the ride...because of their riches!''

Honey and Breezie were just posing together like they didn't really want to be next to each other...which wasn't really wrong, as Emerl was basically litterally holding this whole team together with some good hands.

''These five are here to race in this dang forest and one of them will be raced out of the GP completely!''

The excitement from the crowd that was actually watching the whole thing that was about to go down in front of their eyes and there was definitely some kind of monitor that allowed to see the racers in the rest of the course and there was a gigantic home crowd that would really like to check these guys out.

''Home crowd, crowd out here, doesn't matter what kind of crowd you are, this race is definitely one to be watched on whatever you've got watch it on!''

The race was actually going to start in about five minutes, as it was the final countdown for all of them that were actually into the race.

 **'**

 **To be continued in Part 2b, where the race actually starts!**


	50. Episode 5-2b: Chase Forest Road!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 2b: Chase Forest Road!**

* * *

The race was finally getting down and started, as there was fifteen racers on the ground and they were more determined to get their point in different ways that would mark them as either villains or heroes and their skills were the one thing that would seperate them, their friends, their opponents and their rivals, as the woods were prepared for the race.

''Alright, so we've got about 10 seconds and seconds count down very quickly, so...''

The Chaotix were looking mean enough to be able to prove that they were here to run super hard, as they were finally walking back very slowly and finally prepared to run foward, but Charmy was a little too eager.

''Five...''

Mighty was just walking backwards for a meter to prepare for some special running, Ray was just quite litterally running backwards to get the best distance for his board and Tiara was basically staying in the same place.

''Four...''

Zeena had the meanest pout out of anyone racer here, as she was ready to come into with an postitive attitude that would show the obvious thing about this young Zeti girl, while Charlie and Belinda was just looking very mean.

''Three...''

Mighty and Breezie were actually prepared to do some more glaring, even as some of the riders were just preparing their best run, as Ray was just starting up his momentum doing a slow walk.

''Two...''

Ray and Charmy were actually starting their run, as they were kind of far from the starting line and figured that they could get a good time that would propel them into the top positions of the damn race.

''One!''

Charmy was still running hard, as he was just confindent that the timing would be good and Charlie just ended up being confused by his wife's shouting and they were both running for the laser and they were ending up a little too close for comfort.

The horn sounded itself out to turn off the laster, because of technology and Charmy and Charlie was caught out by the laser, but Espio, Mighty and Vector managed to get an perfect start with a high amount of speed.

''And most of them are off!'' Omochao shouted, as Dave's whole team had a great start in the race and they would have a chance of being the top team in the competition so far, while the Chaotix and Old Friends were both willing were make a good catch up and the New Villains were completely off to an questionable start. ''Some are kind of stuck.''

* * *

The first section of the wooded racetrack contained some of the best new riders on this side of the river, as they were just dealing with the quick chicanes of this part of the course, especially with the fifteen riders that were really good at riding somehow.

''Okay, so everyone's got a chance in this race, as only Vector returns and he's not as good!'' Omochao announced, as Vector managed to get down to fifth place, because he wasn't really that fast of a rider compared to Espio, Mighty and suprisingly, Dave in their respective places.

''Come on, I've actually served costumers!'' Dave whined, despite riding safely and well in the top three riders and this amazing course was actually done with the chicane, but Espio was having a strong first place ride, as this guy controlled his board like it was a part of him.

Espio and Mighty were both fighting for the top spot, as they were actually coming up to a ramp that had some water going in the opposite direction, so it would've slowed down some people that weren't that fast, as the ninja did a double backflip, while the armadillo did an 1080.

They landed on an fake tree trunk with an hollow section for any water to go down, but there was definitely a top section, as Dave landed on it and managed to boost himself foward and so did Belinda, as the villains were winning out in this trunk ride.

''Why do I feel like evil just passed us?'' Mighty asked, just having that gut feeling inside of him, as Charmy was able to do some fly jumping with his own Air Ride.

''Because you guys are slowed down!'' Charmy told the both of them, as he was just able to get out of this trunk and catch up to the two evil riders that were basically trying to extend their leads and the young bee had an statement of declarement.

''OKAY, I'M READY TO STING YOU BOTH TO SOMEWHERE!''

''I can't believe you're trying to pick a fight with me.'' Belinda proclaimed, as this girl was just willing to throw some smoke in the bee's way, but Charmy had some good dodging with the smoke bombs, as this guy had goggles and a reason to dodge.

''You're going to be under arrest...I think!'' Charmy declared, as this young bee was really trying to prove his own point, while Espio was just grinding on the rail above the evil people and the bee, as the race was getting a little bit hotter than before.

''Charmy proves that being fourth is pretty good, while Espio made a small come back into the lead...again!'' Omochao announced, as this young robot chao was just seeing Espio basically dodge his way back into the top position, with Dave now taking second place once again and Belinda managed to be back in third place with an mean attitude to boot.

* * *

The rest of them were doing pretty good in terms of the course, as the Lightning Bolts were looking like a team that were in really good sync, as they were taking up sixth, seventh and eighth place at the same time and Vector was struggling to deal with these guys in ninth place, as this guy was surprised that they were powering through this one.

''As the Lightning Bolts become the second best overall team so far, Vector is trying an way to stop that team!''

Vector was actually behind Willy in terms of the shortcut, as these two obstacle breaking riders were really willing to use their boost and own the rest of them and these two were just doing some classic bumping to go through a short underwater section again.

The simple bumps were enough to get some small air-time, as it was hard to control a hover bike or a hover wheel when it was under the surface of the water and they were just being led to a small pond that the leaders just had gone through.

''Espio and Belinda are still leading in first and second, but Vector and Willy are really taking their places up a notch with fifth and sixth place!''

Vector was actually really happy that he was able to bring his best and it got him fifth place and Willy wasn't really that happy, as the hard bump was enough to make Vector lose some momentum in this 180 degree corner and end up in sixth place

''Dave, we're easily going to rock this race!'' Wayne shouted over some kind of walkie-talkie that was actually attached to their own ears and Dave was just looking very smug about this race, being third place and all.

''Keep on doing what you're doing and we're gonna win!'' Dave told the rest of team through the hidden walkie-talkie and the team was really more motivated to do the same thing.

''Walkie talkies aren't really banned, when it's with your own team, so the Bolts have a slight advantage.'' Omochao announced, as the four other teams were a little bit mad that the Bolts were actually getting away with this damn thing and the riders included Breezie, who was doing okay with ninth place. ''Besides that, last place belongs to Ray, so he has to step up!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2c, where the race really gets grooving and the main contestants were ready to prove their best moves.**


	51. Episode 5-3a: Wooded Ground!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 3a: Wooded Ground!**

* * *

Ray was the last place rider in these woods, since he was just trying to catch up as good as he could and he wasn't really doing the best tricks to be able to rustle up the rankings, since this young squirrel's Air Ride/hovercraft wasn't really able to keep up with the rest of them.

Except for one rider that had some weak gear on her side...struggling to keep up with the rest of them, just kinda like Ray and she was a whole team away from this yellow squirrel.

''Honey, how are you so far back?'' Ray asked, even though he was on a dangerous board that was about to hit a 180 degree turn, but he had the ability to boost well and he managed to see what was the problem behind her.

''Yeah, my board's starting to get a little kaput.'' Honey told him, as she was sure that there was something else that was wrong with it other than a lack of air, as she was just trying to boost away from the squirrel, but to no avail.

''Don't worry about it...I think it will fix itself...or something.'' Ray replied, as this guy was just boosting on with quite a bit of hope and trying to use his type to take a mid-air shortcut to basically get a start in going up places.

''As Ray becomes a little bit of a dick, Honey is now in last place and Zeena and Emerl are battling for twelveth along with the squirrel!'' Omochao announced, as this young announcer was just watching the Zeena, Emerl and Ray battle for a bad position like it was something that was worth the price of admission.

Ray was just trying his best moves, as he had arms and wings and the ability to blow himself foward, so he did just that to basically be able to go through the track's first pond, having the unintenional effect of going on the water.

Meanwhile, Emerl was able to power through the pond with some weird curves, as he was just using some cool grinds and a fan that was pretty slick and well hidden and Zeena just kinda had the ability to grind normally, so things were looking pretty good for the back three.

''Emerl gets into 13th, Ray is now 14th, Zeena is kinda lacking in 15th and Honey in 16th...must be either be sabotaged or screwed over.'' Omochao said, just lacking the heart to see Honey other than an victim of some kind of invisible crime.

* * *

Still in the lead, the top riders were heading into the lake and there was definitely some stuff that would've made some riders stop and get to last thinking about how to avoid, but these five were fearless and they were ready to jump into this small lake unscathed and use their techniques to be able to take the lead or stay in the lead.

Espio was just using his ability to keep his speed up through sheer effort, as he wasn't about to let his team down and there was some animals that was just heading towards the riders for good territory, so they needed to have some good moves.

Espio was just basically dodging all of the crocodiles that were trying to eat him up, as he was still going pretty fast.

''Espio doesn't let a crocodile mess with him...''

Belinda the ox was just using her arm machine to basically freeze one, as she was just boosting towards Espio to do some offensive moves in an hard to see lake.

''Belinda messes with the crocodile and Dave and Mighty have to do some dealing!''

Dave was just attempting to throw some more burger stuff into the crocodile's mouth...since he accidently had some spare ones on him and he just kinda threw the burger at Mighty by sheer accident and things weren't really good.

''AUGH!'' Dave shouted, underwater and in panic, as he realized that the burger was just thrown onto Mighty, who was just ready to throw it back at the burger boy and the speed of the burger meant that the crocs just snapped at it and they were just both lucky that they were alive. ''Whaaa?''

''Out of my way!'' Charmy shouted, as he managed to speed himself into third place once again with some good manouvres and dodging whatever was basically thrown his way, while Dave and Mighty were finally out of the water in fourth and fifth respectively. ''Espio, I'm ready to bring the sting!''

''And Charmy barges into third place, announces himself and is probably going to get knocked back into sixth!'' Omochao announced, as Charmy was just breaking this guy's expectations with some special turns that would've made Espio question his fear and he managed to stay close on the upward 180 corner. ''Charmy is STILL in third!''

* * *

There was Charlie, Tiara, Breezie and Vector, who were just kinda stuck in a four-way battle for the best position and they were now on the U-turn corners and they were still doing some dangerous moves to each other, wherever it mattered or not in the long run.

''I'll beat you all down with my...bubble stuff!'' Vector proclaimed, even as he was just being pushed aside by Breezie in some sweet moves and the unintentional result of that being that Vector managed to get into ninth place through that move and his amazing control. ''Man, stop making it easy!''

''Hey, watch yourself!'' Wayne shouted at Vector, as the croc was ready to get into a handicapped battle with Tree Guy and this bandit and this young bandit had a smug look on his damn face all of a sudden.

There was another big ramp coming up and yet another one only a hundred yards away from the first one, so Vector crouched hard and so did his criminal rivals and as an result, they did some pretty amazing tricks with all of the tweaked grabs and the high amount of spins were enough to give them a big air boost.

''Keep your eyes for the second ramp!'' Tree Guy told his bandit friend, as the ramp would've been coming up quickly.

''I'm not dumb, I can use them!'' Wayne shouted back, as the two were about to do some more tricks in the game and the battle was definitely continuning on with Vector just boosting and crouching for the next move.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3b, where more racing goes down and the Charlie/Tiara/Breezie showdown gains a new player!**


	52. Episode 5-3b: Jumping Hard!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 3b: Jumping Hard!**

* * *

Espio was definitely still in the best positions, as second place was looking pretty good to a ninja of his own calibre, especially with the kitchen knives of skills that was basically enough to keep pretty much everyone else at bay, but then again he was in second place.

Dave actually got first place for the second time in...whatever, but this time, he wasn't really going to be knocked out by some slight tap and the pressure was really starting to get to him.

Charmy was in fourth place again, as this young bee was ridiculously excited to do some crazy riding once again and this guy was really flying his way into the top three once again.

Mighty was in fifth place, as Belinda somehow managed to push him back to that position through the use of the basically pushing pretty hard with some kind of laser, as this young guy was able to grind awesome.

Belinda was stocked on evil stuff for the future, as she was actually just prepared to hit the obstacles and somehow clear the Power Type shortcut with no big deal and she was in third place.

The top five were just strong at riding their way to a good victory, as their skills were ridiculously and these guys were actually climbing to the top of the trees for the last section of the course...aside from pieces of wood track that were hanging.

''As lap one is coming to an end, the top five are still the same...alive, kicking and grinding!'' Omochao announced, as they were just working really hard to make this part of the course seem like it wasn't really that big of the deal and there was a lot of floating wood on there, so it was a big deal. ''But will the wood, change the top five? Probably yes.''

In sixth, Vector was still trying to make a good comeback with his own bike, seventh belonged to Wayne, who was surprised that his gear didn't lose a lot of air and these two were joined by Charlie, who was in eighth place and he was mad enough to bring some more projectiles.

* * *

All fifteen hardcore riders hanging tight, as they were on the crane track section, where cranes are trying to get the pieces of wood to stay still, but it wasn't really working and this was where shakeups could happen easily...especially if someone were to fall down and try to get back up.

''Okay, this is going to be tense.'' Charmy said, as the young bee was going to have to make the right moves to basically ensure that he was safe on the wood.

Espio was just using all of his skills to make sure that he was finally able to cross this path and get onto the second lap of the race, as this ninja was just trying to corner to align himself with the wood, but a faster and slightly better technique was just rotating the board...owned by Dave.

Charmy was just boosting into fourth place by pure luck, as the bee was just sure that he was lucky to get out of that space, as Belinda fell into the trap and had to deal with three chicanes to slow her down.

Mighty was also attempting to clear the swinging track pieces, as he tried to jump to his own advantage, as there was a lot of uncertainty to this tough part of the course and the slight wind made him stay on the ground.

''This course is harder than I thought...'' Mighty said, as he was on the top path, who only had to deal with two smooth corners and it was shorter as well, so it was basically the easy part for the best of them.

Wayne, Vector and Charlie were all attempting to do this thing, as Vector was just hoping that boosting through this would be enough to get through, Wayne may have nudged himself out of the top path through bad uses of his own elbow and Charlie carefully got through this one.

''Belinda, I'm coming!'' he shouted, as this guy was finally bumped into fifth through some careful turning and a slow speed.

Espio was now in third, Dave actually managed to get into first place, Charmy boosted in second place, kinda knocking his friend in the process, Mighty was now up to fourth and slowly getting into third place through consistent speed and Charlie was now up to fifth.

''Lap one is almost over, as the shake-up kinda messed with the positions of the strongest riders.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3c, where the first lap finally ends!**


	53. Ep 5-3c: Grinding Into Lap Two!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 3c: Grinding Into Lap Two!**

* * *

The first lap was definitely coming to a close and some of the strongest riders were either pulled down by gear problems or quickly rising, as there was some surprises in the top five, who were actually starting to outpace the rest of the racers and the surprises were someimes good.

''The top five just changed by seven floating pieces of wood, as there's some new faces coming into the second lap!'' Omochao announced, as Dave and Charmy were actually having a bit of a fight with their skills, despite neither of them having ability fighting ability besides their gears.

The detective bee and the intern badger were locking their glares, as they were both happy to show each other that this wasn't really going to be easy to top.

There was one final section, where there was three shortcuts for the people that had their special ability put into their Extreme Gear, as Charmy was just ready to fly as fast possible, while Dave was more of a grinder, as this young player was on the rails instantly.

''I can fly hard!'' Charmy proclaimed, just through hoops quickly.

''Oh, yeah?!'' Dave replied, cocky enough to basically boost on the rails.

''Yeah!'' Charmy shouted, landing with a bit of a bump, before hitting the last turn of the course.

The last turn of the course was just tight, as it would've taken a early left to take this hard right to keep their speed up and no-one was confindent enough to do something like that sans Espio and Belinda.

Charmy was just slowing down to make this corner all it's worth, as he couldn't be able to own the corner at speed, while Dave just bumped into the corner to get slowed down.

Espio and Belinda were looking to stop each other from getting the best line on that turn, as they were somehow rivals...even if they haven't talked for long.

Espio just ended going through on the edge and Belinda was basically a little more to the centre of the track, while Mighty was just keeping it simple with a quick brake and an even quicker boost.

''And Mighty speeds up even further, giving him a chance to take the lead in lap two!''

* * *

Lap Two was that one part of the race, where the teams finally know what the course was and all of them were more determined to do better, as Honey was actually back into the groove with some more air and Ray was actually now doing some decent riding in ninth place.

Ray was just kinda an having trying to catch up to other dudes, as this young guy was just drifting through it like it was no big deal and he was sure that his cornering was strong.

''Finally, I'm doing it!'' Ray said, using his yacht like it was part of him.

''Ray is starting to make a good move on Charlie. Said husband has a surprise for everybody, though!'' Omochao announced, just taking a quick look.

Charlie was just carrying some kind of weird drone that he just carried on his gear and it was pretty much something that COULD be hidden under his own gear.

Vector kinda just blew it away with one single blow of a bubblegum and it kinda exploded on the three of them, giving him an accidental advantage and Ray, Wayne and Charlie were all gunning for him.

''Man, my afternoon's looking a whole lot of occupied.'' Vector told them, before boosting away out of fear.

This guy accidently turned himself into a target and sixth place was a good place for someone that was just going to get assulted by the rest of them...sans Ray, who was confused.

''I think that worked?'' Ray suggested, confused at why Wayne and Charlie went fast into the first corner.

''As Vector pretty becomes bait for the two villains, Ray attempts to get out of ninth...especially with Wayne and Charlie's gear basically not getting refilled for some stupid reason!'' Omochao announced, also slightly confused.

Vector was just really powering through the next short cut that he could find, as he was pretty much on the run and in sixth place and Breezie was just breezing through the two guys, bringing out some drama in the tree trunk section.

''So, what's your problem?'' Breezie asked, prompting the two rowdy villainous guys to take on this businesswoman.

''And Breezie comes into seventh place with a bad attitude, making Wayne bite her...honestly, who chose them?'' Omochao announced, starting to get slightly bored with all of the over the top moves.

These three were battling each other right into the next section.

* * *

Lap Two was now officially underway with Honey finally getting into the jist of things and the bottom three's battle was actually starting to get a little more intense, as they were coming back to the first corner with some more confindent and properly working Extreme Gear.

''Alright, I'm actually ready to move up places!'' Honey declared, as this young cat was really getting into the spirit of the race.

Out of 15th, Honey was really starting to make her mark on the leadeboard, as she was finally boosting out of her un-comfort zone and into her possible comfort zone.

''Ugh, I wish your gear was still crud!'' Zeena, now in 13th shouted, as she was about to do something.

''As the queens of the bottom three and Emerl are battling it out, corners are going to come back to bite them somehow!'' Omochao announced, as they were just kinda entering the second corner with Honey using her speed well.

Emerl, Zeena and Honey were all doing some racing battles, as they were all in the way of each other and these three weren't about to make each other win this, as they all have slightly different ability, as Zeena was just grinding her way into 12th, which meant that Tree Guy was down to 13th.

''Geez, what's your problem?'' Tree Guy asked, really getting tired of being knocked down and Honey continued it with a quick punch to the face, leading him down to 14th and Emerl passed him...making him last. ''Wow, you guys are completely asshat...ic!''

The battle was continuing on into the hollowed tree trunk and Tree Guy boosted ABOVE the top path, hit a ramp and managed to get enough momentum to do some major tricks and pretty much claim his rightful place.

''And as Tree Guy reclaims 14th place, Emerl is now in 13th, while Honey was actually up to 11th and Zeena somehow stayed in 12th place, meaning that someone has to be last and they're not loving it at all!'' Omochao announced, noticing that one rider has to be in last.

Dammit, it actually ended up being Willy, who somehow managed to mess up in a ridiculously way and now it was time for his gear to be slightly troubled.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4a, where the race continues into the subsequent laps!**


	54. Episode 5-4a: The Third Cut!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 4a: The Third Cut!**

* * *

Seriously, this race was starting to get a little bit more hectic at the now (unreachable) top five, as the tactics that were being used by Belinda was quite a bit more dangerous than it seems, as her electric bombs were made for the third rail, as they were just burning leaves.

''Well, you're just using a weapon of destruction wrongly.'' Espio said, as he was about to make sure that said weapon of destruction was a complete non-working thing.

''Espio might be right or wrong...but that bomb is definitely gonna do some damage

Belinda just boosted away from whatever Espio was actually doing, since this ninja was just throwing a star at the bomb and Mighty was just jumping over that bomb in third place like it was no big deal.

Espio was definitely feeling the second place position to be the most important of this part of the race, as he had an opportunity to make this lake ride count for more just by helping other racers get through this and Dave managed to get the shock by force.

''OW!'' Dave groaned in pain. ''Wayne?''

''Got ya buddy!'' Wayne shouted, just pulling the intern out of that shock.

''And Dave gets the direct hit with the bomb, leading Wayne to actually cover for him in fourth, while Dave moves on in fifth! Good team support right there!'' Omochao announced, as the two were moving on foward.

Wayne and Dave were just trying to work their hardest to beat the best three, while Vector was feeling the full force of the shock with a lot of heat to him and he managed to get helped by Charmy, who got stung by the electric bomb.

Charmy and Vector were now sixth and seventh place, just trying to make up for some lost time, just by using some ramps to get some Air to boost their Extreme Gears up to a decent position.

''And the electric bombs DOES some more injuring, as Charmy and Vector drop a place each!'' Omochao announced once again with a bit of dissapointment.

* * *

Once again, it was time for the floating planks of track to show themselves to be the best obstacle for the riders to be running on once again, as this time, the leaders were just going through like it was no big deal, aside from Belinda shooting electricity at one of the vines and Charmy getting shocked.

''So, things are coming to a bit of a close in Lap Two, as the swinging track comes to mess up the middle!''

The wooden track pieces were actually still swinging around at a slow speed, but it was constant enough to basically put a bit of a damper on some racers, as Breezie was just dropping down...but she was boosting through anyways.

''Goddamn it!'' Willy shouted, as he was just jumping through the vines like this was his second job...

...yet Breezie breezed through the long curve like it was no big deal, as she was cornering through that corner like it was her second job.

Honey was actually making it happen, as she was using her board to basically make sure that she was just going way too fast to compherend and she was still TENTH PLACE.

''Okay, maybe I was wrong...it's not really working.'' Omochao announced, as Willy was still in ninth and Breezie was in eleventh place...somehow, as Charlie teleported in front of them. ''OKAY...yep that's a little questionable, but Charlie definitely has an advantage now!''

Omochao was actually starting to get a little mad from Charlie's smug techniques and smug look, as he just straight up teleported from 11th place with Emerl just struggling to get through this race to 8th place, where he had to space to own on lap three.

''Come on, that's just twenty shades of UNFAIR!'' Honey shouted, as she was trying to get her best punch into the kinda young scitentist, who wasn't ready to deal with good ethics.

* * *

Also, the crowd was in a total uproar over whatever decision he did, as there was definitely some questionable tactics that were gonna go down as a bit of a villain and there was even future racers that were just sitting in the crowd.

''Man, if next year's GP is like this one, this will be easy, broski!'' Swifty the ACTUAL shrew proclaimed, as this shrew was sure that things were easier this time.

''Yeah, it's not like we've got _Sonic and Jet_ around.'' Scourage said sarcastically, pretty sure that this team was definitely going to be beaten by the best of them.

''Shut up, Sonic wannabe.'' Swifty grumbled, being a dude that was something original and radical.

''Come on...you're litterally the 90's kid!'' Scourge said, just ready to dig in with an insult of his own and these two were just interrupted by a wolf...who was decked out for war.

''Personally, you guys kinda reek of two different kinds of stupid.'' David said, as this young soldier was just wearing green goggle, green boots, while being a pretty red wolf with a green shirt.

''SHUT UP, YOU GEEK!'' Scourge and Swifty yelled, while at the same time, seriously considering being a team with a passion of riding and David was just wanting to watch the race.

''Come on, you scared now?!'' Scourge proclaimed, just trying to pester a spectator for a dumb insult.

''What are you...a chicken nerd?'' Swifty asked mockingly, as he was just ready to team up with the green hedgehog to basically be a team of insults.

Meanwhile in a place, where you couldn't really physically cringe at the insults that were being thrown around, Charmy and Vector were just trying to get by with being stuck between the top six and the middle four, as they were just travelling in the third place.

''Geez, where is everybody?'' Charmy asked, pretty sure that he was almost alone sans Vector, who was just keeping up his seventh place position.

''Probably racing for that big cash!'' Vector shouted, looking back towards one of the people that were coming for that money and his sweat was starting to drip down faster.

''Vector, you're seeing a problem, right?'' Charmy asked again, looking back to see that someone was suddenly boosting towards them and he had glasses to shine on them, making them his personal target.

The crocodile and the bee were both sweating kinda hard and boosting away from this teal-shaded spectacled badger, who was about to do something that was slightly unthinkable.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4b, when the last parts of the race begin AKA lap three...and four!**


	55. Episode 4-5b: A Third Lap In The Woods!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 4a: The Third Cut!**

* * *

Seriously, this race was starting to get a little bit more hectic at the now (unreachable) top five, as the tactics that were being used by Belinda was quite a bit more dangerous than it seems, as her electric bombs were made for the third rail, as they were just burning leaves.

''Well, you're just using a weapon of destruction wrongly.'' Espio said, as he was about to make sure that said weapon of destruction was a complete non-working thing.

''Espio might be right or wrong...but that bomb is definitely gonna do some damage

Belinda just boosted away from whatever Espio was actually doing, since this ninja was just throwing a star at the bomb and Mighty was just jumping over that bomb in third place like it was no big deal.

Espio was definitely feeling the second place position to be the most important of this part of the race, as he had an opportunity to make this lake ride count for more just by helping other racers get through this and Dave managed to get the shock by force.

''OW!'' Dave groaned in pain. ''Wayne?''

''Got ya buddy!'' Wayne shouted, just pulling the intern out of that shock.

''And Dave gets the direct hit with the bomb, leading Wayne to actually cover for him in fourth, while Dave moves on in fifth! Good team support right there!'' Omochao announced, as the two were moving on foward.

Wayne and Dave were just trying to work their hardest to beat the best three, while Vector was feeling the full force of the shock with a lot of heat to him and he managed to get helped by Charmy, who got stung by the electric bomb.

Charmy and Vector were now sixth and seventh place, just trying to make up for some lost time, just by using some ramps to get some Air to boost their Extreme Gears up to a decent position.

''And the electric bombs DOES some more injuring, as Charmy and Vector drop a place each!'' Omochao announced once again with a bit of dissapointment.

* * *

Once again, it was time for the floating planks of track to show themselves to be the best obstacle for the riders to be running on once again, as this time, the leaders were just going through like it was no big deal, aside from Belinda shooting electricity at one of the vines and Charmy getting shocked.

''So, things are coming to a bit of a close in Lap Two, as the swinging track comes to mess up the middle!''

The wooden track pieces were actually still swinging around at a slow speed, but it was constant enough to basically put a bit of a damper on some racers, as Breezie was just dropping down...but she was boosting through anyways.

''Goddamn it!'' Willy shouted, as he was just jumping through the vines like this was his second job...

...yet Breezie breezed through the long curve like it was no big deal, as she was cornering through that corner like it was her second job.

Honey was actually making it happen, as she was using her board to basically make sure that she was just going way too fast to compherend and she was still TENTH PLACE.

''Okay, maybe I was wrong...it's not really working.'' Omochao announced, as Willy was still in ninth and Breezie was in eleventh place...somehow, as Charlie teleported in front of them. ''OKAY...yep that's a little questionable, but Charlie definitely has an advantage now!''

Omochao was actually starting to get a little mad from Charlie's smug techniques and smug look, as he just straight up teleported from 11th place with Emerl just struggling to get through this race to 8th place, where he had to space to own on lap three.

''Come on, that's just twenty shades of UNFAIR!'' Honey shouted, as she was trying to get her best punch into the kinda young scitentist, who wasn't ready to deal with good ethics.

* * *

Also, the crowd was in a total uproar over whatever decision he did, as there was definitely some questionable tactics that were gonna go down as a bit of a villain and there was even future racers that were just sitting in the crowd.

''Man, if next year's GP is like this one, this will be easy, broski!'' Swifty the ACTUAL shrew proclaimed, as this shrew was sure that things were easier this time.

''Yeah, it's not like we've got _Sonic and Jet_ around.'' Scourage said sarcastically, pretty sure that this team was definitely going to be beaten by the best of them.

''Shut up, Sonic wannabe.'' Swifty grumbled, being a dude that was something original and radical.

''Come on...you're litterally the 90's kid!'' Scourge said, just ready to dig in with an insult of his own and these two were just interrupted by a wolf...who was decked out for war.

''Personally, you guys kinda reek of two different kinds of stupid.'' David said, as this young soldier was just wearing green goggle, green boots, while being a pretty red wolf with a green shirt.

''SHUT UP, YOU GEEK!'' Scourge and Swifty yelled, while at the same time, seriously considering being a team with a passion of riding and David was just wanting to watch the race.

''Come on, you scared now?!'' Scourge proclaimed, just trying to pester a spectator for a dumb insult.

''What are you...a chicken nerd?'' Swifty asked mockingly, as he was just ready to team up with the green hedgehog to basically be a team of insults.

Meanwhile in a place, where you couldn't really physically cringe at the insults that were being thrown around, Charmy and Vector were just trying to get by with being stuck between the top six and the middle four, as they were just travelling in the third place.

''Geez, where is everybody?'' Charmy asked, pretty sure that he was almost alone sans Vector, who was just keeping up his seventh place position.

''Probably racing for that big cash!'' Vector shouted, looking back towards one of the people that were coming for that money and his sweat was starting to drip down faster.

''Vector, you're seeing a problem, right?'' Charmy asked again, looking back to see that someone was suddenly boosting towards them and he had glasses to shine on them, making them his personal target.

The crocodile and the bee were both sweating kinda hard and boosting away from this teal-shaded spectacled badger, who was about to do something that was slightly unthinkable.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4b, when the last parts of the race begin AKA lap three...and four!**


	56. Episode 5-4c: One More Chance to Chip In

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 4c: One More Chance to Chip In!**

* * *

The final lap was finally getting started, as there's one more chance for the last placers to be able to slip into first place, but that wasn't really true, as it seemed the first placers were just getting further and further away from the people that really needed to chance to catch up to the best of the best.

Espio, Mighty, Belinda, Dave and surprisingly, Honey were now making the top five and the cat finally managed to get through due to her ability to control her gear ridiculously well, while it was going ridiculously fast, meaning that the battle was finally starting to seem a lot closer.

''THIS JUST IN! Honey is pretty much making her gear the base for something amazing, as she finally gets fifth place!'' Omochao announced with complete surprise. ''Who knows who's gonna be first place by the end of the race?''

The top five was looking somewhat different, as they were now the top six thanks to great comeback by Vector and this top six was actually getting a little far from the rest of the riders on Wood Chase, as they were really skilled enough to do their moves.

''Alright, we've got this in the bag!'' Charmy proclaimed, ready to buzz around on the track. ''We've just gotta keep it up!''

''Be careful what you say!'' Honey told him, completely sure that Charmy was going to get hit by something that he couldn't really see.

Charmy and Honey were just racing against each other, as one was basically keeping her team out of the elimination zone and the other was just ready to make his team awesome.

Honey was a good puncher and kicker, while Charmy's flying skills were comparable to Tails' two skills and this young bee was just seven, so their shortcuts were definitely making all of the difference.

Dave was just making fourth place his domain, as he finally managed to hone the art of jumping to get into some sick shortcuts...also his grind and fly combination made him SLIGHTLY overpowered.

* * *

In the front, things were a lot more chaotic, as the top three were just straight giving it everything they had, as they were starting to finish this off with their attacks and their sweet, sweet moves...some of them weren't as sweet as the others, but they were definitely doing it.

''Espio loses second to Mighty, who kinda deserves it more...but then again, they were on the same team a couple of times!'' Omochao announced, as he was just getting into the groove of announcing the last lap.

Tiara wasn't doing too good, considering that she was in the 12th place, meaning that 16th place was a place that nobody wanted, as that space got occupied by Tree Guy, who had some questionable gear.

''DAMN HOVER SAUCERS!'' he shouted with some serious attitude, as it was just kinda pushing him in weird directions all of a sudden and this was making Ray and Emerl surprised that they didn't have the worst luck on the course. ''Geez, you'd think with three years, this thing would work properly!''

''Er...so, that guy's saucer is kinda broken.'' Ray said, struggling to fit into how being last place was going to do something good.

This young squirrel was actually kinda pushed into last place, as Zeena basically managed to headbutt him into the third worst postiion and Emerl was just rolling in fourth-teenth place, trying to not give a crap about how he's losing.

''Emerl, I know stuff seems like things are getting crazy, but at least you've got a good team going.'' Ray told him, as though he wasn't about to lose this thing BADLY.

''But it seems like my team is going to split apart any second.'' Emerl said, actually kinda focused on the race, as he was just trying his hand at the many spins.

''You know, they might become...rival friends...if that makes sense.'' Ray explained to the robot, who was just rubbing his head like it wasn't running a ton of calculations.

''They could just be friends...it seems simpler.'' Emerl told him, before basically boosting away with a chance to be back in the race and these two were sure to meet up again.

This robot was going to have to pull something in order to keep up with the rest of his team, as he was just boosting proper hard to basically avoid the massive three-way mess that was happening.

''As Emerl actually becomes a guy that wasn't talking to his newfound friend, another three-way's goes down like a rookie boarder in a snowball!'' Omochao announced, as the battle with Zeena, Wily and Vector was just leading them to possibly make their team mediocre and Emerl snatched tenth place like it was his dream.

Emerl was also pretty decent at doing his one thing, as he was sure that copying others' abilities with his board was a idea that was worth considering and Breezie was surprised to see him in a good place.

''What was-''

''Can you attempt a team attack?'' Emerl asked, genuinely getting bothered with Breezie's...whatever.

''Shut up, trash-bot...you had one job and you ALMOST sucked at it!'' Breezie insulted Emerl, who was just off. ''Wait until I get a-''

Breezie had no time to realize that being in eighth place and being a traitor would be two things that was just bound to make Honey mad as hell, so she was just trying to ride her best.

* * *

Well, who was the best?

The million dollar question was about to be answered, right here, as the floating wood was back for one more ago and this time, nobody actually checked to see, how windy it was, so it was bound to make losers winners and winners losers...even Espio was struggling to time it.

''I've got to make sure that this was worth it-'' Espio whispered, as he was just taking one quick look at the course that was actually ahead of him and he was sure that he could jump to victory...

...and then Belinda shock-bumped him into what could be considered 'the pit of losers' and she was just good enough to realize that quick jumps were the only that would she would win.

''YOUCH! Espio MIGHT get second, while Belinda MIGHT-will get first...this is getting shady.'' Omochao said, just trying to get over Belinda's bad tactics. ''And there it is, Belinda wins, you guys are probably gonna riot and Espio AT LEAST GETS SECOND!''

The crowd was just kinda confused, as there was both loud jeers and loud cheers, just making the robotic chao a little bit angry at the winner.

''Mighty gets a very close third, Dave gets a good fourth place and Emerl gets FIFTH-wait, didn't he suck throughout all of the race?'' Omochao questioned, not getting a good read on most of these contestants, as Charmy and Honey both rode into a weird roaring crowd.

''Geez, Honey, maybe you want to tone these guys down?'' Charmy asked, scared for his scared stinger..and his life.

''Well, I'm not ready for this.'' Honey squealed, as she was ready to throw down.

Breezie was seventh, Wayne was eighth, possibly raising the roof for his team and Vector was ninth, letting the whole team with his suck-ness down and Willy was eleventh, just happy to survive that weird ordeal with the crocodile and a princess.

''Well, sorry, guys...I guess I blew it really hard.'' Vector apologised, just trying to reassure Charmy and Espio, who were just more surprised.

''Don't worry about it, you could have done much worse...'' Charmy said, being a little bit sly about it. ''...ouch.''

''Hey, at least, we'll be moving on...without any injuries.'' Espio noticed, as Tree Guy aka the local postman was just thrown up into the air with a lot of distance and his landing was just as hard.

''GEEZ, can't a man get a break?'' Charmy asked, almost cringing at the hardcore slam to the floor and Ray was really picking him to send him into the hospital.

Ray was 11th, Zeena was 12th, Tiara was 13th place and Willy was 14th place and they weren't the best guys to basically help their own teammates, as the medics were definitely just trying to help this young villain that was just basically helped by his friend Wayne.

* * *

Everyone was confused as hell at what happened to the Lightning Bolts, as even though they were attempting to be villains, they weren't the most competent, so sabotaging THEM would have taken a somewhat diabolical mind to figure out and Dave was actually shedding a tear from what happened and Wayne was going full speed into Omochao, who was attempting to find out what happened.

''OMOCHAO, man! Get out of the way-'' Wayne shouted, pushing the announcer from his injured friend.

''Wha-'' Omochao said, before he was bumped away from Chameleon/Tree Guy's recliner bed by the bandit and these two were just looking at each other like they were real friends.

''Whoa...Chameleon dude, are you all right?'' Wayne asked in complete disbelief.

''Yeah, I'm just taking up a stretcher.'' Tree Guy said sarcastically, before groaning in a bunch of pain. ''...I don't think this is working.''

''Seriously, I'm too damn sorry about not checking that gear-'' Wayne tried to explain, while still attempting to not cry his heart out.

''Urgh...I figured something was wrong, but I didn't want to be a loser...'' Tree Guy commented, still ready to take one for the team.

''Yeah, apparently, someone swapped your gears or something.'' Wayne noticed, as he was actually carrying his real one and the two were surprised at what happened. ''YIKES, what's their problems!''

''Really cool guys...cough...who can be trees.'' Tree Guy told him, before the ambulance actually come for real and the rest of the team were surprised at what happened.

''Okay, that was unusual...'' Dave said, feeling happy that he could honour his friend and Wayne just kinda gave him a paper, as the bandit to do a steal. ''Tree dude gears have been swapped for some fake crap...who did the swap, man!''

There was suddenly an air of an potential problem that was about to rear its ugly head and god-damn, there was enough drama for 14 riders and 1 announcer to deal with and then things came out.

 **'**

 **To be continued in Part 5, where things ATTEMPT to settle down!**


	57. Episode 5-5: Birches Lose!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 5: Birches Lose!**

* * *

The Lightning Bolts were ready to get their results, as they were sure that things couldn't really have gone better in this round, as Wayne and Dave were definitely that part of the team that was making it worth something and Willy didn't do great, but it certainly wasn't terrible and they were just sure that things were going to get better.

''WOW, who the heck was the man that sabotaged this mess?!'' Wayne shouted, as this guy was really ready to bring the high speed attacks.

''Hey, don't call him a mess...he's the second best member of the team.'' Dave said, feeling like that things were about to get ugly.

''Why would you rank him now, we've gotta get some damn revenge!'' Wayne exclaimed, as he was really mad.

These three without their fourth member were going to be the best team that could be...starting with finding the obvious team that would do these kinds of shenanigans.

''Whoever the heck sabotaged my friend Chameleon is going to get whatever they deserve!'' Wayne shouted in Zeena's own face and he was just straight up growling and Willy was just standing back.

''Please, do I look like the kind of person to do such ugly things?'' Zeena asked consdescendingly.

''Yeah...and you're ugly.'' Wayne told her, prompting her to retort back.

''And, what-'' Zeena retort angrily, as Belinda was just laughing in the background at the two's actions. ''-what makes you think I'm ugly-''

''Not now...evil husband and wife have some explaining to do.'' Wayne told her quietly, as the Zeti was a little taken aback by the reaction and Willy was just joining him.

Wayne and Willy were just finding out that things weren't as they seemed, as they both saw Chameleon's original gear in the bushes on the edge of the racetrack.

''Okay, what's your deal and how did the gear get there?'' Willy asked, like he was investigating something important.

Charlie suddenly got a sneaky look on his face and unlike Wayne, Willy noticed it like he was sure that he had some kind of plan going on.

''Come on, I know-''

''ATTENTION RIDERS WHO KNOW WHAT'S UP, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MAIN BUILDING!'' Omochao screamed over the speakers, prompting a lot of people to see the results as it goes down.

* * *

The results were either going to go down like a rock or go down like a meteor, as they were going to be revealed team by team, as the five teams were actually up on a seperate platform to the audience, who consisted of people that might enter in the sequel.

''Okay, so after the sabotage, let's move onto hopefully calmer things!'' Omochao announced, pretty sure that the uproars would be easily triggered.

The five teams were all sure that they tried their best, as they were just happy to be on the podium and some were a little bit happier than others.

''Fifteen riders, formerly sixteen, stand by my side, as they eagerly anticipate who's going to be out and who's going to continue to round two!''

The Chaotix were a little bit nervous that they weren't able to find out who the culprit of the crime was and all three of them were just looking suspiciously at the new villains, who were smirking back at them.

''Some may deserve it and others might not, but whoever's opinion it is, let's see who's racked enough points to survive this crazy round!'' Omochao announced, as the crowd was loud and proud of their favourite teams.

Weirdly enough, the Lightning Bolts were actually gaining fans for their decent Extreme Gear riding despite their disadvantage of being one teammate short.

''Team Chaotix goes first, as they've got the only returning rider and they rode solidly...is that enough to pass through this round?''

Espio was just stoic, as he couldn't really find out who was the worst, while Charmy and Vector were happy at the results of their ordeals.

''Espio gets 25 points, Charmy got 13 points from his sixth place position and Vector gets 6 points, meaning that Team Chaotix has 44 points in total!''

These three were just happy that they would survive this round, as they did well enough to make sure that they stayed in the game.

''The forgotten heroes are up next, as they've been forgetten once again!''

The next three heroes were still willing to be sure they've made it through to Round 2, as Mighty was basically leading the team to a good place.

''Mighty got 20 points, Ray got 5 points for being 11th and Tiara has 2 points for being 14th, meaning that the Forgotten Heroes has 27 points in total.''

Mighty and Ray were actually kinda worried for their butts in the Extreme Gear Grand Prix, as Tiara was just really happy that Mighty did so well in the GP.

''Next up, The Forced Allies, ready to grit their teeth!'' Omochao announced, as the three of them were just sure that they did really well.

All three of the teammates were sure that they've made it through, even if their team might not.

''Emerl has 15 points for being fifth, Honey got 10 for being 7th and Breezie managed to get 9 for 8th, meaning they've got 34 in total, putting them above The Forgotten Heroes!''

Dave was just looking down in shame, as Emerl was just giving a thumbs up to his team's performance and Honey was sure that it was going to get better.

''The second to last team here, the Ragtag Villains made their mark on this race with dirty tricks and dirty moves!''

Belinda and Charlie were smirking their results, as they were both sure that they would win this thing like it wasn't even funny and Zeena was ready to celebrate her results.

''Belinda got 30 already and combining with Charlie's 6 points for being 10th and Zeena's 4 points for being 12th, gives them 40 points in total, meaning that they're second!''

The Lightning Bolts were sure that they were out for the count, as their amount of points wouldn't be enough to even pass the current place team.

''The Lightning Bolts need 28 or more to survive this round and they're the last team to take their points!''

Dave, Wayne and Willy were going to have to rely on some kind of prayer to get through this round and Omochao was just gaining suspicious looks.

''Having two teams knocked out in a first round team would be weird, OKAY?!'' he shouted, just keeping the suspension high.

These three minus their fourth member were ready to accept defeat and the Forgotten Heroes were worried that they would get defeated, as sweat was somehow raining down on both teams.

''Dave nets 18 points for being 4th...''

Belinda was just gaining a smug face that would put Eggman to shame.

''...Willy only also got 1 point for being 15th...''

Charlie and Belinda were pre-emptively celebrating...quietly though, as to not give too much suspicion to their group of three.

''...and Wayne nets the team...8 points for being 9th...giving them a total of 27 points, but they also get a bonus point thanks to Chameleon, making their new total 28 points!

Yes, 15th and 16th place both only give the rider one point and since Chameleon's gear somehow crossed the line, the Lightning Bolts...made it somehow.

The Lightning Bolts were sure that their prayer had been heard, as they were really happy to have made it through this one, as Wayne's moves were strong enough to save the team from elimination.

''Sorry, Mighty, Ray and Tiara...you just BARELY lost.'' Omochao announced, as Mighty and Ray were both fistbumping together in consolation and Tiara was just shaking hands with these three dudes, ready to accept defeat.

''Lightning Bolts, you barely made it through...so, watch out and be ready to battle through the second round!''

The surprise from everyone could fill a giant jug, as there was four teams that were really sure that the battle was definitely going to be continued in the next round.

''Anyways, the drama is potent, but for all of the fans that are here to see some air riding, you guys can sign off...for the rest of the people...watch some drama go down!'' Omochao announced, as there was more character stuff happening in here and out of here.

* * *

 **To be continued in Episode 6 AKA Round 2's first match, where it now matters even more to be the best riders that they could be...**

 **For the drama, keep on the look out for Ep 5-5b, which will come out...wherever it's sooner than Episode 6 we may never know!**


	58. Episode 5-5b: Wood Burnt Drama!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 5: Mushroom Wood Chase!**  
 **Part 5b: Wood Burnt Drama!**

* * *

The Lightning Bolts were completely sure that they found the culprit, but they didn't really care enough about that, as they just managed to find out where the real Chameleon's gear was at, as it was a little bit obvious and they were just ready to do some vengance for their team.

''You know, I think that Belinda kinda impresses me!'' Wayne said, pissed off and surprised at the same time, giving him an awkward face to deal with. ''She swapped the damn thing without a care in the world!''

''So, we've just gotta win against her and things should be easy as hell.'' Dave told the team, slightly enthuastic this time.

''Cool...so these new guys are definitely evil and tough.'' Wayne told him, just ready to do it.

''And we can be tougher than them!'' Wily shouted, pretty sure that racing hard was the only thing that he could do in the next race.

''So, we can't be evil-er than them?'' Wayne asked, pretty sure that a plan could be cooked up reailly easily with a smug look. ''Pretty sure we can sabotage them.

''Do you want to be kicked out of this?!'' Willy yelled at him, pretty sure that one plan could actually mess their chances of winning it all up.

''...Geez, at least let me explain what it is.'' Wayne told him, as Willy was just sure that this one was at least going to impress someone.

''So if her team's in our next race, bringing some weak weapons should be good enough to kick her team out!''

''That's a great one! We just gotta race with her team and those idiots should be out!'' Willy exclaimed with happiness.

These three were just chilling in some lakeside bench that was in a different part of the woods, as these three were just sure that they were finally able to work their plan into good action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the evilly married and the Zeti were just walking around all smugly like they've planned it out to not be suspicious to anyone who had a careful eye to watch them and they were just both laughing at...someone.

Zeena was just lying down on the grass like she was just so close to basically resting her sorry head for some dumb reason, as she was just trying to get over her bad position.

''Belinda, who knows who's going to keep us from that prize?'' Charlie asked, as he was sure that he didn't have the skills to beat the rest of them.

''Please, we've just got to use our head in the correct ways and we'll beat everyone else.'' Belinda proclaimed, as she was just sure that mind-games were the best moves. ''Besides anyone can ride a board easily.''

''And we've practiced for over three months...so...''

''This GP should be ours!''

These two were just done talking badly about stratergies and the sport of riding a hoverboard to success, as they were back to talking like they came straight out of a TV show.

''Besides your tech is the best.'' Belinda told the bespectacled badger. ''But you could stand to NOT be at your job all of the time.

Zeena was just sure that these two were going to do some evil loving, so she was just staying to keep her looks on point for the next race.

''Urgh, I can't believe I'm stuck with these two...''

''...Wow, you're just a little-'' Charlie shouted, mad at his wife.

''-a little what?!'' Belinda yelled, harbouring the same feelings for some stupid reason.

This young girly Zeti was just sure that this was going to blow over and she would be able to leave these two.

''...I swear it's like being with a bad mom and dad-augh!'' she complained, while actually breaking a nail.

Truly, this team was a threat to the other teams and at times, to themselves, as the husband-wife team wasn't the most solid and Zeena was just a little bit fickle.

* * *

Emerl was just feeling more motivated to make his team worth something, as both Breezie and Honey were just straight up fighting over who would be the leader of the team, especially with the robot just giving up.

Honey wasn't about to let someone that was willing to make rule-bending moves to lead their team to victory, as she could fight like it was her main hobby.

But, Breezie wasn't about to let someone that wasn't experienced in using risky moves to achieve a great goal, lead a team where the strengths could come in with unusual moves.

''Sweetie, it's not going to be all honest moves to win this GP-'' Breezie told Honey, condescendingly.

''-and there's going to be a team that just wins by using their speed amazingly, not knocking someone over!'' Honey shouted back.

These two girls were actually just arguing in the middle of the market, which was just making them gain some attention from their fractures.

''And?''

''And you might lose the chance to do it again!''

''But sometimes, one chance is all you need.''

''And you could make things worse-''

Honey and Breezie were suddenly interrupted by Emerl just grabbing a giant stick with some cotton at the end and hitting some kind of gong.

''Please, do not argue over such pointless things.'' Emerl said loudly, ready to warn both team members about what was essentially a fracturing team in the making.

 **'**

 **In Round 2, three classic stages return to take down one team each, leaving eight teams to ride, fight and survive in the quarter-finals!**

 **Episode 6 will be coming next, as Team Sonic, Team Dark, The New Villains and Team Babylon battle it out in the risky dunes with Sandopolis coming back to give the ghosts their moment!**

 **Episode 7 will come after that, as Team Rose, Team Bygone, Team Eggman and Team Chaotix and it will take place in a new location in Studiopolis!**

 **Episode 8, finally, will come, meaning that the Lightning Bolts, Forced Allies and The Nega Villains will take on each other in Red Mountain, where the lava is hot!**


	59. Episode 6-1a: Hot, Yet Calm!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 1a: Hot, Yet Calm!**

* * *

Team Sonic, Team Dark and Team Babylon were up against the New Villains, as they were back in a old location with a few changes that just happened to come by, as time passes by and these guys were definitely feeling the sand.

Team Sonic, especially, as they were all walking to another somewhat ancient tower, as it provided some shade from the burning sun, sand and other things that could burn.

''OW?!'' Sonic yelled, as his skin was actually burning.

''It's even hotter than ever!'' Tails exclaimed, while walking through it slowly.

The purplish blue sky was just reintroducing the original three to some hard times in the desert, as the sun was really heating up the place and Knuckles was definitely wearing his hat.

''Well, it _is_ a huge desert after all.'' Knuckles stated, just riding on his home island once again. ''I don't know how this is here, but this is here.''

''Knuckles, is there any shade?'' Sonic asked, asking the real questions.

''Yeah, you should be able to see it.'' Knuckles told the two of them, pretty sure that this location would be cold enough to hang out at.

''Sweet! These fast feet need some cool-down time!'' Sonic said, just running through the desert.

They were actually moving closing to the big towers with mysterious writing on the walls and the ceilings, as all three of them were just taking some looks at the writing on these towers.

''I think we're almost there! T-minus a minute!'' Tails shouted, just making sure that the other two could really hear him.

* * *

One minute later, these three were just ready to do some chilling in here, as there was water and food for an obvious reason and Sonic was just ready to take five.

''Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a rest, okay?'' Sonic told his two friends, as he was just resting on a pillar.

''Sonic, catch this!'' Tails shouted, as he threw some ointment. ''Put it on your feet and it should be enough for them to heal!''

''Fastest thing alive needs a little ointment?'' Jet asked, mockingly.

''Quit it, sometimes, fastest thing alive needs some healing!'' Sonic shouted, pretty sure.

''By the way, long time no see, Sonic!'' Jet said, still mocking the blue blur.

''Hey, same thing to you, smug hawk.'' Sonic told him, ready to insult his rival again.

Sonic already had the ointment and he was just taking five, as Jet was just standing around this dude to mock him and the other rivals were just checking out the sandy and ancient architecture to read some ancient stories.

...You know, besides Storm.

''Okay, so this is my island, so I know what these things means.'' Knuckles said, able to read the ancient language of whatever his ancestors did.

Wave and Tails both had the skills to also read these things like they were nothing too important, wherever they were really into whatever these things said or not.

Knuckles was just taking a single look at several sentences about their lives, as he was pretty sure that these guys were living kinda awkwardly in this damn desert.

''Okay, so your ancestors were apparently explorers of this huge desert, as there was also several oasis that was spread all around the desert, which was your ancestors were stationed.'' Tails told Knuckles, as though it wasn't really obvious.

''Wow, these guys weren't jokes...If I HOPE I can-'' Knuckles said, ready to tell ALL of his friends.

''Please, you still got an important race to finish.'' Storm told him, not letting him forgetting the important stuff.

''...You know, these cameras have a great connection, so I can send to...even more knowledgable people!'' Knuckles explained, just carrying a camera to let the world see his stuff.

''I don't know what you said, but at least, your camera doesn't suck.'' Storm told him, being a bit condescending to the echidna.

''You know, I don't really need your approval.''

''Hey, you can watch yourself get beaten.''

''Sweet, I don't care.''

Knuckles and Storm were actually really willing to deal with their own stuff, as Storm was just wanting to explore the desert with his own two eyes and Knuckles also ready to decipher more messages.

Tails and Wave were just looking at each other like they were ready to square off each other with their own technology, as they were ready to ride off in the desert.

''This doesn't really need any words...just a hat.'' Wave told the young fox, wearing a big hat that allowed her to get some shade.

''I already got myself covered!'' Tails exclaimed, as he was now wearing a explorer's hat and protective glasses.

Tails and Wave were actually just ready to get riding into this new track, as this track was basically the biggest circuit, so far, as there was all kinds of obstacles.

* * *

After ten minutes, Sonic was back to business with Jet, as the two major rivals were actually ready to fight with each other, as Tails and Wave were also riding and fighting, as the four of them were really motivated to win it.

Tails and Wave were actually riding in the desert once again, as the battle was still looking pretty even, so far, as the starting line was based around a oasis, complete with an actual dirt path and bleachers with shelters on them.

Either way, the tech geniuses were actually riding down a sand slide and the main duo were actually just at the oasis...looking for treasure.

''Come on, this is actually getting boring!'' Sonic exclaimed, as this guy was just not really doing anything.

''I found an old chalice...at least it's something.'' Jet said, just carrying that gold chalice like it wasn't his.

''Cool! Can I go now?'' Sonic told him, being a little dismissive.

''At least pretend to be interested in treasure hunting.'' Jet told him with a sneer.''Besides, you don't have to hang around.''

''Yeah, Tails said I shouldn't really be running to get everywhere...thank my sidekick.'' Sonic explained, pretty smugly.

These two were just a little angry at each other, as the rivals were just wanting to race each other, as Storm was grabbing the chalice to get back to wherever The Babylon was.

Finally, it was time, Sonic and Jet were also going to go up against Tails and Wave, as the tech geniuses were actually returning to the start line for once.

Sonic and Jet were just anticipating the result of what was going down, as the both of them were apparently doing a bet for something.

Tails arrived in second place and Wave arrived in first place, meaning that the bet was finally settled in some form, meaning that Jet took the 100 rings to buy something.

''Wow, I wonder who sucks more!'' Jet exclaimed, as Sonic was a little angry about that.

''Save it for the real event.'' Sonic told him, being a little calm about it.

Tails and Wave just arrived to see that a bet was just going down and the both of them were not surprised at this.

''Hey, don't make dumb bets.'' Tails told Sonic, not being that serious

''That was what I'm about to say, shrimp!'' Wave shouted in protest.

The geniuses were sure that things weren't supposed to be this awkward, as Tails and Wave was now glaring at their two teammates for some dumb reasons, before they glared at each other.

''Hah, you can't fool me!'' Wave exclaimed, ready to do some stuff with her rival.

''I'm not fooling anyone.'' Tails said in surprise, just a little confused.

''Okay, can someone what's going on with these two geniuses right here?'' Jet asked, a lot more confused, as Tails and Wave was just glaring. ''Oh...get ready. Sonic!''

''We're ready any day of the week!'' Sonic exclaimed, ready to do his thing on this course.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1b, where the other two teams were just arguing with each other over the obvious things!**


	60. Episode 6-1b: The Heat Of The Mind P1!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 1b: The Heat Of The Mind: Part 1**

* * *

The other top two teams were a lot less civil with each other, as they were not only both on totally different sides, moral-wise, but they were also the most volatile teams in this round, as they were also the most competitive out of this group of riders and that was saying a LOT.

''NO EGGMAN TARGETS IDENTIFIED. SUSPICIOUS VILLAINS IDENTIFIED.'' Omega told his partners.

''Come on, you're telling me a load of bull!'' Belinda exclaimed, as she was just also armed.

''I CAN ONLY SEE THAT YOU HAVE A WEAPON.'' Omega explained, as the goat was just holding an shocking weapon.

''So?''

''YOU ARE A POSSIBLE DANGER TO PEOPLE. ALSO YOU SEEM TO BE THE CHEATER.''

''So, what if I am...I'm here now, so you can't get me.''

''THAT IS VERY TRUE.'' Omega said, as there was no rules against sabotage that was done in the previous round.

''So, anyways...why don't you just shut up.''

''YOU ARE STILL A POTENTIAL TARGET.''

Omega and Belinda weren't having the worst time here, as their other two teammates were more preoccupied about boasting to people that didn't really care.

''Oh, come on, you've got to be kidding me!'' Zeena exclaimed.

''Yes, I'm not kidding you!'' Rouge proclaimed.

Of course, these girls were talking about skills that they both had, but their skills were a little bit close.

''My board can easily outrank the rest of them.'' Zeena stated, as she had a green and black hovering saucer that was made to grind.

''Please, my yacht can both get the gold and sneak around.'' Rouge boasted, even if it doesn't really make sense, as her purple, black and white yacht had an invisiblity mode. ''Don't ask me how that works.''

''Sweet, then I'll easily outrun you.'' Zeena told her. ''Besides, sometimes, you just need the speed.

''Then I'll just bypass you with invisibility!'' Rouge proclaimed, very smugly and calmly.

Zeena and Rouge were just ready to do their thing, despite the start being several hours away.

Later, they were actually on the racetrack trying to prove something to each other, as they were ready to do something important on this place, as these two were really feeling their passion.

''Okay, so we're gonna prove who's better?'' Zeena boasted. ''Please, my nail art is a thousand times better than your riding skills.''

Rouge and Zeena were just going to do their air riding thing, as they were really sure that their gear was a lot better than the others and Belinda was just riding on that gear ridiculously quickly.

Belind was quite litterally speeding off the starting line, as she was a just a little panicky about Omega's bullets, which was just aiming at the girls, who was riding off the speed of light.

''Okay, remind me to never piss off your robot friend.'' Zeena told Rouge in a panic.

These girls were pretty sure that they were wasting their air, trying to get away from Omega's bullets, as the robot was just having a bit of a problem.

* * *

Menawhile, Charlie and Shadow were just doing their thing to test their very gears, as Shadow had an attitude that could rival anyone else and Charlie was just a little bothered by the black hedgehog's sudden appearance and the black hedgehog's pretend mindgames.

Actually, Shadow wasn't even bothered enough to go deal with Rouge's rides, as she was doing fine apparently, as he could see her on the racecourse.

''You're going to finished, when I'm done with you...you don't exactly look like peak physical condition.'' Shadow told the beaver husband, who was just checking out some ancient writing.

''I don't see you being the strongest.'' Charlie told him with a hint of anger.

''Fair point.''

''Okay, can you stop for a second? I'm just trying to figure out what these writing means.'' Charlie explained.

''Come on, you must have practiced for this thing...''

Charlie sighed hard. ''I practiced HERE for days...can I at least get some kind of respite!''

''Alright, don't get yourself twisted.''

''What is happening?''

Shadow was just going back to practice the course once again, as he didn't really have the time to basically ask this young archeologist to basically to be left alone to do his own stuff.

''Okay, what do we have here?''

Shadow was sure that Omega was doing something that was very stupid, as the girls were definitely somewhere else and he was just sighing...HARD.

''Come on, Omega...you've got to be kidding me.''

The black hedgehog finally got started on this challenge, as this guy was just prepared with his googles on and his focus was definitely readied on this awesome course.

This black hedgehog was just going to make sure that things were looking pretty solid, as this guy was just jumping into the course with no issues at all, meaning that he was back on track.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1c, where ALL of the teams finally meet up!**


	61. Episode 6-1c: Sandy Talk!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 1c: Sandy Talk!**

* * *

The four teams were actually ready to meet each other, as two of the four teams were actually going through the cool course, especially with the high amount of the shadow that was going down.

''I'm guessing it's high noon...'' Knuckles said, as he was just sure that this sun was somehow colder.

Tails was actually just checking out the clock.

''Wow, how did you figure it out?''

''Sometimes, when you don't have a clock...a shadow's good enough.''

These two were sure that there was going to be an encounter with the other teams pretty damn soon, as they were just looking for Sonic, who was apparently doing something.

''So, you've discovered what your ancestors did?'' Tails asked, just trying to break the silence.

''Yeah...unsurprisingly, they did a lot of stuff to survive here.'' Knuckles said happily. ''Trust me, I would've liked to go on their adventures.''

''If they did all of the usual stuff...I think a desert vacation would be a good recreation.'' Tails guessed, just happy to do that thing.

''Sometimes, you can't just recreate cool times in a desert-'' Knuckles exclaimed, as this young guy was really noticing who those three were. ''Geez, Sonic's not waiting isn't he?''

''He doesn't really wait for anything...you should know that.'' Tails told him, as this young guy was really ready to catch up to Sonic.

''Anyways, WHERE'S ROUGE?!'' Knuckles exclaimed, as this guy knew that the bat was ready to steal the Master Emerald on a dime.

''Surprisingly, you don't wait, either!'' Tails said, as he was just going towards wherever Sonic really was.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Jet were actually really willing to do some hard riding, as they were really sure that they were the best riders in the grand prix.

''Okay, there's no time to waste...you're definitely the best of the people that suck.'' Jet proclaimed very smugly.

These three were actually really willing to bring some of the best insults that they could bring before the big amazing race that was ready to bring Tails into the insult battle.

These four were finally really ready to do ride.

''So, you're just gonna talk and talk or what?'' Shadow asked, not giving a damn about the insults.

''I'd just get racing, if I were you.'' Sonic stated, a little confindent that his skills were enough on their own.

''Hah, you're just scared that you're not ready for this.'' Jet exclaimed, confindent in his everything.

''You think a lot of stupid things.'' Shadow proclaimed, as Zeena was finally dropping to rep her team.

''Finally, my beautiful skills will be on show and I'll finally be able to prove two things!'' Zeena boasted, as she was just putting her gloves.

''That you still put beauty before skills?'' Sonic suggested with a smile.

''That you're not-'' Shadow also suggested smugly.

''I can ride just as good as you and that my beautiful skills are good enough to lead through the race. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH?!'' Zeena yelled, just trying to get her point across.

''Finally, we're getting somewhere...I'll just beat all of you so easily that you won't matter.'' Jet boasted, just throwing his board up in the air and jumping on it.

''Honestly, you can just shut up.'' Zeena said, as she was just on her saucer like that.

''I feel the same way here.'' Shadow told the hawk, as these guys were actually really willing to race through.

* * *

In these sands, the talk was really going to get heated, as the hot-headed of the contestants were just ready to do some major brawl.

Things were about to get some major oomph, as they were really into this crazy course, but the other teams were just completely sure that there was some shenanigans going on.

Knuckles, Rouge and Belinda were definitely having an great time together, as they were shouting a lot.

''Oh, you again?!'' Knuckles realised...even though it was going to be like that for about two weeks now.

''Yes, it's me, Knuckles.'' Rouge told the echidna like she was surprised to see him.

''Okay, spill the beans! I know that you're going to take that Master Emerald, regardless wherever Shadow cares or not!'' Knuckles yelled very loudly, just making the new villain laugh and Rouge just smile.

''I don't think Shadow cares.'' Rouge just told the echidna, making the guardian a bit more angry.

Rouge and Belinda were just going to basically come through and run as fast as they could towards the Master Emerald...which was definitely a long way away.

''Come on, you are going to deal with me!'' Knuckles exclaimed, as he was not ready to deal with the thieves.

Knuckles was just jumping on his bike like he was going to chase them around and likewise, the two girls were just also on their boards to traverse the place faster.

''Even if we could steal it, there's no time to do it-'' The echidna explained, actually cut off by someone.

''An hour is left until you guys get racing!'' Omochao announced, extremely loudly.

''Urgh, just watch yourself in the race.'' Belinda commented, as Knuckles was just riding back to the racetrack and Rouge was just ready to prove something to the echidna. ''When my team wins this round, everybody's going to be sent packing.''

''Sweet...my ears are working again!'' Storm said, just appearing besides the girl. ''Besides, you're going to get sent packing by me!''

Storm and Belinda were sharing a tender moment with their glares working as hard as they could to intimidate each other.

* * *

 **To be continued with the start of the race!**


	62. Episode 6-2a: The Heated Start!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 2a: The Heated Start!**

* * *

These teams were ready to do some rumbling, as they were sure that some team was definitely going to go home, as all four of them were just giving the best glares to each other that they had...even if some of the relationships were friendly, as this was a riding race for the ages.

''Welcome to the beginning of the second round, where the drama finally heats up, as we are back on Angel Island, where Knuckles keeps his own Master Emerald.''

The crowd was just cheering, as there was a sort of community that was just providing water for everybody and they'd also get to see their favourites battle it out here.

''I'm not sure how Sandopolis is still surviving, but it is, as there's quite a lot of wildlife and MANY different kinds of sand...from yellow hot sand to warm red sand to quicksand!''

The teams were just definitely waiting for Omochao to announce them, as they were completely sure that this battle was going to be pretty long and pretty tough.

''Seriously, the quicksand hides slower paths from the riders' view, so it's mostly a time waster.''

The camera was just going through some quicksand, as it was just showing what Omochao said, as what was ahead was basically a small chicane right up ahead.

''After that, we've got ghosts and a huge sand mound and some hard pushing switches and the lap was done with a lot more sand!''

The ghosts were just touching the cameras to take a look at it, as they were just surrounded by a lack of light and they were just straight showered by some sand, despite being dead.

''Don't let that trick you...this track is definitely for the more extreme riders out there and here's twelve of those riders!''

The first team were the classics, the originals and most definitely, the one with the most history out of all of them.

''The original speedy hedgehog, the tech fox and the guardian echidna, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles form Team Sonic, as they're back for a fourth round of riding on Extreme Gear!''

These three were just happy to do their thing, as Sonic had his trademark backflip and a smirk, Knuckles was just fist-bumping the blue blur, with Tails was just waving and flying.

The second team were also classics, but they were definitely a different kind of classic, as some of their history was basically pretty complicated.

''Shadow, Rouge and Omega from Team Dark, basically the team that has a ton of history, great moves and an amazing dynamic!''

Shadow was actually attempting to put a smile on his face, Rouge was just waving to her fans no matter the intent and Omega was just looking around for the villainous goat.

The third team were the ones with, by far, the most experience of the competition and they learned some special things, such as playing fair...but that was exclusive to one team.

''Now, here's the most experienced riders, as they've always used these, Jet, Wave and Storm, from Team Babylon!''

These birds were just looking smugly at their competition, as they were just waving at their amazing fans, as Storm was just genuinely happy to get his spotlight.

The fourth team were the newest and also, the most bad of the teams, as they were really willing to do some unfair things to win it.

''Finally, the most evil riders in this round and somehow, the most normal team in the game, The New Villains...formed by Belinda, Charlie and Zeena!''

They were getting cheers, as everyone had their fans and these guys were completely sure that they'd win this one, but Zeena was just loving her fans a lot, as she was just waving quickly.

Either way, it was going to be the time to ride pretty hard in about half an hour, as airtime wasn't cheap and the riders were itching for a race.

''It's about half and hour before it's show time...so, these guys are chilling and practicing again!''

 **'**

Half an hour later, these amazing riding guys were on their boards, yachts, saucers, air rides and bikes, just ready to hash it out through the art of hoverboarding with crazy moves that were able to be done just by will an fitness.

''Okay, so you're going down harder than you think you can go down!'' Jet exclaimed to Sonic.

''Trust me, Infinite's had that one down...you're gonna have to try.''

''I'm really good at making people go down!''

''Don't get ahead of yourself.'' Sonic stated, being a little bit cheeky.

Jet and Sonic were mostly just having a lot of talk, while Shadow and Zeena were actually feeling pretty good at not talking a lot, as the start was coming up quickly.

The other guys were really just ready to do theirn own thing amazingly, as the course was starting to get a little bit more real with pillars rising for some odd reason.

''So, you're telling me-'' Tails started, just a little confused.

''-there's a switch to raise these pillars?'' Wave asked with some sass. ''And you didn't turn it on from the start?''

''Is that a problem?'' Omochao asked, not getting any answers from anyone else. ''Good.''

The other eight were just ready to start this damn race, as Belinda was just looking a little bit smug at the most competitive riders in the game, especially with all of the intimidation that wasn't working.

''Sweet, we'll just be in the lead!'' Belinda proclaimed ridiculously smugly.

''Who said you'll be in the lead?'' Rouge asked, as it was now the seconds right before go time.

''Actually, that's a great-'' Belinda said, before being cut off by the count-down timer turning on and the shitty power just doing it's work. ''-oh what?!''

''That's gonna put a damper on this race.'' Rouge told her, also worried about things suddenly starting or ending.

The countdown timer was on and it wasted no time, as there was ten seconds until they were actually off and everyone was just prepared in record time, as they were just ready to get moving.

''4!''

Belinda and Rouge were just giving their best glares on their best board, despite the two of them having some common ground.

''3!''

Sonic, Shadow and Jet were just looking at each other to ensure that they made each other lose this round and send each other back to their homes.

''2!''

Tails and Wave were just giving each other some strangely sneaky looks, as they had hidden skills and weapons to either sabotage or boost.

''1!''

The fastest of the riders were actually riding fast enough to make sure that they were willing to steal it from the rest, as quick elbows slowed riders down enough to get less air.

''GO!''

These guys were just boosting on it, as their bonus air was ready to make this race unfair and with Sonic, Shadow, Zeena, Rouge, Jet and Wave bringing some strength to the top half, this race was going to be something!

* * *

 **To be continued, as the racers were finally starting their long ride!**


	63. Episode 6-2b: Shadowed Moments

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 2b: The Shadowed Moments!**

* * *

The four teams were definitely ready to get started with the hard competition as they were in the pretty strange sands, as this heat was definitely really getting to them in a slightly different way...either way, this riding battle was definitely starting to be a little bit more attacks.

Sonic, Shadow and Jet were actually really grind pretty damn hard, as they were getting started with a high speed grind, especially since the trio had some major sand on their boots.

The special grind was being used the four speedy riders, as the rail was definitely had a lot of sand pouring on the rail...with all of the dust being carried.

Besides that, they were mad at each other.

''You're going to get whatever you deserve!'' Shadow exclaimed, angrily.

''Oh really?'' Belinda asked.

''Jail time!'' Shadow answered, rudely.

The two of them were off the rails and finally going onto the sandy dunes, which were actually more like a quarter pipe with the noon sun beaming over them.

''As the race gets started, the teams get to appriciate the midday sun in all of its skinburning glory.'' Omochao announced, as the race was just getting started with a lot of sweat already dropping.

Jet was feeling it the least, as he was used to this kind of heat, along with his own teammates, Storm, who was able to bring some offense and Wave, who was just prepared for the heat with a shade over her head.

As the guys were just definitely getting this race started, as there quite a bit sand dunes and there was definitely three different paths that could be reached with enough bravery to make it, as there was a big ramp in front of them.

The ramp was also pointed slightly, so it was basically a bit of a gamble.

The strongest riders had no time for just barely making it through the ramp...so that was about two-thirds of the riders, as Sonic, Shadow and Jet were looking towards the highest path.

Those three were definitely trying their hardest to basically make their lead the strongest, as they were just jumping off the ramp with a lot of heights and tried to do so many tricks in a row.

''And the top three are definitely trying to make it count for their team!'' Omochao announced, as they were actually on the highest path. ''And others were definitely choosing their paths wisely.''

The highest path was definitely the thinnest out of the rest, as it was definitely the skilled riders.

The middle path wasn't really on the sandy surface, but it was a path that really could vary, as there was a geyser to another path that led to the highest path and a sand slide.

The lowest path was on the sandy surface and it was also the most varied, as it was the widest by far...but that didn't really say anything, as someone skilled could get enough air to change paths.

 **'**

The surprises were already getting started, but then again, this part of the course was probably one of the most open courses in any racing game so far...actually it was probably the most open course in a lot of Grand Prixs.

Either way, Sonic, Jet, Storm, Charlie and Zeena were taking the top path like they were just sure that this was going to be something pretty damn cool, as the shade was definitely plentiful.

Shadow, Belinda, Rouge, Tails were taking the middle path like they had no other option, as these guys were definitely sure that they'd make it through using some unusual option.

Taking up the bottom, Omega, Knuckles and Wave were definitely planning something special, as they wouldn't really be sucking otherwise...either that or being caught off-guard.

So, the top path had some shenangians going down between the top two...of course it was.

''Jet...what the heck happened to Shadow?'' Sonic asked, as he was just getting into the hardest section.

''I dunno...don't care, though.'' Jet told him, as the hardest part was next.

Sonic was first, Jet was second and Storm was fourth...either way, it was time to look ahead with clear eyes.

Sonic's gear was relatively bad at handling, so he was just a little bit too close for comfort, while Storm was just somehow pulling a great move on this top path.

''As Charlie and Sonic falls down to the middle path, Jet, Storm and Zeena were leading the pack pretty damn easily!''

The new top three were definitely getting their Air's worth, as they were just now going through a somehow faster sand slide and they were just in this thing to win it.

''Woohoo, Jet! We're gonna easily win this one!'' Storm exclaimed, sliding in third.

''I wonder if we can lap someone...there's apparently a bonus for it.'' Jet said, believing in the rumours.

''Actually, it's real.'' Storm said, as they finally were ready to get on track.

 **'**

The middle path contained the most contestants out of all of the race and with someone falling into the damn path, it was going to be somewhat chaotic right here.

Shadow had some kind of problem, as even if this path had some sand on it, as he was sure that he was meant to go to a higher path...he had no problems with grinding above the rest of them...

...he was also behind Tails, who was in third for some strange reason, but being fifth was no big deal.

''As Shadow doesn't do that well, being in fourth and all, Sonic drops down...literally into fifth!''

The blue blur was definitely dropping down by accident, as he was just going slower and slower the longer he stayed in the air.

Belinda was doing pretty damn badly in eighth place, as her gear wasn't really at its peak yet.

In seventh, Rouge was just making some headway, as the two were just ready to fight their way out of their positions, even if they weren't the worst riders in this place.

''The girls just attack each other, while the positions get changed up due to the fastest sand slide in the course so far!''

Now, Shadow was in sixth, Tails was STILL in fourth and now, Sonic was in sixth, but either way, these three were just dealing with the mini-ramps that allowed them to get some air.

Shadow was just attempting to get through to Sonic with an Chaos Spear, but Sonic's agile board was just half of the work, as Sonic was just doing the rest of it.

Tails was just doing a quick tornado to basically stun...someone and he almost blew away the two hedgehogs in an frantic attempt to do something stupid.

When the three top riders reach the slightly slower sand slide, they had some words of wisdom.

''Tails, just look where you're throwing the wind.'' Sonic told him, having some time to speak.

''Hey, I was just trying to blow someone back!'' Tails exclaimed.

''Well, YOU failed pretty badly.'' Shadow said, forgetting that Rouge got directly hit.

It was really obvious what had happened, as Rouge was just definitely feeling the breeze and she litterally got hit hard.

* * *

On the bottom path, Knuckles, Omega and Wave were definitely trying to do their best to get back to the top, as they were just going through some open sand and it wasn't really that pretty.

''Geez, so little shade.'' Knuckles said, as he was feeling the sweat.

''And that's why you come packed.'' Wave said, as she was just drinking some water.

''Yeah, you can shut up.'' Knuckles said, as he found a shortcut to join Omega, who was just destroying them ahead. ''Seriously, that would be stupid.''

These two were trying to get out of the bottom three, as it was statistically the positions were completely junk to anyone that had a sense of competition.

''Being in tenth place is definitely a big problem that needs to be fixed.'' Omega said, a little less desperate.

''I agree A LOT!'' Knuckles shouted in 11th.

Aside from that, it wasn't friendly, as the two of them were just getting loaded on their weapons, wherever that mattered much or not and they were ready to do some fire.

Wave was just a little bit more strange, as she was just trying to get out of last place with skills that weren't even enough to just get out of the bottom.

''Well, this is going to be something-'' Wave said, before she could hear someone just falling down.

Wave and Rouge were definitely meeting each other, as they were really both doing some major attacks that were just kinda tearing up the desert.

''You think just because you're a beatitful bat...you get all of the attention?!'' Wave snarled, as she was just attempt to throw some spanners at the bat.

''Yeah...what's your problem?'' Rouge asked, as she was just throwing some bombs at the swallow, as they were starting to enter some position.

Knuckles was in 9th, Omega was in 10th and the girls were taking up the bottom two, as they were starting to enter a new section of the race, which had a lot of quicksand for some strange reason.

''As the bottom four, the middle four and the top four get ready to take a little bit over-the-top, a lot of quicksand is up ahead of these guys!'' Omochao announced, as the second section was basically Dead Man's Zone.

Yeah, it's going to be something a little more hectic.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 2c, as the racers continue to ride on this first lap!**


	64. Episode 6-2c: Sliding Into Quicksand!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 2c: Sliding Into Quicksand!**

* * *

The bottom three were definitely having some kind of a hard time, as they were just...the bottom three and the boiling sun didn't really help.

But that doesn't even compare to what was up ahead, as the quicksand holes were ready to take everyone down to a slower section of the track.

Luckily, Jet and Storm managed to get a safe ride for the most part, as they just getting an easy ride on this path.

This path definitely had a few small holes in it, but it was just the one for the smoothest ride.

''Wow, this has gotta the best part-'' Storm said.

Suddenly, Zeena was just elbowing the two birds to make them fall into the holes.

''Knock yourself out, birdbrain!'' The Zeti exclaimed.

''But I've still got three more laps!''

''Then just stop being ugly, okay?''

These two were just definitely fighting for second, as they were just going full-on with the weak attacks.

Jet was just riding on with some strange dissapointment, as he was just leading the race so far and Storm trumped Zeena just to get second place with a good elbow.

''As the top three are having a relaxing ride...''

These guys were just dropping back onto the main path, which just had a huge ramp over a lake of quicksand.

* * *

''...the rest have to deal with a lot of quicksand!''

The rest of them were definitely just trying to not make their team lose, as there was a bottom path that no-one even wanted to know what was there.

Sonic and Shadow were definitely doing their job of not falling down into that path by holding back their true skills.

Tails was just taking advantage of his gear's ability to float, as he was just cutting some corners and barely touching the sand.

Obviously, Sonic and Shadow were a little surprised by Tails' moves, as the fox moved up to fourth place.

''Nice one, Tails!''

''You're definitely getting stronger.''

The two were definitely making each other inch out into the holes, but the next rider was taking a...more pushy approach to stopping their opponents.

''Shorty, I'll make you pay!'' She yelled, as she was just trying to get through the other riders. ''I'll make you come into last!''

Tails and Wave were actually able to just float over the quicksand, with their weapons ready to hit each other.

Also, Sonic and Shadow were just passing the two lovely flying riders to take one for their team.

Either way, these four were out of the sand hole-filled path, but...

''As, Sonic and Shadow move up to fourth and fifth, Wave moves up to seventh and Tails drops down slightly to sixth, the rest of the riders start to do some more falling!'' Omochao announced.

Knuckles was just trying to avoid Omega's direct attacks, but he got pushed into the quicksand by accident.

Rouge wasn't too lucky either, as a bad turn just made her get into the quicksand.

Belinda got a little bit too distracted by Rouge's gem attack, also leading her into the sandy holes.

Either, these three were going to have work hard to get out of there.

And for Omega and Charlie, they just made it through by pure accident, as they were still seeing the sun and had a chance of getting into the top three.

* * *

''Three riders drop into a less sunny path and two of them don't want to be with...each other?''

There was a bottom path and it wasn't pretty, but it was at least open enough for crazy catch-up attempts to be made.

Which was really good, as these three couldn't really stand each other.

''Rouge, you knocked me down.'' Belinda sighed. ''Now, we've just gotta get back up.''

''That seems easy...now we've-'' Rouge said, before Knuckles gave her a hard punch.

''You've got a problem with me?''

''No...well sorta.''

The (almost) bottom three didn't really need a fight on their hands, but Belinda escaped it before she got sucked up into the battle.

Belinda was just more focused on going fast, as she was just boosting into a ramp, regardless of whatever Air she had.

Knuckles and Rouge were just focusing on out-doing each other, as they were going inside on a VERY wide corner.

Belinda was just definitely bring the tricks, as she just did four backflips and for the final one, she was just grabbing onto the board.

Meanwhile, the two rivals were definitely spinning a lot in the air, which meant that they had enough air to get outta here.

''As Belinda gets eighth somehow, Knuckles and Rouge battle for a not-so-nice tenth place!''

The two rivals suddenly noticed that everyone was back on one single path, as they could both see that Zeena was actually in the lead.

''As the paths come back together, everyone has to deal with each others...and ghosts.'' Omochao said, as all 12 of the riders could see each other easily. ''Yes, they're still here.''

This course wasn't the hardest, but it was definitely a tough cookie...so far at least.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3a, where underground antics happen a lot!**


	65. Episode 6-3a: A Ghostly Ride!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 3a: A Ghostly Ride!**

* * *

These riders were finally going underground, as they were still discovering new kinds of sand in this battle between twelve riders, four teams and some trio was going to be knocked out of the race.

This underground section of the temple was mostly coloured with earthy colours, a lot of reddish zig-zag lines and there was sand slides, switches to open doors and a lot of candles that were supposed to be lighting up this location, but they weren't.

As they were just reaching the underground sections, there was definitely some things that were coming back to bring the best haunt that they could do...even if the lights were slightly on.

''So, I heard that those ghosts are back to do some haunting, let's see if they can mess up the race good enough to provide some momentum!'' the announcer shouted, as there was some cloak-looking ghosts just hanging around.

Jet and Storm were actually coasting in the lead, as they were just riding along like they weren't being serious, even if they were just taking their shortcuts.

''Heh, I wonder if this race is too easy...is because they sucked.'' Storm exclaimed with a smug tone.

''Yeah...what's up with these guys?'' Jet asked, just swatting a ghost.

The top two realized that these ghosts liked nothing more than to sabotage, as they were both litterally blocking their views and they quickly let Shadow pass them.

''So, this is what everybody's up in arms about?'' Shadow asked, just elbowing the ghosts outta the way.

''Shut your damn mouth!'' Storm shouted.

Jet, Shadow, Storm and Sonic were the four that were leading this race, as they were just straight up hitting a sand slide with these ghosts coming along for the rocky ride.

''Woo, these guys aren't that bad...once you get used to them.'' Sonic said, as he was pretty sure that this was normal.

''I don't like these guys already!'' Storm exclaimed very loudly.

Sonic and Storm were actually having some kind of battle, as they were seperate onto an alternate path through some great boost usage and these two were ready to deal with each other.

Sonic was just swerving to throw off the albatross, but Storm managed to make that swerve stronger with speedy grab and the blue blur stayed just inside of the slide.

Suddenly, the candles were lit and the ghosts straight up dissappeared.

''And the lights are on somehow!'' Omochao announced.

 **'**

The riders who turned the lights on were actually one of the smartest guys, as Tails managed to both pull a light switch and get a metric ton of Air and he was helping the rest of them.

The rest of them were SLIGHTLY thankful, but this was an race, so Rouge was just attempting to bring a kick to the fox, who had his plug on the ready and they both clashed.

''Sixth place just ain't enough for me!''

''I can't just let you get fifth.'' Tails replied.

These two weren't definitely the kind of people that would go head to head, but they were both using the same shortcut to basically get to the end, so it was no excuse to do some slouching.

They were in Sandopolis and there was no way that they'd expect to get through this without some sort of sand battle, as Knuckles become a sand puncher in seventh place.

''Take this!'' he shouted, punching a switch.

''Thanks, Knuckles!'' Tails thanked the echidna, as he was just going through the shortcut's shortcut.

Rouge wasn't about to let a opportunity slip, as she flew faster and Knuckles attempting to punch the switch to the closed possition.

But the bat didn't take no for answer and she and Tails were on their own secret path.

These two are still fifth or sixth, but Knuckles ended up in eighth from an hidden attack, as this young echidna was just punching through into a longer version of the flying shortcut.

* * *

The seventh place position was stolen by Wave, who had a spanner out for ''shorty'' and she wasn't about to let anyone else from taking it easily...even if Tails was one level ahead AND on top of her.

Knuckles wasn't ready to let his position slip down even further, as Belinda, Zeena and Charlie were planning a strong comeback that would plant them as one of the best teams.

Either way, it meant there things were about to get a little bit harsh.

''You're not going to get past me!'' Knuckles exclaimed, as he was just charging his punch.

''Try me...if you can.'' Zeena boasted, boosting ridiculously fast to get a great position in the race.

''WHOA, slow your boat! You ain't gonna get away!'' Knuckles yelled at the girly yeti, just following her in ninth place.

These two were just riding in some colder sands, as they were just racing together to kick up the dust with their gears blowing some sand.

They were, of course, trying to gain some more air by using the more spiky dunes as a ramp to do some more original tricks.

Then they hit a wall and went full speed towards the top position.

''Come on, Charlie! I can't wait to experience this awesome strategy.'' Belinda quietly said in anticipation.

''Slow down for a second.'' Charlie told her, as the duo were finally moving foward to do some amazing stuff.

''But I can't...''

''And you're gonna have to do it!''

''As hidden strategies get started, rivalries boil over to some stupid moves that end up nowhere and Omega needs some love, as he still is in twelvth place...and that's not even the end of these underground caverns!''

The surprises were definitely coming in, as Omega was just a hunk of metal that still can't ride really well...

* * *

 **To be continued, as they just reach back to the finish line and the second lap starts!**


	66. Episode 6-3b: Sand Tactics!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands**  
 **Part 3b: Sand Tactics**

* * *

The riders were actually coming back up to the surface to do some more dirty riding, as they were all sure that they'd have a chance...even if it was very low.

Omega was currently in last place and he was definitely trying his best, as he was both of his boosters, one of which was on him and the other was on his gear.

''As the top four fight once again...''

Sonic, Shadow, Jet and now Belinda were actually just riding on a loop that need a solid jump and their speed could be increased and Shadow just made his lead clear with that one jump...as he was off.

''...the rest of them fight for the top...''

Tails (7th) and Wave(6th) were both just doing some genius moves like basically using their gears to find even faster shortcuts within the flying rings, while Charlie(8th) and Zeena(5th) were doing some more sand dune riding.

Also, Storm somehow became 10th through a really good use of an electric plug and Rouge was back in 9th.

''...Omega's on the line to step it up once again!''

The combat robot was just looking a bit dissapointed at the results and he was quickly joined by Knuckles, which was weird, as they were both the strongest and had a good handle on Extreme Gear.

''Knuckles, you seem to be struggling.'' Omega told the echidna.

''Thank you?'' Knuckles said in confusion.

''I can report that we need a come back move.''

''Now you're talking sense!''

These two were ready to do some special skills together, as they were just really boosting through with momentum, fire and more than likely, ghosts that were struggling to hang on to each other

* * *

Either way, it was time to drop in with some great moves, as Belinda and Zeena were ready to do some old-school girl tactics on the boys...and they weren't going unnoticed.

Sonic was just basically swerving left and right to avoid some projectiles that were definitely coming from Zeena's horns and they were all around them.

The battle was definitely going on, as they were both just trying to throw some attacks at each other.

''As the race gets a little bit heated, the girls come out to do some major hurting!'' the announcer exclaimed, specially with Belinda just attempting to energize the race.

They were starting to enter the sand fountains, as there was actually no other to basically get back up to the surface and with projectiles just being thrown around, someone upped the difficulty.

''I swear...this ain't gonna be easy to pass.'' the announcer said, just placing some bets on who's first.

All four of them were up, as the obvious winners of this battle were Zeena and Belinda, who used a combination of boosting and using the sand fountains to get to back to the surface.

Either way, Sonic was just doing it old-school with his own mometum skills, Shadow just managed to Chaos Control it up the steps with increased accleration and Jet was just straight up high speed jumping.

''There's definitely some solutions coming in there, but either way it meant that Jet's now in fifth and the top two belong to an pretty shady team...relatively speaking.''

* * *

The former bottom two riders were definitely getting some good luck, as Knuckles and Omega were actually now in sixth and seventh place.

They were lacking in air, though and that was when some strings were pulled litterally to get them moving once again...well, Omega made his own way through with enough moves, but Knuckles...was getting the strings!

''What the heck?'' Knuckles asked, a little confused.

The echidna was just being pulled foward by Sonic somehow, as Tails was starting to lag in ninth place.

Sonic managed to tag the echidna along for the ride and the end result was ridiculously chaotic, as the echidna was pretty much struggling to avoid getting pushed away.

''As Sonic was just going along the ramp-filled straightaway, Knuckles does some tricks and almost fails to land them and the two leading the race are married...lap two is very close to our leaders.'' the announcer exclaimed.

Belinda and Charlie were just really snaking around some special corners, as they were just trying to go as far inside as they could with some major sand.

It was still very dusty, but they were sure that this desert was supposed to be covered with some kind of sand.

''Huh, that was pretty easy.'' Belinda said pretty easily. ''I loved watching these, but this is starting to get boring.''

''So, does that mean we can extend our lead?'' Charlie asked, going slightly outside.

''Yeah?'' Belinda asked, so confused. ''What the heck kind of question is that-''

''You're in the second lap and you ain't going nowhere.'' Shadow told the two of them.

''Cool...now just let me ride.'' Belinda told him, as the two were leading the race.

Shadow was in a very close first place with Belinda only being slightly behind in second and Sonic tornado'd his way into third place and they were coming back to the dirty dunes.

Where's there a lot of ramps and tons of opportunity to get some Air to help their team to win this.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3c!**


	67. Episode 6-3c: 2nd Lap Sand Tactics!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands**  
 **Part 3c: Second Lap Sand Tactics**

* * *

It was really obvious who disliked who and who liked who, as there was some teamwork moves that were pulled off.

In this case, Knuckles was really getting a feel for it, as the echidna was just straight up smashing into all sorts of wall in Sandopolis, but at least he was in fifth place, even if he was definitely feeling the hurt.

''Come...stop...doing this...a load of waste.'' Knuckles said, just getting hurt badly.

''I don't get how Infinite gets a kick outta this.'' Omochao exclaimed, as the two were finally seperated.

Sonic was just looking very scared and very excited about this possiblity, despite Knuckles being up and kicking back in sixth place once again.

Sonic was still in the top five, but it wasn't really an easy ride, as Shadow and Jet were to double team him with one strong attack...even if they didn't intend to.

''Come on, this is just starting to get a little bit stupid.'' Sonic growled.

Sonic was just sure that he was able to do some major damage, especially since that he just threw a mini-tornado to his front.

Either way, it meant that the front two were going to have to dodge some attacks and Sonic could do another attack from a rail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge and Omega were definitely trying to get back up to speed, as Storm was starting to suffer hard from an mechanical issue.

Storm's board was starting to consume more air, which meant that he was doing a lot of dune tricks.

Either way, Omega wasn't having an easy time either, as even if he was in ninth place, this guy wasn't able to turn well enough.

''My systems are not designed for riding on floating snowboards.''

''Still...you've got a chance at riding through on this challenge!'' Rouge exclaimed.

Storm was having a much bigger issue and it had to do with his own gear, as he was struggling to keep up the boost for long.

''What's with this dang thing!'' Storm shouted, as he was just about to jump off the dunes for the third time.

Being in 11th with gear troubles was bad enough for Storm, but 12th went to someone who didn't really deserve it that much and they were wearing glass.

''Nerd the badger?!''

''How are you this far back?'' Charlie asked, looking at the point of gear trouble.

''My air tank has some kinda leak.''

''WHAT?! That's crazy talk!''

These two guys were completely sure that it was some kind of sabotage, as the leak just SUDDENLY happened.

These two were still actually on the top path, so they still had a bit of a chance to get a decent comeback.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Omega were also on the middle path, so they weren't the hopeless riders that the audience was expecting.

* * *

Tails and Wave were two geniuses that knew what to do with that board...even if they were seventh and eighth respectively, but that was changing every second...as one was just passing the other.

''Shorty, you're not worth the board you're riding on!'' Wave shouted.

''Wave, sometimes, you just gotta focus on the road and not on me.''

''Shut up, I've got time for both.''

''Really? We're not doing that good.'' Tails said, remarking his seventh place position.

Zeena was definitely being seen by these two, as she was in sixth place and she was a hard rider with all of her offensive attacks.

Also, she was just straight up plowing through the quicksand...with good jumps and a high amount of speed.

''Okay, this is a little bit worse.'' Tails said, noticing that Wave was just gone. ''Wow, she really doesn't waste time!''

Wave was really trying to pull some moves, as she was definitely just off the beaten path for sure.

Tails was just definitely doing some sand-sliding, as he was just straight up sliding on that sand like he had no major problem.

''I swear Wave's doing some good revenge.'' he said, as he was sure that Zeena and Wave were doing some riding throwdown.

True to his words, that was really true, as the riding battle was ridiculously stupid, but somewhat strong...but this was open sand and things tend to get really sandy.

''Okay, make up artist, time to get snapped back to reality.'' Wave said pretty smugly.

''That's a real job...and you'll pay for it!'' Zeena shouted, really willing to scratch like she never scratched before.

* * *

 **To be continued with more action from the second lap and more battles from the riders!**


	68. Episode 6-4a: Another Ghostly Lap!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 4a: Another Ghostly Lap!**

 **Note: None of these characters are owned by me! They're owned by SEGA, Sonic Team and Ouido Entertainment, so I can't sell this for money!**

 **Also, sorry for not updating the story, but I hope this makes up for the wait!**

* * *

Team Sonic wasn't doing that bad overally, but Tails wasn't doing that good compared to his counterpart, Wave, who managed to get back into sixth place, by passing Knuckles well and the echidna dropped back to ninth place.

Either way, a battle was going down between Wave and Zeena and these two were just trying to get a good hit in underground.

The lights so that they could see which one hit first, and of course, Wave got the first hit.

Zeena wasn't even reeling back, but that distraction was good enough to make her get snudged back slightly on the entrance to the sand temples.

''Eighth place isn't too bad.'' Zeena grumbled.

The echidna and the Zeti were both in the mood to do a good comeback, as they were out of the quicksand section and ready to nail Wave...as an accidental team.

''I'd like to go it alone, but...'' Knuckles sighed.

The echidna was just boosting through to get to the swallow, who was just now just flying through the course.

''...Never mind.''

These two went their own ways, as they were both trying their hardest to not be a total liability...even if very hard to do.

Knuckles was just smashing through ghosts and bricks, as he was on the power path and he didn't care WHAT was in his way.

Meanwhile, Zeena was definitely the best grinder in the game, as she was just jumping off the rail to keep up her speed and balancing like it was second nature.

It mean that Knuckles was still in eighth place, while Zeena was now in sixth, meaning that Tails was still stuck in seventh place, doing okay.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Belinda and Jet were all in the lead and they were just definitely doing some riding in a section of the course that was previously unseen, as they were just hanging around in a mini-pyramid that was pretty much made out of metal.

''Woo, if there's one thing Eggman does well, it's making courses.'' Sonic said, as he was just riding on a wall. ''...by accident.''

Jet just passed him on a rail, as he was just smirking to make the blue blur feel a little bit pissed off.

Sonic had a lot of Air, though and he just catched up to the bird, who was just joining in on the straight away with Shadow not so far behind.

''Okay, faker, you just let me ride in first-''

''I don't agree to lies.'' Shadow replied to Sonic, as the two were riding together.

Sonic was just bumping Shadow and vice versa, as they were both coming up to a big ramp and they knew what to do.

Shadow was just doing a lot of spins like he was going to land it, as he instantly just shifted the board back to the foward position.

Sonic was just breaking it down with his board, as he was just flipping up, down and all-around to get the best boost that he could get.

Jet, meanwhile, wasn't even breaking a single sweat doing his tricks, as he kept doing backflip after backflip and he managed to get the biggest boost in the race.

Belinda did do a 1440, but it wasn't even on the same level compared to the other three and so, someone managed to catch up to her and as expected, the rider was part of the best team in the game.

''Wave drops into fourth place like it was her own business, while Belinda slinked back in fifth, possibly risking her team's spot in this GP!'' Omochao announced, as the two were definitely a little worse for wear.

* * *

Omega was still in ninth place and Rouge was now in tenth and they really needed some kind of life line to make a really good comeback for this race.

Storm and Charlie weren't even really that noteworthy compared to these two, but they were definitely trying to make a comeback.

These four were definitely bringing up the back of the race, as they were arriving in the somewhat artificial pyramid with just junk.

''This makes me satisified.'' Omega said, in reaction to seeing all of the junk.

''Calm down...we need to not lose for our team.'' Rouge told him seductively.

''Affirmative. Comeback strategy activated.''

Omega and Rouge were starting their comeback moves now, as they were nailing their flying and their shortcut-making, especially since the duo were double-timing on everything.

Meanwhile, the guys that were bringing up the back were still bringing up the back of the race.

''I swear your stupidity is-''

''Shut up!'' Storm shouted at Charlie.

These two were just quickly following Omega in the power path, since they took up that skill...even Charlie didn't really look the part.

Storm was just inching further and further away from the bespectacled badger, but Charlie wasn't slouching, as they were still relatively close at the end of the shortcut.

Charlie just blasted off...literrally, as Storm had to punch an energy ball back at the archaeologist and he dodge swiftly.

''Get back here!'' Storm yelled at him, as the two were just jumping out of the artifical pyramid.

* * *

Tails and Wave were both trying to make each other bring the best hurt, as they were battling for...some reason, as there was a better position at hand and these two were bring the best of each other out.

The fox was just looking at the new top three, as he was just trying to win this ride with flying colours.

The swallow wasn't really making Tails' job easy, as she was just nudging him out of the fastest path

These two were very contrasting for each other, as these two were definitely on a whole different path compared to the rest of them.

''Oh, shorty. You're definitely looking a little bit weird.'' Wave said.

''Do you know that there might be a sandstorm coming?'' Tails suggested with

''I guess you're wrong.''

''Then what's with the rain clouds?''

These two were really willing to just deal with each other's flaws, as they were landing back onto the top of the temples.

These clouds were definitely as real as Tails' whiskers and they were definitely bringing the rain.

''They're going to bring rain, genius.'' Wave told him.

''Of course.'' Tails said sarcastically.

These two were still not able to catch up to the top three, who were just ruling the place in spades.

Tails tried to blow away Wave, but she knew how to swerve smoothly and soon, they were almost back at the finish line with temples.

* * *

 **To be continued with third lap AKA the final lap, where the last moves will be thrown and the battle will be over!**


	69. Episode 6-4b: Ghostly Rides!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 4b: Ghostly Rides!**

* * *

It was really obvious that this race wasn't really that long, but the racetrack provided the length and the racers provided the drama that everyone in the crowd wanted to see and these ancients structures were handling this race so easily, that Storm just managed to propel foward with a grab of the stone pole.

''Heck yeah!'' Storm shouted, as he just litterally floated over the quicksand.

''Nice technique, but my techniques are nicer.'' Charlie boasted.

These guys were definitely on some stony path with quite a bit of sand, as they were just travelling up and down slightly, especially since momentum was key.

On one of the pseudo-hills, the geyser ramp was now up ahead and they both jumped for it.

They both crouched for it, jumped for it and they managed to that special path that led back to the top.

''Shut up!'' Storm shouted.

''That's a good suggestion for you.'' Charlie retorted.

They also both noticed that they were actually moving up two positions each other and they weren't about to stop, as they both kick-boosted themselves into the thinnest section of the course.

They both stayed in the centre of it, ready to not lose their positions and there was definitely some robot that was made, as they were getting shot at by a certain robot.

Omega's target locked onto the two riders, who were ready for that shot, as they only shifted slightly to dodge some fire and they were out of the most dangerous section like that.

''As the Storm gets up to ninth and Charlie gets up to tenth, Omega drops to about eleventh and Rouge now drops to twelveth, as the bottom four is actually jockeying for positions!'' Omochao announced. ''They're all in the second lap and apparently, it's a new day!''

* * *

Meanwhile, the middle four were actually pretty close right now and they were back in the quicksand section, as the danger was definitely rising and the speed was in need of being recovered from the quicksand.

Tails was just trying to use his tails to basically get out of the quicksand pretty quickly, as he was slowly starting to slow down, as he now dropped down to eighth place.

Wave wasn't having that problem, as she was taking the inside turns really smoothly and just getting herself into a great fifth place, even if the swallow was just blowing through on the middle path with a ridiculously smug look.

Knuckles was finally recovering in sixth place, as he was definitely looking foward to the moment when he could relax pretty hard, but being on the top path still had its problem.

Mostly, it was because of Belinda, who was just trying to bump him out of the top path, but she was just now on the same sand slide as the echidna, still bumping him.

The sun was still really bright, as the two were just trying to just trying to ride the sliding half-pipe like it was just a big deal.

The echidna was just jumping off of it to attempt to store some more air, as he was just doing some spinning around to just gain some more air.

Meanwhile, Belinda, who was a speeding goat, was just rushing through to get back to her girl friend and she was just unintenionally getting some air.

The two of them were definitely trying to knock each other down a position, as the echidna was just throwing a long range fire ball, while Belinda just threw a small ball of energy back at her.

''Knuckles and Belinda are roughing it out, as they exit the sand slide and hit up the top path to deal with some minor quicksand!'' Omochao announced.

The two riders were definitely doing some slight glaring at each other, as they were noticing that they'd both had to hit each other for them to fall into the holes.

''No problems?'' Knuckles asked the goat.

''No problems.'' Belinda replied to the echidna.

Knuckles was just straight punching some special rocks that led to some boosters that led him back into fifth place and Belinda was feeling good in sixth, as even if they were looking a little bit dissapointed.

Meanwhile, on the middle path, the rivals were actually bickering about something that was pointless...but then again,. they were pretty young for their age and they both acted that way.

''Tails and Wave aren't really doing that badly...if you consider eighth and seventh respectively that bad.'' Omochao said. ''Anyways, they're both trying to skip over quicksand badly!''

Tails was really trying to make Wave make hurt a little bit, as he was just throwing a tornado at Wave, who just let it happen to her.

Wave just took advantage of the tornado, as she was attempting to fly across the quicksand pit through the flying ring, meaning that her speed was actually substanially increased.

''See ya!'' Wave exclaimed in fifth place.

''I did it to myself.'' Tails muttered, as he litterally just got cornering and avoid the quicksand.

Wave landed ridiculously quickly, as she managed to keep that momentum and it was really obvious that Tails wasn't about to lose, as he was just going just as fast.

* * *

The top four was basically the fastest mess in the riding game, as they were definitely fast and their tactics were definitely pretty messy, as they were halfway through the real pyramid.

Sonic was in the lead, just trying to keep his own lead with some good grinding...but he didn't even a hint of a smile on his own face, as he just jumped off along with the guy behind him.

Shadow, strangely enough, had a smile on his face and he was just swerving around and boosting into the lead with a single worry, as he was just cornering around the special path.

Zeena was just smiling weirdly, as she was just the only girl to be in the top three and she wasn't really too far behind the blue blur and the ultimate life form, as her cornering was on point.

Jet was definitely the angriest out of them all, despite being the best rider in existence, as he was in fourth and he had to climb some major sand to come back hard...and he knew what exactly to do.

Jet was just coming back with a strong jump of a sand dune and he boosted to make the distance between the sandy dunes and a ''floating'' loop that would send him back into the competition again.

''Is Jet is going to bring his comeback and ramp it up or is he just going to stay in fourth place? And...'' Omochao announced, loudly as Jet was just jumping into the loop with a bit of a stumble.

Luckily, that stumble wasn't enough to make it worthless and he sped around the loop and he turned early because he was sure that there was something ahead.

Meanwhile, the top two were both trying to swat away the ghosts, as they were starting to be slowed down majorly by these little guys.

''Meanwhile, the top two were just trying to swat ghosts and swat each other with Zeena taking an opportunity to take first place from the duo!'' Omochao announced.

Zeena was just boosting on by with a very smug smile, just gaining everybody's else attention just by outrunning the ghosts with pure speed and a lot of darkness and Jet basically lit them up once again.

But either way, Zeena now was in front and she was just straight grinding hard on the rail like she knew that Sonic and Shadow would follow her litterally.

The Zeti was just grinding perfectly, while Sonic who jumped on the rail, wasn't and these two had some beef to settle from a while ago.

''Sonic and Zeena aren't going to let a little thing like ghosts distract them, as they're currently in second and first, respectively! Jet was now back in third and Shadow was in fourth...the ultimate life form needs to step his game up or else his team will be cooked!'' Omochao announced.

Shadow just straight had to use the only thing that could bring him to the lead, as he held his Chaos Emerald in his hand and yelled these two words.

''CHAOS CONTROL!''

The black hedgehog was just now speeding fowards with a ton of speed and the guy was definitely coming into the lead.

''Shadow?'' Sonic uttered in surprise.

It was once again...a race for the best spot in the game AKA the difference between surviving to the next round and getting knocked out of the World Grand Prix.

* * *

 **To be continued in the final parts of lap two and the first half of lap three, where the final actions will be taken...in Part 4c and 4d!**

 **Also, special announcement for Episode 8, which will come in Feburary of next year...it will take place in on a Alpine Mountain with several rivers and a bunch of snow called Mt. Cornhall.**

 **Episode 7 will still take place in Studiopolis, though, which has gone through a few...modernsations since Sonic last appeared at the place!**


	70. Episode 6-4c: Finish Line Sand!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 4c: Finish Line Sand!**

* * *

The metal pyramid showed itself once again as the end of the second lap was really close and the heroes weren't even remotely letting up on each other with their skills mostly being used to just...be the riders that they wanted to be.

The speed was ridiculously high, as Sonic and Shadow were both definitely trying to do some chill damage, especially since that the duo were definitely working hard to get the lead.

Zeena wasn't too far behind, as she was just upping her riding game, as she was really just in the mood for some racing around old metal stuff.

These three made up the top three and they were ridiculously close, by the fact that they were just straight up nudging each other to basically slow each other down...besides Sonic.

Sonic was just trying to ride it clean with some amazing tricks and high speed spins.

Jet grinded into the lead and he double-timed everything, as he managed to turn surprisingly early.

''See ya next week!'' Jet told the three of them.

''And Jet's now in the lead and using his instincts to boost his lead!'' Omochao announced.

There was a chicane ahead and Jet got the memo pretty early, while Sonic was just able to catch up with him pretty easily, Shadow managed to get an almost straight line through the chicane and Zeena just bumped into one of the mini-corners.

* * *

Lap three came in with a loud thing, as the bottom three were consistently changing at the moment and the special moves were actually making their attempts worth a damn, as a new face appears in these positions.

''Well, who messed up my gear!'' Storm yelled, not being the face.

''I swear, five minutes ago, I was winning.'' Belinda sighed, being in tenth.

''Wow, talk about determined.'' Rouge noted, as Omega was definitely stormin the battle field.

They were actually at the start of the third lap and they were ready to make their team worth it, as they were just really prepared to make their comeback harder.

Also, Storm's gear somehow managed to fix itself and he was now back in the game, just leaving the two girls in the dust litterally.

He made his comeback known, as he was pretty obviously pushing some great tricks off the the sand hills that he took advantage of.

Rouge wasn't about to let him off that easily, as she was just winding around the lower parts of the sand hills to make sure that she wasn't really hit.

Meanwhile, Belinda was just riding the hills and boosting on the downwards slopes to basically increase her own momentum to make her comeback.

But at the end of the sand hills, they were all still in the same place, even if they used complete different strategies to boost through the sand hills, but one thing that they definitely did.

''Seriously, nothing?'' Belinda asked in surprise.

''We're getting closer!'' Storm exclaimed, seeing the middle five.

These two were definitely just boosting ahead to meet these five riders and Rouge wasn't really too far behind in that, as the two groups were going to merge pretty soon.

* * *

The middle five weren't really that close together, but considering for certain things, they had the most issues with working with their Extreme Gear and it really matteredd, as lap three was ahead was actually in front of them.

''As the race comes to its conclusion, Omega trumps the rest of the racers in fifth place and he didn't even do that much in the race, but Tails and Wave are still at each other's throats!'' Omochao announced.

Also, Knuckles somehow managed to be in sixth place, even after just being hit really hard by his own partner and he was ready to make his team proud.

''Tails, got a problem?'' Knuckles asked his two-tailed buddy.

''No problems with my tails.''

Even if their one-two didn't work that well, they had a decent strategy together that was pretty much done quickly, as the two of them were just holding hands and boosting together to get farther ahead.

Wave was definitely right behind the two of them, as she was just on the same sand slide at the one-two duo and they were just ready to do some small-scale battles.

Weirdly enough, Omega was in fifth place, making his team count for the win, as the robot was just using its propulsors to make his speed be roughly the same as one of the fastest characters.

He also was on the middle path along with Charlie, while the rest of them were on the top path, as the smart duo were definitely just trying to make this their final attempt at making this race worth it all.

''I may have been programmed for combat, but this race has produced a good result.'' Omega told his partners, who were in contact with him.

''Good, just keep it up and we're gonna steamroll them.'' Rouge said to the robot through a watch.

The battle was definitely continuing, as there was some sort of weird rivalry between Tails and Wave was just making Knuckles feel a little bit worried.

The echidna was sweating, as the geniuses were just having an awkward fight on the sand slide...and they used some words that would fit better in a teen drama.

''How could act like such a idiot?!'' Wave exclaimed.

''You're acting stupid yourself!''

''Hey, it's not about me!''

''It kinda is.''

Either way, things weren't going to be that simple between the two of them, as they entered the somewhat strong quicksand section, but they were on the top of the track.

Rouge and Charlie were suddenly now both on the middle path thanks to some poor decisions and it was going to be a tough one to complete, thanks to the rivals' weapons.

* * *

The leaders were still far into their battles into winning the epic race, as they were ready to take it to the next level with some rough moves, as they were now actually in the big pyramid once again.

''So you wanna explain what's happening here?'' Shadow asked, just covered in ghosts.

''You've been ghosted, scrub.'' Jet boasted.

The two of them were definitely close the rest of the top riders, but the rest of them were far from the fastest of the riders.

Shadow, Jet, Sonic and Zeena were basically copying each other's stratregies, leading them to stay very close to each other pretty easily and also leading them to do some surprisingly smooth moves.

Zeena grinded prefectly on that rail like she needed to win this, while Sonic was pretty much doing the same thing, just jumping off early to keep up that mometum.

Shadow and Jet were doing some simple, but ridiculously fast riding to make each other intimidating and it wasn't even remotely working, as their eyes were still keen on the opened-up power shortcut.

The four of them were just trying to nail their riding, as they were starting to get close to the end of the race and it was ten minutes that would easily change the fate of their own team.

Also, there was a ton of ghosts and most of the riders had some way of dealing with them and the special course, as they were both doing some smooth cornering and shooting some ghosts.

Zeena, even if she didn't have some kind of projectile, had her single horn and it both managed to hurt the floating menaces and help her up her speed.

''Sooner, rather than later, it's going to be over and it really matters which teams get the lowest amount of points, as like always, some trio is going to get eliminated. Who's ready to win it all or lose it all?'' Omochao asked the audience.

They were really loud, as the noise was just enough to cause some tremors in some of the less stable pillars that were further away.

''Well, the audience is ready to see the results!''

The race was going to be over soon, as most of the best riders were starting to leave the pyramid, wherever they wanted to or not.

* * *

 **To be continued in the final moments of the third lap in Part 4d, where questions like these will be answered!**

 **Is Team Dark done for?**

 **Will Team Sonic be in the lead or will the Team Babylon take up first?**

 **And finally, will the New Villains lose it all?**

 **Who knows...find out soon!**


	71. Episode 6-4d: The Resulting Dunes!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands!**  
 **Part 4d: The Resulting Dunes!**

* * *

Things were about to be wrapped with a nice bow, as Round 2's first match was about to come to an end, as the final results will be revealed as soon, as the best riders were actually really prepared to boost ahead at the finish line.

''Who's going to be first and who's going to get the most points out of this race?'' Omochao asked, as the top four were slowly coming up.

Shadow was still slightly ahead of Zeena, but they both were not letting up on each other's skills, esepecially since they were really feeling their high speed.

''Sonic could boost into first, Shadow could keep the lead and Zeena could just lean down, so who's going to be first out of the three leading riders?'' Omochao asked, just watching the moment up close.

It was like time had slowed down, as Zeena was just leaning down to speed up her gear, Shadow was just boosting with nearly no air and Jet was just making some very swift moves...but Sonic knew what was up.

The blue blur just stayed back slightly, as Sonic was just riding pretty casually, but the other three were in a very close competition for first place and the crowd was acting like that Sonic wasn't really that close.

Omega, Tails and Knuckles were actually around the cortner, as they were all sure that they have led their team to safety and that what made Sonic slow down slightly.

Either way, it was still a really close race, but thanks to Zeena running out of air and Shadow using his last boost.

''Jet wins by a beak's distance, as Shadow gets a really good second place, third goes to Zeena and fourth goes to Sonic, but it's still not over!'' Omochao shouted over the intercom, as the four of them went to the side to basically slow down.

They were ready for their photos and their everything else, as they were going back to their teams' garages.

* * *

The rest of them were actually coming up pretty soon, as Omochao was still ready to do some more announcing.

''Omega gets a great fifth place position, Tails and Knuckles gets sixth and seventh place respectively, leaving Team Sonic with a decent amount of points!''' he announced loudly, as they were either feeling happiness or a great sense of satisfaction.

Omega just joined his teammate at the rider's buildings and they were definitely looking on a Team Sonic that was just excited for the next race.

''Why the hell is Sonic so happy about losing?'' Shadow asked Omega.

''It is because the points gathered will combine to confirm teams position...'' Omega tried to explain, before being cut off.

''Yeah, I know the obvious stuff...never mind.''

The next two riders were actually really just looking a little worn, but they were still ready to finish it.

''Belinda gets eighth, Wave gets ninth, Rouge gets tenth and so far, things are looking close for most of the teams!''

Belinda and Zeena were definitely feeling a little bit scared after they didn't really see Charlie go through the finish line yet, especially since the duo already have eyes on him.

So far, Team Dark and Team Sonic were actually done with the race and they were both sure that they were going to go through.

''Wow, you guys did pretty good!'' Tails told the team.

''Getting 10th isn't really good by any stretch of the imagination.'' Shadow told him.

''Sorry about that.''

''Yeah...I'm sure you did mean good, though.''

Tails was kinda smiling slightly, as Shadow was just pleased to go through.

The bottom two could be seen from the audience, as the hype was definitely rising for who would be in this race and Charlie was going to have to double time hard.

''So, who's going to lose more?'' Omochao asked.

In eleventh place was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Charlie, leaving Storm to be in twelveth place and it was obvious how he managed to get to 12th, as his gear looked pretty strange in its state.

The two of them were just straight up confused and Jet was just angry at the result and the gear.

''What the heck happened to this gear? Also, you still suck.'' Jet yelled really loudly.

''Come on, boss! It's like someone tried to sabotage me or something!'' Storm shouted.

''Yeah...now that you mention it, it happened a week ago as well.'' Jet noted.

Belinda and Charlie were just as baffled at what happened with Storm's gear as pretty much everybody else and Zeena was just straight up repulsed by the fact that someone could do this.

Even if Charlie made someone do it, he had no reason to do it at all this time around.

''I think I might know who did it.'' Charlie said, as he remembered an a green hedgehog. ''And I'm 100% sure that he's going to be in next year. He's a green hedgehog with three scars on his chest and he wears obnoxious shades.''

A specific guy in the crowd was definitely a little scared and the shrew next to him was a little peeved.

''Not cool, dude.'' Swifty said to Scourge, who was just wearing this smug look. ''So, you're just gonna run radically away, man?''

Scourge ran really fast from the stands and he was just...behind the bleachers, pretend that he was scared of the injustice.

''Wow...I've got a good family.'' Sonic told the eleven other riders. ''Actually, he's my brother sorta...''

''Sometimes, the apple does fall far from the three! I guess this was one of those times.'' Tails said, just trying to figure what the heck the family tree was. ''How is he your brother?''

''Let's just say my brother was a real bully and somehow we managed to split up by accident.''

''Er, great story. You didn't explain anything.'' Wave stated.

''Trust me, he definitely has an reputation as my bad brother...don't ask how, because I don't remember. Also, can we just focus on the goodbye party for now?''

* * *

Another hour later, the twelve riders were just happy that things were cleared up slightly, but Scourge was just a little bit miffed that he managed to get revealed by his brother once again.

Besides, the depature party was just now getting started, as the points were actually about to be distruibuted amongst the teams and the heat was a little bit less punishing.

''So, who's going to be the best teams and who's going to be the team that can't continue in this match of the World Grand Prix!'' Omochao annnounced. ''Thanks to our new sponsors, Dewmasters, whose drinks are going to make you become a better rider, we've managed to get a great race in Sandopolis! We've got Team Sonic, who's got family questions to answer...''

Tails was just drinking the drink to just keep up his energy, Knuckles was just looking a little beaten up after what Sonic had did and the blue blur couldn't even look at him.

''...Team Dark, who's wrong...''

Team Dark was completely stunned at the fact that their deduction was wrong, sans for Omega, who was just willing to learn his new set of skills.

''...Team Babylon, who does not like the sound of losing...''

The Babylon Rogues were actually sure that they didn't win this round due to one dude and Storm was just trying to apologise as soon as possible.

''...and The New Villains, who were less villainous this time around.''

The four teams were actually just up on a fake stage that was pretty much reused from some old play, but the sun was definitely not raining down on them and the curtains provided them with shelter from the sunlight.

''Okay, the real question for most of you guys is who is going to be out of the race? I also ask the real questions around here.''

The crowd was just excited to see some guys to get eliminated from the race, as they were really gunning for the most questionable riders in the game so far.

''Okay, so since Jet managed to get the lead, he gets 30 points, Shadow gains an not so surprising 25 points, Zeena gets 20 points thanks to her surprising skills and Sonic gets 15 points, rounding out the top four riders' points!''

Jet was starting to feel some major pressure pile on top of him, as he was sure that his thirty points were not enough to keep his team in the game.

'' _What the heck were you thinking Storm? Even when your gear isn't busted, you still suck!''_ Jet though in a panic.

''Another surprising finish for Omega as he gets 10 points for being fifth, Tails and Knuckles did their one-two guranteeing each other 9 and 8 points respectively...''

Sonic realized that just laying back wasn't really that good of a move, as Knuckles was just quickly glaring at him, before worrying about their positions in the game so far.

''Belinda gets a grand total of 6 points, as Wave now gets 4 points, Rouge gets 3 points for her team, Charlie gets a grand total of 2 points and Storm is the proud owner of that single point...yep, things were unexpected.''

All of the teams were definitely pretty worried about their chances of staying in the race, as they were really feeling their sweat drop down in front of them.

''Okay, so if I'm getting this right? Sonic could've lost and Team Babylon is possibly on the chopping block? Yep, it's a great race, alright.''

The teams were definitely sweating, as hard as they could as Tails was just figuring out that this was really a very close race, but they were all sure that some team was going home.

''So, Team Sonic has a grand total of 29 points, Team Babylon has a total of 35 points, Team Dark has a total of 37 points and the New Villains has 28 points, meaning that this race was a very close one!'' Omochao finally announced.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all sure that they have almost tied thanks to the blue blur becoming a little bit loose with his position and Sonic knew he had to explain himself.

Either way...

''Charlie, Belinda and Zeena, you guys are going to have get prepared for next year or be on different teams, because your team will finally be going home!'' Omochao announced.

These three were definitely a little bit peeved that they just barely lost to one of the best teams on a bad day, especially Zeena, who was a little worried that she was just going to be passed off as useless.

''So, that's pretty much the race's results and man did Sonic drop the ball on this race! Until next week, that's Omochao signing off from Sandopolis!''

The robotic chao just dropped the mic and it landed on a cushion meaning that it was pretty much okay, but you know what wasn't okay...the teams that now had to deal with the results.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5a, where teams just talk for a bit...as there's a stuff that I haven't done...including why the heck did Storm suck so hard and Sonic slowed down at the finish line!**

 **Final Results:**

 **Team Dark (1st): 37 points**  
 **Team Babylon (2nd): 35 points**  
 **Team Sonic (3rd): 29 points**  
 **The New Villains (4th): 28 points & eliminated**


	72. Episode 6-5: A Different Kind of Fight!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 6: Knockout Sands**  
 **Part 5: A Different Kind of Fight**

* * *

Once the announcements dropped, some of the teams felt sorry for the new team in the competition, as Belinda wanted to just talk with her husband, especially since he got blackmailed.

''What the heck were you thinking when you decided to join up with that green hedgehog?!'' Belinda shouted in anger.

''I was just trying to find a third member of the team!'' Charlie whined and lied.

''So, you're telling that Zeena DIDN'T join our team a day before you decided to talk with that guy?'' the goat declared. ''And that she didn't tell you about his reputation?''

''He _came_ to me, you idiot!'' He said as he actually looked directly at her with that one statement.

''Seriously, though, even if he did why did you agree to whatever he did?!''

''Because my artifacts were getting robbed!''

''Stop making up stories in your own head, you idiot.'' Zeena said, just filing her nails and the goat was just looking smug. ''I was talking about you, goat girl.''

Belinda was just trying to think back to that day and she was just realizing something if her concerned look was anything to go by and Charlie was just by her side.

''Look, I had to! I didn't have my mech with me and this guy was able to shoot projectiles at me!''

''Shut up!'' Belinda shouted, tearing up a bit. ''I know you've been robbed,

The otter was starting to cry a little bit and Belinda was a just a little worried about whatever she had done to her husband and Zeena was even happy at these two.

''At least you two have got a chance with each other...Zavok's just gonna tell me ''I told you so'' like he he knew that this was gonna happen.''

''To be fair we nearly had no chance of reaching the finals.'' Charlie and Belinda both said together, which made them realize something.

They both still loved each other, despite their differences being very apparent and no green hedgehog was going to let them get in the way of doing that one thing and Zeena was just okay with it.

''Eh, I'd rather be with the Zeti team.'' Zeena told the two of them. ''They're actually pretty cool.''

''Not gonna lie...that's gotta be the most mature thing said you said this year.'' Belinda said, before going in to kiss her husband.

''Uh, thanks.'' Zeena said sarcastically, become sincere after that. ''You know, I should be part of the Zeti team

Either way, this team was done, but the riders weren't, so expecting Zeena to be with her own team and Belinda and Charlie to grab another guy to be part of their team was likely.

* * *

In other news, Team Sonic and Team Babylon were still mocking each other over things that everybody temporarily cared about and they were just happy to do it easily.

In actuality, Knuckles just didn't really care that much about the insults being thrown his way and was just translating some more of the ancient scripture and Wave was just finetuning her gear to be better overall and Tails was basically doing the same thing.

Sonic and Jet were sure that they were winning something.

''Okay, you wanna explain why you just laid back for a second?'' Jet asked, indignant.

''I didn't lay back, I just didn't think that I would knocked out.'' Sonic said, just saying stuff.

''Wow, you're still a bit of an idiot.''

''I ain't gonna take notes from you!''

''If that note included 'just give it all you got' would you take it.''

''Yes, but...''

''But it means you're a hypocrite!''

Sonic and Jet were also loud as each other, as they were completely sure that they were pissed off for a good reason and Knuckles definitely though that Sonic did an idiotic thing.

The echidna was just a little tired of the weird antics that was happening with the speed demons, so he just went to talk with Storm, who had nothing to do.

''Hey, Storm.'' Knuckles said, doing some interpeting.

''What is it, knucklehead?'' The albatross asked angrily.

''I want you to help me to interpret these words.''

''I know I can read, but interpret old languages is definitely something that I can't do.''

''Uh, hey, I'm just gonna doing some interpreting, okay?''

''Wow, waste your time, eh?''

Knuckles was smart enough to know that Storm would just insult him instead of actually help him to do some interpreting of some older languages and he just drank some water.

Only a single minute later, the awkward tension of Tails and Wave was starting to get a little weird, as they were just silently looking at each other like they wanting to do something with each other.

''Er, Wave...er, yeah...er.''

''Can you please stop saying a bunch of words?''

''Yeah...I'm just gonna say that my gears ready to floor it to the top and go around corners like they were the main mode of transportation!'' Tails boasted with a weird smile.

''Oh, my gear does that and it wastes less air, making it more enviromentally friendly than ever and your face will be shocked by its performance!'' Wave shouted back, just trying to be the smuggest person ever.

The two of them just suddenly went back just working on their gears, as they were just trying to make each other jealous of their own technological skills, as they were kinda worried that they weren't impressed.

''Uh, you might be an idiot.'' Tails told Wave, who was just looking shocked. ''Wait-''

''Hold on for real?!'' Wave exclaimed very loudly. ''I mean your gear is badly done.''

Wave and Tails were actually sure that they had no idea what they were doing, but they had the tech that could really do the talking.

* * *

Shadow, Omega and Rouge were having a little bit different experience, as they were pretty unsure of what to do next after winning it all and they definitely had some money to spend.

''So, what do you wanna do?'' Rouge asked, just wearing her riding outfit.

''Spending money in a wasteful manner seems like a logical thing to do.'' Omega said, being a little sarcastic.

''Now, you're talking my style!''

''Okay, Omega, should we actually do?'' Shadow asked, just asking for plain old advice.

''Use the money to better improve our gears and then waste the rest of the money onto pointless weapons.'' Omega explained, just keeping the words simple. ''Also, fighting Eggman seems like an good idea.''

''Alright...do you think that those guys deserved to be scammed? I mean they were obviously blackmailed by that Scourge guy, but if my interview with that hedgehog is right, they were straight up robbed and they were forced to team up with that...dick.'' Rouge said, losing the casual tone.

Rouge and Shadow were pretty sure that Scourge was going to be a bit of a big problem in the future.

''You know, that if he appears next year, that guy's going to be my problem.'' Shadow said.

''Honestly, he's already your problem...you should know what he wants.''

''Who is the green hedgehog?'' Omega asked, getting an answer incredibly quickly.

''Scourge. Let's just say he's a big thorn in my side, alright? He has done WAY too much to not know his face.'' Rouge explained, a little bothered judging by her fustrated tone.

These three were just walking towards to the other teams, as they were actually sweating sans Omega, who was just trying to process the situation that could happen.

Soon, the trio was actually done walking, Shadow and Sonic were just talking about the next round.

''Wow, even the next round is going to be a big one!'' Sonic said, just excited to watch the next race. ''Amy's gonna be awesome there! I hope she kicks Eggman's butts to the end of days!''

''Pfft, I think Espio is the one that will come out on top. He's not only a cool guy, but I work with him sometimes.'' Shadow explained, perferring the detective to the hammer-wielding girly girl and being dismissive of Amy.

''Isn't Espio better anyways?'' Sonic asked with a strangely wide smile.

''Er, do you like Amy's riding skills or not?'' Shadow asked, being a little more smug and inquistive. ''Yeah, I guess Espio has got a good chance of winning.''

Shadow just shrugged the possible winner off, but not Sonic's odd mannerisms, as Knuckles was sure that the blue blur was hiding something.

''Yeah, I like her riding skills, but her personality's a real turn off for me! Seriously, I'm behind Espio!'' Sonic declared, being clear, consise and a little loud.

''I would rather be with any team that is against Eggman easily.'' Wave said, just happy to rally behind some other team. ''The kind of shenanigans that Eggman has pulled before is...yuck!''

''Yeah, I hope Eggman gets what he deserves!'' Tails shouted, doing the same exact thing.

Soon, the riding will come back once again!

* * *

 **To be continued in the seventh episode, where the middle teams have to make sure that they were on top of their game in Studiopolis**


	73. The Holiday Update!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **The Holiday 2017/2018 Update!**  
 **AKA Possibly the shortest chapter in this fanfic!**

 **Also, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanuakkah and Happy New Year to all you guys that are just checking out this story!**

* * *

I'm actually surprised that my other stories is getting more views than this time, but still, 5,000 views is still a lot of views for a racing story like this one.

So, anyways, I started this one around...Christmas Eve? Wow, this was definitely something that I did not expect to make on Christmas and it's one of my three (or four) main stories no less.

Anyways, from the humble beginnings of Team Sonic being interrupted by Team Hooligan to every single team battling it out in Grand Metropolis to the expressway of drama just making the villains have a good advantage to the sabotage in Mushroom Wood Chose to this previous episode, it's actually been a fun time writing this thing.

So, this is actually the first anniversary...which was actually a week ago...of the story that usually gets chapters pretty frequently (usually, since the last time this got a chapter was on Christmas Eve)

I swear, I accidently celebrated the first year of this story with the end of the sixth episode.

Either way, I'm actually planning to finish this sometime...in the future and that one more team might join this thing mid-race through...questionable means.

So, here's a preview of Episode 7's first part, where Team Rose realize when they're stuck against a couple of villains.

* * *

This city was definitely the actors' playground, as the sunset was just shining some insight all over this place and with all of the equipment, anyone could make a professional movie right here and right now and along with all of the equip, the elevated rail system and the partying mood...

...two teams that weren't in the mood to meet each other were actually meeting each other for the first time and they both had animosity towards each other.

''Eggman...'' Amy said with a bout of passion.

Eggman had a quip ready, as his smile was still wide.''Amy...you're still a joke.''

''Would a joke move on?''

The evil scientist just smugly looked at the pink hedgehog.

''Yes...surely you must be mistaken. Someone can become a joke in the prescence of awesome-ness.''

''Wow, I can't believe you're still so mean...'' Cream said, displeased. ''I wonder why you're acting like this.''

* * *

 **To be continued in the rest of Episode 7, where Eggman reveals why he's acting like a smug dick towards Amy Rose, who didn't really do anything.**


	74. Episode 7-1a: Chilled Lights!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 1a: Chilled Lights!**

 **Note: This is the first actual chapter that has been written and finished for the new year and right now, it's going to be lit down in Studiopolis, but in the next episodes...three surprises are gonna pop up on the mountains, as those surprises are tough and mean!**

 **Also, thanks for keeping up with this story about animals riding hover boards for so long...you guys are pretty amazing!**

* * *

This city was definitely the actors' playground, as the sunset was just shining some insight all over this place and with all of the equipment, anyone could make a professional movie right here and right now and along with all of the equip, the elevated rail system and the partying mood...

...two teams that weren't in the mood to meet each other were actually meeting each other for the first time and they both had animosity towards each other.

''Eggman...'' Amy said with a bout of passion.

Eggman had a quip ready, as his smile was still wide.''Amy...you're still a joke.''

''Would a joke move on?''

The evil scientist just smugly looked at the pink hedgehog.

''Yes...surely you must be mistaken. Someone can become a joke in the prescence of awesome-ness.''

''Wow, I can't believe you're still so mean...'' Cream said, displeased. ''I wonder why you're acting like this.''

''Because I'm ready to win this one and pummel you three out of the race...just to see you lose!'' Eggman boasted evilly.

Eggman stroked his mustache, as Metal Sonic was just looking down upon Cream, who was starting to shake as though the robot was just going to stare menacingly.

''Mr. Metal Sonic...'' Cream said, while shaking. ''...can you please move?''

The robotic version of Sonic just obliged to move his head.

''I don't like how you enjoy seeing someone lose.'' Big said, supporting his friends.

''Big's got a really good point. You should just race to the best of your skills, not try to destroy them and pretend that you didn't lose to them.'' Amy told the scitentist.

Eggman was just looking even more smug, as his nephew was already ready to back him up once again.

''Wow, you're right! I guess winning this race would destroy your reputation.'' Eggman exclaimed. ''Snively and Metal Sonic would just be there to clean up the remaining pieces anyways.''

Metal Sonic just waved his finger at the trio of two girls and a big cat guy.

''The chances of you winning would be small, anyways.'' Snively stated, just bringing up the data.

Eggman just got the paper from Snively gave the paper to the heroic trio. ''There! This race is 100% ours and you can't tell us that it isn't.''

Amy and Cream both read the thing, because Big couldn't really read and they were sure that this piece of work had a lot of work put into it.

''Wow, you did really work well, Mr. Snively.'' Cream said, just happy to do some light reading.

''Thank you, my dear rabbit.''

Metal Sonic was just shaking his head and wasting time with these two ''idiots'' for lack of a better word.

''Anyways, no study is going to tell us to give up, not even if there's hard evidence, because we're a team that can prove science wrong. Also, it always changes.'' Amy declared.

Amy and Eggman were just looking at each other with an ounce of hatred and a lot of competitive feelings.

Either way, Team Eggman was just not convincing Team Rose to back down, even with a paper, as Team Rose just had sheer willpower and three weeks of practicing in many places.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a lot more respecting going on with Team Chaotix and Team Bygone, as even though this wasn't really their first time meeting with each other, they still were ready to just have a casual talk with each other.

As they were in some random cafe with some special food, Sticks was just busy doing his eating.

''You know, it's insane that you get so much money just by reporting the news.'' Vector said.

''Well, it comes with the job...and some major suckage.'' Soar said.

''Er, what kind of suckage?'' Vector asked, raising his eyebrows. ''Not that I want to know.

Vector was just definitely intrigued and Soar was definitely sweating.

''Er, relationship suckage? My wife left me for some dumb reason and now she had the beach house?''

''Okay, I'm not sure what happened, but you musta had something to do with it.''

''Er...'' Soar tried to answer, as his teammate just butted in. ''...What?''

''Please chill out for a second, there.'' Perci said, just trying to get Soar out of a sweaty situation.

Perci, Vector, Charmy and Soar were actually really just doing some cool talking with each other in a cafe that only showed their silouettes and they were just talking about some special stuff.

''Okay, so you're just gonna deal with it?'' Charmy asked.

''Yeah...like always.'' Perci answered. ''Wait, what's it?''

''You know, that folder that's stuck to you.''

Charmy pointed to the folder that was just actually stuck to Perci's shirt.

''Oh this?''

Perci was just laughing at the fact that how she managed to keep that on and Charmy just chuckled at the absurdity.

''My twin sister just wanted to stick something to me because of some bet and-'' She explained, as the purple hedgehog was a little nervous.

''She won? That must have been one crazy bet!'' Vector exclaimed, being casual.

''That's just goddamn ridiculous.'' Soar told her teammate with a sly look. ''Hey, what else did you do?''

Soar was just looking at his teammate sneakily, as Perci just ignored his question in favour of talking about the important questions that Espio and Sticks really wanted to ask.

''Seriously, I don't have the time!'' Sticks shouted. ''Anyways, who do you think is going to barge in and just be in the GP?!''

''Honestly, I don't really know.'' Perci said, a little bewildered. ''Why would that even go through?''

''Because these organisers are hiding something!'' Sticks shouted, feeling a little dissapointed at certain things. ''I swear I've seen photos of a hidden team somewhere.''

''Come on, photos can be faked...I should know.'' Soar said, pretending to know some stuff.

The two teams were actually a little bit intrigued by that rumour, as Espio was looking completely sure that this thing was definitely true.

''Hmm...Sticks is right, there's definitely a team that we don't know about.'' Espio said, knowing the surprising stuff. ''The real question is who is the team?''

''Wait, you're taking her seriously?'' Soar asked.

''Well, what evidence do you have to the contary?'' Espio asked again, being direct to the eagle, who was sweaty.

''Trust me, I've been part of the Extreme Gear community! THIS AIN'T FAKE!'' Vector yelled, scaring all of the patrons that were just doing some eating and chilling.

The two teams were sure that there was some kind of major mystery going on with this special Grand Prix, especially since the news was practically out and the questions had answers that were getting closer and closer, especially since what was on the TV screen.

Espio and Perci were actually surprised that the news was true as heck.

''See what I mean? These guys are hiding something...honestly, though, this is kinda the least crazy thing I've been involved with.'' Sticks

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1b, where more team drama happens between the four teams, as they all get together for some odd reason!**


	75. Episode 7-1b: No Cameras Here!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 1b: No Cameras Here!**

* * *

The four teams have arrived and one of them was sure that they didn't need to do the things that they were doing right now, but they were doing it anyways to prove something to the people that actually didn't care that much.

Eggman was just convicing somebody to join his fanbase, as he was in the mood to waste some time with his nephew.

''Okay, so if you support my team! You'll get a helpful robot to support you and your family around the house and if this is a promise I've broken then you can beat me up!'' Eggman declared loudly. ''But you can't because I came prepared with-''

''Are you sure you should be taunting a crowd like that?'' A pretty familiar face asked, as they were sure that this was bad.

That familiar face was none other than someone with a lot of sniping guns and common sense.

''Fang, I am failing to see how this is taunting anyone.'' Snively butted in.

''And you're lying anyways!'' Eggman insisted loudly.

The duo were about to get their first actual taunt, as Fang was just smugly looking at the two of them like they should be scared of them, especially since Eggman was just filled with bravado.

Fang was just looking unimpressed with his friends, who were both perplexed by the strange move, but Bean took it a different way.

''Can I throw a couple of punches at you? You said it, not me-'' Bean stated, before Bark grabbed his face and...

...well the bear said something smart. ''Chill...these two already embrassed themselves.''

Team Hooligan were out and who came in was a person that was going to embrass them, as Snively was just both really scared and really dissapointed.

Eggman and Snively realized it way too late, when there was people that

* * *

Team Chaotix was sure that they were just investigating some minor stuff, as they were actually in a different place to do some special practice of their own, as they were sure that the rumours were true.

Also, it was because Charmy couldn't really wait to do some high speed riding and he knew that he sucked at riding his way through this GP, so...

The bee just drifted hard and accidently made Vector lose his headphones. ''How's my cornering?''

Vector just got his headphones back on, as they were on the ground.

''It's alright...you should slow down, though.''

''Wait, that's it?'' Charmy asked, confusedly.

Charmy failed to notice that there was a lot of things that were blown all over the place, with random pieces of paper and a lot of other stuff that got damaged from all of that pressurised air.

''Why else would we tell you slow down!'' Vector shouted at him.

''But I forgot to hear it.'' Charmy told him, genuinely clueless.

Vector and Espio were sure that there was no chance that Charmy's over-the-top drifting was actually helping him at all, as the duo were sure that Charmy would get it in the actual race.

''Anyways, has there been any important updates so far on those cases?'' Espio told him.

''Well, there's been a backlog of cases that have been going on and from what I can tell, they don't need more evidence, but they need action and we need the practice to hone in our skills.'' Vector said, just carrying a bunch of folders.

''Why do you have the folders?'' Espio asked, irked by the crocodile's choice.

''Because I like to investigate on the go.'' Vector replied. ''You've got a problem?''

''Yes...because you don't-''

''-What? You know how to carry these folders more easily?''

''I do have techniques that make this easier.''

Espio and Vector were both sure that their techniques of carrying folders didn't even matter that much, compared to whatever Charmy was cooking up with his gear.

''Alright, I nailed this thing!'' Charmy shouted, impressing pretty much everybody.

''Well, that's that! Great work, Charmy!'' Vector encouraged, ready to make the bee keep up his good riding.

Vector and Charmy were both just happy to keep it up, as Espio was sure that this team was strong enough to win it all.

* * *

The girls were back together, as they were just ready to do cool talking, but Soar and Big weren't just about to be in the background to do not a lot of talking.

Also, they were at the same cafe as before, as their sillouettes were actually seen by a lot of people walking from the outside and the girls were actually pretty mad.

''Hold on, what do you really do?'' Soar asked.

''I like to protect frogs.'' Big answered with a big smile.

''Cool, what do you do?''

''I usually try to make the frog's home as good as possible.''

Big just had a bunch of leaves on his small pocket, as Soar was just starting to feel like he wasted a bunch of time, as the girls weren't wasting time on the less important issues.

''Oh, alright! We're ready to take it up a notch!'' Sticks shouted. ''Do you think that Scourge is in the team as part of a secret govern-''

''Yes, he's in the team? No, he's not doing anything crazy.'' Perci explained very calmly...

...even if her face had a real look of anger, as Sticks was just plain concerned.

''How much does that happen?'' Amy asked, genuinely surprised.

''Way too many times...I swear it's eating through my head.'' Perci replied snidely.

''Miss Perci, you don't have to be so mean about it!'' Cream protested, standing tall and trying to convince Perci. ''She's just trying to live just as the same as you guys.''

''I dunno...she can be somewhat reasonable at times, but-''

''Yeah, pretty much, everybody tells me that!'' Sticks said, just having a smile. ''At least we're a good team together.''

Perci was just rubbing her own head in confusion, as Sticks was just hugging her on the side.

''Yeah, at least you can see that.''

The duo were sure that they were as confused as each other, as both of them weren't sure what to do next and most of the patrons were just done with their weird interaction.

''At least, you two are good friends now.'' Amy told the duo. ''Honestly, I don't know what's even happening anymore...even with your differences, you managed to team up.''

''Miss Sticks and Miss Perci...what's happening right now?'' Cream asked, struggling to follow the situation.

Amy and Cream were looking very determined to be the best people that they could be, despite just standing for no reason at all, as they just shook hands awkwardly.

The four girls were just ready to do something that made more sense to actually do, since the two teams basically agreed to do this thing, as the four ladies were a little sweaty, but their bravery was going to really help them.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1c, as more questions are getting answered!**

 **Is Team Rose and Team Bygone going to form an alliance?**

 **Is Team Eggman going to have a feud from the inside thanks to a certain metal hedgehog?**

 **And does Team Chaotix have a chance at getting a word in edge-wise?**

 **Who knows...find out soon!**


	76. Episode 7-1c: Unexpected Action!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 1c: Unexpected Action!**

* * *

Team Bygone and Team Rose were both united in their goal to do something about it, as the four girls were definitely sure that they were determined to be angry about things, as the awkward teams were definitely close to making each other fight.

Soar and Big did not help, as they were just looking extremely bothered by being out of their jobs.

''I swear the more we walk, the less this alliance makes sense.'' Sticks said, still angered by something. ''Seriously, what's with the strange synergy?''

''It might be related to the dumb cat and why I'm not reporting news from a village-''

''Okay...did we agree to it?'' Sticks asked, actually forgetting.

Amy and Perci was sure that this was bound to go downhill extremely quickly, especially since they were mixing and mingling in with drunks.

''No, but we're girls-'' Amy said, not sure what to do.

''...Good enough for me.'' Sticks shrugged it off. ''Anyways, so, we need to rid the mind control drinks.''

''Nah, they're just drinking their lives away...or something to that effect.'' Perci said, definitely not jealous of people that were having a fun time.

Amy and Perci were both just shaking their hands in complete confusion, as they managed to mess their techniques up thanks to the odd awkward tease.

Sticks and Cream weren't even having a peaceful time together, as they had no idea what they were doing other than listen to their friends being slightly miserable.

''Hello, Miss Sticks, how are you feeling right now?'' Cream asked, obviously uncomfortable.

''Er, you know, just trying to see that which conspiracy theories are true and which ones are not.''

''Wow, Miss Sticks, you must lead an exciting life.''

''Not really...I just defeat our Eggman pretty much every week and do a lot of stuff...with my friends back at Bygone.''

The two were actually continuing to do some special talking, as they were just trying their hardest to keep it civilized, as Amy and Perci were not in a good mood due to being with Eggman.

* * *

Team Chaotix and Team Eggman, however, were having some harder times with each other and that's with the other two teams really feeling the anger for no reason.

The six of them were actually really done wtih talking with each other, as they were actually at the racetrack ready to settle some special moves that a lot of people cared about.

''Well, get prepared to be out skilled by one of the teams ever!'' Eggman shouted at the detectives. ''Not only do we have skills, but our gear is way better

''I've honed the technology to improve our gears to a new level.'' Snively explained. ''Thanks to all of the small improvements, our Extreme Gear is more efficient...so...''

''So, we can easily beat you and the rest of them.'' Eggman finished, as the team's smug looks were really obvious.

Metal Sonic was just getting tired of these guys, as the robot managed to rolls its eyes at the opposite team.

''At least, you guys have bonded together.'' Espio noted, just happy to see a good relationship. ''Well our skills combined together, even if we're not the best of friends, are definitely better than your team skills!''

''Well, we've been together for a long while.'' Charmy told the three of them.

These six were actually in the subway, as the two teams were actually attracting a crowd of some kind and they were here to see something that would be settled in the race.

Neither team was willing back down and neither team didn't have words of their own, as they were all sure that it was going to be a classic one.

''Give me a reason why I should care about you-'' Metal Sonic arrogantly butted in.

''Er..your metal head sucks a lot!'' Charmy rebutted back, gaining some laughs from the big crowd.

''I don't see how my head is relevant...obviously you have problems with your own head.''

''Wait...hey!''

Charmy was just lost for words at how badly Metal Sonic managed to insult him with a only thirty or so words, as Espio were actually pretty prepared for the amazing insults.

''Honestly, you may be fast and dangerous, but a single magnet is still enough to just disable you.'' Vector said, jumping into the insult match.

Vector and Espio were actually just ready to settle it in the race, as Eggman was actually starting to shed some tears of how good his creation was good at insults.

''Well, I'll see you at the races...and obviously, you don't have a chance at winning.'' Eggman told the Chaotix.

''You're not thinking right, because we have a chance!'' Vector boasted loudly, ready to do a bet.

The two teams were either the wrongest or the rightest, as they both had very strong finishes and Chaotix was just ready to use their own skills to beat Team Eggman's very improved technology.

Obviously, the guys on the swubway were just prepared for a special match that was happen between four teams in the city of all kinds of entertaining sights.

* * *

In other news, there was a group of three people that were just having some real fun watching the four teams fight over important stuff and they weren't the nicest guys in the planet.

The trio were actually in an old-school subway station had that a lot of grime and a strange lack of cameras around for them to do this thing...but they weren't on the platforms.

Actually, two of the three potential riders did a lot of crime and they both had no remorse at all, but the third rider obviously didn't want to be on this time.

''Sonic's brother and whatever his name is...you can't get me to agree to be on your team!'' Swifty shouted, as he was just wrapped to a support pole. ''That ain't radical and neither are you guys!''

''Well, we're not weak...like you said.'' the jackal stated. ''Also my name is Infinite.''

''And I'm Scourge!'' the green hedghog punk shouted.

Scourge and Infinite were straight up proud of their stupid work, as they were just making Swifty for no damn reason.

''Well, you got anything to say?'' Scourge asked.

''...That's not rad.'' Swifty said.

''I can't believe your meager reponse...well, you are weak in brain power and strength, so I'd expect this from you.'' Infinite stated, just being relaxed about this. ''Honestly, we already have a better third member-''

''Yeah, your friend Scourge already told me.'' Swifty said, as the two really bad guys just was shocked. ''Shut up, buddy! You talk in your sleep-''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' Scourge yelled, just getting the attention of people that was helping other people. ''I don't talk in my sleep-''

''No time to chat, just sprint.'' Infinite noted Scourge and soon, they were outta there in about ten seconds.

Swifty just about to managed to free himself with just quite a lot of pushes and he just managed to get out of the tape trap and it was really obvious that he got taped up.

''Er...why the heck is your fur short?'' the red wolf with goggles asked.

''Duderino, I got betrayed.'' Swifty replied. ''Also, they taped me up.''

The two of them were actually just ready to do some investigating.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2a, where the realest action is getting started on the start line, where some teams also ready to come here and do some discussing!**


	77. Episode 7-2a: Subway Action!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 2a: Speedy Action!**

 **I promise I'm going to work more frequently on this fanfic, since I have been working so much on The Super Ridonculous Race and Total Drama: The Big One!**

* * *

It was going to take a lot, before the three teams would decide to step down and let the others win, as these teams were actually up in Studiopolis and the city was definitely revealing its ugly parts, as they were actually in a old abandoned subway tunnel, strangely enough.

''Welcome to Studiopolis, a city that's full of lights, trains and all sorts of famous people, wherever they are famous or infamous and today, it's the host to the second race of the second round of the World Grand Prix, something that isn't a coincindence!'' Omochao announced, as he was just getting the crowd ready for the events that would transpire in this round.

Amy was just looking at Eggman with a very steely glare, as of course, the bad guy was definitely getting a lot of praise and a lot of hate.

''Now, I'm ready to introduce the teams that are just trying their hardest to survive in this crazy grand prix!'' Omochao announced, as the first team was just smirking as hell. ''First up, consisting of the mean machine, Metal Sonic, Eggman AKA 'The Big Egg' and Eggman's tech guy, Snively, Team Eggman comes onto the scene!''

Eggman and Snively was just grinning, as they were sure that their tech was going to win, as they were waving to the crowd, while Metal Sonic was just not in the mood to wave.

''Secondly, coming from Hedgehog Village in Bygone Island, Sticks, the conspiracy theorist badger, Perci, the tough and stable girl who loves the Sonc back at Bygone and Soar, the journalist that's going through some very tough times! These three make up Team Bygone!''

Perci and Sticks were ready to do some cool moves, as Sticks was spinning her stick around at a rapid pace, while Perci was just bringing some much needed kicks and punches to the stage and Soar was just flexing and taking some pictures...but they still all ended up bumping into each other, pretty smoothly.

''Thirdly, the investigators of the world's oddest problems, consisting of Espio, the overconfindent ninja chameleon, Charmy, the excitable, but strong bee and Vector, the money-loving, but still very helpful crocodile! They are Team Chaotix!''

The three investigators were actually together, as they were just ready to keep it simple, but synchronised, as Espio just seemingly teleported to the left, Vector just jumped to Espio's right and Charmy was just trying to sit in the middle between his friends. Luckily for him, the pose was just right.

''Finally, one of the less shady teams in the competition, consisting of the lovable dumb cat, Big, the brave little rabit, Cream and the passionate and optimistic hedgehog, Amy, Team Rose is here to win!''

The three of them were just happy to just wave to their fans and sometimes to appeal to them, as Cream's mother was actually in the crowd trying to cheer her on and there was definitely a lot of familiar faces there.

''Honestly, these four are going to have a hard time dealing with some things, as there's going to be one team that can't handle the heat and they're going to get dropped from a building-''

Omochao was just getting a lot of glares from the riders and the audience alike, as he was sure that throwing out a joke that bombed wasn't going to work.

''-Well, crud. So, one team's going home and who is that going to be? Everybody's going to find out, the other riders included!'' Omochao announced, as he was just ready to get this race started. ''Even if we don't have them here, you can be sure that they're cheering for someone!''

The crowd was going wild, as they were just here to see their favourite make some trio lose and the riders were definitely handling the pressure which was surprising, as Sticks stayed pretty cool.

* * *

About twenty minutes, the four teams were actually prepared for the race that was pretty much ahead of them, since they were just able to bring the speed in their very old subway station.

By very old, it was clearly around fourty years old, as this was basically the old station refurbished and remade into a Extreme Gear lover's paradise, despite the dark lights.

The start line was pretty much on the start of the racecourse, as the bleachers were not only packed with audience members and future teams, but also some old riders that just wanted to do some motivating.

''Don't get caught in the drama, Amy!'' Bark shouted, surprising the lady.

Amy just gave a thumbs up to her team and the polar bear, who was just slapped silly by Bean.

The four teams were actually on their boards and their goggles were on and their gears were definitely tuned for Studiopolis Speedway's weird obstacles, as their gears started.

''If you've been watching screens, get your chance to blink repeatedly, or else, you'll miss important moments!'' Omochao announced, as the things starting moving on their own.

Four...

Snively was just prepared for the event that he accidently crashed into the laser

Three..

Big was actually just making his gear go foward slightly by just tapping the floor slightly with his foot.

Two...

Sticks was sure that this laser wouldn't really hurt that much, as she just kicked the ground to boost the speed.

One...

Espio kicked the ground right about now, because he knew that someone was going to get burnt by the laser.

''GO!'' Somebody shouted, but he was definitely enthusiastic, as Espio, Amy, Vector, Eggman and Snively managed to get within a tenth of the second of the laster shutting down.

Since Soar and Charmy were a little too eager to start, they managed to get themselves shocked pretty easily.

* * *

As all of the riders were getting started, Omochao had something to announce.

''As the race start, there's no telling who could be the winner of this race, as even Big's stepping up to the plate!''

Big was somehow in sixth place, as he was sure that his fishing rod was going to help things quitea bit, as the subway was just getting started.

The bottom six were actually surprised that Big was part of the top six, as they were actually kinda close to the top six, Metal Sonic, especially, as the robot wasn't having any of it.

The first corner was just coming up and Big and Metal Sonic were just right next to each other and thanks to the robot's quick thinking, he managed to poke Big and to slow him down.

''Gee, thanks!'' Big said, genuinely happy for the robot's help.

''You're joking...'' Metal Sonic whispered, taking the most inside of the first and second corners.

Espio, Eggman and thanks to some absurd boost technique, Perci were pretty much taking up the top three willingly and they were just ready to use their skills to keep their positions.

Cream was all of the back in tenth, but she wasn't giving up, as she was just keeping the front of her Air Ride up to boost her speed and Sticks was pretty much in the same way.

Soar was in 11th and Charmy was in 12th, as they managed to get shocked thanks to a mis-timed kick start, but they were just slowly coming back thanks to them finding the hidden shortcut so early.

Vector and Snively were in 4th and 5th, respectively and they were actually pretty doing well for themselves, as aside from trying to make each other go on the outside, they just rode as fast as they could.

Espio and Perci were just grinding in 2nd and 3rd, as they were just trying their hardest to make each other regret their decisions, as Espio had a killer shuriken and Perci had a killer kick.

All of them were actually in the subway, but they soon noticed that it was starting to go upwards and Amy, who was in seventh, used the two upwards ramps to top up her air and Big, who was now in eighth, basically did the same thing, but with less flashy tricks.

Soon, they were actually going to go out in the open, as the smooth curves were starting to make the other teams question what was up.

However, thanks to the shortcut, Soar and Charmy were now officially in 4th and 5th, dropping everybody below them two positions and everybody noticed that they were going up to the same special and wide track.

Being now, 11th, Sticks, was definitely regretting her decision to not use the alternate route and Cream, who was in 12th, was feeling the same, but they weren't ready to stop.

''As all 12 riders try their hardest to make sure that they're winners, they are now out in the open and on the flying roads that twist, turn and split like they were made for these riders!'' Omochao announced, as he was getting a bird's eye view of the section.

He wasn't wrong, as there was loops on all three paths, a lot of fast and thin sections of tracks and even quite a bit of a weaving between the three very different paths.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2b, where the action continues out in the open!**


	78. Episode 7-2b: Rooftop Rides!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 2b: Rooftop Rides!**

* * *

As the four teams were actually just getting themselves started up on the elevated sections and the wide road was splitting up into six different paths, as three of them were normal and the other three were actually lighting up to show which type of player to could ride hard.

The night sky made it more obvious, as it made the lights more obvious to everybody and the paths all shined the primary and secondary colours...just to show off to everybody.

''Who's going to punch through and who's going to fly above the studios? Who knows, because I don't!'' Omochao shouted, very excited for this action.

Espio and Perci decided to not grind it up, as they chose the orange path, which led them down a long slope and they were just putting their noses up at the front to keep up the momentum.

They weren't ready to give up at all, as they were both just now hitting a loop at top speed and they were just prepared for the ramp that was just up ahead, but Perci's reaction time was quite a bit slower.

Espio jumped high off the ramp, as he did some pretty neat tricks and Perci's jump was just average, but she did the spins pretty quickly.

''Espio and Perci are still neck and neck for third and fourth place, surprisingly!'' Omochao was just taking a look at the true top two.

Metal Sonic and Amy were just fighting each other, as they were just jumping off the rail and trying to attack in mid-air, but in the end, they just managed to sabotage each other with a questionable move.

Amy was just preparing to turn slowly for the corners, as she was just on a thin path, but Metal Sonic was just doing it how his fleshy counterpart would.

''That's crazy!'' Amy exclaimed, as Metal Sonic just was on the edge.

Metal Sonic was now in the lead, crouching slightly early for the lower ramp, while the pink hedgehog and thanks to some great moves, Eggman, was going for the higher ramp.

''Eggman just popped out of there like he wasn't invited, as Metal Sonic and Amy battle for the lead!''

The announcement got everybody excited, as there was a chance that something very special would happen in this sunset-filled racetrack.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a battle between three of the four flying type riders, as they were just braving great heights to just make sure that they weren't losers, especially since their chances of winning was definitely above zero percent.

Cream finally landed on the cold, hard ground as she was just ahead of the spineless scientist and the crazy badger, boosting ahead for her own team.

''As Cream now takes 8th, Sticks and Snively has solutions to get out of 9th and 10th, respectively!'' Snively was just ready to use his new and improved weapon against the rabbit, even if she was just turning to her right. ''Well, is Snively going to connect his new solution with Cream-''

Cream was just suddenly shocked for half a second by Snively's electric balls that had plastic and metal wires, but she wasn't out, yet.

It was the scitentist up against the brave rabbit, although it was looking pretty even for the most part, even if Cream was still feeling the after affects.

Thanks to the shocks, Cream was just spinning around in the air with only her right hand touching the gear, but soon enough, she got back in control.

Snively was just trying his hardest to do as many backflips as he could, as he was just landing back on a slope.

Sticks, however, was the one who was just getting the most air, as she was just spinning like there was no tomorrow and thanks to her stick, the badger was just back down on the ground.

''And Sticks takes eighth, while Cream takes 9th and Snively still is in 10th! Clearly, things are being shaken up!'' Omochao shouted, just ready to have a surprise thrown his way.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other power types, Big was still somehow taking 6th and Vector was in 8th, but Soar was still all of the way back in 12th place, thanks to Charmy just choosing to go on another faster path to the finish line.

''Alright, this ain't going to be easy!'' Vector exclaimed, as he was just boosting foward to the next section with a lot of oomph.

Big was just ready to experience the speed, as he was just about to go down a 45-degree angled slope and this cat was just happy to be in his own awesome position.

Vector wasn't about to let him have all of the fun as he sped down the chicane at a insane speed, even if it ended up scraping a little bit of paint off his bike.

The two finally met up, as they were just ready to feel the rollercoaster section, but thanks to Vector being quite a bit faster than the purple cat, the big croc was going arond the loops in less time.

The end result was still the same...someone was definitely going to have to make sure that they didn't vomit, as Big was just holding it in pretty easily, while Vector had an uneasy feeling on his stomach and Soar was just about to go in.

''Can the last place eagle catch up to his buddies?'' Soar was just ready to get this part of the course over and done with, as he was just boosting on the downward slope.

He went fast enough so that Charmy was still going to be 11th, but it was definitely a lot closer...even if didn't seem like it, as he was just going up a huge slope to where Charmy was.

''Seriously? You're back here?'' Charmy tried to mock him, but he had nothing.

Soar was just boosting on ahead, as he took advantage of the bee being slightly distracted to ensure that he was going to be in a good position.

''Well, Charmy is still in last, so there's no surprises, but the riders are definitely going to be surprised, when they're going to see more adoring fans pass them by!'' Omochao exclaimed, as the sunset was still shining pretty brightly.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2c, where the action continues in a place that everybody is cheering at...even if it's still on the top!**


	79. Episode 7-2c: Shot Grinds!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 2c: Shot Grinds!**

* * *

The rooftops were still a great place for the riders and there was still a lot more where that came from, as all twelve of them were actually back on one path and it was now or never, as the track was wide enough for ten people to ride side by side, but the ramps were definitely coming pretty quickly, as there was something special happening.

''These guys are ready to ride on the rooftop, as they're still in with a chance to do some winning!'' Omochao yelled, as Soar was just boosting ahead to 9th place with one single boost.

Charmy was just increasing his speed slightly to get 11th, leaving his friend, Snively back in last place again and they were still determined to knock each other out somehow.

Big was actually comfortable with being in 10th, as the big cat was just keeping his speed up enough, so that he wouldn't be a total loser.

Thanks to that, Team Bygone was definitely the team with the upper hand, as they and the other three trios were actually just riding over the rooftops, but the ramps were definitely coming as fast as Sonic would go away from Amy.

And there was going to be a lot of people that were just trying to watch them, as there was tons of people just either watching the high-speed action on TV, looking for them on the balcony or just having a fun time taking shots.

''Well, there's going to be a lot of cheers and jeers, as the riders are now entering the Fan Zone!'' Omochao yelled, from the zone, which was just on the rooftops alongside the racetrack, which was also on the rooftops.

There was flags that were rooting for Team Eggman, flags that just made Team Eggman out to be a laughing stock and flags that supported their own personal favourite teams, which was most likely Team Rose!

And there was a lot of future riders that were just happy to give out their opinion, no matter how much the riders wouldn't really hear it.

''Wow, Eggman's got some pizazz!'' Swifty exclaimed, definitely feeling okay now. ''I swear I hope those two don't get into a team of their own.''

''Yeah, you said it.'' A red wolf with glasses said. ''Honestly, Team Rose should win. They're all around nice!''

''But Team Chaotix actually knows what they're doing...I swear Big's brain is really small, dude!''

''But they're all around friendly.''

''Man, a lot of people can be friendly. Those Chaotix guys are strong as well!''

''Honestly, I ain't got no problem with that!''

''Yeah, dude, it's just my favourite riding guys!''

Someone gestured them to just shut up, as they weren't in a good mood for some odd reason, but there just mainly a lot of excitement.

* * *

The rooftops were actually the location of the next section, as there was a lot of fans that would be watching from clubs that were high enough in the air, that they would be able to get a good look at the riders that were just jumping in the air and doing some fancy moves.

Metal Sonic was definitely doing the fastest moves, as he was just flipping the board in a weird direction that meant that the board was just doing a barrel roll, but he wasn't, giving him tons of air to waste.

Amy was just trying her hardest to outrank the fake hedgehog and the chameleon, as Espio became visible to the naked eye and the battle for first was just getting stronger, as they were all on the same rail, as Perci was just grinding on a different rail.

''Wow, this is going to be one heck of a thing.'' Omochao announced, being up in his place. ''As the fans are going wild for the twelve riders, the pressure is on to ride as hard as they can!''

The rooftops still had different paths, but the setup was definitely very different from the very different roads, as they were all sure that this thing is going to be awesome.  
Since Espio and Amy were actually taking the same rail, they were managing to go down some hallway that would lead somewhere, especially since that there was a ton of Dash Pads to up their speed.

At the end, was a pretty small ramp, as they both had to crouch, but Espio's very quick reaction time made his lead even stronger, as his tricks were just pretty solid and he crouched quickly.

''Well, that was good.'' Espio said, as he noticed that Amy wasn't really doing as good, as the pink hedgehog couldn't crouch. ''And it's definitely far from over.''

''You better believe it!'' Amy shouted, boosting back into the game.

''As Amy, Espio battle for the gold, Vector, Eggman and Perci battle for bronze, as they're up on another side!''

Perci was on a totally different path that Vector and Eggman were both on, as the three were prepared to battle for the bronze position and they were just riding on a different side of the rooftops, which had tall barriers.

''Hold on, this ain't going to be easy.'' Vector rattled on, distracted enough to get hit by Perci's peck.

Perci just nudged the crocodile slightly, but Eggman just pushed the croc intro the wall and soon, it was down to Eggman and Perci to battle for third.

''I don't hold back-'' Perci stated, before Eggman just threw a pamphlet her way.

''And as Dr. Eggman gets a good third place position thanks to do some dirty tricks, the rest of them are happy to bring it on hard!''

Omochao wasn't that shocked, but what was more shocking was that, Eggman was just doing both some sabotage and some promoting!

* * *

Meanwhile at the near back, Soar, Charmy and Snively were trying their hardest to utilize the shortcut properly, as they were all just going to end up on the same path as the rest of them and this actually made them not that happy about the situation that they were stuck in.

''Come on and taste my thingy!'' Charmy shouted, as he was just boosting on through the sillouette tunnel.

''What thingy? All I can see is you.'' Soar exclaimed, smugly trying a new move.

Charmy and Soar were just prepared to go head to head for the things that they really wanted to do, as Soar was just trying to use his left arm to make Charmy's speed lower.

But however, thanks to Snively's thing charging back up, the young scientist used it again and this time, it worked on Soar, as the eagle was definitely feeling pretty toasty.

''How did I get to smell so...never mind.'' Soar said, trying to get his Gear back into the game. ''And my gear's nerfed mid-race.''

''Wow, talk about an unfair move!'' Charmy shouted, not being to do anything special about it.

At the end of the tunnel, they all broke through the windows to make them jump up one position, but that meant a lot, when they were travelling at fourty miles an hour or more.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2d, where the groove arrives and so do many lights that try to mislead the team into going onto a bad path!**


	80. Episode 7-3a: Bassline Beacons!

**Rough Sonic Riders** **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**

 **Part 3a: Bassline Beacons!**

 **000**

It was going to be a short while before the race was going to be over, as the twelve racers were on a pretty long course and this section of the racetrack was definitely in a sort of a club.

Heroes and villains were partying like they didn't have that much responsibility in the world, as they were either eating as a cool couple, just getting a few cold drinks for their friends or dancing like they were going for broke.

Even if it took place in a club with a lot of energy, the course was just as meticulously designed as the club building as the corners were somewhat tight, but open enough for most riders to get through without a scratch.

And the top three were definitely a lot better than most riders, as they were definitely cornering around the inside like they were aiming for the grind rail to the left side, as Amy, Perci and Espio were in a battle for the lead.

Espio was just jumping on the rail and also keeping his speed up thanks to his excellent balance, while Perci was definitely grinding hard, but her balance wasn't nearly as good, as Espio was now in the lead, Amy was in second place and Perci was in a good third.

"The top three haven't changed that much and the racers were definitely getting closer and closer to each other, so it's bound to be anyone's game in the club!" Omochao announced, while he was trying to be a fake DJ.

Amy was genuinely ready to make a great comeback with a some strong boosting and a nice use of momentum around the smooth corners, complete with Vector being in 4th and ready to make his move, as he brought a hard punch to the pink hedgehog.

As a result, Vector was somehow in the top three, but he was not there for a long time, as Metal Sonic basically treated him the same way as Amy did to the croc, as the robot made him go into a wall.

"As Metal Sonic comes out of nowhere to take third, Amy gets sent down to fifth by Vector, who was sent to fourth place by the deadly speed machine himself...Seriously, they are battling!"

Meanwhile, Espio was just trying to go invisible, but Perci's nudges kept him visible tp the audience and everybody else.

"The top two are having a battle for first, as Perci and Espio are repping their team in the battle for the lead!"

 **000**

However, this didn't mean that the bottom seven were just lazing around, as they were battling for their team to survive, wherever it was Soar boosting through his burn problem, Charmy flying like a professional or Eggman using his weapons to gain momentum.

One of these moments was a little surprising, as Snively's ammo was only fpr the other teams, as he was trying to shoot Sticks, but the paranoid badger was just a step ahead, as she was just spinning her stick to do two things at once.

"As Sticks attempts to get 6th with the deep bass fighting her ears, Snively and Eggman has got their ears and their strategy covered in 8th and 9th, while Charmy files around in 7th!"

Charmy was just getting an bird's eye view of the club as he was just flying above in a protected section, using his Extreme Gear to make it even faster and Sticks couldn't even reach him, as the excitable bee just went through the shortcut.

"I'm ready as heck!"

The bee shouted this, as he got poked by a wooden stick on his left side and when Charmy just shouted back at her like an idiot, the battle was started.

Once the riding battle was shown on screen, all of the clubbers got even more excited for what would happen next in the next lap or so of the race, as there was many that had their favourites.

The debate was just as hectic as the real race, as there was definitely some hardcore arguing who was the coolest out of them all, as Metal Sonic, Sticks and Espio were the three main choices for the title.The

"I think Sticks is ridiculously awesome with all of her skills!" Perci's sister, who was also lilac hedgehog, stated with her shades on.

"Excuse me, but isn't Espio 110% cooler...and he's all hero!" Mike barked back, who was a ox that was just ready for an arguement.

"Sticks is also a hero!"

"Well that doesn't mean that she isn't crazy!"

"Mark, what's your problem?"

"My name's Mike-"

Things were getting hot, as some of them were actually fighting over opinions, as th club riders were a little skittish about not getting each other into fights over pointless stuff!

 **000**

Either way, it was now time for the rear to do their things, even if Cream wasn't really part of that group, as she just barely passed Snively pretty cleanly with one heck of a smooth swerve out of the evil genius' nephew way.

"As Cream starts to rise up the ranks and save her team from elimination, Big and Soar are ready to deal with each other in surprising ways." Omochao had said, as Big managed to some damage on Soar with his rod. "Big steals eleventh from the journalist!"

It was really obvious that Big was getting serious about the race, as he was just breaking obstacles and trying to get the highest amount of speed that he could get, but since Soar was smarter, the big cat ended up hitting corners.

It was still looking pretty close for the rear two, as Big was only slightly ahead of Soar at the end of it all.

"Soar is still in last and Big is still in second to last, meaning that they still have to step it up!"

The bird and the big cat was still trying to get a good position, as they were close to the pack of riders that were leaving the main section of the club.

 **000**

Well, this next section of the club was definitely exclusive to the twelve riders and it was obviously made to do one thing and one thing only...distract. two and as the ramp that transitioned between the main club and the riders' club allowed them to gain tons of air.

"Will the variety of lights be enough to distract the heck out of the riders or will they keep their cool?" Omochao asked, as the best of the best sped through the carpet. "Maybe not."

Metal Sonic was up against Espio and it was going to be a weird battle to say the least, as the stage lights were definitely doing their unintentional job, as the goggles were good at negating the effect.The

That didn't mean that the light show wasn't over, as they were both hitting the rail, balancing perfectly, before the robot jumped up to another rail and it was now in the lead.

"As Espio goes down to second, thanks to Metal Sonic's speedy reaction time, he or itnis now in first, probably disappointing quite a few fans of the other riders!"

Amy, Perci, Vector and Sticks were next to do the thing, as they were up next to see the light show be the real rather background to their special battle for third or fourth and the lights just added some more pressure to the riders.

They were in all in the mood to use their own shortcuts and use their air that they gained from the previous ramp that was in between the two sections of the club, especially when they needed a big comeback a strong attack.

Amy was definitely getting close, as she was just grinding amazingly and even used the second rail to get even closer to the top two, but Perci was somehow even closer thanks to a well timed air boost that allowed her to just nearly neck and neck with Amy.

"As the top two become the top four, things become even more competitive, as Perci is now third, Amy is fourth, Espio is first again and Metal Sonic is second!"

The top four all consisted of the fastest riders that could only grind, but that didn't mean the other two were ready to take it easy, as not only did Charmy and Eggman join them, but also they were also using their strongest moves to knock each other down.

The middle four were ready to ride rough, as sans Vector, all of them were on the main course ready to get up, close and personal.

Sticks was just doing some long-range poking, as she was just making the others stay in their own lane and get distracted by the hot light.

Eggman's goggles were prepared, but his eyes were still having a bad time, as they were about to be blinded by that light and as a consequence, Charmy passed him with his eyes adapting quickly.

Charmy was just passing Sticks with a great boost, accidentally leading him to fist bump with Vector, who just came out of the shortcut and things were looking pretty solid right about now.

"While Team Chaotix are ready to win this one, Team Rose may be the team that might kicked, but it's still too early to judge who may be out, as all of the teams are entering a game show studio!"

Cream was just really scared of her team being losers, as she was immediately ready to kick it into overdrive, as she and the rest of the bottom four were going around an corner that turned to the southeast.

 **000**

 **To be continued in Part 3b, where the game show studio section presents the racers with flipboards, a bingo bowl and even some hurdles for the twelve riders to face!**


	81. Episode 7-3b: Boost Bingo!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 3b: Boost Bingo!**

 **Note: Honestly, I've updated some chapters of SRR thanks to an inconsistency that I forgot to check, so there's only 91 teams!**

 **Also, the second lap will have its part, that being Part 4 of this episode and it will also be the final lap, considering how long the racetrack is!**

* * *

The pseudo game show part of the studio was actually the first part of the studio section, which is the final part of the racetrack before it loops back around and the twelve riders were definitely just ready to do their thing, as the best of the best were litteraly jumping out of a club tunnel.

''As the battle for first rages on, the middle pack are getting closer and closer to the former breakaways!'' Omochao was just shouting over Metal Sonic leaping onto the track at speed.

The robot was in the lead and Perci was in second, ready to send a bit of a shockwave to each other, especially when Metal Sonic had his beam ready and Perci's punch was pretty solid.

Either way, it meant that Amy and Espio were in fourth and third, respectively and they were going to have to take some risks just to race ahead of the rest.

''Well, this isn't going to be easy.'' Espio said, as he was just going on the middle path.

Amy was just crouching on that ramp and doing some backward spins to just gain some air, as she could feel that she was actually low on air.

What happened next was a mystery, as not only did she got trapped in a bingo bowl, Perci managed to get flipped into the bowl as well...but their wait was pretty short, as their speed got doubled somehow.

''This _is_ truly fast!'' Perci yelled, struggling to control the increased speed.

Perci and Amy just managed to jump ahead to first and second, respectively, as they were just also on a different path.

The two of them were actually just ready to do some special grinding, as they were just ready to stick together on the rails and split apart at the end.

Their balance was amazing, the split was pretty good and they were determined to compete as hard as possible, as the major battle was continued.

''Well, Perci and Amy were actually fighting off each other, Metal Sonic and Espio were actually fighting...pretty awkwardly, as their tactics were ridiculous.''

The robot and the chameleon were definitely packing something, as they were just doing some amazing cornering around the inside, especially since they were experienced at it.

The girls and the boys were actually just tying hard, especially since they were more determined to hit up hard with the next ramp.

''And Amy's in first and the top four were actually just on the ramp, ready to flip over those boards!''

Amy was just doing three barrel rolls to just spin those awesome boards, Metal Sonic was just spinning pretty hard, Espio was just doing some strong backflips and Perci was just doing a 1800 spin.

Either way, they landed into two different chicanes and it was going to be a hard one to deal with, as Metal Sonic was just flipping over the chicane by accident.

Out of the two chicanes, the second part of the studio was ready to be revealed to the leading four, as she was flying.

* * *

The middle four all managed to go on the same path that would actually lead them to a bingo bowl, as they were starting to feel a little bit mixed up, as they were all just getting random bonuses that didn't really matter and it was really obvious that it was going to be a close one.

Two of the former rear riders, Cream and Big, were able to avoid the bowl chaos by just going over the bowl with a very high jump and soon, they were doing something pretty miraculous.

''Well, would you look at that? Cream and Big are in fifth and sixth, but that might not last too long!''

Cream just sped up by just riding it straight, especially since that her mom was just relying on her doing it amazingly.

Big was definitely having some major problems, as his gear was just trying to be as fast as it could be, but the big cat was just turning like he was panicking.

''Oh yeah!'' Vector was just ready to go through a shortcut with his doubled speed.

Vector was just genuinely just punching the obstacles like they were just made of foam...which wasn't actually wrong, because none of the power types had masks on.

Eggman was definitely drifting around, as he was just struggling to not embarrass his nephew thanks to the very awkward turning.

''And Eggman gets the worst of it, as Vector gets the best of it and soon, the croc is tied with the rabbit and the dumb cat! Seriously, Eggman's going down to ninth badly!''

Cream, Vector and Big were actually just ready to turn around the crazy corners, as the crocodile was just still in fifth, giving a damn, while Cream was just flying through the rings with a lot of happiness is sixth and Big was just in seventh, feeling the lights.

''My eyes kinda hurt.'' Big just jumped on the ramp.

The two ramp riders and Cream was just now riding on the chicane section, as they were just trying to turn as good as possible.

''As Cream just straight up ends up in fifth and Vector and Big were actually switching from sixth and seventh!'' Omochao announced, as he was starting to feel tired of this announcing joint.

What was the real star of the show doing? Recovering like a real evil scientist would with only a great boost, but also some superb tricks and even a surprise appearence.

Soar was just trying to make sure that he wasn't a loser, which was a hard thing to do when you're in tenth and Sticks was just in ninth, suddenly speeding up again.

''I swear my gear's controlled by aliens or something! Because it's not supposed to be this slow!'' Sticks yelled, as Charmy, who was actually in 11th heard from a while away. ''I don't care if-''

Charmy was just being shut up by accident, as Sticks accidently poked the bee's eyes and the awkward situation was amplified by Snively just getting blown up by his own invention.

''As the bottom four and the middle four merge...sorta, Snively finally gets his last place position, but the race is still not over, as there's still a section of the first lap to go!''

The chicane section was just home to eight riders that were ready to get into the news, especially since the eight racers just accidnently end up hitting each other.

Eggman was in eighth and he was ready to go up to fifth with one swift move, as Cream and Big teamed up to block his way into the strange studio.

''Anyways, we've got another part of the studio prepared for these riders, as that's the last section of this track! Stay tuned for the second lap!'' Omochao was just yelled, as he was just trying to be a mediocre DJ.

The record scratching was starting to be pretty obnoxious, as there was one guy that wanted to deal with the DJ, but he really couldn't

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3c, where the studio of racing comes in and ramps become way common and the speakers are ready for the riders to beat them up!**


	82. Episode 7-3c: Wall of Sound

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 3c: The Wall of Sound!**

 **Unrelated note: Disney VS Capcom's new chapters are definitely coming out soon!**

 **Actually related note: There was supposed to be a little bit more in this part, but it wasn't really that important...so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

If speakers weren't really able to take someone down, they are always avalible when the bass drops and a natural disaster needs to happen.

12 riders were going in there to make sure that they were the first one to be at the end of the first lap of the race and none were more determined than Metal Sonic, who wasn't fooled.

''Only fools get jumped-'' the robot stated, before his board jumped from the heaviest bass.

Metal Sonic, of course, landed perfectly, as the robot was just preparing for the next wave, but Amy was just ahead of him of literally and physically with that one simple track.

''And as the bass starts dropping, Amy gets ahead, even if Metal Sonic doesn't care about the bass and Vector has a way to get ahead with his music knowledge.'' Omochao was just feeling pretty chill about the bass-jumps.

Vector was really able to make sure that this headphones did his own amazing job...especially since that was able to boost through and get bumped onto an alternate path.

This made him fourth, as Espio was in third, Metal Sonic was in a very close second and Amy was still in first place, as the speed trio was still in a close battle.

''That doesn't mean that the speed riders are budging, as Metal Sonic uses a high arc to ride the high rail, Amy and Perci are co-operating to make sure that Espio is actually knocked out!'' Omochao was just seeing Vector boost through up to a great third place position.

The speakers also somehow was able to push one of the riders into an awkward slow down, as Perci was an hedgehog that was pretty much trying to avoid bumping Amy.

''Come on, gear!'' Perci was just struggling to shift foward to get out of the halfpipe problem.

The lilac hedgehog and pink hedgehog were just about to get crashing into each other, as the loud music was somehow making strong enough sound waves to just bump them slightly...

...this somehow sped them up, but the real question was what was Vector and Metal Sonic was actually doing in second and first place, respectively...the half pipe was a good answer, though.

Metal Sonic was just doing some efficient tricks, as he was just doing only 720s, but his pace was ridiculously strong.

Vector, however, was just much better tricks at the cost of his pace, causing to get sent back to third and he noticed that Eggman wasn't really too far behind.

''As Eggman is in sixth with one heck of a big grin, Metal Sonic being first is definitely no accident, as Vector and Espio have a heck of a job to do with them being third and second!'' Omochao was genuinely willing to make sure these two were really willing to do the thing.

Cream was just having a really fun time bouncing around, as Charmy was just doing the same thing, as he was just bumping around on another halfpipe.

* * *

The rest of the riders were definitely in the section after that one, as while some of them just got a little bit dizzy in the sound, but other than that it wasn't really interesting to some other dudes, as they were really willing to make some okay decisions.

But the heart of a great studio is the archives that all of the films, music and whatever else artistic things that would be sat down below all of the studios, especially since that a good chunk was actually either digital or physical.

And that was where the twelve were actually going to go next and the bottom six were actually ready to a good comeback.

''Wow, there's so many paths!'' Charmy yelled, as he was just checking out the open area.

''It's not like everyone can see that-'' Soar stated, as he suddenly had to make a sharp turn a shortcut.

Charmy somehow managed to pull a fast one, as he was just flying through some speedy rings to speed himself through and Cream was still in seventh...despite Sticks' stick being in the right place.

''So, as all twelve riders are racing in the amazing archives, the craziness was just getting started, as all of the flying riders were just doing their stuff and making that they were worthy of flying fast!'' Omochao shouted, as the crazy competition was bound to be pretty fast.

The fliers all landed at a pretty good pace, as the competition was actually surprisingly close thanks to some great riding.

''Why are we so close?'' Sticks asked, as she was just getting through in seventh.

The flying riders were actually going through some very smooth corners, as they were just cornering around with Soar and Big just trying to do some good drifting on the inside and Snively was just bringing the boosting comeback.

''See...my technology is just plain superior.'' Eggman boasted over a walkie-talkie.

Snively went from last to pretty much the middle of the pack, as he actually managed to pass Vector with a high amount of speed and some great cornering.

''Geez, as the riders get closer together, it becomes harder to tell, who's in what place, but at least Snively is in fifth, Vector is back to being sixth, Big and Soar ain't last, but weirdly enough, Charmy is in last!'' Omochao was just reporting on the positions.

As the corners were actually getting tighter and the tactics was getting a little bit more dirty, with hits being traded between Sticks and Cream with special attacks.

Snively's gear was just at peak performance, as his flying ride was just prepared to use ride the wall and slide down at pretty great speed, leading him to keep up the great performance.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4a, where the first lap ends and the second and final lap becomes a rush to get the best positions in the game!**


	83. Episode 7-3d: Second Lap Wonders!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 3d: Second Lap Wonders!**

 **Yep, this was definitely a kinda quick chapter, but I'm just trying to keep it daily!**

* * *

The final section that would send them back to the start was actually more of the old subway, as it was now just part of Riders' Park, a place in Studiopolis where everyone was just ready who would come out of the tunnel...also, the underground park was also there and even a subway station.

''As the old subway rides into the final section, the teams are back together and the chaos starts to truly unfold, as the weapons are readied!''

The battle was bound to get a lot more serious, as Snively was just using his fifth place position to lead into good things...complete with his uncle keeping it up in seventh.

''There's no doubt that Team Eggman is definitely able to take over this race, as the underground park guys weren't pleased and the tomates unintenionally hit the other teams!''

There was actually some tomatos that were actually hitting Espio, but were meant for Metal Sonic, but that didn't stop the ninja chameleon from getting onto the rail that led into the skatepark.

That skatepark was basically an opportunity to get some more Air, as while there was a lot of graffiti that was pretty much transfered to the brick walls, the high amount of ramps made this section both a crowd-pleaser and a comeback generator.

Of course, Amy was also there and bringing some girly skills to that amazing board with pirouettes combined with frontspin 720s, as Espio was just straight up using trying to do strong backflip after backflip.

And Metal Sonic was just in the lead once again with his excellent speed, but he didn't really have that much air, if the crowd noticing his sudden lack of speed.

Of course, Amy and Espio were actually in a battle for first, as they were both very prepared to make sure that they were in it for their team, as they were just a huge ramp that led down to the starting line.

''Alright, we're seeing a bit of a shake up, as Metal Sonic drops down to third, as Amy and Espio have their hammer and shurikens in hand, Perci stays ahead for her team in fourth and Sticks is in sixth!''

Omochao was just seeing that the riders were actually going back to the starting line, as Sticks was just flying above the people that were cheering in the combined park.

''And she was coming in quick!''

As Eggman was just shooting his mini-missiles in eighth and Snively was just riding good in fifth, things were actually looking pretty damn good for the two teams.

Vector was still in seventh, though, thanks to an huge time-saving shortcut that led him through a dark and dingy underpass that wasn't used anymore and litterally jumping out the underpass.

''Well, if you know anything, this is where the last lap begins and the seriousness of the situation turns up even further!''

* * *

Of course, it did as Big was just ending up in last, Charmy was in 11th and Soar was somehow in 10th place, but it wasn't going to be an easy one to explain, as some of the riders were going full-on in their attempts to ensure that their team wasn't the one that was bound to be kicked out of the competition.

''I ain't going to try as hard as I can just to get nothin'!'' Vector was just shouting, as he was up against Sticks.

The badger was just feeling prepared to use her punch to stun Vector, but it just pushed him awkwardly.

The corners were back and about half of the riders had some sort of vengeance to come along with it, as while the standard moves of just drafting behind the opponent to speed up and cornering on the inside were on display here...

...Big and Soar were ready to use whatever they had to not dissapoint their friends, as Big was just getting a great pull on Charmy with the fishing rod and Charmy was just turning on the outside to make sure that Big crashed into the wall.

Soar was just not really anything special, but he did manage to get through a new shortcut that skipped through a part of a section, but 11th wasn't really that great.

''Oh my gosh, Charmy is just dragging Big along for the the ride on these corners, as Soar is still in last and hilariously, Cream is back in 9th...is it over for Team Rose? Who knows?''

Amy was just even more motivated to up her pace, as her tank was almost full and she had a reason to shove Espio aside, as she was was just going all in with the great turns and the even greater amount of air.

Espio wasn't going down without a fight, as he was just invisible and the ninja was just already making Amy suspect where he was.

Perci litterally came out of there on an random rail that was short, but strong, as it landed her in a great third place, while Metal Sonic was just shooting some beams at the lilac-colour hedgehog.

''Perci and Metal Sonic are kinda fighting for bronze, while the real fight goes for gold, but what's this?''

The speed riders were definitely back in the lead, but it was much more treacherous due to some crazy battling and Eggman just bursting through to a great sixth place was just making the situation escalate even further.

With his missiles, he somehow managed to become some of the highest placing riders, with third place now belonging to him instead of Metal Sonic or Perci.

''And Team Eggmans pulls one out of the holsters, as Eggman guns his way to third place with that one move and it's actually anyone's game for the lead! Seriously, keeping this up is giving me a headache!''

The paths split, as the other teams want to split the others up and the smarts are needed to get it through. Nobody knows who the winning team is going to be, but one thing was for sure...

...the tension was just highly-strung.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4a, where the track continues on once again, as the major battle starts to get continued**


	84. Episode 7-4a: Back For One More Bet!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 4a: Back For One More Bet!**

* * *

The four teams were on their way to boot their least favourite team out of here, as they were starting to get this race basically finished and this lap was where when things got a little extreme for some and others were just takiing it to the level.

Metal Sonic was definitely one of the riders that were trying to take it up another notch, as he was just shooting some electric balls for the others to dodge.

Perci didn't really have that many moves that he was able to counter without potentially getting wrecked by the others, especially since she was just riding on the rooftop rails with Espio being pretty close.

Metal Sonic and Eggman were actually doing something that was actually strange, as their unexpected one-two would actually give them a massive leverage over the rest of them, as the duo were actually riding unexpectedly fast.

''My mechs are ready to ride to the next level!'' Eggman was just riding as fast as he could.

Nobody was slipping, as the best of them were actually willing to just make sure that things were actually hurting.

It was a tight race that was actually pretty hard to keep up with due to Sticks just being awesome at flying her way through the course, especially since that Amy was actually out of the top six due to some crazy moves.

''Wow, even Sonic can't even properly check out what's going on, but I do know that Eggman is switching between third and second consistently and Espio is still trying to grab first place!'' Omochao was just attempting to make head and tails of the crazy position.

Espio was just riding ridiculously well and ridiculously quickly, as he was just cornering at a high speed on the fastest path that was availible.

* * *

Off the rooftops, the six back riders that now included Amy, who was actually starting to really the feel of the effects of the drawbacks of having a high amount of air and a sudden lack of speed.

''Seriously, this is just strange.'' Amy was just trying to boost through life, but her boost wasn't really enough.

The best of them were actually ready to do their thing, as they were just attempting to make sure that the very different paths were having an great advantage to the riders.

''As Amy and Cream attempt to do something to get her team out of a perilous position, Sticks and Perci try to keep their team in a decent position!''

Sticks and Perci were both just sticking surprisingly close to each other, due to the way that the others were actually targeting, as they were just not riding hard in the club.

The club was where things actually started, as there was a lot of thumps happening and a lot of stratergies being put to good use due to the way that the track was just set up.

Vector was just ready to do something, as this crocodile was just blasting some music through a special way...as he was in fifth and bass-boosting his speed up to the next level.

''Is Vector going to get his way by just bass-boosting on through? Who knows, but the bottom four are in a close battle with shot glasses included!''

Charmy was just still on the rooftops, as Snively's gear was just a little bit messed up from all of the assaults that allowed his uncle to be almost in the lead and these two were in nineth and tenth respectively.

Eighth belonged to Big, who was just ploughing through the non-existant barriers with his fishing rod and he was excited for the next round.

''I just hope that Big doesn't realize that his team is in danger.'' Omochao noticed, as Big was just going all in with the boost and his rod. ''Even if they are, Big's eighth place is a good start, as Amy is in seventh and Sticks and Perci are in sixth and fifth respectively!''

Sticks was just ready to stick her wooden pole in places where it's not needed, as Perci was just ready to bring her deceptively strong punch.

Amy was just ready to make sure that Big didn't get in her way and she didn't get in his way, as they were actually on seperate paths.

''Seriously, which team is going to win and as unlikely as it seems, Team Eggman may be that one team!'' Omochao was just excited to see what was going to happen. ''The real question may actually be who is the trio that's going to lose?''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4b, where the track continues through the news studio and into a somewhat different finishing line!**


	85. Episode 7-4b: That Ride of Fame!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 4b: That Ride of Fame!**

 **Seriously, I was just struggling to make this chapter, as there's still one more part of this race to come on!**

* * *

Well, things were definitely not going to be that simple, as the 12 riders were actually battling to keep their team out of crazy peril and whatever the heck Metal Sonic was doing, Team Eggman was just led into the best position in the club.

Fans of the villains were celebrating, but others were a little bit mad that the villains were just other racer's tactics...but then again, Eggman does have no ethics, but that didn't stop him from owning the course.

''Eggman meets Espio with Sticks right on the tail...a lap ago, people would say that would be impossible, but you never know.'' Omochao was just getting haters on his side. ''Guys, guys-''

The audio got cut off, as the best of them were actually riding through the light track...which was just coloured in shades of red, orange and yellow to symbolise the fire of all twelve riders.

''Your time ends here!'' Sticks yelled, as she was just slapping Eggman with the stick. ''Why.''

Eggman just went into the shortcut thanks to that stick poke and the two fastest riders were just fighting hard on the rail, as Espio and Sticks were attempting to battle hard.

Vector was just now in fifth, avoiding the rail pretty quickly, as Perci was just coming in at a high speed, especially since that the top two were just battling.

''No way, you're trying to get ahead and I know how to stop you-'' Vector was just sure that he had something cooked up, but Perci just swerved to the side. ''Alright, you're gonna get the bass!''

''You sure?'' Perci was just a little bit unsure.

Vector just put it in full blast, as Perci was just litterally pushed upwards by that sudden burst of bass that was just on the floor and her landing just as rough as it seemed, as Perci was just slightly out of control.

Out of control enough to accidently bump into Sticks and cause a moment of fustration.

* * *

As the bottom six were riding hard downtown, they were just taking their efforts to next level...as there was a lot of bingo that was genuinely happening and it was definitely happenin'

''Oh my god, my head's spinning like crazy!'' Charmy was just about to be sick in the bowl, as he was just spinning like the balls.

Charmy was almost definitely in last, as he was just trying to get his head around being in front of only Big, who was actually in last.

''Wait, are you going ridiculously fast?'' Big genuinely asked, as the bee was just breaking the non-existent speed limit.

Charmy was just speeding off to the distance, as he was just taking the shortcut to take some major advantage and he was flying...fast and he was in 9th place.

''Well, that was something.''

''Alright, let's just get this back on track.'' Soar was just hyped to see that things were actually still good for his team. ''Why do I seem to suck-''

''As Soar keeps on being mediocre, the rest of them attempt to deal with all of the special obstacles that there are just leading onto special shortcut.'' Omochao was just sure, as there was a lot of craziness that are actually surrounding the back four.

Seriously, Snively was attempting to make a comeback with his mis-firing engines and he was just in 10th place and Charmy was just right next to him...again.

''I swear it's going to be like that all day!'' Omochao was just feeling really redundant.

The two were actually neck-to-neck, handle-to-handle and Charmy was just ready to keep the sting serious, as Snively was just attempting to keep it deadly.

Big was just barely ahead, as he was genuinely tagging with Cream together, as the two of them were really willing to bring the high speed tag-team moves, as they were just being a strong team.

''Mr. Big, how are we going to save our team?'' Cream was genuinely scared of her team being kicked out.

''I dunno. We just gotta go fast!'' Big was just ready to get through the shortcuts.

The two of them pretty much split hard, as they were getting around the fact that there was six of the best riders that were in front of them, especially since the sound was just loud enough for a comeback...in the next section.

* * *

The speakers and the archives are back to do some stuff, as the groups of riders that were attempting to take it to the next level and it was obvious that some of the better riders that were just attempting too bring it hard.

The top seven were definitely bringing it to the next level, as they were all sure that this was the final showdown between the six of them...especially since that one of the riders' teams was at risk.

''Team Rose could be the team to be sent home, as even though Soar is just kinda blowing it, Sticks and Perci are more than making up the difference in 6th and 4th respectively!''

''Alright, it's time to bring my fifth and turn it into a second place!'' Amy proclaimed, as she was just grinding on that rail with a lot of precision.

Amy was just keeping on fighting through her friends, who were definitely some tough cookies to just pass through, especially since that the duo were a little bit dangerous.

''Seriously, that bass is kicking and Sticks was just making Amy feel a harder kick!'' Sticks was genuinely bringing the pole power to the next level.

The two awesome teams were just getting head-to-head with Team Eggman, who was actually quite a way ahead of them and Vector was still somehow was just in 7th.

Espio, Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman were all really willing to be slightly ruthless about their racing skills, as the trio were just using their best weapons to make sure that the gold belonged to their favourite team.

''Honestly, you should go down in a way that shows your cowardice and your moral weakness.'' Espio had some time to talk and time to ride strongly...in second.

''Hah, talk about moral nonsense!'' Eggman was just happy to sweep the problems under the rug...in third.

Metal Sonic was just in the lead, making the crowd very steamed about his domination, but who knows what be could in the lead and whose team would ride with the best.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4c, as the race was actually getting finished and the twelve riders get their positions and points from the second match!**


	86. Episode 7-4c: Last Ride-opolis!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 4c: Last Ride-opolis!**

 **Honestly, this is the second to last part of the seventh episode, as this has definitely being going on for a little bit too long and these riders are ready to prove that they are confindent and also able to cause drama!**

 **Anyways, it's been a long ride with you guys and I hope you enjoy this awesome part!**

* * *

Rider's Park.

Four questionable teams.

One of them was definitely attempting to completely cinch the win.

And the others were attempting to make sure that the other three teams were actually dead in their water to attempt to cinch that lead and be against their biggest rivals.

But Amy wasn't ready to give up at all, as the light pink hedgehog with a neon pink headband that had a spirit that was just as bright as her clothing.

Sticks was just mostly a orange and brown badger with some beige clothing, but her theories and willingness to explore the weird was definitely helping her.

And finally, Perci was just a somewhat ordinary lilac and purple hedgehog girl with some gear that was made for fighting and fitness, as she was just ready to keep it calm and collected.

But the three were still a distance away from the lead and of course, from the finishing line that would end the race and make the crowd go wild either their cheers or their jeers.

''Well, it's actually hard to say, who's going to be in with the best and who's going to be in for a bad time!'' Omochao announced. ''Seriously, it's actually pretty hard to predict who's just gonna move foward!''

The top three were definitely close, as the best of them were slowly creeping up to Metal Sonic, as Sticks was just providing the boost for her team.

''Is Sticks going to be in the top three? Is Eggman gonna take silver or gold?''

Eggman and Espio's gear were only a foot apart from each other, as they were competiting for the best spot in the competition and their efforts would not be wasted.

They were speeding up to the finishing line and it was going to be something important if Team Chaotix get the gold points, as there was a lot of points at stake.

Espio just made his tip go up and Eggman did the same exact thing, as their reaction times were quick, but the ninja chameleon was just a little bit too quick for the scientist.

''And Espio takes the gold from Eggman, who's arriving with a great second place!''

Sticks was just making Metal Sonic do awkward positions, as the robotic blue blur's joints were a little less flexible than the conspiracy theorist badger's and in the end...

''Sticks gets 3rd place and Metal Sonic gets fourth!''

At this point, the crowd was just loud enough to make the announcer hard to hear from the stands, as they were just ridiculously excited to see a ten-minute race end by slipping through the enemy.

The fans of both Chaotix and Team Eggman were both happy to see the result, as the former team just made that little bit of a comeback, while the latter team made a big comeback and sealed the deal anyways.

* * *

Eight more riders were going to have to come in and there was no way that Amy was going to be lucked out of the race by Perci, as the two were pretty much going head-to-head in several positions.

Amy just had to keep on being in fourth for only two more seconds, as she was just handling her hammer in an intimidating way, but there was a crocodile that was heading for her.

Vector was just a little bit out of control, as the three of them were going to have to have some close contact, especially since that Perci was just a little bit too close for comfort.

The three of them bumped each other hard to be sent in somewhat different directions that led Vector to get a little bit ahead of Perci with one not very slick move.

''Whoa, Vector just bumped into sixth place, as Amy ends up in fifth and Perci ends in seventh!'' Omochao announced, as he was just excited for the rest of the racers. ''And that was how to steal a win or a place?''

The next two racers were definitely young, but they definitely had some major respect for each other, especially since they were just keeping it pretty simple.

Charmy and Cream was just flyin onto the finish line, as they were doing the mid-air boost onto the finish line and it was really obvious that the rabbit was just inspired to keep on going.

Cream was ahead and came in 8th pretty happily and Charmy was in 9th and doing pretty damn fine, as they were both sure that the crowd was just happy to see them and one of them was a lot more excited than before.

They both shook hands while they were moving and they both went into a sorta mechanic's area to just chill with the seven other racers.

While that was happening, Snively was just a little bit scared that he was coming in 10th place and Eggman was just happy to scold his nephew over his mediocre place.

''Snively somehow owns and loses in 10th place...but that doesn't mean Team Eggman did not kill it out there.'' Omochao wasn't really surprised, but the next thing made him get that feeling. ''AND SOAR IS IN 11TH! Seriously, he didn't finish in last...which is great and that means Big is in 12th aka last!''

The big cat was just looking very dissapointedly at his gear, as he knew that he lost...even if he didn't seem sure about it.

''Well, that's the race over...I don't know why it's so short, but there it is.''

Team Rose was genuinely confused at what was going to happen next, as Team Eggman was just good at faking confusion and taunting the heck out of them.

''Are we going to be out?'' Amy just wanted an answer.

''I mean who could say? Certainly not the team with the last placer?'' Snively was genuinely happy about his taunt. ''Though, you do have a chance of not being last place.''

''I just want an simple answer!''

Amy was genuinely mad at the terrible two-some, as Eggman was just tuning the gear to be even more optimised than before and Snively was just doing his uncle's side job.

''...I think things aren't going to add up to something good.'' Amy was ready to bring the hope.

''Don't worry, Miss Rose. There could be unexpected points that could come out of somewhere.'' Cream was just holding onto hope.

''I was in last place! Things kinda suck.'' Big was just hopeless about the points.

''But that doesn't it's gonna suck forever. For all we know, we've got some bonus points from somewhere.''

''...from where?'' Big wasn't really the smartest of cats, but he was just thinking a little bit.

* * *

The four teams were just waiting to get their points, as two of the teams were just being casual with each other and the other two was definitely a lot more scared of what could happen next.

Team Eggman was just way more confindent that they should be, but then again, Eggman and Metal Sonic was just obliterating the competition in this city of the visual and oral arts.

Team Chaotix were defintiely a lot more confindent than before, as they were all sure that things were good with the three of them, even if Charmy was just placing in mediocre positions.

The other two were a little bit fearful, Soar and Big, especially since they were just the worst placing riders out of the twelve that was getting a little bit serious.

''Well, the race is over, but the crowd is still reeling from the race, as there was a lot of good performances tonight and there was amazing comebacks, game-changing tactics, risky riding and even stylish tricks!'' Omochao was just having to shout his shouting voice.

The robotic chao was just genuinely excited for how the crowd was just going to react to the results.

''And thanks to all of our sponsors that has made this Grand Prix actually have a prize...unlike the last three, but the competition is just as strong!''

Team Rose and Team Bygone were both just shaking hands to be a little bit more cordial than before, as they knew that they were on the chopping block due to their strongest riders.

Eggman had this very confindent smirk on his face, as the points were being revealed.

''Even if Espio and Metal Sonic were consistently battling for the lead, Eggman coming out of nowhere with some strong missiles made him a contender and Sticks surprised us with a bronze finish!''

Sticks was just happy to see that she did amazingly for her own team and she was confident about her new theory.

''As Espio grabs 30 points for his team, Eggman takes those 25 proudly and Sticks manages a good 20 points and Metal Sonic gets 15 from being fourth...but none of Team Rose is even up here!''

Cream was just trying to hold back her tears, as Big was just sighing hard.

''Amy gets a whole 10 points, while Vector takes 9 and Perci takes 8 from being fifth, sixth and seventh respectively! It might be a bit obvious who might be going home!'' Amy was just really holding onto hope, as the fate was starting to become very clear. ''Cream gets 6 points for being in 8th, Charmy gets 4 points for being in 9th!''

Team Chaotix were just a lot more confindent, as it was obviously going to add up to make them get through.

''Snively gets a total of 3 points for being 10th, Soar gets 2 points from being in second last and Big only gets a single point for being in last! Well, there's no surprise for who's going to be first and who's going to be out!''

Amy and Cream were just hugging each other, as they were definitely having a good time in this competition and it was sad.

''Team Eggman ends up with 43 points, which is the same value as Team Chaotix, leaving the both of them to go on to the best round...with Team Dark!''

The section of the crowd that were fans of the team of mechanical experts and the animal detectives were just going wild, as they were all ready to see them race against the best of the best.

''The next two aren't tied and it might not even be a close one.''

The crowd immediately just shut up to hear the last of the results, as there was going to be something a lot different to this thing.

''Well, combined, Team Rose has a total of 17 points, which isn't really a lot of points for most people...and Team Bygone is going to have to top that to even stay in the race.''

Sticks was just a little bit tense, as she was just hoping to move on to ensure that she would racing against the fastest players in the whole game and to also race against the rumoured new team.

Soar was just a little bit at ease, as he didn't really expect to achieve greatness.

''And finally, Team Bygone has 30 points...which is a bad thing as that means Team Rose, a fan favourite team, is going home and they may not come back.'' Omochao was somehow able to convey sadness through his robotic voice.

Amy just hugged Perci hard, as the two were just really ready to support each other through all of the craziness that could happen in the quarter-finals and Cream was just wishing them good luck.

And both Sticks and Cream glared at Eggman's dirty tactics, as the moustachioed scitentist was just gaining the ire of the crowd, but that didn't mean things were even remotely over.

''Well, that's the second match of the second round over...not gonna lie, this actually feels bad to see such a good team go home because of Amy's lack of skill.'' Omochao was just signing off temporarily. ''This is Omochao signing off from the race...you guys should still catch up for the interviews.''

The cameras were going to have perspective, as this time, it was going to be personal.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4d, where the drama flows outs like a tap without a faucet and the emotions are just as leaky!**


	87. Episode 7-4d: Reporting On The Rides!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 7: Grind Studio!**  
 **Part 4d: Reporting On The Rides!**

* * *

When things were said and done, the battle was definitely over and the results weren't that much of a surprise, yet they were definitely causing an uproar in certain parts of the city, as there was a whole crowd of fans that were definitely a little bit angry that Eggman essentially bombed his way to the lead.

''Well, the fans are mad over Team Eggman's great finish and, uh...the fans are ready to make chaos.'' Omochao was just watching all of the chant makers in the background.

''Yeah, we can, because Eggman just bent the rules to win!'' A weasel with a blue bandana, a brown t-shirt, blue tracksuit bottoms and blue shoes exclaimed.

''Er, why are you so colour-cordinated?''

''I just like being that, okay?! Name's Wyatt and I ain't got any other comments.''

The weasel just slapped Omochao in the face, leading the announcer to be confused about what was happening and he just had the chimp that was just good at comedy come in to say his opinions to the world.

''Well, it's Comedy Chimp, also a fan of the racing series.''

''Yeah, bud, it's not gonna be good. I mean your universe's Eggman is just straight up one of the best strategists here and he just happens to be a good rider...but he knocked out Amy. Yeah, people are just mad because their favourite girl's gone.'' The guy with a blue and purple blazer wasn just making people mad. ''Come on-''

Comedy Chimp was just running from the more violent members of the fans that were displeased, as Omochao was just starting to get a little scared.

''Er, is there any place of sanity? Probably where two of the four teams are staying at.'' Omochao was just ready to get moving.

* * *

Omochao was just coming onto where Team Rose and Team Bygone were surviving at, as while the food was definitely quality, some of the customers weren't quality.

''Er, is this happening here?''

''Calm down, I'm sure it's not my fault!'' Amy was just so close to a fan's strong hug.

The hug just got rejected, as Amy just didn't want and the green dog was just sure that she didn't want it.

''Sorry, Amy...it's just that Eggman making you lose made me feel...something else.'' The green wolf with a Hawaiian shirt and some slacks says.

''Don't worry, I'm sure that it will go away pretty soon.'' Amy just hugging the guy, as he definitely needed some reassurance.

''Er, thanks.''

Amy just went back to her and Team Bygone's table, as the paparazzi was just not there anymore and they were just ready to discuss what just happened with Omochao, who was just hanging there.

''How long have you been there?'' Sticks was just genuinely asked.

''Not even a single minute.'' Omochao was just looking dissapointed. ''Anyways, I just want to get some words for the guys at home.''

The six of them were paying some attention to the wannabe journalist, who was just wasn't scared of asking the big questions and the riders weren't scared of answering the big questions.

''Honestly, are you guys actually angry at the result?'' Omochao asked, getting the ball rolling.

''Not really...he rode fairly.'' Soar wasn't sure.

''No, but it definitely was a little questionable!'' Amy was just keeping it simple.

''Yeah, it's like Eggman won out of nowhere!'' Sticks was serious about this one.

''And it's obvious that he didn't just make it up on the spot.'' Perci wasn't really as angry, but she was definitely confindent.

''Uhhh...'' Big was just struggling to come up with a thought.

''No, Mr. Espio won with skill and expertise!'' Cream was just looking on the positive side of things.

They all said it at different times to make sure that the journalist got the scoop and they were all prepared to just answer the questions that were coming up next, as they were just all hanging in a cafe with the cameras watching.

''And what did you think of the race in general?''

The teams kept on answering those questions that were coming on.

* * *

As for Team Chaotix, they were just willing to keep it happy, as they were genuinely impressed with their results, as Charmy was just really excited to see his friend get first.

Team Eggman was just off somewhere else due to all of the fan outcry that was happening in every district of Studiopolis, but they were definitely happy.

''Wow, we're going to fight with the best of the best!'' Charmy was genuinely excited for the results.

''I'd never thought that we would tie with those guys...I don't really think we're top-tier material.'' Vector was just bad at processing what was happening.

''Honestly, we may not be the best of the best, but we did really good.''

''That I wouldn't doubt for a second.'' Espio added in, as he was just leaning on a well.

''Well, Charmy wasn't exactly on top of his game.'' Vector accidently insulted the bee, who was just ready to sting. ''But that don't mean he's not great at what he does!''

''Besides I don't think you can keep up with me.''

''Espio, that's a challenge that I'm up to!''

The chameleon and the crocodile were just kinda fighting about who was the best and Charmy was just left out, because he knew that he needed to take it up a notch.

* * *

Team Rose and Team Bygone were pretty much done with their interview and now, they were just hanging out confindently as friends that were in completely different stages.

''Well, that's kinda over, because I'm sure that there's going to be a new team in the competition! Wherever I like them or not is what's gonna be the real question.'' Sticks was just talking about her possible theory.

''Hey, you know, that's very unlikely.'' Soar was just dampening his friend's relatively crazy theory. ''Who would allow something like that?''

''I don't really, but whoever they are, they're going to be serious competition, so let's make sure that we don't mess up the next round.'' Perci was just keeping it simple. ''Besides, I'm just really happy to see who they are.''

''Well, I'm supporting you guys all of the way, regardless of if you lose or not!'' Amy was just putting her support for the team out there.

''Alright!'' Soar was just genuinely excited.

''Ms. Sticks. Mr. Soar and Ms. Perci, I hope you three have the best of success!'' Cream was just jumping for happiness.

The two teams were definitely just happy to support each other, as there was just a poster that was just blowing that showed Stick's theory to be true.

''What the? There's a new team coming in?'' Big was just reading the contents of the poster.

''I don't know, that could be fake.'' Soar was still a little sceptical..

''Honestly, it don't look fake, so I'm just gonna hold on to it.''

''Sticks, you're serious about this one.''

''I doubt it's wrong.''

''And I doubt it's right!''

''And...''

As the two teams were just either doing some casual talk or arguing over the poster that could go either way, there was a lot of happenings in this place and one of them was just three shadowed figures with Extreme Gear in an alley and it was obvious that they were going to be big timers.

''Heh, let's show those bottom-rank losers how to really race!'' One of the shadowed figures, who was a hedgehog with a hugo, exclaimed. ''And we're just going to blast them away with our skills.

So, what's happening in the third round? 4 teams are going to Red Mountain, but other than than the Lightning Bolts, The Forced Allies, a new team and The Nega Villains battling it out, it's actually hard to say.

* * *

 **To be continued in Episode 8, where a new team joins the game and an uproar is already caused, but who these three are actually makes even the most bored player mad!**


	88. Bonus 1: Studio Stub!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Bonus Chapter #1: Studio Stub!**

 **Well, it's been a while since I uploaded anything related to this story and while I still want to start Episode 8, I also want to focus on my TD story and RR crossover!**

 **So, to tide you over until Episode 8-1 comes out, here's a bonus chapter about those rumours that have been rumbling around and a old team coming back to have a fun time!**

* * *

Sticks was just training hard with the rest of her team back in Studiopolis, as even though, it was a new day with a high sun and these guys were more determined to prove their mettle.

The badger theorist was just trying to figure something out, as she was just trying to nail some major tricks that were proven to get major air and she was just definitely in the right place.

Perci was basically doing the same thing, but notably better, as her friendship with Amy motivated her to get even better than before, especially when she has Team Rose fans cheering for her.

The two girls and the journalist eagle were definitely trying their best to prove whatever they've got and their fans were just watching them train in the public park.

''Can we go somewhere else, like not in a public place?'' Sticks asked.

''Honestly, I don't really care, just as long as you're improving.'' Perci said like it was matter-of-fact.

''It's just weird getting eyes on ya, just because you're riding-''

Sticks suddenly fell over from her board litterally hitting a ramp too hard, as the crowd was just watching her just get up from that accident.

''Man, these guys are dedicated. I wonder how I got practically no fanbase from my news reporting.'' Soar wondered, as he was just riding his bike.

Soar was just jumping high and doing a lot of spins that added up to 1600 degress of good spinning and the team was just doing some kind of good tricks to impress the crowd, but somebody was just ready to come in with a huge problem.

Team Bygone immediately noticed them to be someone else that had a bone to pick, as while they were just stopping for a second to check out what was happened.

''Wait, are you guys the hooligans? I guess you're practicing for next year's shebang.'' Soar noticed.

''Yeah! We're just practicing for something.'' Fang said, real casual. ''Besides, I actually like riding.''

''And I can wait that long to do better this time.'' Bark shrugged, as he was just prepare his gear.

''We're here to do some stuff! And I came prepared!'' Bean yelled, just scaring into being attracted.

* * *

Team Bygone and Team Hooligan were just up against each other, as all six team riders were actually really motivated to do a lot better than ever, especially since they were really willing to bring the comeback in a majorly different way.

''So, you wanna a challenge? A challenge that doesn't have a Grand Prix attached to it?'' Sticks was just wearing some goggles properly.

''I'm all up for it and we ain't the new team!'' Bean was just plain direct.

''Sure, you ain't!''

''Yeah, that's definitely true!''

Sticks and Bean were up for this special challenge, especially since they had nothing better to do, while Perci, Fang, Bark and Soar weren't in the mood to have a dumb competition.

Bark was just sure that this wasn't going to end well, especially since the two of them were a little less unstable.

Sticks and Bean were just plain using some great tricks that were really working hard, as the two of them were prepared to take it up to the next level.

''Honestly, it's not going to kill anybody.'' Fang commented on the tricking craziness. ''And I need to be a killer rider.''

''Wait, you describe yourself like that?'' Perci asked genuinely happy.

Perci and Fang were actually just starting their gears back up, as they just kicked off to starting up the trick battle.

The two teams were definitely being watched by an unknown trio that were just being a little bit more evil, as Bean just noticed immediately, but he recovered with a bit of a shake.

''Fat chance that you're gonna win!'' Bean yelled, following up with multiple films.

''Hey, focus on me!'' Sticks shouted back, following it up with her just grabbing the board.

As Soar and Bark were just watching the crazy action, the two of them were definitely confused at what was even going on, especially since Sticks and Bean somehow bumped into each other.

Bark was just shaking his head.

''Yeah, I kinda get why the trick events only have one person doing it at a time. It's really rad, but kinda incompherensible.'' Soar was just checking it out, as he was trying to use his eyes to check it out.

''Don't worry, I can follow it.'' Bark was just really chill about it.

As the four riders were battling hard and the other two were just ready to determine the results, but what was more apparent was that there was some evil dudes being a bit of a dick.

Bark got a stone thrown at him from a specific direction and he turned around to see...nothing?

''I swear I could see some black jackal, some green shrew and a jackal-looking lady...that was a lot of jackals for one team.'' Soar just told Bark what he observed.

''Why would they throw rock-'' Bark told him reasonably.

Suddenly, the two jackals and the shrew were just off like they were about to go to some big event and Sticks and Bean finished up their trick battle pretty damn soon and their eyes were attracted to the trio that was just riding away on their boards.

''They seem weirdly similar to that rumoured new team.'' Sticks basically said the obvious.

''Yeah, it's a little bit too obvious...'' Fang continued the obvious, as the other two just wanted to know the results.

Sticks and Fang were actually just ready to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

 **To be continued in Episode 8, where the new team finally gets to shine in their own way!**


	89. Episode 8-1a: Arrival of A New Team!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 1a: Arrival Of A New Team!**

 **Well, it's a start of a new episode and it's where survival is at the hands of the hottest mountain on the northern side of Mobius and honestly, I don't really have that much to say in this note!**

 **I do have some itchy eyes and because of that and the fact that I can easily feel itchy eyes, chapters are going to come out a little bit more slowly!**

 **Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the first part of a new chapter of riding that's about to come your way, as there's a new neutral team coming to town!**

 **It's The Lightning Bolts VS The Nega Villains VS The Forced Allies VS a new team, as Red Mountain comes back as a track!**

* * *

Somewhere that was very near Mystic Ruins, Red Mountain was definitely one of the most volcanic places that the riders were going to have to go to to compete hard, especially since the rumours were just flying around like they were water vapour.

There was one team of good guys, one team of bad guys, a team that's barely held together and a mysterious team, but the common factor of these riders, was the fact that they could possibly get knocked just by being below average.

The very hot and slightly humid location wouldn't really help matters, as the riders will have to deal with going around the whole mountain with some special obstacles stopping them.

The Lightning Bolts were a bit of a disarray, but other than that, these three were confindent that their friend would cheer them on.

''Geez, guys. We don't have a plan?'' Dave asked worringly.

''I think that's where we screwed up!'' Willy exclaimed.

''Yeah...so what's the plan?''

''I thought you would come up with one.''

''Honestly, I'm just delegating.''

''I don't want to be delegated.''

Wayne just shrugged, as he had no idea on what to really do, but Dave and Willy were just butting heads slightly and the bandit had to come up with something to stop this.

''Look, I know I'm not the man with the plan, but I think we need to just use our air on the straightaways and use less at the corners.'' Wayne told the two of them.

''Finally, we're getting somewhere!'' Dave exclaimed, still sounding whiny.

Willy finally felt relieved at this fact, as he was just getting himself ready for the course.

''Do you really have to tell what's next?''

''Dave, I know we might not be the winners of this race, but at least we work together...okay-ish.''

Dave, Willy and Wayne were all together to just tag-team it out of the park, as the three of them were just ready to do some stupid dance.

* * *

In other news, the next team was a lot different from the previous team, as they were litterally two rich people and a robot stuck as a team and they were just in the mood to deal with each other.

''Honestly, this just sucks.'' Emerl tried to state.

Honey and Breezie were both just feeling their dissapointment at being back here as a trio, as Emerl was just chilling with them.

''Let's just say that we need to work as a team.'' Honey told her partner. ''Seriously, all of this bickering is just getting stupid.''

''I definitely agree and we didn't even do too bad last time.'' Breezie just agreed simply. ''Although, we don't know who's the better rider.''

''Do you just argue for fun and we all agreed that I'm the better rider!''

''Well, if you look at the results, you're definitely not the bettter rider.''

''Can you stop?''

''Yes!''

Honey and Breezie both back to glaring at each other, as Emerl just broke it up by going in between the two of them with his long arms and the robot just told you something.

''You're not fighting for a good reason. You two are not even the best rider on this team, but you do have a potentially decent team.'' Emerl explained. ''Fight for your place.''

Honey was just thinking about it, as Breezie just dropped the issue all things considered.

''I ain't exactly the person you should team up with, but we should at least attempt to kick ass like Emerl.'' Honey told her partner, who was just giving her hand.

''That's just what I wanted.'' Breezie shook hands and the issue was just water under the bridge.

* * *

The new team and the Nega Villains were just having a bit of an confrontation, as they were just fighting over some issues that might have to do with the villains and these guys were sure to have an problem.

The first guy was an red wolf that was just wearing an moss green headset, moss dull green goggles, jungle green hi-top trainers, moss gloves with black tips for grip and an utility belt.

He was just talking to Zavok, who was just belittling him, as Chaos was just observing the arguement.

''Your arms look like they would break if some rock would just hit it head on.'' Zavok told the young adult.

''Even though they look small, they've got some serious resistance!'' The red wolf said.

''You think you're strong?''

''Just because I look strong, doesn't mean I'm not strong!''

''Bring it on, nameless wolf.''

''My name's Gadget...'' The wolf stepped closer to Zavok. ''...if you wanted to know.''

Zavok was just ready to send him somewhere else, as he cracked his knuckles with a hidden grin and the young wolf man was just ready to ride back.

As with his teammates, one of them was just a pink wolf girl that might have looked similar as wolves, but they were actually wearing a purple plaid skirt with a belt, a black sleeve-less t-shirt.

''Chaos, why the heck are you here?'' The wolf girl asked.

The water monster didn't really answer, as it was just standing there.

''Huh, you're not much of a talker.''

As for the third member, people definitely had seen him before, as this shrew was just ready to kick it up a notch with his 90s gear and hilariously uncool attire, especially since he was here.

''Villainous dudes, prepare to lose!'' Swifty exclaimed, as Mephiles were ready to unload on his powers. ''Besides, you got a problem with me, you gotta deal with three!''

''Honestly, your wordplay is the only thing that's even worth looking at...your skills are terrible.'' Mephiles commented on the guy's ride.

''I don't even care, man.''

''That lack of care is going to make a prime target for getting yourself knocked out of the race.'' Mephiles added in, just sitting down like he was bored.

The bright green shrew was just angry as all heck behind the shades, as Mephiles just accidentally exposed his weakness to the world and his girl friend was just ready to back him up.

''Geez, Swifty. He just insulted you lightly.'' The wolf girl told him, bringing him back to reality.

''Honestly, Harrie, he just kinda ticks me off. I mean he looks like an lamer Shadow.'' Swifty stated.

''Well, he's going to be our competition.''

''Yeah, yeah, but-''

''But...what?''

The two of them stumbled onto Eggman Nega's new and improve edition of his old gear, as while it might look the same on the outside, the minor improvements on the outside hid the new and improved engine on the inside.

''So, I guess you two are part of the new team. I guess I must congratulate you on winning the hidden surprise poll, but your journey will end here.'' Eggman Nega told the two of them.

''Well, if you think you're going to win that easily, You should think again!'' Harrie shouted at the scitentist.

''Honestly, I don't care about your pleas, but about your technology.''

The wolf girl was just angry at the old scitentist, as Eggman Nega knew that his tech outmatched the rest of them.

''Dude, what you are even talking about?'' Swifty was just lost.

''All of the gears have been reconstructed to be the best of the best, as even before the first round, I prepared for everything that would potentially be ahead of the team.'' Eggman Nega told the dynamic duo.

''Honestly, let's just say that you three have a low chance of making it past this round.'' Mephiles discouraged the wolf and the shrew, who were mad at this point. ''I'm just happy to say that you _are_ going to lose this one.''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1b, where the teams do some more interacting and get prepared to deal with this course's issues!**


	90. Episode 8-1b: Red Hot Rifts!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 1b: Red-Hot Rifts!**

 **In this part, you do get a new perspective on three of the four teams here and even a little bit of Infinite's possible team!**

 **I don't really have that much to say, other than that, the wait will be a bit longer than in the previous episodes, mostly because they will be bigger!**

* * *

As there was one new teams that was just participating in this amazing competition of heroics and villains fighting on the same racetrack with the overcast sky that was just contrast against the hot backdrop of the mountain steam spewing up from the open holes of the rocks.

The confronation between The Nega Villains and The Rookies were definitely amping up, as there was some bystanders that were just watching and oh, they were watching.

''Squad, make sure that you're keeping tabs on this.'' A grey jackal with an yellow and blue eye stated. ''Argh, I can't believe you got rejected and Eggman somehow got in.''

''Well, as long as you've got that thing jammed inside you, I think there's a good reason.'' A jackal with a headband was just sitting on top of a cliff.

''Look, as much as you screwed up the entire world, I glad you came back, boss.'' Another jackal with a red beret said, relieved. ''Infinite, why did you get Scourge.''

''As much as I'd say I picked him, he just tagged along to do some chaotic things.'' Infinite grumbled, as Scourge knocked him in the head.

''Man, I'm just bored. Trying to deal with some of the stupidest people kinda does that to you.'' Scourage was just relaxing hard, especially with the auto-binoculars.

''Keep on doing that and I'll have to kick you off my team.'' Infinite shrugged pretty damn simply.

''Really, really? I'm the most popular guy on this team and I've got all of the hedgehog ladies chasin' after me!'' Scourge boasted and attracting some attention.

''Luke, shut up this hedgehog.'' The black jackal with a blue headband.

''Nah, this guy's funny, Calvin!'' The jackal with a red beret said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Infinite grumbled, as his teammates were just having a lot more sense than his teammate that stuck with him from a while, especially since they were just watching the race.

* * *

As for others, The Forced Allies and The Lightning Bolts were just encountering each other and as their moods were a little bit less pleasant, as the mountain steam was just messing with some cat's hair, especially since Honey needed some hair care.

''Come on, it's definitely a little bit messed up.'' Breezie was just checking Honey's jet-black hair.

''Nah, it's actually fine!'' Honey just shrugged it off pretty easily.

''You sure?''

''Yeah-''

The two teams hit each other, especially since they were up some on narrow pathways and things immediately became heated, as the walrus was just ready to confront hard.

''Okay, who wants to get some of this?!'' Willy shouted, as he was ready to prove his chops.

Honey, Breezie and Emerl didn't even realize that Willy was actually in front of them until after Dave said something.

''You know that they don't care, right?'' Wayne the teal bandit stated.

''Ohh...''

The Lightning Bolts were just stepping foward with a high amount of confindence, while the Forced Allies weren't even sure what to say to them.

''This is starting to get a little bit stupid.'' Breezie told the three of them. ''Seriously, what's your gimmick?''

''We're bad guys that always fail.'' Dave was filled with dissapointed.

''Okay, so you're kinda worthless.'' Breezie insulted them directly to their faces. ''Honestly, what do you do?''

Dave, Wayne and Willy both all just trying to bump their backs together, as they all just stood up confindently and Honey was just happy to see that these friends were extremely friendly.

''We're just gonna jump on the course and check on our gears, because we don't want _that_ to happen again.'' Dave told the three of them. ''Besides, we're definitely going all out for this one.''

''Oh, that's really cool. Life would be a worse if it's a total washout.'' Honey said happily. ''Beside, you guys seems cool with each other.''

''Of course, we should! We're a friggin' trio...uh...quartet that rides hard on becoming decent villains! Trust me, we're working on that.'' Wayne exclaimed. ''By the way, the workshop's-''

''We know, we're going there!'' Honey told them.

''Oh...okay.'' Willy was just a little bit scared.

The two teams kinda parted their ways to two slightly different places, as they were just going to their workshop's personal team room.

* * *

The Nega Villains were just genuinely mad to be able to make sure that this place was definitely going to be packed within the next two hours, as they were just making sure that they were just prepared for this awesome round.

''Alright, Chaos, this is going to be something important and kinda big.'' Zavok said. ''You think that you can't bring up the back?''

Chaos just nodded and breathed harshly.

''We'll see that at the race.'' Zavok was just checking his somewhat spiky bike.

Zavok was just looking at his other teammates for some good strategy, as they were just checking on their gears for some good prespective, as Mephiles was just waiting.

''When is the race going to start?'' Mephiles asked. ''I want to make sure that the rest suffer in this race.''

''In about two hours.'' Zavok was just genuinely bothered.

''Good, because I really want to make sure that we're steam-rolling the competition.''

''In due time.''

While the two of them were just discussing matters of importance, Eggman Nega was just working his way through his team's gear to give it even more advantages on before.

''What are you adding two hours before the race starts?!'' Mephiles asked reasonably. ''Knowing you, you probably messed up the tests that you were supposed to do.''

Eggman Nega just chuckled at him.

''These were supposed to be added in yesterday, but then I forgot to put these parts in, so now they're in.''

''I think they're power boosters.'' Zavok guessed from a bit of a distance.

''You are correct. These things are going to help us make the distance between us and the rest a lot longer.'' Eggman Nega just adjusted his cool glasses. ''That way our performances aren't as bad as last time's race.''

''Well, we glad that Eggman's alternate dimension counterpart is just as smart as him.'' Mephiles grumbled, as he was just getting tired of the adjustment.

''Honestly, where we would be without him? Chaos kinda can't touch electricity and Eggman Nega mades our gears not terrible.'' Zavok said in retrospect, as Eggman Nega felt really respected.

''I would appericiate the thanks that you two are giving me, but we've still got a race to win and earn a high amount of points in. We could lose it all on this one race or we could curbstomp the rest.'' Eggman Nega told his three comrades, who were either confused or realized something. ''We definitely need to put it a lot of effort.''

''Thanks, genius. We've got this.'' Mephiles said, before he didn't even realize something.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2a, where the race gets started and Omochao gets back to announcing again!**


	91. Episode 8-2a: Sliding On A Mountain!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 2a: Sliding On A Mountain!**

 **Well, here's Part 2a, where things are getting introduced and the announcements become loud!**

* * *

Four teams were ready to do their things, as the race was just genuinely getting started and Omochao was also there to do an amazing report on this awesome race.

''Welcome back to the second round of the World Grand Prix, sponsored by a bunch of awesome companies! Those awesome companies include Speedhog, Rocksdown and Jaguar.'' Omochao announced, as he was just excited to see what had happened.

The guy was just prepared to see all of the heated racing going on, as there was four equally heated teams that were just ready to land on the course, hit the mountain side paths and get ridiculously close to lava.

''Anyways, even if the lava does create some crazy heats, the drama would easily top that!'' Omochao shouted, as he was just ready to show off the teams that would be competiting.

The course was just genuinely showing its beatitful side and its ugly side, as there was plenty of crowds that were watching from both places, even if there wasn't any audiences near the lava cave.

''The rumours are true as heck, as we've got a new team hitting on the racing course. They're the Rookies, consisting of Gadget, a red wolf that will remembered for being an war hero, Swifty, a shrew that loves the 90s and Harrie, a pink wolf that has an hard attitude and is pretty fearless!''

The three of them were just waving the crowd with their boards in hand, as Swifty just tried to stun them with his precious smile, but Gadget was just stealing the show with his hook skills.

''Second up, they all attempt to be good villains and they're not going to lose without a great fight! Dave, Wayne and Willy make up the Lightning Bolts that can actually compete...unfortunately their teammate got screwed over by Scourge.''

These three were definitely trying to be intimidating, but they just kinda gave up the act and just walked like they were all pretty cool.

''Here's a team that are good villains and while one of them might not want to be there, The Nega Villains dragged him into the racing crew for good reasons. They're made up of Mephiles, Zavok, Eggman Nega and the previously mentioned, Chaos, and the former three bring the chills.

These three weren't even bothering to just show up normally.

Mephiles just jumped out of the shed and so did the rest of them, as they were just coming in very quickly and stopping just as quickly to show off their Eggman Empire-esque badger.

''And finally, these three were pulled together by a desire to ride on Extreme Gear and their introduction wasn't exactly smooth. Give it up for the Forced Allies, consisting of Emerl, a nice robot with some epic fighting capabilities, Breezie, who has enough money to impress the rich and enough skills to impress the poor and Honey, kicking her way into the GP!''

These three were a lot happier and a lot more determined, as while their smiles were definitely genuine, their anger at the villains were really obvious and Mephiles just gave them the finger.

''Now, since we've got the teams to make dreams happen, let's just show you around this very hot course, while the teams get prepared for the main event.''

* * *

Omochao was just ready to show the course that was big enough to hold a lot of things and this course was definitely not for the faint of heart, as there was a lot of things in the course.

''First up is a kinda complex section, as the heights of the mountain are shown off up in the canopy section!'' Omochao announced, under the slightly cloudy skies.

The bridge that was just over the lower peaks of the mountain was basically made to be a downward slope and three differents ramps at the same time, as the ramps were only raised 20 degrees.

''After the simple canopies, the racetrack kinda changes, as while the floor might just be a tough metal lattice, the corners are definitely taking advantage of the mountain!''

The slightly rough corners were definitely just trying to follow the rocks and also ensure that it didn't really get covered by the mountain, as the shelter was basically very clear plastic.

''After those kinda jagged corners, the teams enter a really long rock tunnel with many shortcuts and several paths and it's going to take a genius to figure out the optimal way.''

The caves that already split into four on entrance were actually lit by a bunch of lights to show that they split even more, but those splits were only for the shortcuts that could be taken by punchers, grinders and fliers.

''And the second-to-last obstacle takes that one time that Sonic went through the magma and gives it a section of the course. The riders won't obviously touch molten rocks.''

Once again, the racetrack was definitely surrounded by metal, plexiglass and a whole of magma that was kinda inactive.

''To finish it off, the racetrack contains a bunch of unfinished, yet extremely stable bridges that have crates on them, as the crates also lead to shortcuts...by using high jumps.''

Omochoa was just hanging around one of the wider bridges, as there was a lot of crates that went up in sequential order to a grind rail.

''And finally, a good old two-layer racetrack of awesomenes, as the best ride on the top and the not best ride on the bottom to the finish line...which is where all of the teams are hanging out at!''

Omochao just showed the thousands of fans that were just waiting for the race to get started in the stands and the four teams that was just genuinely prepared to race.

''Seriously, these guys' faces are definitely ready to prove how smug someone can be.''

The riders were just off the boards and the laser that showed the starting line switched on, essentially allowing for the teams to move foward, as they were just ready to walk backwards to win.

''Okay, so it's T-minus ten seconds until the four lap race gets started!'' Omochao shouted, as the riders were just ready to get it really started. ''T-minus five seconds!''

Mephiles were just really able to just get a really good headstart of the rest of them and thanks to his slightly inconsistent speed, he managed to get a great headstart on the rest of them and with air to spare, he was-

''As Mephiles takes the lead already, the rest of them scramble to find really good positions in the race!''

The race really started and it was already starting to look intimidating to the naked eye.

* * *

The thirteen riders were definitely prepared to take to the next level, as they were just really just trying their hardest to even learn the pretty cool courses, as they were just going through a strangely wide section that was mostly made out of wood.

''I'd never thought that you would be able to catch up so quickly.'' Mephiles stated to Dave, who was good.

''I got to practicing hard.'' Dave told him.

''Really?''

''Really!''

The two of them just leading the race for some strange reasons, as the top was starting to get a little bit more packed, as they were turning into the first corner with speed.

''As Dave gets first and Mephiles gets second, it becomes clearer and clearer who might make it through.'' Omochao announced, as Emerl and Honey was just hard at work being third and fourth.

Emerl was just attempting to make it pretty close, as he was just turning very hard on the inside as Honey was just following him and being slightly to the left.

''Honestly, this race is already starting in a great place, as there's some great racing going on over here!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2b, where the race really does get started and so does the serious competition!**


	92. Episode 8-2b: Rocky Lanes!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 2b: Rocky Lanes**

 **Even if there was a lot of craziness happening, these thirteen would be exact centre of the craziness, as their special tactics might be starting to pay off for some riders and for others, they try to avoid it with ease!**

* * *

There was thirteen riders that were really willing to ride it up on Red Mountain, as Angel Island actually gets its first course in a long while and even if it was floating, the heat of the race would still definitely last a lot longer than before, especially since there was villains, heroes and guys competiting hard.

''Come on, this is bound to be a little bit more serious than the rest, as well, two teams will move on and the other two will go home!'' Omochao announced.

The race was getting tense, as Eggman Nega was just entering the race pretty damn perfectly and his safe style of riding was definitely going to be somewhat special.

Eggman Nega was just coming out of nowhere in fifth, as Emerl and Honey were just attempting to block him from fighting hard.

''Alright, you wanna get past? Then try!'' Honey yelled.

''If you really insist...'' Eggman Nega sneaked in a quiet chuckle.

The top five were actually pretty wiling to make sure that butts were definitely going to be kicked, as the course was definitely starting to enter some rough ground.

Emerl was just looking very confused, as he was just watching a fight go on in front of him mid race, as Dave and Mephiles made use of their lack of weapons.

''This is getting stupidly serious, as the top two fight like kids.'' Omochao announced, as the two were just nailing their skills.

Either way, things were definitely going to feel pretty damn good, as the back riders were definitely trying their hardest to just break out of there and their skills were definitely being put to good use.

''Are you getting serious?'' Willy asked, as he was just punching some rocks.

''Dude, I'm super serious!'' Swifty shouted in eighth.

''Well, I'm here to say that you're wack-''

Willy just ended up getting blindsided by Gadget, as the guy with a grappling hook and the two of them were just speeding on together in 7th and 8th and they were just drifting very hard.

* * *

After that, the 13 riders were going higher and higher into the skies to just ride very hard and it didn't even matter if they were at the back or in the lead, as they were just definitely in the skies.

The back riders were definitely just trying to get out of the back with some very slick manouvres, as Harrie was just going toe-to-toe with a slowed down Breezie, who was somehow having gear trouble.

Harrie was just trying to deal with the weird chicanes that were just coming her way, as she just had to brake, but Breezie just slid on through with two swift moves.

But that didn't mean that Harrie was out completely, as she just found the flying shortcut that would definitely lead her way to the finish line and because of her yacht's second wind, she was flyin' fast.

''Woohoo!'' She shouted, as she flew over Willy and Chaos like they were nothing.

''Oh my god, it's a flying wolf!'' Willy shouted, as he went down to tenth.

''That's our flying wolf!'' Gadget yelled, as he was boosting to get ahead in the smoother corners.

Soon enough, things were definitely bound to be crazy, as Zavok's punches were definitely missing the red wolf and the Zeti's cornering wasn't exactly very stable.

''Damn you and your gear.'' Zavok grumbled, as he got back into gear.

Gadget was finally in seventh place, as he had a few people to pass, but he might have wanted to pay attention to the wall ahead, as Zavok was definitely looking ahead to get on the outside.

Either way, the chaos wasn't even remotely over, as while the top six and the middle four had some degrees of seperation, it was actually surprisingly close for the most part, as they were hitting the three ramps at the same time.

The ramps had the most chance to mess with these awesome riders, as Omochao was about to explain.

''While Mephiles is just bringing his own...really twisted style to these three ramps, Dave's got no style and no grace, but he does do many flips and third place...is something else.'' Omochao announced, as Emerl was just doing it to a new level.

Emerl was just doing some crazy variation of various snowboarding grabs and a couple of spins, but his speed and his executions were definitely catching everyone's eye.

''Seriously, someone should give him a prize or something.'' Wayne said, just talking a load of bull. ''But I'm gonna steal it!''

Honey, Eggman Nega and Wayne were actually really just trying to usurp the best of positions, as Gadget looked very determined to just kick it and do several flips.

''Emerl's one passionate rider!'' Honey remarked.

''Yes, I can definitely see that.'' Eggman Nega also commented.

The two of them had a quick glance, before they went back to riding hard against each other.

* * *

The splitting caves were definitely able to make sure that these riders were definitely going in very different places, especially since the coloured track represented the different types of riders that would be able to take it up a notch.

''Geez, talk about an opportunity for the lead!'' Wayne exclaimed, as he was just getting riding.

''Well, Wayne's right, especially since these guys are going through many different paths that are definitely leading into a very heated location, but the race doesn't really need any more heat!'' Omochao announced, as they were just getting back on track.

The eight riders that were actually riding in these surprisingly varied tunnels were also really good at using their skills to get ahead in the game, but whatever that was good or not was up to the crowd.

Eggman Nega finally got the opportunity to use whatever he had cooked up in the last month and there was a guy behind.

''You don't exactly look like a powerful wolf.'' Eggman Nega commented. ''Luckily my gear's got more than enough air to outrun you by a country mile!''

He said that, as he just boosted away from Gadget, who had his own boost to bring.

''That's not a problem!'' Gadget yelled, as he actually went from 7th to about 4th.

After that boost, he discovered that Eggman Nega was still outrunning him and Emerl was right by his side and he knew that he was in a sticky situation.

Gadget's face looked very determined and Eggman Nega had a huge smirk.

''As Eggman Nega apparently obtains third, Gadget realizes that he has to go toe-to-toe with Emerl, one of the best riders in the race! But Wayne may pass all of them with his raw speed.''

Wayne was a weasel bandit and because of that, he litterally was over the other's head and somehow went unrecognized, due to his high speed.

''Yes, you guys, Wayne is really in third and he's really taking this battle to the top two!'' Omochao yelled, as the bandit was definitely ahead of the evil scientist.

''Yeah, put that on a fridge somewhere!'' Wayne shouted, as he turned with ease.

''How do you do it so simply?'' Eggman Nega asked, knowing what he was about to do.

''I ain't got an answer!'' Wayne just saw through Eggman Nega's tactics.

The top two were about to become the top four, as the third and fourth placers joined the best of the best and they were up against a heavy hitter and a beaver with very weak hits.

Dave and Wayne were racing for their awesome friend and Eggman Nega and Mephiles were just racing to cause some chaos in the competition.

Soon, they hit another ramp that would transition into the next section and these guys were just pulling all of the tricks that they could do, as Mephiles and Dave were just trying to intimidate each other.

Wayne actually came out on top, as he was just being followed by Eggman Nega in second, Mephiles in third and his friend, Dave, in fourth and he knew that there was a lot more coming.

''As the top four get slightly rearranged, Gadget, Emerl and Zavok are in fifth, sixth and seventh respectively, as they use their own skills to just impress their fans!'' Omochao announced, as the three of them were actually kinda close the to the top four. ''Seriously and Honey's doing great in 8th!''

All four of the middle riders were definitely determined to bring their skills after the ramp, as they were now leaving the cool cave.

''Can you even handle this heat, because I doubt it.'' Zavok had no smile.

''I've been through way hotter things, so...'' Honey replied with a grin.

The two were bumping each other to slow down their opponents, even if meant slightly reducing their speed.

''Once these riders get to ride on the hottest section in the Grand Prix, there's no way that anyone could say that this race isn't very close!'' Omochao announced, as the obvious was definitely going to happen.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2c, where the riders actually go through the second half of the course and either bump each other down a level and bump their friends up a level!**


	93. Episode 8-2c: Out Of The Heat

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 2c: Out Of The Heat**

 **This part just kinda covers what all 13 riders were doing in the lava section and maybe even a little bit of the final section, as the competition becomes a little bit more centralised!**

 **And there might be a one more duo that just got into the habit of staying in the top half of the leaderboard!**

* * *

The thirteen riders that were currently really willing to bring their skills, as they were just ready to prove something to the competition-hungry audience that just wanted to see something after a long week of waiting and that week was worth it, as Wayne was at the top.

Wayne was at the top going into the hottest section of the racetrack and this weasel was feeling the exciting heat of the race and the radiation from the burning rocks.

''Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!'' Wayne was just battling through the molten rocks.

''Such an up and close prespective of molten rocks.'' Eggman Nega appericiated the red-hot magma that was just bridger over by the racetrack. ''I wonder if I'm in the lead.''

Wayne just replied with a quick kick of a hot rock and Eggman Nega just really felt the heat that radiated from the rocks and the surroundings.

''Well, you're gonna regret that move.'' Mephiles litterally butted in.

''What, you gonna back him up?'' Dave asked, as he was just turning a corner.

The top four were definitely egging on each other, as the course followed the rocks that that were just trying to hold this crazy racecourse together and this battle was starting to get a little bit more serious with the four of them planning to do something crazy.

The smooth corners allowed them to do some distract ion, as they were about to pull some team moves, as Dave and Wayne were both just ready to just attempting to pull away onto another path to use something.

''As Dave and Wayne go onto a longer path to do something of worth, Eggman Nega and Mephiles don't take it easy and attempt to boost the lead.'' Omochao announced, as the young robot chao was just watching the craziness.

Eggman Nega was just shown riding behind in second place, but Mephiles was just in the lead with his epic speed.

Dave and Wayne were just both on the rails, as things were definitely a little bit strange for the two of them, as they were in third and fourth.

These four were definitely cornering pretty damn hard, as they were just trying to drift on the inside of the corners that they were passing through, giving Dave an opportunity to boost attack Mephiles slightly, giving the teal beaver a chance to pass into first again.

''Finally, I get a chance to win again!'' Dave exclaimed happily, as he was just keeping the lead closed to everybody.

Omochao had something to shout, as the best of them were just keeping things tight.

''As the top four kinda battle for the best positions...''

* * *

''...there's another four contestants are going to start their own battle and it's definitely for the top!''

However, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth were definitely in a slightly different league, as they were just genuinely willing to bring their skills to a new level, as they were just snaking around the slightly smooth corners that led into a straight away.

Gadget's suprise fifth place led him into the danger zone, as he was just trying to avoid as many attacks that was just given to him.

''As Gadget tries to keep his fifth place, he gets targeted by all kinds of riders and even Zavok was definitely trying to get some non-existent bounty!'' Omochao announced, as he was just seeing the wolf get almost wrecked.

Gadget was definitely having to dodge some major EX Gear trouble, as he litterally had an projectile thrown at him and he litterally had to punch through a shoddy metal netting.

''Finally, I can get-oh, why did I say that?'' Gadget asked, as he just literally boosting ahead.

Gadget saw that Zavok was, surprisingly, staying really close to him, as the big Zeti and the not-so-big wolf were up for a battle.

''For a power type, I'd expect you to be much bigger.'' Zavok told him onimously.

''But I've got a-'' Gadget shouted, as he was boosting away and accidently hit Zavok.

Gadget realized that he might have messed up, as he was just thrown into the wall thanks to Zavok's push.

Emerl was back in fifth and Honey was now in sixth, as the race was apparently about awesome two-somes that were just going to be killer in the race.

''As two duos battle for the top two spots, another duo comes in to kinda ruin the fun, which doesn't work.'' Omochao announced, as Emerl just came into Dave's personal space sudenly. ''At least not for the others.''

The top six were dominated by good duos with great riding skills, as they were just leading to another ramp that led into the next section, which was a little bit more open than before.

Emerl was just taking one look at the top four, as Honey was just genuinely honing in for those positions.

''Emerl, we're aiming for there!'' Honey exclaimed.

''So, you came?'' Wayne asked, incredulously.

Honey and Wayne were just ready to make each other hurt.

* * *

The rest of them were just in this weird malaise of not pretty damn good, as these six were definitely just trying to help their team survive in this race of hot lava and many variety of rocks and Zavok was still ahead of them.

''I can't believe I'm seemingly stuck in seventh place!'' Zavok grumbled his frustrations away.

Gadget was still ahead of the Zeti, so Zavok just turned very sharply to realize something, especially since they were just staying so close.

''Right at the back, there's still some huge rivalries as Chaos was actually in tenth instead of being in eleventh and Zavok's still trying to get a hit on Gadget.'' Omochao announced, as the two weren't even the real big event.

Breezie being in ninth and putting her weird skills to good use was definitely the biggest of events, as the hedgehog was just getting ahead of Chaos in a weird way.

Breezie practically led Chaos to a bad place, but the water monster, wasn't really fooled, as he practically managed to make the businesswomen get slighly stunned.

''Chaos, looks like you do have brains.'' Breezie said, while she was crouching for the ramp.

Chaos didn't even take the compliment, as he also crouched hard.

The ramp jumpers did their slightly amazing tricks, as both tricks were mostly 1080 grabs with a lot of height, but Willy was a different walrus, as he was in last and trying to make a massive comeback.

''Yeah, you may think that I'm out, but-'' Willy was just trying to turn hard on his bike, but it wasn't working that well.

''As Willy might be out, the bigger issue of Harrie and Swifty were trying to solve some major things...like being in the bottom three.'' Omochao announced, as those two were just riding onto the top path.

These two excitable guys weren't really so excited anymore, as they were just trying to make a massive comeback with a lot of effort.

Harrie's cornering was pretty amazing, as she was just really working on the line, but Swifty was definitely not cornering that good.

''Dude, this ain't working!'' Swifty was looking pretty concerned.

''Come on, it shouldn't really be that bad!'' Harrie was just genuinely happy to get ahead.

Swifty was just using his speed to cover his bad cornering and Harrie was actually pretty close to knocking Chaos out of a mediocre position.

''Really, there's never much of a dull moment in this race, but the second lap's going to be less dull, which would be going to be pretty easy.'' Omochao announced, as the bottom four were definitely trying to escape the worst place. ''More action's bound to come!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2d, where the teams actually finish the first lap with all of the course's warts and all!**


	94. Episode 8-2d: Into The Second Lap!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 2d: Into The Second Lap!**

 **Well, here's the final part of the first lap and the first part of the second lap and these two parts prove that the competition is incredibly serious, wherever they were the good guys!**

 **The new team or the old teams were ready to do some hardcore battling!**

 **Also, I know that this was nearly finished somewhere around half a month ago and you have the right to tell me that I was being lazy on this one.**

 **Anyways, the next part will come sometime in the next two days!**

* * *

The back four were just the people that had some minor issues, but those issues were definitely strong enough to make them be the back four and their struggles were feeling really awkward.

''Willy definitely needs to be out of the rough spot or something like that, as the true back rider, Swifty, was just struggling to turn hard!'' Omochao announced, as the two of them were struggling to battle.

The two of them were attempting to power through their struggles, as they were just working through on the top half of the racetrack, but even that advantage wasn't making them ride good.

''Come on, I've actually spent a bit of money on the gear.'' Willy was just genuinely worried.

''My gear's kinda messed up.'' Swifty said, as he just went down some smooth corners.

''Reallly?'' Willy was just boosting on through.

''Dude!'' Swifty was just genuinely confused.

The bottom two were actually just trying to get ahead of the next best rider, Chaos, who was just being slightly shocked right now by Harrie's accidental hit.

''I'm so sorry!'' Harrie yelled from a ridiculously far distance.

Chaos was just shocking the electricity off him, as he went back to riding hard with Swifty and Willy attempting to make it hurt on the side and Harrie was a little bit more shocked.

The bottom four were actually a lot close to each other and Harrie was ready to get ganged up on, as Swifty was just definitely going on through pretty easily, as the two were going to have a hard time.

''As the bottom three get into an amazing battle with their catch up tactics, Swifty escapes with his speed intact and his cornering surprisingly improved in tenth!'' Omochao announced, as the shrew was just looking pretty cool on a mini-ramp.

* * *

The middle three were just battling a lot harder than the back four, as while they might have been in the middle of the leaderboard, tensions were definitely running high, as Gadget, Zavok and Breezie were in all different teams and they all had very different tactics.

''Gadget pulls through as the highest ranking member of his team in seventh, but Breezie in a very close ninth and Zavok in a very close eighth!'' Omochao announced, as all three were having varying shades of ruthless.

Gadget was just trying to keep things as civil as possible, as he was just grinding on through to avoid the major battle.

Breezie and Zavok might as well been trading blows with their boards, as they were actually crashing into each other with very well-timed moves and they even attempting to do some blows.

''Well, Breezie and Zavok might be doing the wrong sport, but they're boosting on through to make sure Gadget doesn't be in seventh!'' Omochao announced, as the wolf was just scared as heck.

Gadget's fear wasn't even remotely visible, as he was just actually sneaking through some of the hardest corners to prove something pretty good.

Zavok's surprisingly accurate punches were definitely not hitting their target, as the red wolf was a bit too fast and there was another ramp coming up.

''See ya.'' Breezie told him, as the big leader was about to flop hard.

It was a little bit more literal, as Zavok was definitely flipping and flopping in a good position, but his recovery was on point.

''Seriously, Zavok litterally flipped into 8th place, but he does have a lot of air as an consquence!'' Omochao announced, making the Zeti speed off in a grumble.

While the middle three were soon to be four, thanks to a decent effort by Willy to not be a useless walrus, Gadget and Breezie were having some kind of speed battle.

''Gadget and Breezie are litterally racing up the leaderboard, as their speed and really good use of air are starting to make them catch up to the duo combo that is the top six!''

Gadget was just trying his best to corner like he had no weight on the ground, as Breezie was just blocking him from taking that shortcut with a sudden swerve.

Gadget hopped over Breezie, as the girl hedgehog just went down a few metres, but those metres were enough to ensure that Gadget could hop hard on a trampoline crate to the top.

That didn't really mean that much, as the shrewd businesswoman was just keeping her speed with her great cornering.

''Hey, see ya!'' Gadget told her, a little bit more positive.

Breezie, Zavok and now Willy were all trying their hardest to speed themselves up at the expense of their rivals, as they were just trying to block each other from taking shortcut.

''As the middle four battle hard to make sure that their team isn't eliminated...''

* * *

''...the top six are just trying to ensure that they were taking home the most points and causing the most trouble!'' Omochao shouted, loud and clear, gaining some cheers from the audience.

The top six were actually just working very hard to ensure that they were definitely the best, as not only did it consist of hard duos that were just going in with the expectations to just wreck them all, but the courses were definitely going to get hit by the others.

''So, we're just going to ensure that you don't suck?'' Wayne was just genuinely confused.

Dave was just giving him a sarcastic look, as he was just dropping off the top with his friend and Mephiles and Eggman Nega weren't even that far from him, as the racing was definitely getting to be a lot more serious than it should be.

Dave was actually getting bumped around, but it actually helped him, as this caused him to go further on the inside.

''Well, Dave, you're one tough weakling to beat...'' Mephiles said, just trying to make some natural selection.

''Crud.'' Dave felt insulted.

There was a lot of tough racing happening, as the pairs were actually crashing each other to slow down.

''It looks like it's the reign of the pairs, as while Honey and Emerl are in fifth or sixth, the other pairs aren't letting up at all!'' Omochao announced, as pretty much all of them were on the same level.

Wayne was just giving some major impact to Eggman Nega, as the weasel was just really getting directly to the old scitentist with a white mustache.

The cornering was mostly on point, but the moves were less than stellar from the new top two, as while they were just in the closing section of the first lap, they didn't seem to work that hard.

''Come on and start trying!'' Honey shouted, boosting through ridiculously fast.

''I'm trying, you cat!'' Wayne shouted, dropping off onto the finish line.

The top six were starting to make each other mad, as they were getting closer, they were just dodging more boxes and there was another big ramp coming up to the finish line.

They all crouched hard enough to just ensure that they had enough time to prove that their tricks were the best and Omochao was just plain seeing it.

''As the top six actually become ridiculously good at doing tricks for not so surprising reasons, one of them is going to start the second lap with a ridiculous amount of speed on the top!'' Omochao excitedly announced, as one of them was going to be first.

Mephiles' speed was actually enough to get him ahead of the rest and onto the top, as the demonic hedgehog led the charge and Wayne wasn't too far behind.

''And Mephiles and Wayne starts the second lap in first and second, respectively, but Emerl is now third!''

Emerl was just riding smoothly on the top with his flying yacht, as he was just finding a shortcut on the top with a single quarter-pipe.

''Well, it looks like that the second lap really does get started and these guys aren't making the second any easier than first!''

Dave, Honey and Eggman Nega were on the bottom path, as they managed to get some good cover from the sun.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3a, which shows most of the second lap, where...the action becomes slightly ridiculous and the speed becomes slightly slower for unknown reasons!**

 **Part 3a is coming out on either Saturday or Sunday!**


	95. Episode 8-3a: The Heat Comes Back!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 3a: The Heat Comes Back!**

 **Well, there's a lot of heat, as the first half of the second lap shows all thirteen riders do all of their stuff and the battle for the points continues in the several sections of this thing!**

 **A new announcer comes in and new rivalries get sparked by the race!**

 **This may not be the final part, but it's definitely a new chapter!**

 **Also, the next part is going to release within next week or so!**

* * *

The top six were soon to be seven, as the hardest racers were trying to ensure that they were working for their team, their friends, their fans and most of all, their own skills.

Gadget were actually just willing to bring his speed to the top six, as he was the only solo rider in a group of duos with impeccable skill and buttery smooth cornering.

''Gadget, where the heck did you come from?'' Wayne yelled, as he could definitely see the guy.

''That doesn't really matter.'' Mephiles said, as the navy blue hedgehog would have smirked.

The top two were just able to make each other feel every bump that was hit on the board, especially since the two were just taking every opportunity to hit each other on the snaking rocks.

''Will you ever chill?'' Honey asked, coming in third.

''No.'' Wayne said, as he threw a grenade backwards and boosted fowards around the corner.

Honey just deflected it hard and it blew open a small hole in the wall, as she just saw the raw passion that was just going into the race, especially since there was all kinds of moves being thrown around.

Eggman Nega was just firing a random missile at Honey, who just swerved out of the way at speed and Mephiles managed to get a little bit friendly fire from the old scitentist.

''Well, considering that the competition is actually really deadly, I'm surprised that there has been no friendly fire until now and sadly, Mephiles has been the target of it by his teammate, Eggman Nega.'' Omochao announced, as the two of them got angrier.

Dave sneaked into the top two, as he was just fist-bumping his friend and those two were just trying to be the best riders that they could be, as Honey was still on the prowl, cornering like a professional.

''You wanna fight hard, because I've got the skills to fight hard!'' Honey smugly stated.

''Bring it!'' Wayne shouted back, making him bump into a corner.

The two of them were really working hard to just make their racing line tighter than their opponents, as they were just trying to go on the edge to make sure that they were able to nail the shortcut tactics.

''Dave and Wayne are trying to widen the gap between them and the rest and their attempts are definitely widening it by a little bit, but that bit's big enough to make the rest of them check what's happening!'' Omochao shouted, as he was willing to check the rest of the racers.

Gadget was just genuinely willing to just use his hook to drift hard, as he was just trying to shift to the inner side, making him meet Emerl once again.

''Whoa, you came!'' Emerl yelled, as he saw that the red wolf came in seventh.

''Huh?'' Gadget just looked confused.

Their eyes met, as their racing was starting to get a little bit more janky and they managed to hit a wall by accident.

They didn't manage to screw too badly, as they were now meeting Eggman Nega and Mephiles attempting to take them out badly, since they were just going in an all-out warfare on the amazing shortcuts.

They were splitting up and they were continuing to do their warfare on the seperated parts of the race course.

Eggman Nega and Gadget were actually just clashing with each other, but for now.

''The backrunners really do deserve some spotlight, as one of them escaped the group and these guys are really hungry for some epic action!'' Omochao announced.

* * *

Speaking of the back runners, these guys definitely had the skills to bring it on, as while Chaos may be stuck in 11th and Swifty was just absolutely screwn over by shoddy gear usage in 13th and some moves were going to have to be figured out, as Harrie was just attempting to be the best for her team!

''Come on, I'm actually trying my hardest to win and my gear's just blown out or something!'' Swifty yelled, as he was just attempting to conserve his air.

''Eh, it could be worse.'' Harrie said, as she boosted into 11th place.

The bottom three were definitely a bit of a distance away from each other, as they were just now going entering the section with the three big ramps and Swifty had an eye for opportunity.

''Just crouch hard okay?'' Harrie asked her friendly loudly.

Swifty just realized that he had a smaller air tank than the rest and he just crouched hard to ensure that his tricks were killer.

Chaos was just ready to do it for his teammates, as his eyes litterally glistened, causing the crowd to get a little bit mor excited.

''Is Chaos about to finally step things up with those eyes and is Swifty going to nail it with the tricks, because these guys are fighting hard on the ramps!'' Omochao announced, as the bottom three were ready to do their thing.

Swifty was just being a very 90s guy, as he was just flipping around and posing with all of the pizazz of a guy that was just trying to be cool and the acrobatics of a decent gymnast.

Harrie was just spinning around ridiculously fast and ridiculously out of control, as she was just trying to stop the revolutions from just taking her out of the game.

Chaos pretty much was the least out of control and the least ambitious, as while it was just taking advantage of the extra height that the ramp gave it, he just did a bunch of awesome flips that were slightly dynamic, but also strangely awkward.

''Those guys have finally got refills after realizing somethings!'' Omochao shouted. ''And they are off!''

Those three after three ramps were definitely stocked up on air, as they were using it properly and they were all trying to get back into the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, around 20 seconds back, with quite a few players trying their hardest to just be in the middle and also be the most volatile, they were definitely using the tunnels to be in the right place at the right time.

Willy was definitely climbing up the ranks in ninth, as while he might have been ahead of a struggling Breezie, he had the big man, Zavok to deal with.

The two of them were just trying to stop each other from messing with each other's racing lines, as they were just in the same tunnel and they had eyes for each other.

''Well, Zavok and Willy are battling in 8th and these guys are here to bring some great tactics!'' Omochao announced, as these two were definitely using their items to hit hard.

''I can definitely see that these two kinda really hate each other.'' A gruff ox added in, as he was just trying to see the action go down.

''Hey, it's Mike for the guys back home!''

The two riders were just clashing with their weak weapons, while Mike and Omochao were both just introducing themselves to the home crowd.

''Anyways, erm, I swear those guys aren't even letting up on themselves!'' Mike shouted, as the two were boosting and attacking close up. ''And that's not even the end of it!''

Willy and Zavok were definitely seeing some of the paths rejoin and they were really confindent that someone else was just going to come in at speed.

''And Breezie litterally comes out of nowhere to speed into eighth place!'' Omochao shouted, as the busineeswoman sped out of nowhere.

The three of them were just coming close to ensure that they were able to speed off into the distance, as these guys were really willing to just deal with the ramps that would stop their gear bumping strategy.

''Are the middle are gonna be part of the top riders now, as these guys' drive to be the best is stronger and better than ever!'' Mike yelled. ''Who knows, because nobody does right now!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3b, where the second lap continues onto the third lap and the tactics finally start to make some sense with some of the top riders and the middle riders!**

 **Once again, Part 3b will come within the next week!**


	96. Episode 8-3b: Mobian-Made Fire!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 3b: Mobian-Made Fire!**

 **The thirteen obscure riders with all-star qualities are here to bring their whatever into this second lap and the start of the third lap, no matter how much it doesn't really work in their favour!**

 **Also, I've got a chapter of Speed Police Detectives coming up tomorrow or Friday, if you guys really wanted to know!**

* * *

There was twelve riders that were all battling in the second lap, as Omochao was just genuinely really starting to really see why this race was as close as it is.

''As the hopes of some teams ride on their best riders, Gadget may be the only one from his team to answer them and in seventh, he's struggling.'' Mike tried to announce, as he wasn't doing too good.

The red wolf wasn't really too badly, but the heat from the rest was just very concentrated on the race, meaning that every time he got into Emerl's position, Emerl boosted away.

''Well, that was kinda close.'' Gadget noticed, as he was just cornering like a pro.

The top six were still going at it like they had no major issues that wasn't seeping through in their racing styles, as while Emerl and Eggman Nega were both keeping it cautious and simple.

Mephiles, Wayne, Dave and Honey were all putting their anger into this race, as their corneirng was just on point and their ability to own each other was a little bit too much.

''Well, this is going to be the crazy match that everybody remembers.'' Omochao realized, as the best of them were shady.

Dave was just litterally whistling around a corner, as he might have just made Honey stumble over nothing with one heck of a light punch and the two of them were definitely close in the lava tunnel with the heat coming back.

''Seriously, you wanna ride down?'' Dave asked his partner.

''Oh-kay!'' Wayne was just enthusiastic about it.

The one-two was happening once again, as Mephiles were definitely cornering around with some pretty smooth sway and a slight shift to the centre of the track.

Eggman Nega had it aimed properly and this guy was just wearing some very snazzy goggles from the occassion.

The two of them were definitely having a team-up moment and it was going to be kinda explosive, as they were now out of the lava tunnel and onto the biggest ramp of the game.

Four riders and none of them were crouched too hard, as they might have jumped pretty high, but their speed more than made up for it.

''While Dave and Wayne are back in their positions and Gadget finally gets himself into sixth place with his one-of-a-kind grappling hook, Mephiles and Eggman, being third and fourth, are about to turn this place into a danger zone!'' Omochao announced loudly.

The three duos were trying to hold back some team-based moves, as Honey was definitely preparing a punch of some kind back at Dave and Eggman Nega was just ready with more missiles prepared for the aiming.

Dave and Wayne were both just trying their hardest to sling some projectile back at the rest of the riders and Gadget's hook was just slicing through the leaderboard.

''Gadget's pretty good manouvering was actually making him fifth, basically saving his team.'' Mike announced directly.

''And Dave and Wayne throws some pressurized air at the others, leading Eggman Nega shift and fire the missiles and honestly, Honey and Emerl are just blasing through with not a single care in the world!'' Omochao announced, as the chaotic top seven was getting shifted around and Gadget was still somehow in fifth.

The top seven was just very hectic for the most part, as they have made tricks, went on the same level.

* * *

Moving onto less hectic things such as Chaos somehow managing to go through into 9th and Willy keeping things up in 8th and Breezie continously being in this pack, but being in 10th.

These three were pretty good, but they weren't amazing, making them the group that was only seperated from the best by about 4 seconds and these three had some stuff to say.

''What the heck happened to Zavok?'' Willy asked in confusion.

Chaos just shook his head and boosted off.

Breezie was just shaking her head and just got in front of the walrus, who strafed out of the way and back into 9th.

''Wow, Chaos is actually in 8th and Zavok's in 11th, but they're both controlling their gear with some precision and a ton of looseness, AKA they're definitely trying!'' Mike tried to announced.

Indeed, they were actually pretty damn loose, as their turns weren't exactly going on the inside, but their ability to go on the inside was pretty unmatched.

Breezie was just genuinely wondering if she was actually able to ride hard enough to actually impress her team.

''You're weak and you can't corner.'' Zavok was just coming in with a sinde comment.

''Honestly, you're hypocritical.'' Breezie bit back with some speed.

The two of them were definitely at the back of the middle, as they could actually see the bottom two trying to be in the middle and for someone it was actually working.

Harrie was just boosting like there was really no time to waste, which wasn't wrong, but she was definitely bumping into walls at speed and soon enough, she also bumped into Zavok.

There was a lot of bumping, as while Harrie was just trying to barge in 11th to no avail, Breezie and Zavok were both attempting to make sure that they were still ahead of the pink cat.

Willy was just taking a look back at the risky three and the moves that were just going on behind his corner and he was just really confused.

''Seriously, as Swifty somehow manages to get in 12th, Breezie just about manages into get into last with one heck of a bad move and Harrie keeps up alright in 11th.'' Omochao announced, really getting confused as heck.

The amazing amount of hard riding that was happening in this new lap was definitely getting to the some of the riders' heads, as Willy and Swifty was just trying race and process what had happened at the exact same time.

''If you want to know what's happening, basically

* * *

Well, it's the third lap and there's no turning back, as any of that would've added to the controlled chaos that was about to send the top six into a whirlwind, as in there was a lot more weapons coming from them and some dangerous moves.

''Are you still firin'!'' Wayne yelled, as he was just dodging a few more missiles.

''Honestly, why are you even ask-'' Dave asked, trying to focus on the race.

Mephiles was just cornering around pretty damn hard and boosting through to the lead once again.

The rocky corners were really leading things into something that could be majorly crazy for the race, as there was some explosive battle with Honey trying to stop them.

''Can you calm down?!'' Honey shouted, as she was just cornering like she had no problem.

Honey was just trying to manouvre as hard as she could, as Emerl was just genuinely working his hardest to bring his techniques to a new rock.

The amazing amount of all-star quality riders that were in place would definitely knock some fans out with how many barely legal techniques they were pulling, Honey and Mephiles' clashing included and some of them might have needed a second look.

''Wow, this is nuts.'' Mike was just rubbing his head. ''And they're like all-stars or something, because they're racing like they are all-stars.''

''Are you compherending all of this all-star action from your seats?!'' Omochao yelled, as Mike was just shaking his head. ''Mike might not be doing that, but there's many fans, possible and current competitors that are doing that! Who's going to end up on top as the best team! Who's going to be in the next round in second, because I can't even really know right now.''

''Glad we're on the same page.'' Mike was just really getting into his guest announcer role.

There was 13 riders and all of them, sans Eggman Nega, were really feeling the heat that they were making with their stratregies and their skills.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3c, which is, to keep things short, the rest of the third lap and it's where things start to become pretty fiery for someone and fire-filled for others!**


	97. Episode 8-3c: Burning Through Lap Three!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide!**  
 **Part 3c: Burning Through Lap Three!**

 **Lap three is going to break some of the competitior, as some more desperate moves were being used by some of the higher-ranking riders and the lower-ranking riders are trying to challenge the higher-ranking riders!**

* * *

The sun wasn't really going down any sooner, yet for some major fans it had felt like they were actually seeing the sun go down slowly, as the race was definitely moving at a ridiculous pace.

''Well, can you keep up with the race, because the third lap is just getting started! Personally, I can really keep up with this crazy race of eights!'' Mike proclaimed, as the thirteen were really getting it.

''Thanks, Mike...I seriously wonder if it's even worth it to even keep up.'' Omochao stated, as the robot was just starting to feel like things are creeping up to the conclusion.

There was some serious competition out there and they weren't ready to not add some flames to the fire and some had to do it a little litterally, as Gadget was just using his Wispon to boost and corner at the same time.

''Alright!'' The red wolf exclaimed.

The wolf was definitely in fifth, as both Emerl and now Dave were definitely trailing due to some _bad_ moves being used by the villains back into the tri-ramp trouble that was in the top five.

Wayne was definitely flipping all around, as this weasel was just using his coolness to impress the crowd that were just watching his tricks, as Mephiles was just definitely keeping it really simple with an 1800.

These two were definitely trying to be the best of the best, as their tricks were the cream of the crop and Eggman Nega was definitely backing him up with his good handling.

''Is someone going to make a comeback, because I'm pretty sure that I can see that Chaos is somehow making one!'' Mike was just genuinely excited for the race.

Indeed, the watery god was making a decent comeback, as he litterally clawed his way into seventh with some good speed on the ramps and Honey just hitting a obstacle.

''Come on!'' Honey complained, as she got back on track.

Chaos was just dissapointed to see that his team was definitely using some dirty moves to get ahead in the race, especially since he was taking a less rule-braking approach to things.

''Alright, let's see it!'' Dave exclaimed, as the water god was coming through.

''See what?'' Honey asked, just blowing through open hole.

The top eight was soon to become the top four and the middle five, as the groups were just splitting up into slightly different versions of themselves, as they were equally troublesome with their great skills.

''Is there even a limit to this thing, because I'm super sure that this isn't even halfway through! Who the heck are these players and why are they so fast?'' Mike asked, struggling to believe it.

* * *

The top four were immediately notable by how good their riding was, as they were just making corners seem like they were set in the easiest course around, as while Eggman Nega may be in fourth and Mephiles may be in second, their skills would easily make them the ability to make a one-two duo.

''Wow, these guys are definitely going to be the stars of the show...and they're already the stars of the show, so expect some all-star tier moves from these guys.''

Emerl and Wayne were definitely coming through in third and first, respectively and their grit led them to not saying many words.

They were in the tunnel of the heat and their own heat was already more radiant than the still lava that the most dangerous racetrack passed over.

''Heheh, impressive.'' Eggman Nega commented.

Wayne held the lead like he was just trying to be the coolest weasel out of his tree brothers.

''Take that, Wyatt!'' Wayne shouted, as he got passed by Mephiles' impressive chicaning. ''Hey, what the-''

''Looks like you're still rusty.'' Mephiles said, before he went deep into an smooth corner.

The top two were definitely angrier than ever, as they were just trying to cut off each other as much as they could and the rear of the top two were ready to make some unusual shortcuts.

''Well, this competition is going to make some heads explode, as the top four heads' are struggling to hold together under the lava!'' Omochao announced, as Mike was just rubbing his head.

''Really?'' Mike was just sweating at the speedy footage.

Eggman Nega and Emerl were ready to take their tactics to a new level, as their weapons were definitely being used to misdirect each other with impeccable accuracy, but it wasn't really working too well.

* * *

A whole section later, the guys in the middle six were read to close the amazing gap that seperated these great guys with the best of the bottom-tier riders.

It didn't really matter that their tricks at the ramp weren't really as good as the best of them, as their techniques were ridiculously good and their fire was definitely on.

''Alright, I gotta get back in the game.'' Dave said to himself.

Dave was definitely trying his hardest to get back in there, as while he was just getting some good crate jumps, Gadget was doing just as good with it.

''Gadget's blocking Dave's way, as he's doing this amazing high-speed riding for his team, who is currently down in the better half of the bottom four.'' Omochao said, as the two were jumping to the top.

Willy was still holding on pretty good, as he went through the power type shortcut, leading him to some easily breakable boxes and a simple way to see his teammate.

''Come on!'' Willy proclaimed, as he saw that Chaos was just behind him.

Even if her road was pretty open and the airspace was hers for the taking, Breezie was still playing it relatively safe, as she was speeding around some of the smoother corners.

''Well, who's up there?'' Breezie asked, as she dropped to ninth.

''Oooh, Breezie ends back up in ninth, making her suprising amount of fans dissapointed!'' Mike exclaimed. ''But Honey being in sixth is definitely making things easier for her.''

Willy was just ready to bring some tough support in seventh, as he leapt over onto the top and he did a quick 360, while he was at it.

Chaos just decided to knock him to the side in the air and Willy managed to somehow land a 720, but he was going the wrong way.

''And Willy gets spun around into 8th, as Chaos powers through to be in 7th! Willy was followed and now he's following.''

The two weren't really able to shake each other off, as they kept doing their thing, regardless, the 90-degree hard corner was accidentally made to make them split.

''Dave and Gadget, meanwhile, battle for fifth in the fastest and the best way that they could do it in!'' Mike exclaimed. ''Being really fast.''

''Soon, they're going to end their third lap with some speed and they might even meet the top four again!'' Omochao announced, as they were speeding off into the fourth lap.

The rest of them were actually keeping relatively close, despite being on either completely different levels or having some speed differences between them.

''Meanwhile Honey and Chaos are ready to fight for seventh, as one means that their team gets a good move, while the other means that they're going to nail their team the best spot!'' Omochao announced, as the ninth place Breezie got back again.

Willy was at the back of the middle, but he wasn't even close to out, as he used his drifting to almost cut two corners.

''And Willy fights for ninth, while Breezie stays strong in ninth! Everybody may be a different kind of fast, but they are kinda smart too!'' Mike was just seeing the two of them use their techniques to corner like there was no rock.

* * *

The bottom three was actually kinda close to the middle six, but their speed was lacking enough that they weren't really able to do it, especially for Zavok, who was not having a good time.

''Speaking of Zavok, it actually felt like a hour ago that he was in the middle, because he is in last place, as Swifty makes 12th hard to reach!'' Omochao shouted, as the fans of the new team that came out of nowhere were cheering. ''And Harrie tries to get into 10th!''

Harrie was just trying her hardest to find a good moment to snipe Willy with an drill boost that might hurt.

For now, this young girl was just having a good time using her flying powers to get to the top.

''Right now, Harrie really needs a boost to get into the best spot that she could get in this race. Dave, meanwhile, gets into fifth, leaving her teammate, Gadget, with a potentially sucky sixth place!'' Mike announced, as he sounded like he wanted to just jump.

The bottom two was really a battle of attrition, as their air usage left a little bit to be desired.

''Your smug face is going to get sent home.'' Zavok went right up to Swifty and told this threateningly.

''Man, your team's gonna be dissapointed.'' Swifty was being a little bit serious, as he was just nailing the corners.

Their air tanks were actually a little bit low, but they couldn't really care that much, as their speed was somehow relatively low, despite Swifty being a rail grinder.

''Wow, who is going to nail only one point, as Zavok and Swifty also enter the final lap on the bottom with amazing tricks! The monstrous leader or the outdated shrew?'' Mike asked, as he was in the mood.

''You guys can find out pretty soon, as they found some very hidden shortcuts, obscured by the turning sign!'' Omochao shouted, as they were going through there.

Harrie finally caught up to Willy, who was actually a little bit fustrated and confused, as her gear somehow had fixed itself.

''Geez, what an update.'' Willy was just look at the pink cat's gear.

''I know, right!'' Harrie's smile was just ridiculously wide.

Willy's confused frown wasn't that big and so was his bike.

''Finally, Harrie enters ninth, but is it too late, as Gadget is at seventh place in the last lap! They both need some amazing moves to make it through!'' Omochao yelled, as the fans of all of the teams were really loud and proud. ''What a crowd.''

''Hey, can I go back?!'' Mike excitedly shouted.

''Sure.''

Mike just jumped in with his fellow citizens and had a really fun time and Omochao was just watching all 13 riders try their hardest to make things right for their crew.

* * *

 **To be continued in the final lap, where the explosion comes full circle with some of the best just getting their tactics shown up by some amazing riding!**


	98. Episode 8-3d: Final Lap Explosion!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 3d: Final Lap Explosion!**

 **Well, the title should show all, as there might some exploding going on in the race and it didn't really matter which team it came from, because this race is going to be over!**

* * *

Omochao was back alone and he was just ready to check all of the action that was going on in the last lap.

''It's the final lap of the race and we've already seen some very dangerous moves! The danger's probably going to be upped by a little bit more!'' Omochao stated, as there a boom sound. ''I accidentally predicted something didn't I?''

This robotic chao was definitely seeing Eggman Nega and Emerl fire off at their rivals, as Dave was back in the fold and he wasn't scared of any explosions that were going to come his way.

The top five were definitely the strongest and the highest-strung of the bunch, as they were all coming within a single second of each other and they didn't even really care.

Well, there was a couple of explosions and no-one in the riders' place seemed to care all that much, as this was the WGP after all.

''Come on, start trying a little bit harder!'' Wayne taunted Eggman Nega.

''That would be unwise.'' Eggman Nega was just cornering great in third.

Mephiles was just trying to steal the gold position from Wayne, as the Lightning Bolts were just needing the weasel bandit to take it up to the next level.

These guys were definitely ahead on the rocky canopies, as they were just encountering some splitting paths that catered to each other's strengths, but Dave and Wayne didn't use them.

The weasel was definitely trying his hardest to let his friend catch up with him.

''Well, that might have looked like a perfect way to get a one-two, if Mephiles didn't just grind in at an inopportune time.

''As the top four's battle becomes a little bit more localised, Emerl and Honey might've gotten the worst out of the explosions, as they're in fifth and sixth once again!''

These two were definitely having some kind of quick recovery, as these guys were back to just going around the rock formations like they were professionals.

The fierce competition was just compounded by the fact that there was Gadget, being shoved in sixth, in between Emerl and Honey and it seemed like that he wasn't even able to get out of sixth.

''Well, Gadget is apparently forever cursed to be in fifth, despite his friend, Harrie getting tenth! For real, it kinda feels like the Rookies are going to have to step it up to stay in the race!''

Gadget was just wiping some sweat, as Emerl passed him into sixth place.

''And Gadget becomes seventh, he is definitely not cursed, but his team is going to be worse off.''

These guys were also ready to split up to use their abilities in their own way and in the best way, as they were looking to just save their team from elimination.

* * *

The middle four AKA Chaos, Willy, Zavok and Harrie were all trying their hardest to ensure that their situation wasn't going to screw them over, as they were trying their hardest to make it work.

They were pretty much off the splitting paths and starting to hop into the tri-ramp trouble, as their team really needed to kick some butt.

''Alright, so Harrie and Willy is going into the tri-ramp section speeding and crouching hard, so they're bound to make some big air.''

Chaos and Zavok were both just plain crouching the hardest to create their own updraft, as their boards were springing up higher and they were doing some stable tricks.

''And Chaos and Zavok are ready to show if they really are able to hold up with the rest.''

These four were just up in the air, as they were just doing simple spins, flips and even kickflips, as they were just trying their hardest to outrank the others with their amazing tricks.

They all landed properly, as they had to crouch twice more for the same thing once again, but in the end, there was two that came out ahead into the track that cut through the rock.

''But Chaos is now in eighth and Willy is in ninth, so they will be their own problems to each other...which isn't really that new.''

Omochao was definitely right, as Willy was just trying to just get through some smooth chicane that actually aided the speed of the water monster.

''And Chaos widens the gap between himself and Willy with one heck of a sweep.''

Chaos blew hard, as Willy was blown only slightly, but that the slight gap was enough for the walrus to regret his move.

''He was last!'' Willy shouted in frustration.

* * *

The bottom three were just not doing too badly all things considered, as Breezie was just motivated enough to stay in 12th and Swifty wasn't really swift enough to stay in any place but 13th.

They were also out of the split paths, which was pretty great, because it was time for them to deal with the hottest of heats.

''Well, it's definitely the time to be trying their hardest to win, because there's only about half a lap left to impress their friends!'' Omochao was just seeing the bottom two battle the hardest to do something.

Breezie was just looking very dissapointed, as did Swifty, but they both had the amazing skills that was able to just push each other out to the next level, especially to the edges.

Swifty was just super sure that he had to boost through the corner, while Breezie was just taking some old-school drift and drift like she was an old-school rider.

''Come on, let's cheese it!'' Swifty was just boosting through the corner and hitting the wall like there was no problem. ''Cheesed!''

Breezie just about managed to get a boost back into the colder section, as she was just breezie through Swifty's efforts to make it back.

These people were just sneaking it through the chicane, as both riders were just able to be somewhat parallel and somewhat swift and they weren't even loosening it up on each other.

''Ready?'' Breezie asked Swifty, who was about to stunned.

These guys were just prepared for each other's moves, as they were actually coming up to the ramp with a stunning attack for Breezie, as she just went in and Swifty was just twirling at speed.

''Geez.'' Swifty was just spinning in the air, as he was just flying off the ramp.

''Well, Swifty is officially in second-last, while Breezie just takes up last place.'' Omochao announced, as the two of them were just kinda warring with each other.

* * *

The middle four managed to become seven once again, as Gadget, Emerl and Honey joined the party once again and it was definitely a party to behold, as there was a ridiculously high amount of chaos happening.

''Seriously, who joined the party?'' Honey was just genuinely confused.

''Four other riders.'' Emerl analysed, as this robot just got aimed at.

Gadget was just trying to sneak things in, as he was just using his grappling hook and Chaos was just trying to just ride around the crates.

''Well, looks like everybody's in here.'' Willy was just stumped, as he was trying to get a punch in.

''This gear is definitely some sort of weak.'' Zavok added in, as he boosted through to the third-to-last corner.

The middle seven were just having a slightly chaotic, as some of them were definitely just going throwing some heat, while others were just trying to gain momentum badly.

''So, that's a group that you wouldn't want to ride with, especially in a race that's almost over!'' Omochao announced, as things were getting done. ''Speaking of done...''

Well, it was time for the teams to get this finished, as there was only one more thing that they could do to help their team, no matter how much they may have suffered.

''It's time for all 13 riders to finish and which 2 teams pass through to the quarter-finals, as these guys aren't holding anything back!'' Omochao announced, as Dave and Wayne were still looking pretty sharp.

The sun hadn't even changed that much during the whole ten-minute event of the teams going through this course, yet it was like a whole three hours had passed for the fans.

Who was going to still be in the lead like they were destined to be in that position.

They came out of the final corner and on the higher level to finish this once and for this match and their name was...

...well, it looks like Wayne take-

''Hold on, who's truly in-okay, this is just kinda really confusing. Well, I'm not sure who's in first, but Dave is definitely in third and Eggman Nega is in fourth!'' Omochao announced, as he was just genuinely confused. ''Also, this craz

There was two more riders coming in and they were really willing to take it up with each other and these two were...actually from completely different teams.

''And Honey is definitely coming in a very close fifth, Gadget just gets in between things in sixth and Emerl gets pushed out in seventh!''

These three were just having kind of scars, as they have fought the hardest to ensure that their team wasn't really messed up, especially since that the teamwork was on top.

''Wow, that was...killer.'' Gadget was just definitely shaken.

''Hey, it's gonna get more killer from here!'' Wayne shouted at the red wolf.

''In eighth, here comes Chaos, who comes back decently, in ninth, Willy just boosted through and in tenth, Harrie has definitely made it to some extent.'' Omochao said, as the three of them were just genuinely confused. ''And in eleventh, Zavok's situation hasn't changed for the better.''

There was two riders that were just making sure that this race went on for a little bit longer and one was a rad shrew and the other were just a plain old businesswoman.

''Finally, here comes Swifty, coming from the 90s and landing himself in second-to-least and Breezie may have some serious business, but she's just in last place.'' Omochao announced. ''And no-one comes from this unhurt.''

Omochao was just struggling to understand what the heck was going on, as the race was over, but the effects had just about started mid-race.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4a, where the results are revealed for the four teams and two of them are going home and two are moving on to the semi-finals!**


	99. Episode 8-4a: Rockin' Results!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 4a: Rockin' Results!**

 **The part title says all, as the results take place on Red Mountain's slightly less red plateau in a special building!**

* * *

The Rookies were kinda sure that they were going to get eliminated, considering how last minute their appearance was and two out of the three members were kinda okay with it, as they were just walking back to their pits from the track.

''Aw, man, I'd hate to get and get out in the same race no less!'' Harrie was just slight peeved on the race. ''Y'know, you guys haven't said a single word since we kinda blew out there.''

''I think we kinda did better than we expected to...y'know for a team with wack gears.'' Swifty was just contemplating the race. ''Besides, being here kicks some serious ass.''

''Alright...but what about you, Gadget?'' Harrie was just ready to ask her friend. ''I mean, you've got all of this fiery courage of very few words and-''

''Come on, wherever we lose or win, we weren't prepared for this.'' Gadget just shrugged with a hidden smile. ''Honestly, we barely made it!''

''That's so true, we forgot who were up against!''

''Seriously, our gears just weren't tuned right.''

Swifty was just firing back with his radical and laid-back attitude.

''Then that means we sped radically with bum notes!''

''That doesn't mean anything!'' Harrie was just very confused and stupified.

''Come on, we kinda tuned them wrong and-'' Swifty was just shut up by his own words, as he was just donning his outdated glasses.

''...Actually I get it now!'' Harrie's anger kinda subsided, as she was just a little bit dissapointed.

These guys were actually just walking into their pit place, as they were just ready to do some quick resting.

These three were just talking amongst themselves, as they were just hanging out near the place that was just holding a lot of the gears, especially since that the grey-green colours contrasting against the saturated browns that accented on the pits.

These guys were actually just hanging in their own place, which was just precisely the opposite of the heat that was just making them feel really heated, as they weren't sweating at all.

Swifty was just keeping it cool, as he was just trying to just to keep to the side of the air conditioner, Gadget was just to the left, thinking about the future, Harrie was just right to the shrew, trying to check her gear to make sure that it was working.

''Damn, it's not actually that broken! Seriously, it's like one thing went wrong and I almost blew my chance!'' Harrie was just genuinely angry. ''Why?''

Gadget was just sighing, as he wasn't about to deal with this guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Villains were in a very elated mood, as they were just celebrating going through to the next round...by their speculation, as it was really obvious that they were going through, even if Zavok may be dissapointed at his performance.

These four were also hanging out in the pits, where it was also relatively cool compared to the rest of the place, especially since it was the hottest part of the day...even if it was just 2pm.

''Wow, I wasn't even expecting this race to be this hard.'' Mephiles stated, as he was just resting. ''This race has some of the most seeming worthless teams ever and one of them somehow almost out-performed us.''

''To be fair, they actually tried a lot more than you're letting on.'' Zavok was just giving an side-eye to Mephiles, who just wasn't having any of it.

''I enjoy watching you being a hypocrite.'' Mephiles was definitely in a mood that was just ready to mock random fools.

''So? Just because you're all powerful and have the potential to kill, doesn't mean you can act like you're the best.''

Zavok and Mephiles were not having an good discussion, as both were just visibly smug about something, even though the former could have blown the chances of them just having an blow-out finish.

Meanwhile, the latter two were actually willing to have a slightly normal conversation about the race for people that weren't really able to talk.

''My fellow death god, I see that our team is successful in this race and it is really obvious that we're going to see some-'' Eggman Nega just wanted to pry some words out of Chaos' mouth.

''It's really obvious that Chaos isn't much of a talker.'' Zavok was just trying to make sure that things were sane.

Zavok was just shaking his head in dissapointment, as Eggman Nega was actually pleased with the results that his new gear had gotten.

''I can't believe you did so poorly in a race like this.'' Eggman Nega was just saying in not-so-hidden surprise.

Eggman Nega didn't really care all of that much, as he had a very toothy grin that might reveal something stupid, as Zavok was just trying to re-evaulate himself.

Mephiles was easily the least humble out of all of the members, even considering the maddest scientist in the pits.

''You shouldn't get too careless or else, you end up like Zavok...''

''I'd be surprise if you weren't careless.'' Zavok was just ready to punch some reason into his teammate.

Chaos was actually annoyed now, as he just growled a whimper at Eggman Nega, even with his water just drying up a little bit.

''Also, I don't know when Chaos was a death god, though he should definitely be one.'' Mephiles managed to get some lukewarm water on his arm.

The team was just having an awkward time in the pits and nothing of much use was getting done, sans Chaos just getting some water.

* * *

Either way, Omochao was just back again to announce the high amount of points that were about to drop on the teams and the stage was basically in a very different place than it should be...as it was actually a distance the pits that were made to maintain the gears.

But space wasn't really that much of an issue, as it was quite litterally made on the plateaus that were able to hold what was actually a tourist centre and thanks to that the organisers, the seats were lined in several rows for the fans and the press.

This place was basically mostly made of dull shades of orange and black for the steel and the brown wood was just blending into the back ground, meaning that the somewhat useless desk that was made of wood was just there.

And Omochao quite litterally flew in to do some more announcing, as this chao was just ready to use his microphone skills.

''Alright, folks, men, women, trans, it doesn't really matter to me. All I know that when you saw those guys riding out there, you fans and non-fans were all excited to be with your friends, no matter the gender, race or species!'' Omochao announced, as he was just ready to share the love. ''Anyways, you are all here for one thing in this World Grand Prix!''

The crowd was just taking more and more pictures of the potential results, as Omochao was just about to announce them.

''The results of these riders going through the most dangerous course in the competition! These 4 teams rode their hardest, using skills, stratergies, weapons and probably some old-school punching, as two of them are moving on and the other two are moving out of the World Grand Prix!''

The press was just ready to ask a lot of questions, as they were really willing to make sure that they got this story out for the many fans and their bosses in their news outlets.

''We've got the results of all of the teams combined and we're ready to show the points that will lead them to their results!'' Omochao just had to take a breather for a minute. ''Will The Nega Villains win due to unfair rules or will the Lightning Bolts prevail for their missing member!''

Eggman Nega and Mephiles were just shown racing ruthlessly against the slightly humble duo of Dave and Wayne, as these four were juat prepared for all of their things.

''Speaking of the teams, The Lightning Bolts, consisting of Dave, a lowly intern, Wayne, a weaselly weasel and Willy, a big walrus. So far they sorta came from...questionable backgrounds, aspire to be villains and tried the hardest in this race!''

The three of them walked out and they were actually just giving some very awkward looks to the crowd, who was just a little bit happier than before.

''Thanks, mom.'' Dave said, somehow dissapointed.

Omochao was just a little bit dissapointed that Dave was a bit of a dick.

''Secondly, we've got the newcomers, the newbies and the new people that did surprisingly well for Extreme Gear riders with questionable tuning. They're the Rookies consisting of Gadget, a wolf that fought against Infinite, Harrie, one of his friends and Swifty, a 90s loving shrew that was apparently part of another team!''

The three of them were actually just walking onto the stage in such a low-key way, as they were just willing to keep it low-key.

''Thirdly, we've got the trio that consisted of people that don't meet up that often and sometimes confuse each other, but they're here! Their team name is the Forced Allies and they consist of Emerl, one of the very few Gizoids left, Breezie, a shrewd businesswoman and Honey, a rich girl that brought the businesswoman into this team.''

The next trio were actually set up to the left of the Rookies, who was also to the left of Omochao, who had this loud presence.

Honey was just smirking to see that she gave a friend her vacation and Breezie was just gritting her teeth that she might get fired for this nonsense.

''Finally, this team is probably the biggest villain group by about one member, but these four are co-ordinated villains and their skills overlap to create the Nega Villains!''

Omochao was just seeing that the crowd was just getting more hyped for some strange reason.

''While Chaos may be voiceless, he's definitely a strong god, as Mephiles is just plain a terrible hedgehog and Zavok is probably the leader that nobody wants, but everyone needs!'' Omochao announced, as he was just prepared to do his thing.

The final team came out and they were the polar opposite of humble, if Chaos wasn't awkwardly moving around like he needed sleep and Zavok was just being humble.

These four teams were definitely there, as they were situated in the right places to make sure that they were just willing to bring their reactions and Omochao was just here to bring the points.

''Let's just tally up the points! Thanks to our refs, they've determined that Wayne is in first, taking thirty home, but Mephiles' 25 isn't too far from the top, in second, Dave gets 20 points for being in third, Eggman Nega steals 15 points in fourth and in fifth with 12 points, Honey!''

These five were actually making their team proud, as they were probably the best riders on the team and Gadget was just sure that things were only going south from here.

''In sixth and nabbing ten points, Gadget and Emerl takes seventh and 8 points with him! It doesn't look too good for the Rookies or the Forced Allies!''

Harrie was just feeling a little bit more hopeless, as Swifty was just kinda shrugging with a hint of sadness, and Honey and Breezie were just glaring at each other with smugness.

''Chaos was doing alright in 8th, gaining an alright 6 points, while Willy gained 5 from being in 9th and Harries nabs 4 points for being in 10th!''

Harrie was just sure that things weren't too good, as she knew what was about to happen next and Willy was just there to support her.

''This means that Zavok in 11th, gets a slightly shameful 3 points, Swifty in second-to-last gets 2 points and finally in last, Breezie gets a sole point. Wow, clearly, the Lightning Bolts, minus one, come in the lead with a total of 55 points...''

Dave, Wayne and Willy were just litterally celebrating in their own way, as they were just excited as hell for the top-tier rounds that were ahead of them.

''...Good luck trying to go up against Espio, Shadow and Eggman's teams in the first race of the quarter-finals.'' Omochao was just giving the mic to Willy.

''I'm not sure what else to say other than that's great!'' Willy was just expressing his estatic mood, as Dave realized something.

''And thanks to their skills, Eggman Nega's villanious quartet take home 49 points, which is actually impressive!''

Zavok was just sighing in dissapointment, as Mephiles was just sure that he had a new target to piss off.

''You guys are up with Sticks', Sonic's and Jet's team, which should be no problem for you?'' Omochao was just ready to ask the eccentric scitentist with a black coat.

''We would up our gear and our techniques so much that it'd be dated to call Sonic the fastest on a board!''

Omochao was just gasping loudly, as the crowd was just genuinely surprised at how casual the talk of an evil scientist would be.

''That's a weird contrast...The Allies, even though, you are out, you did well enough to be above the Rookies, who have 16 points in total, as your team has 21 points!'' Omochao announced. ''Sorry you guys, I know that one of you almost didn't make it this year, but both of you worked really hard to make it through! There's always next year!''

The Rookies were just kinda hugging each other in sadness, as they didn't even do that well.

The Forced Allies were actually stunned by the result, as while Breezie was just not in a good mood, Honey and Emerl was sort of in a good mood.

Breezie and Honey still weren't impressed at each other's antics, as they both were actually doing quite a bit better at one point than another.

Emerl was just trying to relax by sitting down in a pose that looked really relaxed.

''Well, it's going to happen pretty damn soon, as there's definitely two matches coming in the next month or so! They're the quarter-finals and no matter how hard the racing may be, it's only going to get harder from here. I'm Omochao signing out of Red Mountain, a place where it looked impossible to put a course.''

Omochao was just trying to get some good re-charging, as he was just happy that he had done his job in the best way that he could do it.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4b, where the teams just cause even more drama by themselves!**


	100. Episode 8-4b: White Hot Words!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 4b: White Hot Words!**

 **The words are white-hot, as the teams that did their things were ready to talk about their endavours in their special ways, as the heat actually dawns slightly in these interviewers!**

 **Also, this is probably the longest chapter that I've done in this fic and it also just happens to be 100th chapter as well!**

 **This is basically an accidental celebration!**

* * *

Dave, Wayne and Willy were just really happy to see that there was some justice in the world, as while they are villains that are currently trying to hide from the sun in some fashion, someone was coming to interview these three.

''Eh, it was actually kinda bad.'' Dave shrugged.

''Considering that I got wrecked this time around, I'd say it was pretty good.'' Willy was just ready to be interviewed.

''I don't know, we could've done better.''

''But the important was that we passed through to the quarter-finals!''

Dave kinda lit up a little bit, as this teal beaver realized that gold didn't really matter that much, as this guy was just riding to be with the best of the best, along with his two team members.

''Oh, yeah, we're up against some tough cookies, so we've gotta brake 'em! Have you seen what this dimension's Shadow is capable of?'' Wayne sounded strangely scared for an cool and confindent thief.

''Then we really need to step it up.'' Willy was just more determined to kick some serious ass.

''Alright, then let's start now!'' Wayne was just ridiculously motivated to make sure that the interviewer knew what they were about.

The interviewer actually did arrive and this guy was just definitely someone that was actually enjoying this job, as his casual military-style garb was just making things pretty solid and this brown-furred chipmunk with white skin had his microphone ready for the interview.

The Lightning Bolts were definitely just ready to give this guy their personal image, as these three were prepared to do it.

''Alright, so in this part of the pit, we have the up and coming team that is named after the type of weather that no-one wants to be caught out in..'' The interviewer had an penchant for referring the sun that was just casting a long shadow. ''The Lightning Bolts, the low-tier villains that are somehow really good at using their Extreme Gear to intimidate their enemies.''

Dave was just feeling the sweat, as he was still wearing his actual burgundy racing suit, as were his two teammates and these guys were ready to answer.

''Yeah, we do...do that!'' Dave stuttered loudly, as he was just ready to show himself off.

''And you're for real?'' Wayne was just blown away by Dave's lack of confindence.

Dave and Wayne were just already flying off the handle, as these two were just plain angry about something and were ready to express.

''I'm sorry...are you guys fighting or something?'' The young brown chipmunk was just trying to ask some questions.

Willy was just making sure that he was going to answer the questions, as he just walked and took the microphone to do some good answering, as Dave was just prepared to do it.

''Willy, Dave, I guess you guys are answering now. So, uh, how was this round?'' The chipmunk questioned, as he tried to get things back on track.

''I'd say that it was pretty alright, all things considered, especially with Mephiles and Eggman Nega being extremely aggressive and trying to wreck me, but I got out of it.'' Dave answered, keeping things strangely realistic, as he did show a smile.

Willy was just genuinely surprised that Dave was so negative about it.

''Are you really serious about this one? Mephiles and Eggman Nega were just invading your space with special tactics that no-one would even think of. The fact that we outrode them means that we've got some serious potential!'' Willy was just genuinely starting to be in a really good mood.

The chipmunk was just starting to see that things were actually a lot more excitable than before, as this guy was just ready to roll on the questions.

''Alrighty, then, so how did you feel about your chances going into this race?'' The chipmunk asked.

''I thought that this is going to just make us knocked out. I mean we were a team that pretty much came from not a lot, so...'' Willy was just explaining himself.

''I didn't even think that we would pass through the first round, nevermind, being all of the way into the quarter-finals!'' Dave had his own words to say. ''I'm just some lowly manager trying to make a wage by doing this race...I didn't really think that this was going to be that serious.''

The chipmunk wasn't really that surprised at their answers, considering that their Extreme Gear looked like that it was a bit shoddy, but Dave and Willy were just ready to keep things private.

''I've got this question in the back of my mind and it's been there for...a month or two. How did you guys even get here from your simple group to here?'' The chipmunk suspiciously asked, as these guys were just ready to tell him the obvious truth.

Willy sighed, as though he explained it many times.

''Have you hustled so hard that you kinda just feel like you've actually contributed to society?'' Willy answered, giving him the real truth. ''I mean, we must have earned enough to get this far!''

''How else do you think I'm here?'' Dave just gave the chipmunk what he wanted, as he showed some attitude.

''Okay, okay, geez. I have to interview the other guys first!'' Chipmunk was just getting badgered by the guys on his headset. ''Well, you guys are definitely interesting.''

Wayne was just giving a thumbs up from the back, as he was just chilling his way through this and he was just ready to give his input on his next race.

''And for the weasel bandit, what's your chances in the next race?''

The weasel just yawned, as though his partners didn't just work their hardest to help him own the top spot.

''Come on, we've beaten a guy who's probably killed Sonic in another dimension. I think our chances should be a _little_ bit higher! Besides, you've got the hedgehog killer to interview!'' Wayne reminded, as he was just extra smug about everything. ''And we're packing some major heat!''

The chipmunk realized that he definitely was ready to do the quartet, as he was just checking the schedule to see wherever the Nega Villains were up next and indeed they were...

...in about a minute.

''Oh, I'm very, very sorry, I'm just so busy! At the very least, Wayne knows to speed things up on this team.'' Chipmunk said, as though the guys weren't there anymore. ''Up next, the villains that have shaken up...''

Dave and Willy went back to their teammate to just do a triple high-five, as they were in this for the relatively long run, especially with their faces looking appropiately confindent for this next race.

* * *

The next team was a lot more arrogant, despite being more of a hodge-podge of the best villains from the whole universe, as their smiles were definitely indincating this fact.

Chaos was definitely the odd one out, as his head was hanging in shame for his teammates' tactics, being a slightly benevolent god that might have gotten extremely confused in the run up to the destruction of Station Square.

Either way, the chipmunk was just running in with his crew and he was just ready to hop into the discussion with the force of a chipmunk with a crew.

''Wow, the job market is going all-in on everyone isn't it.'' Mephiles was just still going off like he had nothing to do.

''Huh, I guess the rumours are definitely true. You _are_ the most annoying teammate on this team!'' Zavok was just trying to make things decent, as he was just holding back his urge to punch. ''Besides, Chaos already regrets this.''

Eggman Nega was just shaking his head, as he wasn't in an idiot-dealing mood, especially since with all of the things going on, there would be an interview.

And surely enough, there was one that was about to happen and it was going to happen in their pit area, complete with a whole crew coming through.

''Er, hello...is Eggman Nega actually ready to bring this interview or is he not?'' The chipmunk asked, as Mephiles and Zavok were just staring down each other. ''I mean-''

''Don't worry about my immature teammate. I'm very sure that they're going to get over themselves pretty soon.'' Eggman Nega answered, as Zavok was just starting to realize that things were going to be rough.

''Alright, so, let's just get this started.'' The chipmunk was just a little bit stunned, although he was still ready to do his job.

Eggman Nega, Mephiles and Zavok just dropped the fighting act, as they were just all sure that this interviewer just wanted to do something else.

''So, Eggman Nega, what made you think that you could just do those tactics and make them work? Seriously, you kinda blew up the track.'' The chipmunk was just genuinely confused.

''I have a auto-targeting system that alllows my missiles to hit wherever I want, while I'm racing those somewhat hopeful Lightning Bolts.'' Eggman Nega just explained his strategy. ''Though, it doesn't work, when your opponents know how to dodge these kinds of moves.''

Zavok wasn't even believing that for a single second, as he knew how risky a move like would be.

''Zavok and Mephiles, what do you think about the winning team?'' The chipmunk guy were definitely in an awkward mood. ''I mean-''

''Honestly, Dave and Wayne won fair and square. They used the tools that they were born with and used them to outmanouvre the others, especially my great teammate, Mephiles. I don't why Willy's here at this point, as he doesn't ride that well.'' Zavok explained, as he was definitely respecting some skilled players.

Zavok crossed his arms with some serious confindence, as Mephiles was just definitely not in the mood.

''They should just go and lose, because they think they can win this round. Honestly, they _are_ going to lose sooner than you think, mostly because of how incompetent they are.'' Mephiles said, as he was definitely looking slightly angry.

There was several more questions that the chipmunk guy that wanted to ask the four of them, as Chaos couldn't really say anything much.

''Er, how are you guys feeling about the next round or rather, the next two rounds?''

Eggman Nega was just coming up with an answer in an instant.

''We should be able to at least make the semi-finals with my team's abilities, since we have some serious synergy in the race and the abilities combine to make sure that our lead is potentially unbreakable. I'll get my revenge and I-''

''We.'' Mephiles just butted in for no reason.

''-we will win this challenge!'' Eggman Nega stated like he was going to be own it. ''And Sonic will pay!''

The team was just slightly shocked about how Eggman Nega was just into this weird charade, as Chaos was just putting his palm on his face.

''Basically, why are you all even doing this?'' The chipmunk asked, as Chaos was starting to regret this more and more. ''I mean-''

''I'm pretty sure that I'd rather be fighting Sonic, but there's no tournaments with that annoying hedgehog in it. This was the second best option.'' Zavok answered simply, as the chipmunk was just ready to be over and done with it.

''This is actually worth the ride, you idiot.'' Eggman Nega butted in, contrasting his extended vocabulary. ''Besides, I'd rather use my technology to be the best team, no matter what we have to do!''

''The best Extreme Gear team sounds like a good prospect when you don't have much to do.'' Mephiles just answered, as he was just lying against the wall without much of a care.

Eggman Nega chuckled, as Mephiles was just not saying a lot of words and the chipmunk was just not in the mood to do some more interviewing of this specifically.

''Well, that's just about it for the Nega Villains and these guys are definitely very ambivolent about each other. But they definitely are ready to take the cup home and argue about who should keep it!'' The chipmunk explained, trying to keep his excited tone. ''Next up, we've got the newest team on the block and they named themselves The Rookies, as their name fits them well!''

The team was making this mission a success, as this quartet was just getting back to working on their gears, starting up arguements and trying to do some things.

* * *

The third team was just not feeling it, despite their determination gearing them up for the next WGP, especially with their gears being fixed by three guys that somehow knew their way around Extreme Gear, despite just getting drafted a two months before this race got started, complete with a missing race to boot.

These three were just working their hardest on their gears to keep them in the best of states, especially they were young, willing to make things strong and were all trying to be cool.

''Dude, give me...the blue wire.'' Swifty was the least good with the tech, as he just got shocked by the missed connection. ''Why?''

''Because you put it in the wrong place.'' Gadget was just moving the wire to its correct place.

Swifty's hair was definitely sticking out, as they were just checking their gears like they were able to use them properly, especially with all of the stuff that happened.

Either way, they were actually prepared to be interviewed...in the fact that they were able to just be in the pit, but however, they weren't ready for the interview.

''Er, hello, I'm here to interview you guys...are you sure you guys are ready to be interviewed?'' The chipmunk guy asked, holding back his fanboy-ism for Gadget.

''No...it's just that we're just working on the tech a little bit, but we won't be too long and, uh, you should probably interview the next guy!'' Gadget answered, trying to be professional. ''I'm glad you're doing what you're doing!''

Swfity managed to get another electric shock, as he just swifty put his finger out of another wire's way and the hand that the finger was attached to plain moved awkwardly.

''Er, thanks? Sorry for that, these guys aren't ready to be interviewed yet, but they will be soon! Next up, the team that was supposed to be the last one and they weren't certainly the least!'' The chipmunk awkwardly announcing, after seeing the shrew getting shocked. ''Er, we've got the Forced Allies next, as these guys may have been brought together by Honey, but they're breaking up now!''

The chipmunk was just awkwardly walking away, as the cameramen were just focusing on the young army guy.

* * *

The last team was definitely a little bit more divided than before, as their name showed that should have been obvious, but they wanted to do their own things even more.

While Emerl was just supporting Honey with her geart checks, Breezie was just definitely feeling the dissapointment and these three were definitely sure to split their ways.

The girls were tired and the robot was definitely worn down by quite a bit by this competition.

''How the heck did we lose that hard?'' Honey was just trying to find some answers.

''Obviously, we spent too much time arguing over nothing and we definitely needed someone to work on the technology.'' Breezie analysed, as Emerl was just making some work. ''I mean, we could've gotten it done faster.''

These two were just recollecting the times that they were just stopping progress by opening their mouths and the times that they didn't really show any business sense.

''Come on, at least we did well enough to make sure that we passed through the first round. And we're a strangely popular team for some odd reason-'' Honey was just thinking about the stats that were happening on the internet.

When all of a sudden, the interview chipmunk came in with his crew and these guys came in with an clear intention and the team members were ready to know what he wanted to ask.

''Alright, so we've got the last team and certainly not the least, as these guys were basically brought together by Honey to be the riding team, ill-fittingly, known as The Forced Allies!'' The chipmunk proclaimed, as these three were standing confindently. ''Honey's the obvious leader of the team, while Breezie is the businesswoman that helps brings things together and Emerl is the robot rider!''

These guys were definuitely just looking prepared for this quick interview, especially since they had questions to answer.

''Obviously, why did you think you were eliminated? I'd rather get this out of the way for all of the fans.''

Honey stepped up to answer.

''As stupid as it sounds, we basically had a serious lack of synergy and trust me, it wasn't even Emerl's fault. Doesn't help that we weren't prepared to fight against the weapons.''

Honey was just a little bit saddened by what she said, as she was just not ready to answer the next few questions.

''Wow, I guess that was definitely kinda heavy...er, Emerl, you should be able to answer the next few questions for her, right?'' The chimpunk managed to get his answer, when Emerl nodded carefully. ''Alright, Emerl...how did you feel about those villains?''

''The Lightning Bolts are definitely something to be reckoneded with, especially with their ability to just push through failure and their pure awkwardness shining through.'' Emerl said in a tone that showed that he did like them.

The chipmunk was just a little bit surprised, as well...

''You're not wrong and they are villains. I was just talkin' about the Nega Villains.''

Emerl was just getting a little bit miffed, as he didn't really want to answer that questions.

''How much do you like them?''

''Not at all, especially with what they're doing and Mephiles' seeming inability to not be smug.'' Emerl answered, dismissing them as an questionable group.

Breezie was just prepared for a lot of questions, as she was just confindently that she didn't really need that much words to convey what she wanted to do and say.

The chipmunk kinda looked pretty tired, as this guy was just bringing the question to everyone.

''Finally, what are you guys planning to do after this race? I mean, it's kinda obvious that you're going to do something else.''

Breezie was just ready for this one, as she had a lot of stuff on the plate.

''I don't think I'm going to come back to ride for a long while, even if it was a pretty decent time this time. I've got a some serious business that I've been missing out on and that business could potentially be serious.'' Breezie explained herself with a lot of professionalism. ''As for my teammates.''

Honey was just ready to speak up once again, as she was just ready to get fired up.

''I'm just happy that I got to do this with Breezie, as me and Emerl are ready to make sure that the team she basically kick-started is going to go further.'' Honey was just really confindent about Breezie's confindence.

''You're not wrong, I kinda founded the team. I did personally buy all of the gears.'' Breezie just had this smug look on her face.

''Come on, it was my idea to make this team!'' Honey was just crossing her arms with a strong smile.

''Let's just say that it was a collboration.'' Breezie just tried to cool the flames between the two teams.

Honey, Breezie and Emerl were pretty much ready to tell the chipmunk a message that would probably mean nothing, especially since that the chipmunk was going to wrap things up.

''Well, that's all of the time that I have to interview the strangest team in the game so far and these guys are probably the less annoying than most people think they would.'' The chipmunk was just genuinely ready to make sure that this thing was just plain over. ''The Forced Allies are definitely going to be less forced next year! Hopefully, The Rookies should be ready to be interviewed!''

These three were just kinda surprised that they weren't the last team to be interviewed and the order accidentally went down in the order of how many points that the teams have gotten.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4c, where the teams just make each other even angrier by talking about the competition in many ways, complete with the Rookie's interview!**


	101. Episode 8-4c: The Peak Of The Round!

**Rough Sonic Riders**  
 **Episode 8: Red Mountain Slide**  
 **Part 4c: Peak Of The Round!**

 **Basically, while the trip didn't really last for two days, the hiatus between chapters has basically been three and half weeks and I know that this may be my favourite story to write, but I still needed some time to get things back to normal!**

 **AKA things are going to be slowed down for a little while!**

* * *

The Rookies were just finally ready to do their thing, as their gears were done and they managed to clean themselves up for what was about to come ahead for this new trio.

''Wow, I can't believe our gears weren't working so well and we still managed not be the last riders to just arrive. Seriously, Breezie didn't feel the breeze!'' Swifty was just still a similing shrew for no apparent reason.

''12th still isn't really that impressive, though.'' Harrie was just throwing some casual digs at her friend, as Swifty was just definitely offended at this words.

''Dude, you try to handle a gear that someone changed out of spite.'' Swifty was just checking his gear and trying to do the coolest pose that he could, while he said that.

Harrie was just sure that she had a comeback, but Gadget just stopped the both of them from just starting a verbal fire in this pretty already pretty hot garage with a lackluster AC.

Omochao also arrived into this garage, as he was just ready to generate a relatively good interview with these riders that were just still feeling pretty green, as they just had their first professional race.

''For real, the situation of these three were so rare that you could it was a sign of the gods just giving them a chance. However, it's mostly because two of the three riders were fan favourites considering they were war heroes!'' Omochao started, as the rookie team were just waving to the TV audience that was just watching it at home

Gadget was just looking the readiest out of the three, as he was just wearing his glasses with a serious look, as Harrie did the same thing by actually just putting off her scouter, while Swifty's face was just showing happiness in a cool way.

''Anyways, we've got Gadget, the war hero with a grappling hook and a wispon, Harrie, a pink cat that helped out in that same war and Swifty, a shrew that loves the 90s! These three make up The Rookies, the second team to be knocked out today!'' Omochao announced, as he was just holding his microphone in the middle of his sphere ''hands''.

Omochao was just really willing to bring it on, especially with the three of them enthausiastically ready to answer the main questions that pretty much mattered for a lot.

''So, anyways, how are you really doing?'' Omochao asked all three of them.

''Bodaciously okay.'' Swifty was just pretty sure that he was okay.

''Kinda sure of myself.'' Gadget was just sure that things were complicated.

''Pretty chill, all things considered!'' Harrie was just ready to explain herself.

The three of them were showing their moods in such a way that Omochao managed to get it down and throw some questions their way, as the sun wasn't really going down anytime soon.

''Thanks for the answers, so what were you expecting from this race of bomb-exploding craziness that may have caused some racers to get scared?'' Omochao asked, as he was just keeping it simple and factual for the most part.

Gadget was just genuinely shocked by that question, as he was just rubbing his forehead to find some kind of answer, but Harrie had one that was practically made up on the spot.

''I'm not going to lie, I was expecting some hard competition, but wow, that was just too hard. That's almost extremely risky!'' Harrie answered, as she was just feeling that wartorn feeling once again.

''Dude, this race had some really wack moments!'' Swifty shouted. ''Like moments that would just turn a place upside down!''

Omochao wasn't really surprised, as he just kept on trucking with the interview, as he was just sure that these guys were mature.

''Yeah, I kinda did get that. But, still, what did you think of your performance in the race?'' Omochao asked. ''I mean, Swifty didn't really do too well.''

Swifty was just embarrassed, as while he tried to maintain an air of coolness, his voice just made it obvious to pretty much everyone else that he was just in that mood.

''While I did seriously blow it this time around. I think I did pretty good for a guy who acted like a total bonehead.'' Swifty was just ready to admit his stuff, as he was back to being confindent. ''You know, I ain't going to be a bonehead next time.''

''I actually did pretty good, not only because I knew my own gear , but because I wasn't really that scared of the other teams. Two of them are kinda cool, while the last one needs to get a hold of themselves!'' Gadget answered, putting his emotions in there.

''Eh, it wasn't really that good, not at least compared to Gadget in here. I decided to get good and own about three riders!'' Harrie was just feeling more motivated to be enthusiastic about things.

All three of the riders were definitely ready and willing to answer some more questions, as Omochao wasn't actually surprised that they answered like that.

''Why did you think you got in this round only?''

''Because, dude, they're awesome friends, hella good at being good guys and fan favourites!'' Swifty answered, just having a ton of common sense. ''Come on, who else has that?''

''That one other team with a ox named Mike comes closest, but other than that, the rest are missing the big three!'' Harrie was just boasting very hard about not that much.

Omochao was just slightly overwhelmed by the sheer enthusiasm that was just brung by Gadget's cohorts, as the main man himself just shrugged to accepted those as the answers.

''And how did you guys prepared and don't worry, Gadget, just you will be answering this one.''

''Really?'' Gadget was just slightly surprised.

''I'm really being serious here!''

Gadget was stunned by Omochao's sheer direct-ness.

''Man, it was possibly the most stressful seven weeks that we ever had and that was including one of our old team members just leaving due to some kind of foot injury! Getting used to Swifty was just one of the hardest things we had to do!'' Gadget explained, as he had one heck of a story to tell. ''He did use some extreme gear, but somehow it got broken along the way! I can't believe that we did so well for such an unlucky team!''

Swifty's eyes were just opened by the very long explaination, as he was just wanting to tell his story.

''So, how did you get in, Swifty?''

Swifty was just sighing as hard as he could, as he didn't really want to risk his life.

''For real, some dudes broke my gear without even asking and somehow, this jackal guy was just trying to get me to meet him! I don't know who the heck he is, but he broke my gear like a crazy dude! This radical wolf got me a new one and I obviously hopped on this bodacious team!''

Omochao was just getting more and more shocked by the explainations, as Harrie was just sure that Omochao needed a rest of some kind, as Gadget and Swifty were definitely just bring a lot of awkwardness.

''Er, what about the future?'' Omochao asked, just trying to bring back the levity.

''While I do really like the shrew by my side and the fact that he's awesome, I do hope my old friend comes back to be on this team.'' Harrie answered, as she was just real honest about it. ''If the three people on a team thing comes back, sorry, Swifty, you're out of the team.''

''Really-'' Gadget just didn't really want to be so direct.

''Dude, I kinda feel the same way. You guys become awesome friends in that war and you guys should kick some major butt next time, but I'm still willing to bring some radical speed in your team, if there can be four dudes racing at the same time!'' Swifty was just ready to wink at his teammates, who was just cringing a little bit.

Omochao was just finally done with the very long interview, as he needed a break, as the Rookies were just ready to go back to whatever they were doing.

''Well, I think that is it for the Rookies and wow, they have been through a lot! From losing a member to gaining a new one and training their hardest just to make through to this, these guys are resilient as heck!'' Omochao announced, as he was just ready to call it a day. ''But for now, they are out and they're gone, so you should stay stuned...''

Omochao just had a quick pause for a slightly dramatic effect, as he was just moving out of the garage

''...for the first race of the quarter-finals, where guys like Shadow, Dave, Mephiles and Espio try their hardest to not get sent home!''

Omochao was just ready to sign it off for this race.

''Thanks to the camera guys that really got the best shots for this race and the other staff for making this race really work, because they've still got four more matches for craziness ahead of them! Two weeks from now, I'll back to announce some more, but for now, this is Omochao signing out of Red Mountain!''

The camera finally turned off, as the sun was starting to go down.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down to turn a certain shade of orange

It was one of those times where you could that some of the teams were just able to interact like they were just normal people trying to do some relatable things to just pass the time by until some strange event happens.

Basically, The Rookies and The Forced Allies were just hanging out together for no apparent reason, as they were just hanging together pretty casually in some locations.

Maybe it was because they weren't really able to be sure that they weren't being found the many cameras that were just trying to snatch some of their presence.

''Huh, wonder why you two wanted to show up.'' Honey just half-closed her eyes at Gadget.

''Because it's the obvious path home?'' Gadget was just shrugging confindently.

Honey and Gadget were both just ready to try some good old talking, as Emerl and Breezie were both going the same way, but they were definitely behind.

''Uh, you know there's like a million ways home, right?''

Gadget was just really in the mood to just throw a joke out there, but he wasn't really going to dig for jokes, so he didn't do the jokes.

''Yeah, but I'm going this way as well and honestly, the other ways are little bit too crowded.''

''Really, they're not that busy.''

Honey was just taking a quick look at the crowds' exit and while it was definitely busy and had a lot of feet coming over on the bridge that was just linking to the mountain's main entrance, it wasn't exactly the most crowded thing, as there was a few people that were just coming to pick up their kids and they were just turning left and right.

''Well, uh, it's still too busy to just carry our gears like they were just our boards.'' Gadget was just obviously carrying his wheel like it was something simple. ''At least it's got enough power to float.''

Honey was just making a quick chuckle, as Harrie and Swifty were just catching up to the three of them with some good running, as they were willing to give a quick catch-up.

''Hey, wait up, Gadget! You can't just run off like that!'' Harrie shouted, as she was just running with her gear in tow.

''No problems there.'' Swifty said, as it wasn't really in the competition.

''Really, you would think that the guy still wouldn't abandoned his friends.''

Swifty was actually dumbfounded at the words, as he was just sweating a tear out of being very uncomfortable and Harrie also realized what she was doing, as she just slapped her face.

''I think we were just too slow.''

Swifty said that seriously, as he managed to catch up with Honey and Gadget, who were seriously shocked at what he had seriously said.

''Are you kidding me? You actually said that seriously?'' Honey was just struggling to not roll her eyes.

Emerl was just not saying much, as he couldn't really add anything until this single moment, as even he was stumped.

''Swifty, it may be wise to never use it like that again.''

Swifty was just genuinely angry as heck, as he didn't really need to get hit.

''Come on, it was just fitting the crazy situation, man!''

The six of them were actually just really willing to make sure that this crazy situation was going to stay crazy, as they were just walking towards a pretty good situation, especially with Breezie just struggling to understand what was going on.

But in other areas...

* * *

...There was some more amazing action, especially since Infinite was just there to fill some time for no apparent reason other than to watch from the rooftops that somehow had tickets put to them.

And there was a team that was just really willing to bring them some good criticism, especially with their angry attitudes and extreme willingness to not just stand for it.

Dave, Willy and Wayne were just ready to talk up to the squad of roughly the main four of the Jackal Squad, as they were just bringing their chairs, getting them from seemingly nowhere.

''Uh, hey, so how it is going up on this rock, not in the race?'' Dave mocked with the jackal with the sword.

''Changed my name back to a simpler name and no-one noticing, you know the pathetic stuff.'' The wolf that was formerly known as Infinite stated.

''I guess your name's Zero, because the news said so.'' Dave was still on a mocking rampage by his own words.

The tall jackal with a blue head was just going to regret this moves, as the girl jackal and Luke was ready to clown him for some bad words.

''Heh, you're a man of words!'' Calvin said, ready to throw some moves back at Dave, even if he didn't need to do that. ''Come on, I'm guessing even if-''

Calvin just realized that he didn't really need to butt in, as the only jackal that was a girl, being named Luciana, was just slapping him in the head, as Zero was just facepalming at the mess his team gets into.

''Heh, I'm guessing your team ain't so united after all of that Phantom Ruby craziness, so you guys should scram after all of that!'' Wayne was just ready to throw down for no apparent reason.

''Y-yeah!'' Dave just backed him up with fear.

The main parts of the Jackal Squad had the ability to have good responses, as they were sure that the Bolts weren't so great at that.

''After all we've done, do you truly think, we're gonna scram?'' Zero was just laughing at the overconfindence of the Lightning Bolts.

''No way, but don't underestimate us!'' Dave just swallowed his fear and he had this weird-ass smile on his face.

Willy was just sighing at the crass act that his two teammates were previously putting on, as he knew what to do about it for no apparent reason, as he just wanted to be diplomatic about it.

''Anyways, if you're expecting to beat us next year, you should just tone down your expectations, because you're definitely new to this extreme gear thing!'' Willy just bit back with a reasonable remark. ''It doesn't matter how strong you are, you're going to have to train your hardest to compete with us!''

Willy's face wasn't even filled with even a miniscule bit of joy, as this walrus was serious about it.

''Come on, let's pack up there's chairs and-''

The squad was just not really stumped for words, but they didn't really have a proper reponse, except for Luke.

''-Then that's what we're going to do...in between all of the usual actions!'' Luke answered back with a similar expression, as the team was just very ready to kick up a notch. ''Leader, what shall we do?''

''Honestly, I don't even need to add anything, so let's just do as you said. Then Sonic and rest of those idiots will all fall to our riding skills!'' Zero was just adding the over-the-top attitude to this thing and he just shook his head. ''Sorry, I was just too caught up in the moment.

At this point, while the sky was still pretty blue with a lot of shades of orange and the sun was still visible, the celestial being was just about visible to the people in Red Mountain.

But, they didn't care that much compared to the race that was about to come up in about half of a month, which had some names from this race fighting for the chance to be in the finals.

As it was going down in a very snowy kingdom.

* * *

 **To be continued in the quarter-finals, where these races are happenin' and no-one can stop them from happening!**

 **Team Dark, Team Eggman, The Lightning Bolts and Team Chaotix are ready to fight it out in the first race, as there's a lot of snow in the next race and a ton of nature to go along with it in Episode 9!**

 **Team Sonic, Team Bygone, The Babylon Rogues and The Nega Villains are going to a location where Adabat has become a location for the fastest GP's tenth race and the heat is truly on, as only one can go home in the tropical tenth Episode!**

 **Until next time, this is thenewsubwayguy, trying to watch for a fourth Sonic Riders game, no matter how long the wait may be!**


	102. Episode 9-1a: Accidental Acronyms!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 1a: Accidental Acronyms!**

 **Yep, it's back and this time it takes place in a zoo/wildlife park that is just based in the city of Kanowen, basically in the province of South Holoska and this is the home of the first quarter-final race!**

 **In this place, the ice may be thick and the wildlife may drop some snow on the riders, but nevertheless, this race is going to be home to some serious competition.**

 **Holoska may not have been expecting some new technology racing, but today, the top tier of the World Grand Prix are going to ride in the cold.**

 **Team Dark, The Chaotix, Team Eggman and The Lightning Bolts all are racing to not be the last place team in this round!**

 **The hiatus is sorta over, as there's going to more of this coming soon!**

* * *

It was definitely late in the morning, as the shadows weren't really that long, the trees had melted some of their snow and the thermometer read minus 8 degrees Celesius.

This reserve was just a little less on the technical side of the things, than the kingdom that was just shown to harbour a lot of wildlife, as the arctic location was just somehow made to a little bit more of a theme park than the mechanical reserve.

It was essentially a combined zoo, wildlife reserve and most people would definitely say that it was a really good place to go to.

The place was callled Snowline Reserve and said place had a raceway for no other reason than just make things more enviromentally friendly and more attractive at the same time.

Willy was definitely a confused walrus, as he was just taking a look at the animals that were just hanging out in the generals and these guys were definitely just happy to be there.

''So you wanna take pictures or do you wanna waste time here?'' Wayne asked, as he was just trying to stop Willy to just stop taking pictures.

''For real, I haven't been here before...I think! My parents lived here and they were just dissapointed me in for my life decisions.''

''Wait, you lived in this zoo place?''

Willy just half-closed his eyes, as Dave was just really ready to bring it on in this cool as heck zoo and Wayne was just trying to stop them from wasting time apparently.

''Geez, I thought that asking questions was good.'' Wayne was just a little bit miffed.

Dave was just chilling on the benches, as he had a ton of fans that wanted to talk to him and this guy was just getting all of the attentions.

''Hey, I ain't got all day to sign auto-''

Wayne just jumped in front of the beaver, as he was also a part of the team and Willy quickly joined the autograph session.

''With thrice as many hands, we should be able to do this quickly!'' Willy was just ready to turn it into a speedrun.

The trio were just ready to make those autographs as signed as they could possibly be.

* * *

The Chaotix was just ready to keep it chill, as they were just wearing the best winter jackets that fifty dollars could buy and these jackets were really able to keep themselves warm and for the tempurature of the mood to stay above freezing.

Charmy and Vector were actually optimistic about their chances in this race, especially since they were together once again to fight their hardest enemies and Espio was just really confindent in his riding skills.

''Everyone says that this zoo is awesome for being near the North Pole!'' Charmy shouted. ''I'm part of that group-''

''Come on, it's just very cold water flumes!'' Vector argued. ''And the coolest swimming pool-''

''Point made.'' Charmy just smugly agreed.

''Point's ain't made just because things are really good at the rest.''

Espio was just pretty sure that this was going to go nowhere, as this ninja was just more into the race than a bunch of a travel tips and a psuedo-guide to this zoo that was just situated outside of Kanowen, the capital of South Holoska province.

''So, Kanowen, it's actually pretty cool, huh? Tourist traps that are actually worth the price of admission and this killer zoo with a killer racetrack.'' Vector was just ready to give some serious recommendation. ''Espio, it's pretty good.''

''I don't know why you're trying to sell me on the place that I just walked in, especially since I already like the place.'' Espio just folded his arms in confindence.

Espio was just making Charmy a little bit surprised, as the bee was just looking pretty sure that things were a little bit different this time around.

Vector was just genuinely sure that he didn't even give a damn about what Espio liked, as there was a lot of people that were somehow riding on their success.

''Even then, I'm pretty sure Eggman wants us to be toasted and turned into pretty good pieces on a skewer.'' Vector was just ready to get things rolling, as he was just putting his fists together. ''That ain't happening.''

''Not unless we don't practice, which is what we're doing right now.'' Espio was just ready to practice some more.

''We did that for the last three days and let me tell you, it was tiring as hell!'' Charmy was just ready to make this one a rest day.

''And we might have to do it several more times before this real thing.''

Charmy wasn't exactly in the mood, but so was Vector, who was just ready to slap some sense into him.

* * *

Shadow, Rouge and Omega were just in the mood to talk to their nearest competitors, which just happened to Team Eggman, a team that really wanted to just practice hard and these two teams really didn't want to talk, despite Team Dark being in a strangely talkative mood.

These two were just bound to be explosive, especially with two of the most arrogant riders just being the closest to each other and Rouge and Snively anticipating a verbal battle.

Eggman was just ready to chuckle as hard as he could, before Shadow slapped him back to his senses.

Things were not exactly going to go that well with an introductory slap that was a little rough.

''Shadow, what's up? How's the team holding up?'' Eggman was just keeping it casual.

''Pretty well, if you ask me. No problems with my team.'' Shadow was just doing the same thing. ''How about yours?''

''Er, it's going pretty good.'' Eggman's sweating became a little bit more visible, as Snively was just completely sure this team was a little bit less solid than Shadow's good trio. ''We're just hanging together, being democratic and selling shirts.''

''I'm guessing you're trying to sell them into your killer brand.'' Rouge was just seeing that these guys were still wearing their shirts.

''Yes...I don't think it's working out too well this time.'' Snively commented, just want his master to know what was just up.

''I ain't surprised.''

Metal Sonic and Omega didn't exactly have any words to exchange, but if the beeps indicated anything is that anyone that was in their way would just be really going to reconsider their life decisions.

''So, I'm guessing you're going to try your hardest to just prove that you're the best.'' Eggman just simply answered in such a obvious way.

''Best team that is.'' Rouge just stated the obvious, as Omega was just ready to say his words.

''Be prepared to feel the defeat that is coming to you.''

''Honestly, we're not going to feel a non-existent defeat.'' Snively just fired back with some words.

Snively, Eggman and Metal Sonic were just left to do their thing, no matter how much of a waste of time it is and Team Dark was just ready to just be a tourist of Holoska.

Either way, they were just going to meet again at the race, but for now, it was just the time to do some casual practice.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1b, which is definitely marking the comeback of this story, as there's going to be some more goings on thanks to a Bygone Island team making it this far!**

 **Yeah, there's still sub-parts and like the rest, Part 1c is also coming with some more good talking!**


	103. Episode 9-1b: Fairly Frozen!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 1b: Fairly Frozen**

 **With the four teams being accquainted with each other in this Holoskan city, this chapter is now featuring a little bit more everybody getting things back into control!**

 **This also includes the crowd that some teams are dealing with and others that somehow managed to avoid the crowd using special techniques!**

* * *

Espio, Vector and Charmy were just doing some stuff with a chilled out Shadow, Rouge and Omega, as they pretty much had nothing to do, while they were just waiting for the practice to be put into the race, these six were just talking a ton about nothing much.

These two teams were the best of their craft, yet their conversations didn't even show that they were matching up to their reputation, especially with some of the subjects.

These two were just walking down the bridge to the huge island where the zoo and the racetrack, as they managed to get some good food for the ride and it was super healthy as well.

Vegetables, fruits and other good foods was the meal for both of the teams, even if it was unfinished.

''So, what takes you to this place? Other than the race, of course.'' Espio was just asking a simple question.

''Honestly, I'm just here to take a look at the nature of this average city.'' Shadow's attitude still came through.

''Come on, it's definitely above average!'' Vector was just very loudly proclaiming it.

''That's just your opinion, Vector.''

''My opinion's backed up by a lot of tourist experts.''

Charmy was just rolling his own eyes at Vector just being annoying as heck, as Espio was just slapping his own eyes with just a simple facepalm and Shadow was just done with Vector.

''Does it really matter?'' Shadow was just ready to get this over with, as Vector just did a dissapointed nod. ''Okay, then.''

The main players were definitely sure that the tension got raised twofold.

''Hey, I was wondering when you two would shut up.'' Rouge was just genuinely ready to keep things a little less annoying. ''Besides, it kinda looks like there's diamonds on every section of grass.''

Rouge was just taking a genuine look at the individual snowflakes that didn't melt on her gloves, as Vector was just taking a picture of those flakes being very reflective.

Shadow and Espio were just taking a look at the snow that has been left from the previous night and how if affects the wildlife that was just either harbouring some frost or even partially frozen.

''This is the way the world should be.'' Omega was just trying to get a proper look at the community garden.

''Calm down with the hot takes!'' Charmy just shouted back.

The citizens were actually crossing the road with a hint of common sense, as walking around Omega in a way that didn't really disrupt him and Charmy, mostly because of the annoyance factor.

The teams were just continuing to walk to the actual racetrack, as they're going to battle with a bunch of other duos on the way to the race that is part national park, part zoo and part racetrack known as the Snowline Reserve Raceway.

* * *

Team Eggman were all willing to keep it up to the next level, as they were just all prepared to sell their shirts like they are going to out of style and it didn't help that Metal Sonic was just a little bit embarrassed.

Snively and Eggman, however, were going full force in expanding their fanbase in a slightly unusual way that wasn't just about the shirts, as their robots were also pretty good at doing other things.

But in between all of the overselling that was actually working to an extent, as there was some shirts sold, this team with the addition of Orbot were just ready to take a bit of time to stratergize.

Cubot wasn't exactly the guy to stratergize, so he was just out selling things at the racetrack and keeping things going, as the greyscale shirts with Eggman's logo on it were actually being pulled off the handles at speed.

''Well, at the very least, we should be able to steamroll the others, if we use the technology correctly.'' Orbot was just a little sure of his analysis. ''But there is a problem.''

''Go on, Orbot. I'm actually interested.'' Eggman said, almost being sarcastic in a way.

Orbot was just pointing to the back end of the Gear.

''The back of your gear isn't doing too well, as it's not really set to be working at full capacity.''

Orbot also showed the other gears.

''None of the others have this problem, just yours.''

Eggman was just genuinely angry at the obvious, as Orbot was just taking a step back and Metal Sonic was just sure that his gear was 100% working, as he was just taking a test drive.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?''

''Because it's not something that could be seen at a glance.'' Orbot was just a little bit shaky, as Snively was just giving a him a ''you're alone'' look that showed the obvious. ''I think.''

Eggman was just genuinely not in the mood to get a comment from Cubot, but that it what he got.

''Cheer up, guys, I'm sure that it ain't major.'' Cubot was just feeling in a really good mood.

''Cubot, don't you get it? On the racetrack, things like this can make us lose the lead.'' Eggman was definitely not happy to explain things to an idiotic robot. ''You don't want us to lose.''

Cubot just nodded, as Eggman just growled slightly, as Snively was just hard-at-work on rectifying the issues.

''Now go and sell those shirts, pronto!'' Eggman yelled

''Oh, yeah!'' Cubot was just moving as fast as he could towards tghe

''Right away, master.'' Snively's hidden fustration was just converted into the effort that it was just taking to fix it. ''Soon, we will be able to perform at our best.''

The team was just definitely making Cubot go back to the selling place, as the Motobug couldn't really handle the crowds of people going to buy the questionable merchandise.

There was actual smiles coming out of the team members and unsurprisingly, those smiles were actually looking relatively evil or at the very least, sharing a resemblance to a terrible person's smile.

Cubot was just sure that these shirts were definitely doing their thing and selling a ton, as Motobug just had his half-closed eyes on at full-force, as Cubot was just handling the money.

The team was just genuinely working hard on everything, as the sellers were just trying to make use of their limited mobility and the rest were trying to own the Extreme Gear.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1c, which actually has a few cameos with some new potential just hanging out together and the usual arguing and practicing from the four teams!**


	104. Episode 9-1c: Continental Chill

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 1c: Continental Chill!**

 **Honestly, I'm going to really say it!**

 **The production of the chapters have slowed down by quite a bit, but that means that the quality is going to be higher than ever.**

 **I may have been working on this for a while, so I hope you enjoy what I came up with in this one!**

 **Next part is going to feature the course analysis and the real start of the race!**

* * *

While there was four teams that were actually in the competition and they have been preparing themselves for some top-tier World Grand Prix racing for the last three days, there was also a few groups that were also willing to come in at the next WGP and they were here to do some refining.

Kanowen had a strange addition that was just situated inside of a box that was a distance away from the racetrack, but said box was also connected to it for obvious reason and this time, it was time for some others to shine.

Or more specifically, two other teams from Bygone Island, which might be due to the popularity of the two teams that represented the island and in about a year's time, there should at least be two.

The first team, who were called The Bygone Girls, as Sticks and Perci were back to kick it for the island with Zooey just trying her hardest and these girls were all ready to ride Extreme Gear.

The second team was actually finished, as they were the The Bygone Guys, rivalling against the girls for no other reason than to win.

This team had all new members, as Mike The Ox was just ready to quip into the race with his friends, Fastidious, the only one with hoverboard experience Charlie, just doing the tech and the stratergies and Salty, which is definitely a team that exists.

''What the heck kind of team is that?'' Sticks asked.

''A ragtag team of people that no-one asked for!'' Salty proclaimed.

''Cool, but why is Charlie on your team?''

''Because he knows his way around the tech.'' Mike was just willing to let it slide.

''But he's evil and probably has mental health issues!''

''I know, but he's kinda changed.''

Sticks was just a little bit dissapointed in Mike's moral choices, especially with better options that were just hanging back at the town and Salty was just sure that he had been asking the same questions.

''Are you sure that is grammatically correct? Although, I would back up the fact that he _has_ changed.'' Fastidious was just completely sure that Charlie was a different person.

''Very much so.'' Salty was just backing him up.

Sticks was just still a litle bit miffed with the decision, but she didn't really care.

''This is gonna get so serious, aliens are gonna watch this legally. They're probably watching this illegally.''

''And getting arrested doing it.'' Perci was just shrugging extra hard.

Sticks and Perci weren't exactly too happy just trying to talk things out with the other team, as they had their own team to deal with in the future and right about now and it was pretty smooth.

''Oh my gosh, how did Charlie get through?'' Zooey was just ridiculously excited. ''Can you please tell me?''

Mike was just trying to do a simple 1080 and it wasn't working too smoothly, as his bumpy landings weren't really showing the good things that were working for the team.

''Couldn't really tell, because honestly I think he got in just to simplify things and to make the boards work.'' Perci was just seeing that Salty's wheel was just a little bit too fast. ''Also, they're going to be good competition in about a year.''

''Alright, so we're just going to leave them for now, right?'' Zooey asked, as she was just a little stunned.

Perci and Sticks just replied with their best poker faces, as they didn't even get a good chance to have a conversation with the boys, even if the boys were a little bit preoccupied with just trying to make it work and trying to avoid Sticks.

* * *

So, anyways, Vector, Espio and Charmy were just stuck with the youngest team in the group and they were just not enjoying it and that was with Willy trying to calm down the hyped up teens that were just suffering from serious ego issus.

Said garage was also a little bit of a distance away from the actual course and connected to the raceway in the same way, as the strange box that was just an Gear Park.

Because of this, the teams could just annoy each other to the point of complete and utter mental destruction, but none of the teams weren't that competitive, especially not these two.

It was just your average conversation about each other.

''Heh, I was just wondering when you'd get to be the best detectives?'' Wayne taunted as hard as he could.

''Well, anyone should know that you two didn't really buy all of the parts.'' Espio guessed. ''At the very least, you two are definitely doing a yearly plan.''

Wayne and Dave were shocked, but only for a second or two and Willy didn't even look shocked at all.

''I heard that's kinda wise.'' Vector just gave the main guys of the Bolts some compliments. ''And it ain't criminal.''

Willy was just sure that these two weren't stupid enough to steal some very advanced technology from a shop that wasn't really working that well.

''To be honest, it's a really good idea.'' Willy just shook his head.

''Well, it is, but it doesn't really fit with our MO.'' Wayne was just waving like a badass. ''Our MO is all about trying to be villains and we would've broken the cameras!''

''Now that's just a one-way ticket to jail.'' Vector was just dissapointed in these guys.

Dave and Willy were just trying to hide their disbelief for obvious reasons, as Charmy was just convinced that he was just playing his role too hard.

''Y'know, your group thinks that you're an idiot and that you should stop posturing.'' Vector just gave his rival the straight talk. ''Wayne, stop being a thief and an idiot.''

Wayne was just genuinely mad, as Dave was just not even saying anything to the total destruction that his friend was just witnessing.

''I know that you guys are idiots, so you should stop being idiots.'' Charmy gave some wise advice.

''Hey, thanks, you really gave us some good advice. Honestly, we've been idiots for the past year and we've been trying to do some things without thinking, but we're going to kick your butt.'' Dave was just ready to use Charmy's accidental motivation to just boost his team's morales. ''Come on, team, we're not idiots!''

''Yeah!'' Wayne was just a little bit hyped up.

''Well, obviously.'' Willy was just rolling his eyes.

Charmy was a little bit dumbfounded at how he managed to accidentally motivate these relatively criminal dudes by insulting them, as Espio was just not in the mood to deal with those three guys.

''So, let's just get back to our team's grounds, before we motivate each other to destroy the others.'' Espio was just clearly ready to calm down the teens. ''Willy, you should just be a chaperone to these two young adults.''

''They're 17, so they should be mature enough to not act like Charmy.'' Willy was just ready to insult an offended bee some more and be reasonable time simulteanously. ''And we should be able to work as a even better team.

''-Can you all stop?!'' Charmy shouted.

Dave, Willy and Charmy was just slightly shocked that the adult was just willing to bring some more insults for no reason, as Vector was just wondering something.

''Is this going to be like this all day? Because I'd rather practice.'' Vector was just a little bit tired of all of the drama.

''Same. It's not like there's a lot of time till the actual race, so I'd rather just let it show in the race.'' Dave was just very angrily stable, keeping things grounded. ''Besides you three need to be knocked down a peg.''

''Heh, even if you're the best team, your skills shouldn't really be underestimated.'' Espio was just anticipating this race.

''Being in the top three requires some serious skills and you kicked our butts back in practice, so going easy would be a big mistake.'' Charmy was just really excited for the race, as he was just ready to throw out the punches.

''It won't stop you from making mistakes, though and going easy would just add to the mistakes, so try your hardest.'' Wayne was just ready point his finger guns at his rivals.

The two teams were just up for a battle that required some seriously good wits, some strong nerves and the physical capability to just make sure that their enemies, friends and rivals knew what they were in for in this Grand Prix.

* * *

The teams were actually relatively gathered for this simple race, whose starting line was definitely reminicent of Splash Canyon's starting line with all of the wood that was just combined with some modern technology.

All of the team reminded themselves of the problems that were reflecting their team right now, considering that they were about to drift, shift and strafe around a natural park and a zoo, something that should probably

Actually, it really wasn't, especially with some of the moves that had been made by the worse teams, as their techniques were uniquely great, their technology was just very stable and their relatonship were all somewhat different.

Omochao was just back on the mic, ready to spit out some more wise words and announce a lot more to the people that desperately wanted to see some more race.

The ride was just ready to roll with Omochao in the announcing seat.

''Well, I am here in Holoska, one of the coldest countries with a ton of citizens that retain its' unique culture based on the original country. We're in Kanowen, the biggest city that is able to handle the cold and the only racetrack that is in a natural park and a zoo. Said park is also the zoo, making this tundra really original.'' Omochao was just ready to bring on the facts, as on TV it would be a city advertisement.

The fans that were just ready to see some commentary that was just all cool, consise and pretty passionate, as were the riders that were just probably not going to listen to the words during the actual race.

However, this was just the quick introduction to the riders that would be battling pretty hard in this cold and cool course, as Omochao was just ready to announce it like there was nothing else to do.

''So, we're in the first part of the quarter-finals of the fourth World Extreme Gear Grand Prix, featuring some fan-favourite teams that you either know or don't know!'' Omochao was just proud about this. ''These guys are going to tussle with the varied corners and slippery surface of the Snowside Reserve Raceway!''

The only announcer didn't even have a problem with the odd location of the racetrack, as the teams were just genuinely ready to line each other up with some of the most serious looks that they were trying to do.

''The first team is a group that a high amount of people may not like, but that same amount people are fans, this controversial team is Eggman's own riding team AKA Team Eggman, rounded out by his nephew bringing some young insight into the team, Snively and finally the robotic rival to the blue blur we all know, Metal Sonic!''

These three were getting some much more reactions than any other team that was just moving down the special road that acutally led to the finish line, as the cheers and the boos were just making whatever they would saying near inaudible.

''Second up, we've got the youngest team in the game, considering that two of the members are 18, but they're not kids by any stretch of the imagination. Dave may be an employee making lackluster burgers, but his riding skills are the opposite of that word. Wayne's the second member, the cockiest, the coolest and the fastest of the trio and finally, the adult of the team is Willy, being a responsible guy with a job, no marriage and a lot of weight, making him the heavyweight! These three make up the Lightning Bolts!''

The trio was just clearly gettting all of the cheers from the fans that were either not liking Eggman or just loving Dave, as Dave was just riding around and trying to do the awkward poses.

Wayne was just trying to do the same thing on his board, but it wasn't working too well, as his movement was just weird and Willy was just giving a quick fist pump.

''Thirdly, we've got the only detectives that are in this race and probably for the best, because they're another fan favourite team! You know them, because they're The Chaotix!''

Espio was just riding out first hidden.

''Espio is the only one with speed, agility and the ability to check whatever is coming for him!''

Charmy was just ready to do some serious spins on his board, bumping into Vector in the process.

''Charmy is the most genuine bee and the most excited out of everybody in this race!''

Vector still waited paitently before coming out of the road and bringing the finger guns and the clicks along for the croc ladies in the crowd.

''And finally, Vector is the resonable detective with all of the tools, some serious power and the best headphones thay anyone could buy! Their team name is Team Chaotix!''

Omochao was just expecting Shadow's trio to not come out in a standard way, consider who they all were.

''And probably the most popular team and the most likely team to not be in, Team Dark comes back once again to split opinions with anyone who exists, Shadow and Rouge, may come back with devil may care attitude and riding techniques that rivals Dave's team, but Omega, the not so new member of the crew, but is the new to the WGP, is definitely here to fight with speed!''

The three of them were just holding their vehicles out, but it was actually pretty inaccurate to say that was what they were doing.

They were just walking alongside their gears with an unimpressed expression, as thought they were here for the prize and for the fun of riding each other to the end.

''These four teams with their gears are going to just prepared to prove their skills for the third time in a row, but the real key to winning this race and not being sent home is about keeping the team together. Fail at that and one of these teams are going to sent home in failure and strangely enough, Sonic isn't in this round!''

Omochao wasn't really doing anything to hype up this race, but the teams were just doing it themselves and the circumstances that were making this a reality was just getting the crowd up in a tizzy.

''Alright, so the course itself is about to be revealed for the first time in a while, because I'm not even sure how this was actually possible.''

Knowing about the course really helped these guys and it would definitely help the rest of the people, wherever they were roughly a mile from the other side of the course in the main stands or watching on the television from the island that has been bygone.

''So, let's see what this course is hiding in the corners, the straightaways and the many shortcuts that it does have with all of the types.''

Omochao was just prepared to analyse the coruse, but for now, let's just cut it short.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, which is where the real race starts once again and this time, it's going to contain more of everything and like the rest of 'em, it's going to be divided into sub-parts!**


	105. Episode 9-2a: Keeping Up With The Cold!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 2a: Keeping Up With The Cold!**

 **Some of these riders good at dealing with the cold, even if they didn't really have any skills and the few riders that were good in cold climates with skills are ready to take the rest on!**

 **However, that doesn't mean the hot-blooded players aren't outclassed, as their Swiss army's knives of skills are ready to take on any cold-blooded rider!**

 **Four teams are gonna battle for the chance to not be the losing team and they're going to do what they do best!**

* * *

Omochao was just ready to go all in on analysing the course that was just mostly-natural, mostly-fast and all-competitive, as this was a nature reserve with a strange feature that attracted all of the crowds into the competitive franchise that brung all of the enviromentally friendly technology into an series of races.

And there was definitely a whole lot of people to consitute a crowd, as around 12,000 people were in it to watch some fan favourites race around the course, even if it was a strange one.

''This course is definitely one of the most unique ones, even considering Eggman's own creations into account. While the course layout isn't exactly a stand-out feature and the shortcuts are kinda typical, the ice that coats most of the course is one of a few unique features that makes this course interesting!''

There was actually a pretty tight corner that had one side be practically a quarter pipe, while the other part was just relatively flat and had a reinforced steel fence on the ohter side.

''Half of the corners don't have ice, but they're tight corners that are also quarter-pipes and the other half do are the opposite with some ice on the inside. Deciding when to break the ice or just leave it alone is gonna add or lose vital seconds in this one!''

The smoother and icier corner was just shown off, as it was just covered with a wooden roof that was just made to not wreck the walls or the roof, even with all of the ice around.

''And there's quite a bit of snowy higher sections, making sure that the risk matches the reward of getting an serious advantage on the course. There's also the walls of plants and enough wooden ramps to gain a lot of air and to build the house!''

The high amount of ramps on that section was definitely something to marvel at, as this was just both beatitful, being made out of several types of wood in a enviromentally friendly way and the ramps being curved like some old bones and also exciting, as the twelve ramps are a good opportunity to get in the air and get onto the top.

''Finally, the shortcuts themselves are also filled with snow, so if these riders land wrong, it could cost them their chance to move onto the next round. Alright, these twenty-seven corners are all covered, along with the type shortcuts and the rest!''

The crowd was just finally excited to see some more racing on hovering vehicles with a serious lack of emissions, something that a lot of people that are just willing to watch.

''Looks like they're going to be naturally sliding with the plants and vegitation to win it!'' Omochao finished.

* * *

These twelve were the only ones that were really on the course and these twelve were also the ones that are going to take their four laps around the courses.

Even if it wasn't the longest, this course was definitely one of the hardest to get an handle on with the abundance of ice being spread all around the course.

However, there was definitely going to be some starting, as these guys were just preparing their gears for the four-lap battle that was just ahead of them and the ice added onto the fact.

''Looks like I'm going to have to pop open a cold one.'' Vector just said to himself, without realizing it came out loud.

''Don't go all celebrating or else I'm going to steal it from you.'' Rouge fired back.

''That's mighty big talk.''

''Don't lie, you'd say the same thing.''

''Yeah, but I got the skills to back that up.''

''Just get yourself focused okay?''

Rouge and Vector, despite being on opposing teams, weren't too angry at each other, as these two knew that they were in for a serious bruising and they were just two.

The rest were focused on getting themselves ready for the start of the race, which was just about to come, complete with the crowd just kinda cheering, but the rest of the riders had their ear guards and headphones on.

''Well, these guys are well prepared for the final seconds that are going to officially start this race and they're all looking like it, too!''

Shadow and Dave traded a glare, while some others were just looking straight ahead onto the icy straightaway to make sure they've got a handle on what they were doing.

''Alright, it's time for _that_ countdown!'' Omochao was just getting it really started with his announcing volume. ''Ten!''

Since all of the gears turned on and all of the riders leaned foward, their gears started moving.

''Nine!''

Charmy was just feeling the nervousness build up.

''Eight!''

Rouge was just giving a side look to Vector.

''Seven!''

Vector traded that side look back to Rouge.

''Six!''

Omega was just clawing his hands on the gear and keeping his hands locked on.

''Five!''

Shadow and Dave were just prepared to take off, as their right feet were actually off the board.

''Four!''

Willy was just thinking about how could be really prove it to his own team of friends, villains and guys that like to ride.

''Three!''

Nothing much was going to change for Wayne, as he was just still smirking as hard as he could and Eggman was just giving some stink-eye to the weasel.

''Two!''

Espio just gave a knowing look to his friends, as they were just getting in very close, aware that they could really get shocked.

''One!''

Vector and Willy were just coming dangerously close to the laser line, but their presence wasn't really changing a single bit.

''And someone unexpected is already in the lead!''

* * *

The race was just getting started with a lot of speed, especially with boosted starts that Vector and Willy both gained, thanks to an well-timed boost.

They were also both hanging out in the lead, even with their slightly sugglish turning and their lower top speed, but it didn't really matter, as their high traction was just keeping them from drifting their hardest.

''Looks like the heaviest of the Lightning Bolts and The Chaotix are taking up the top two, which is really important, because their movement is looking clean with all of their traction!''

Vector and Willy both were big animals with some serious control of their gears, as they were just coming into the first corner on the inside with all of their speed.

''But Espio, Wayne and Metal Sonic ain't out yet, as while they do have some icy issues, they're using their speed to just take the inside and slip into the first corner while kinda turning sideways!''

Espio and Metal Sonic were really able to make good use of their amazing reaction times, quite litterally drifting on the straightaway to just head into the icy corner with some good advantage.

''At least no-one's expecting an easy win, but dealing with our rivals will just be an additional problem.'' Espio was just keeping his eye on the grind rail that was angled in such a way that the jump needed to be strangely angled.

Espio was also in second place with his partners in first and in last.

Metal Sonic, however, was a literal machine in third place with one of the most powerful AI, an AI that could just angle like a lean machine would, especially with all of the practice.

Wayne, being in sixth...was a slippery character and none exemplified this more than his handling of the first two corners, as he was just boosting carefully, yet using the ice like he was just good at controlling it, turning his gear into a skateboard on ice.

''Look at how Wayne's just drifting through the straightaways and you can see that the practice taught him well!''

There was still a lot more gears to go through, as Vector was just looking pretty sure that his lead was assured, thanks to a few barrel punches, but Willy was still rocking behind in fifth and Omega wasn't holding anything back in seventh and Eggman was just following right behind in eighth.

''The power riders are definitely a little more experienced with this course and because of that, their traction is going to put them high on the leaderboard. Eggman could take the best position, as he's got a explosive thing!'' Omochao couldn't really describe what was happening on such short notice.

Snively had a bit of an odd grin in 11th, as Charmy was just trying to catch a break in last place, as the latter knew what the former was about to do.

''You wouldn't!'' Charmy shouted in his deepest tones.

''I would.'' Snively replied with a seriously smug face.

Whatever was happening, Omochao was just sure that Team Eggman didn't just come in with an toy to play with.

''I wonder what Eggman's got, but it's a little bit too late for that now!''

Whatever this ''thing'' was, Eggman was definitely going to reap the beneficial effects and Snively was just going to feel the same thing.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2b, when the race truly gets into gear, as the apparent best of the best just battle through this very cold, very natural and very awesome course!**

 **It is also when Eggman gets to reveal his thing that might be a weapon of some kind or a special booster that Snively has made!**


	106. Episode 9-2b: Softly Chilled Speed!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 2b: Softly Chilled Speed!**

 **Sorry for the very long wait for a new chapter, I guess this was just a low priority for a long while, but that wait will not come any longer, especially with these four teams being competitive enough to steal their rivals' spotlights!**

 **Even when they all share the spotlight, this race is going to show a lot more about these riders in the first quarter-final and there's more chapters on the way!**

* * *

All of the teams were feeling the slight chill that was in the air, but that chill also made the track have all of its slippery corners and straightaways and every single member had winter-prepared clothes on.

Because of that, it made the cold competition feel like an normal semi-final round, where the best are just trying to get each other on edge in the icy corners of a nature reserve.

''It looks like that Vector and Willy are still keeping themselves in the top five with their high traction, but Espio, Metal Sonic and Shadow slid themselves into the top three, regardless of the shortcuts that they're going to take!'' Omochao shouted, as the top five was actually pretty close to each other with all of the ice being strewn around on the smoother corners.

No matter how smooth the corners were, every team had a shot at being in the semi-finals, thanks to the great shortcuts that the teams were able to make use of.

''So, you wanna be a top-tier racer now?!'' Vector taunted, as he was just willing to make some more of them.

''Yeah!'' Willy replied, as he was just knocking through the pieces of wood.

The power riders were just going through the first shortcut, which was just a drifting corner that was just made into a wood tunnel with some ice at the bottom, definitely increasing the speed of the power riders.

However, Wayne quickly joined the speed riders that weren't able to just grind on the rail, leading to the quarterpipe turn that was just almost turning around fully to just create an 90 degree pipe.

''Looks like that Vector and Willy are still in the lead, but that won't really be for long!'' Omochao proclaimed. ''Metal Sonic does a 1440 to close the gap and but the rest of the speedsters are closing the gap in completely unique ways!''

Shadow was just, of course, leaning down to make pretty much everyone surprised, as Wayne was just slightly moving left to right to gain some more speed with his gear and Espio was just relying on the natural speed-booster of the ice that was just currently stuck on the ground.

''Looks like Espio's sliding into the lead!'' Omochao shouted, as the chameleon was just sliding through, almost going diagonally to the current smoother corners. ''And Vector's somehow staying in second!''

''Damn Espio and his crocodile-ass!'' Wayne just felt the fustration, he bumped his comeptition into a slippery chain of problems. ''Have fun sliding!''

''Easy solution.'' Shadow didn't really make it audible, but with a proper turn and a quick twist, he was back on track.

* * *

The bottom six were a little more notable, as the riders that were just willing to stay back slightly were also the using the most strategy to do something about their rivals and about their enemies and friends.

Eggman was definitely part of this riding group, as he was just staying back, still going at an incredible pace, as Omega was just being an observing robot that was just moving at an incredible speed.

Practically everyone was moving at a very fast pace, but the back running riders that were just making use of their ability to fly above their competitors or at the very least, fly in between their rivals.

''Snively is still stuck in second-to-last, despite his top-notch flying and Dave is in seventh, flying uniquely, but these two are definitely giving each other the stink-eye!''

Omochao definitely noticed that there was some ammo being thrown around from those two, probably unintentionally just making the others either dodge their weapons that were just made for stunning or dodge their sauce-based traps.

''Come on, this goes on my burgers!'' Charmy just retorted, before falling into last thanks to a stray mustard stain.

''Hey, at least I'm looking properly.'' Rouge commented, just hopping over the sauce patches and boosting in all of the right places.

''Rouge just sneaks into seventh place with some serious technique and Eggman follows right behind in 8th, still holding back some his techniques!'' Omochao exclaimed. ''Dave barely dodged it in 9th, while Omega stays right behind in 10th, leaving Snively and Charmy as the bottom two into the second tight corner!''

Because of that, she was just in the top of the bottom six near instantly, thanks to an well-timed move and Eggman was just right behind her, making sure that his impact was more notable than ever, thanks to the next corner being an quarter-pipe turn with a serious lack of ice.

Charmy just used this time to just blow through the pack with the high amount of Air that he gained from the flying, as he had enough speed and when he hit the ramp, he practically flew fowards an ramp-filled wall.

''And Charmy risks it all to potentially be in fifth...well, he _is_ in fifth, catching some extra air to boot!'' Omochao was just really seeing the wall riding, spin making chaos that was the bee. ''Willy accidentally managed to hit a wall into a rough corner, possibly making him last again.''

Willy was just watching the rest of the racers pass him by at a incredible, forcing a burst of cold air on his somewhat hairless body.

''Even when I win, I always lose.'' His gear was definitely going in the wrong direction, but he turned it around. ''But it's not an always situation!''

* * *

All four teams were definitely in the fourth tight corner, it was just a mixed mess of a single grind rail that allowed for high speeds, several boosting rings that were made for fliers who wanted to be fast and a shortcut for the people who wanted hard knocks.

There's always a chance to bring it on with these twelves keeping it close and making it their job to boost their teammates ahead to score some big points and push their rivals back to the worst spots.

''It is definitely the quarter-final, as the gap between last and first isn't even close to being as wide as the previous races!'' Omochao stated. ''Thanks to some hidden skills, there might even be another uphevel in the leaderboard!''

Vector was just very close to make sure that his scales weren't feeling the cold from the rest of the competition, as he just went slightly outside of the fastest riders' path to give Espio some breathing room.

''It looks like all of the shortcuts are open, probably making that upheveal less likely, but only by a little bit!'' Omochao noticed, as Shadow just teleported onto the grind rail.

Shadow was just watching the person that was just right behind him, as Wayne looked on with an keen eye and great balance.

Eggman was definitely keeping up with Vector, who was just in pure fustration, trying to blow some air into the scitentist's face with well-timed quick bursts of Air.

Those bursts unintetionally allowed Eggman to just swerve faster than ever, as the scientist was just pulling ahead in fourth, leaving a slightly bewildered Vector in 5th place.

''Nice one.'' Vector commented, getting over his bewildered-ness.

''Thanks!'' Eggman just pulled away at a high speed, blowing away some extra air.

''So it looks like that despite grinding on the rail, Shadow didn't get prepared enough to not get elbowing, making him fall to sixth place! Wayne, the weasel who elbowed him, stays in third to battle with the fastest!'' Omochao shouted, as the top three were just trying to make use of their lackluster traction with some predictive turning.

It was definitely a hard time to ride on an Extreme Gear, as any rider could be put into the top three or the bottom three, depending on the crazy strategy that they had cooked up.

It's as if it was only the first lap out of four laps of potential place-shifting craziness that could be this race.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2c, when battling with the cold becomes a little bit too biting to expect some normal moves from the crowd and the riders alike!**


	107. Episode 9-2c: Defrosting The Second Lap!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 2c: Defrosting The Second Lap!**

 **With all of these waiting, there's always a chance to bring some more Extreme Gear riding with these twelve riders and with all of this, these chapters are definitely getting less frequent!**

 **So, these guys and gal are here getting themselves into on the edge of the second lap, no matter how far they're knocking their opponent, they're always taking the shortcuts to the podium!**

* * *

The best twelve were definitely making it work, as they were just keeping on riding their way through an very icy course with a lot of somewhat unique plants and said course was just all about showing people the species that survive on the continental and tundra climate zons.

But today, it was all about Vector and Willy doing a lot better than usual and making sure that the riding was smooth on the slippery road that still led to the fastest riders taking up the best positions.

Metal Sonic, Espio and Wayne were all taking their strides as fast as they could, keeping themselves in the top quarter of the leaderboard and also making their rivals ridiculously intimidated by their sudden swerving.

''Why are you doing this?'' Wayne was just really asking, pushing Espio out of the way.

''It needs no answer.'' Espio was just going in the middle.

The race was just going to be pretty smooth, which wasn't much of a surprise, when the next turn was actually pretty smooth, leading Wayne to just hug the inside of the track.

Metal Sonic was actually pretty sure that this technological advancement would actually allow him to make sure that those corners were just dangerous to deal with and as a result, this hedgehog-esque robot just turned to the closest on the inside corners.

''Once again, needs no answer.'' Wayne mocked Espio, as the latter just got going.

Right after that, they were just willing to ramp it up with some of the coolest spins, nose grabs, tail grabs and plain acrobatics, no matter how unimpressed some of their teammates were.

''Indeed it doesn't, as Metal Sonic just slips by into first and letting Shadow take his old spot in third place!'' Omochao announced very loudly and confindently. ''With all of the fastest rider occupying the top four with some speedy flair, the rest are just bringing it on!''

Vector was just confindently running into the battle with no problem at a speed that was definitely gained from the item that was just in his hand a tenth of a second ago.

''And Vector leaves Wayne in his wake, but the weasel isn't giving up that easily!'' Omochao yelled, as the fast riders were just taking one of the smoothest corners like it was nothing much. ''I don't who's going to pass who, but the power riders are not willing to be left behind!''

* * *

There was four more riders that were taking the middle places, as it was a unbalanced mix of riders that can bring the power and a little bit of flight, thanks to Rouge's surprise speed boost coming from nowhere and keeping her in seventh place.

These guys were more easily able to navigate corners than the frontrunners that were just trying to take names, as the shortcuts were actually opened up by Vector's ability to blow bubblegum from afar.

''Alright, it's time!'' Vector was just really in the mood, riding it out in 5th. ''Jig's up.''

''You're definitely one bad liar.'' Rouge just landed professionally and carefully.

Rouge manage to get up to sixth, but Vector wasn't even willing to give up fifth and Eggman was just ready to blow them off the map in seventh, as he was just willing to bring the bomb.

Eggman's drift was also just undercutting those two, so the competition was just close enough even without the frozen branches and leaves giving their eyes a natural distraction.

Even then, Vector just boosted slightly ahead to make himself to get ahead in the game, especially with the cold air really getting into his own scales, which weren't looking too good and the next ramp was actually exacerbating things a bit.

''It looks like that all of the tricks are on the table, as there's more ramp action coming with some heavyweight acrobatics.'' Omochao announced, as Vector was just lifting himself off the bike with a good spin. ''Eggman's really putting his own spin on this, but he's still in sixth place!''

Eggman's spins were definitely very notable, as he managed to not only land perfectly after doing an nauseating amount of spins, but his nerves still stayed cool.

Willy was just pretty sure that Omega was just not having a good day, as he was just stuck in 8th and he knew that he had to up his performance to just gain some major ground.

His impressive trick that consisted of doing the Superman pose and several backflips nailed him enough Air to just boost through the other powerhouses.

''Well, I'm still here!'' Willy announced, as the purple walrus was just nudging Rouge out of the way.

''Get your own space!'' Rouge fired back, as the announcements were definitely making it.

''Willy speeds his way to seventh with one heck of an elborate trick, already having improving him from last week's performance, but Rouge has a killer heel ready for him!'' Omochao shouted, as he was just really excited for some slippery and unexpected battles. ''There's some other ramps prepared for the bottom four, but they're still fighting hard!''

* * *

With the bottom four riders mostly being flying types, these guys were all for making it worth their own time, as Dave was just at the top of the bottom, right before Omega, who was just deifnitely not that good at riding in the cold, thanks to his gear's strangely low traction.

This didn't mean that Dave was just trailing and being complacement, as he was just keeping his board well-ridden and his fans pleased with some slick slipstreaming behind his suprisingly good partner.

Dave was actually in ninth, but he wasn't too close to Rouge, who was quickly landed, not even flying the full section of the aerial booster rings, but her landing wasn't even that shaky and she was just cornering on the outside.

Charmy was definitely the worst person to be in 11th, as not only was he behind Omega, who was reflecting the cold onto him, but his air ride wasn't really enough to make it work well.

''Alright, Omega, you're clearly doing this on your own!'' Charmy was just starting to fly above. ''And you suck!''

Charmy was just slightly relieved at the speed of the boost rings that shot him up a position and he landed just before a ramp.

''Yeah!'' Charmy was just slowing down to make his teammates really impressed.

''Charmy may be a little bit talkative and Omega's gear may be just as slippery as the speedster's and surprisingly, Omega, in tenth, is keeping things close with Charmy just about to fly off in 11th!'' Omochao was just getting really into the race.

All of the remaining riders, Snively just pushing Omega into last place, were about to hit the second-to-last ramp with their crouching going all in to regain a lot of lost air.

Snively, in particular, was just prepared to bring all of his learned skills in a way that made a lot of sense, as he was just jumping off at a particularly high height, making him able to pull off four backflips in a row.

Charmy's jaw would drop, if he wasn't focused on getting his butt out of the bottom four and this bee was just seeing the smooth chicane ahead.

Snively's quick boost button did him wonders, as the chicane were just surrounded by some compacted ground that had a strange lack of ice, though it was very hard to compensate for the traction.

''Finally, I have a chance to turn this around.'' Snively whispered to himself, before litterally turning on a halfpipe U-turn that was made to make the contestant's spin.

The bottom three were all pretty close, which isn't too similar to the middle of the leaderboard's techniques, as these lightweights were definitely able to use the halfpipe to their advantage, bringing varying amounts of spin.

''From what I can tell, Charmy is barely in last place, while Omega just flies into tenth, leaving Snively in a very close eleventh place, meaning that Dave is stll way ahead of them and these guys are working their hardest to skate through this reserve!'' Omochao shouted, as they were just moving into the smooth corner that was just before another ramp.

This ramp was just going to shake things up before the last few corners that were going to loop back to the start line and the stands that were just packed to the brim with fans of all kinds.

Dave had already cleared the ramp with a shaky start, as he was about to turn a relatively tight corner, before he was just leading back to the start line.

''And it looks like that Dave is really good at not getting noticed, as he's still behind in ninth, but quite a distance ahead of the bottom three, so he's in a safe place!'' Omochao was just seeing Dave sneak by on the inside. ''The top four are already on the second lap and the middle four are really close to riding onto the second lap!''

With all of that said, there's still three more laps for these twelve riders to either prove or disprove each other's flaws.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3a, when the second lap truly begins and that's all I can say about that, especially with Shadow, Jet and Dave all being determined to just resist the cold!**


	108. Episode 9-3a: Snowed Into The Second Lap

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 3a: Snowed Into The Second Lap**

 **With the second lap gettings itself started and a few twists getting started, everybody was still bringing their it factor within every single corner of the half-wood and half-metal racetrack!**

 **Since all of these guys have been working on this GP for the last two or three months, any one of them could have a chance to earn some points for their teams and since this is the quarter-finals, there's no holding back for these people!**

 **Be prepared for some second lap riding!**

* * *

With all twelve riders just preparing themselves for the three extra laps that were ahead of them, it looked like that no-one was just going empty-handed with their moves or their strategies or their best techniques, as the last place riders were just going in on the last corner for a speedy start to the second lap.

It was very clear that the fans were in some sort of uproar about this, as these two were definitely discussing things quickly in the crowd and watching the screen.

''Oh my god, it's gonna be Team Chaotix, they're actually good guys!'' A random beaver, who was of average height, had brown fur, swimming goggles and a light blue t-shirt. ''Charlie, it's going to be them!''

''Rodney, it's not going to be them, because Wayne's definitely in it to win it!'' Charlie, who was also a beaver, but he had pale green fur, some light blue denim shorts and a denim shirt. ''Plus Dave's got something!''

''If he had something, he spent it in the last race!''

''Oh, he still has that something!''

''Alright, let's hope that bet goes in my favour.''

''Bring it!''

With those fans becoming part of the already loud crowd of spectating speed freaks, the non-spectators were just going back to their usual tactics for getting their way into their opponent's head.

Wayne was still doing it in particular, as there was actually a part that was just opened up for some strange reason, as it was just two J turns that were seperated by a single ramp that was made for the contestants to get more air.

Unsurprisingly, it was only because that it wasn't properly de-iced earlier and the check slightly overran, but it was fully on in a new section of the track and the fastest were able to just adjust to the double J turn wood roofed goodness.

''While Metal Sonic and Espio battle it out for first in the new turn, Wayne and Shadow battle for bronze in the same place, as there's a new lap in a new part of the track, opening up to put a twist on things!'' Omochao was just sure that these speedy riders were definitely willing to just sneak in at least two hard drifts. ''And the top two did their first hard drift of the game, making their competition eat snow!''

* * *

The middle placing riders that were a group of five were definitely in it to win it, especially with their skills being put on show back at the giant halfpipe turn, as they were just going on the other side of the not so icy double J-turn section and these powerhouses were definitely just keeping their speed up for the halfpipe U-turn that they were speeding towards.

With Vector, Willy and Eggman keeping themselves as close as they could be to each other, the somewhat grassy ground that was covered by the ice that were definitely making turns wider than ever.

''Hold on, you're still in it?'' Vector was just asking, as he was just snaking around the corners.

''Heck yeah!'' Willy was just drifting ahead of the crocodile, who was just taking a slightly more outside line.

Willy was just boosting ahead of Vector, as the gap was still very close, only being 200 milliseconds of bike or wheel-riding chaos and Eggman's quick landing from the tricks at a high speed once again reduced the distance.

''Now it's time to do this.'' Eggman just whispered to himself, preparing some cannon fire.

As they were just going through the old shortcut, Vector was just genuinely sure that Eggman was just preparing something that was very fiery, as he had his bubblegum on the ready.

However, Willy was just completely sure that he had the secret sauce to get out of the fighting zone, as he was just hovering his hands over the boost switch to get out of that kind of situation.

''With all of the powerhouses taking the shortcut and Omega making a good comeback, with some great weapon usage to boot, it looks like that the power riders that gaining some ground on the leading riders!'' Omochao was just seeing what was about to happen, as Eggman and Vector engaged their own weapons in a strangely strategic way. ''Surprisingly, Willy is in fifth, while Eggman and Vector are in sixth and seventh!''

Willy didn't even have to thread through the corners, as he had enough space for him to just slip through on the ice and to attempt a jump onto a higher and faster level, just to make his friends and his ex-wife feel like they didn't do a mistake.

''Alright, let's get this started.'' Vector could be heaerd getting things started.

Willy just crouched as low as he could to make a really high jump that dodged above the first shots from Vector, who couldn't really aim backwards for obvious reasons and Willy was a walrus that managed to reach a snowy top with a lot of grip.

Omega could definitely be seen preparing something, as he was just speeding in eighth and this robot got a shot in.

''Battling engaged.'' Omega was just locking eyes with a drifting Vector.

''It looks like it's going to be really fun for the powerhouses, as Omega claims eighth place and joins Eggman and Vector's racetrack feud for sixth and Willy stays far in fifth by going right to the top, which is just quarter-pipe heaven!'' Omochao was just sure that the riding was just as eventful as the rest of the race.

With all of the smooth corners and the projectiles being thrown around, it was no surprise that it would spread to the top of the leaderboard.

* * *

When there's more shortcut using, there's also more of a chance to put some space in between the team's rivals and their teammates who were struggling and that space would be made to get the team members to outspeed their rivals above the icy racetrack.

The shortcut battle was just very much there, as the top four were definitely the speedy kind and they all had their unique skills and strategies and these guys weren't even engaging their weapons, despite the battle that was happening with three of the four powerhouses.

It was a no weapon, all skill race in the upper third of the leaderboard.

Espio, Metal Sonic, Wayne and Shadow were all incredibly close and they were all riding in that order around some of the smoothest corners, making themselves a good candidate to put their rivals and competitors behind them.

''It seems like the fastest riders are actually five seconds ahead of the rest, because they're clearly not being affected by the carnage that was just going down with every other rider! Besides, their speed battle's enough action!''

Omochao was just watching over the special grinding that was just bound to be done by Wayne and Espio, who were just staying balanced all of the time, as Shadow and Metal Sonic were trying to do some score-settling.

Despite the high-speed grind, Shadow managed to outspeed the rest with a good mix of preparation and proper boost usage.

''Your calculations seems off.'' Shadow even had enough time to make a quick comment.

''My calculations are constantly changing.'' Metal Sonic was just boosting out of Shadow's way.

Metal Sonic really ended up in third, thanks to a boost, but he definitely knew that Espio managed to a snowy headstart through a quick ride on the top level with a lot of grip.

Espio were definitely in it to win it, as he was just winning at the very moment into the amazing double half-pipe 90 degree turns that had walls on the hard-to-acess ledges and starting to make some distance.

That was just short lived, as Shadow was just ready to throw a stray Chaos-powered ball into the current leader, being in second place.

Metal Sonic, Wayne and Willy were all part of the new top half of the leaderboards and they were in third, fourth and fifth respectively, as these three were completely joining the now top six, as the battle was just about to spread to the top four and Vector joined in sixth place.

Eggman was in seventh, yet he was part of the group that was just taking up most of the top half of the leaderboard and he was just bringing his weapons in this icy racetrack.

''Wow, it's going to one heck of a problem dealing with Omega and Eggman, as they join the massive group that's now formed from the speed freaks and the power punchers that knew their course well!'' Omochao was just completely sure that the new group of five are ready to take push teammates up. ''It looks like it's the leading two seperating from the rest of them and who knows what's even going to happen, because Rouge also joins the battle in 8th!''

Omochao was just trying to keep up with the most explosive race in the WGP, but it wasn't even really half-complete, as all of the riders were at least halfway through the second lap.

The rest of the second lap and the third lap was going to be full of Extreme Gear fighting and Rouge was just not helping things, but the way she was doing was pretty special.

Who's going to win this one? Nobody really knows, so they're in this nature reserve to determine the winning team.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3b with some more volatile racing that may or may not involve some action movie-style stunts, but will definitely contain hardcore competition that will cut some corners!**


	109. Episode 9-3b: Ice Cold Lapping!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 3b: Ice Cold Lapping!**

 **With the second lap coming to an very volatile end, the third lap continues the volatile strategies and the special techniques with not many twists from the characters themselves!**

 **Only from the leaderboard that was just changing the digits and the text very frequently and with the all-stars and the non-stars fighting for a spot in the semi-finals, it's bound to be dangerous!**

* * *

With all of that said, things were definitely blowing up on the racetrack, wherever it was from Eggman's good old machine or Omega being reactionary to Eggman and Snively's machine of sabotage, but it was still all fair game.

The high-speed speed cornering that just being exhibited by a lot of the contestants in these icy conditions were nothing short of amazingly competitive, as Shadow was just completely sure that the others weren't letting up.

And that was even before the fact that he wasn't even in first, as the real battle for the top spot was between him and an somewhat overconfindent weasel and Metal Sonic actually joined in the fight with some speed.

''It's looking like that no-one's letting up, as the weapons are engaged and the corner cutting was optimized, as Shadow just barely leads himself into the lead!'' Omochao shouted, as the top three were on their way to finishing up the lap.

Rouge was also there in the firing zone and she wasn't that shocked at the missiles that were aiming for her.

''You wouldn't hit a treasure hunter, would you?'' Rouge asked, as she was just turning to avoid the missiles.

Thanks to the quarter-pipe, Rouge managed to do it with some style, as she managed to just barely touch the top of the pipe before riding back down to the ground.

''Woah, it does look like that Rouge and Eggman are in an icy tangle for sixth, but because everyone's closer, everyone's got their weapons ready for something!'' Omochao shouted, as Shadow was just keeping his grind smooth and stable.

Leading into the grind, the fastest riders were all taking different approaches, as while Shadow was just staying on the rails with some solid speed, as Metal Sonic attempted to get an alternate way onto the bypass, as the other two were just duking it on the main road, which was just missile territory.

Wayne and Espio had to do some hard core dodging to make sure that Eggman's missiles didn't hit their mark and this was in addition to just trying to navigate some hard-to-deal-with corners.

''It looks like it's going to be explosive.'' Wayne noticed, as he was really just working with the smooth corners.

Espio was just more focused on keeping his speed up, as the chameleon was just willing to strafe to avoid the missiles.

''Indeed it is, but that's not all what's happening, as Wayne somehow leads in first place and Shadow takes second like no other hedgehog would, but Metal Sonic is ready to stun in third place!'' Omochao was just genuinely sure that there was going to be fire thrown out.

* * *

Vector was just blowing some bubblegum that was just as explosive as Eggman's own missile and also consequently, they didn't managed to turn that well compared to their previous laps, but they were just speeding along the dirtied up paths that weren't able to make the gap bigger.

''Wow, that's sorta impressive.'' Eggman told Vector, as the missiles just blew up on contact with the pink gum bubble. ''...How?''

''A special formula.'' Vector said, making it obvious that he definitely had some limited knowledge on the thing.

''With that out of the way, it should be known that Rouge and Dave are battling for a good fifth place!'' Omochao shouted, as they were just going in as far as they could. ''And their turns are just making everyone else as shocked as Eggman!''

Rouge and Dave were just using their newfound air to make their turns even tighter than usual and impressing the crowd, who were a mix of really excited and really agitated.

''Hold on.'' Dave didn't care enough to give a swerving warning, as Rouge managed to get the full force of the push.

This accidentally made Rouge faster than before, as she was just able to use the pushing momentum to get herself in fifth place and Dave boosted right besides her.

It was very clear, as these guys were going to have to spin and flip around a few times, in order to get some extra air on the halfpipe U-turn that was still pretty slippery.

They didn't care, as both of them used their full speed to make sure that their moves were really accounted for and their gears were definitely made to be easy to do some tricks on.

As a result, Willy did managed to outpace Dave slightly, but Rouge managed to lose some time by just having an questionable landing that slightly impacted her speed.

''She's definitely something.'' Willy was just quickly noticing her looks, before just going back to doing some simple snaking.

Rouge just copied Willy, but she also had the advantage of her bombs being able to be thrown out on a whim and instantly stun the two of them, which didn't exactly happen in the right way.

''For real?!'' Dave shouted, as his gear was just shocking him in somewhat new ways.

''Come on, it shouldn't be that hard to prepare for things!'' Willy shouted, as Vector and Eggman were just plain focused on getting their gears back to the starting line no matter what.

Willy was in 8th again, while Dave slipped back into 9th, making for Eggman and Vector's fight to just be a massive problem to the not so deadly duo, thanks to Vector's tough bubblegum.

''Up here!'' Charmy was just blowing some wind from the top.

''I hear ya loud and clear!'' Vector shouted, as he was just navigating the turns like a proper crocodile would.

''While Vector stays loud, Charmy actually sneaks up ahead with a fast fly back into the ground and sneaking around the corners like no-one else would, making the bee be in sixth place!'' Omochao shouted, as the bee was just spitting at his rivals.

Vector and Charmy were in seventh and sixth place, respectively, making their team more respected, but Rouge's solidified fifth place positioned her in a good place.

''Rouge is definitely one heck of a team player, as she starts off the third lap with a great speed boost, along with her fastest four members!''

Shadow and Rouge were nearly at the same place, as they were just genuinely just ready to kick off a good strategy, despite Omega straggling slightly behind in 11th place.

Speaking of Omega, his incredible weight managed to make his cornering quite a bit better, as the high amount of grip mitigated the potential problems of slamming onto the edge and sliding onto grass by a lot.

''Worthless combat machines shouldn't be riding a bike.'' Snively commented, prompted on the fact that Omega was made to be a fighter.

Omega didn't even dignify that comment with a reponse, as the weight was working for him rather than against him and Snively was just using the ramps to also mitigate his lack of speed.

Whoever was on the track, they all had issues to deal with, shortcuts to blaze through, rivals to stop from stealing their good positions and weapons to boost their gear's attitrubutes and a determination to make their team stay in the Grand Prix.

It was the third lap and this lap wasn't really the most exciting in terms of battling, but it was going to be the most exciting in terms of the racing itself.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3c, which is definitely going to be longer than this one for sure, especially since that the bottom two are going to have a bit of a serious comeback!**


	110. Episode 9-3c: Frozen Cold Cornering!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 3c: Frozen Cold Cornering!**

 **...Alright, this is an new chapter and it's probably as a result of me trying to juggle quite a few stories, maybe even including one that is on the way!**

 **Anyways, we're just back with the twelve of them trying to make this part more worthy with a good chunk of the third lap!**

* * *

There was actually 12 riders that were keeping their gears tight, as they were all in it to win it, which are two obvious facts that were influencing the stupidly tight cornering of most of the teammates.

Snively was definitely one of them, even all of the way back near the back of the pack, as he had the ability to just make things more righter than ever with his usage of weapons.

Omega was also an good example for another rider that was just doing the cornering like he wasn't a bulky robot that couldn't really control the bike to its fullest.

Complete with some high speed riding, the compeitition in the third lap was just heating things up even further, complete with some of the harshest techniques to ever be used on the WGP circuit.

Rouge and Charmy were also both in fifth and sixth, making the feeling of losing become even harder to try and console with their teammates even harder than it already is for the former and Charmy was just going to have to deal with a hard loss.

"It's no joke that the third lap has gotten off to an surprising start!" Omochao yelled, as the top four were still consisting of the low-acceration, high-speed competitiors that are just excelling at dealing with the first ramp.

Espio looked like that he didn't care all that much, but it was business as usual for him in third place, as he was just trying to keep up with the rest of the racers like it was no big deal.

"With Espio keeping his nerves at bay, it's not reslly a surprise that the racetrack has become dominated with the fastest and possibly the best of the riders!" The announcement couldn't have come at a better time, as the speed-type was just now overwhelming their friends and their rivals, making it extra important that good positions were needed to move on.

Despite Shadow having some minor problems, thanks to some pretty absurdly quick thinking, this black hedgehog was just in the lead with his ego intact.

"You're still impressing me." Shadow told Metal Sonic, just dealing with the J-turn like it wasn't that serious.

"Your data shows that you're not impressive." Metal Sonic was just spitting out some facts, but that didn't mean that the competition was even close to being over.

"You should probably stop." Shadow was just boosting foward, being the ultimate life form that was just able to make this situation become even closer.

Shadow was just keeping things in the lead, as he just gained a subtle smirk over beating Metal Sonic and then it was just gone two seconds later, just as though everyone was meant to see it, but not for too long.

Wayne was just a weasel that was just definitely seeing the top two making their own time-saving and corner-cutting moves, as he just bumped Espio in the nose, which was just a mistake in the making.

"With a shove like that, Wayne just slows himself down enough for Espio to whistle past him and steal his honest third place and Rouge is about to try and come in there and steal fourth!" Omochao yelled, as the two of them were just clashing on the racetrack ahead.

* * *

The main players were actually just going down to the battle, as in Vector, Dave, Eggman and Willy were all working their butts off to not end up in the worst places in the game and this time, it was taking a whole lot of power to not end up screwing themselves over with their own weapons or lack thereof.

"I wasn't even close to being Mister Nice Guy, what's your deal?" Vector was just getting tired of the dishonest dealings of Eggman, who was just trying to insert himself into the wrong situation.

Those missiles were hitting the bubble gum and causing a bit of splatter to go all around the track, but it was just small enough that a good majority of it escaped and ended up in good hand or off the track into a special garbage disposal.

"I just want to win, same as you." Eggman's grin was just getting wider, as he was just keeping his hands on the gear and his determination onto the saftety of his team.

"Oooh, Eggman's still firing stuff out on all accounts in eighth place and Vector's countering it easily in sixth place and Dave is going all in on the riding in seventh place!" Omochao was just about to see another dirty move that may just shock him.

Dave was still somehow staying out of it in sixth place, even with some stuff being aimed at him and having nothing to defend himself with, thanks to his good usage of his air mobility.

As a important note, he also had a similar grin to whatever Eggman had, which was just both innocent and somewhat cheeky and this time, Vector was just going to feel it.

"And Dave just bumps Vector to the side like it was no big deal, as getting back sixth from the crocodile is what's he doing right now. Unsurprisingly, Vector and Eggman are mad at the sneaky move, while Willy was just giving credit and pushing through the power tunnel."

The battle between Willy and Charmy was actually a little bit more equal than expected, as they were just turning their part of the race into a battle of survival.

Snively did actually come and bypass the two of them entirely by flying quickly a through shortcut in the air and Willy was just ready to knock him out with a strong bump to the side.

"And Snively is ready to deal with the corners in tenth, as Charmy slides around in eleventh and Willy isn't that ready to turn around the tight corners in ninth, despite already having a head start on that turn!" Omochao was just seeing the three of them trying to thread each other into the best position they could get in the middle part of this lap.

These guys were just working their way through the quarter-pipe turns, as they were just trying to get some chance to be a viable candidate for the middle of the board and one of them did not want to disappoint their uncle like they usually would.

"I'm lucky that I'd even get this far." Willy was just sweating a whole lot at this point, as he was seeing Snidely just cut him off. "Hey!"

"I've got to do this for my boss!" Snidely wasn't really angry or anything, just a little desperate to not be mediocre to his father.

"With even Omega and Charmy going all in, the rest of this race isn't going to be easy to follow or to predict, as even Snively is actually coming out of this race with some special moves in ninth!" Omochao was just seeing the hype of this race reach its fullest, as there was a lot of crowd goers that weren't saying but were entranced by the high-speed hover boarding. "It's still anyone's game below fourth place!"

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3d, which will come out later this week, as it covers the rest of the third lap and the start of the fourth one!**

 **I've gotta get a handle of myself, because this is definitely way too much time in between chapters!**


	111. Episode 9-3d: The Final Cold Lap!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 3d: The Final Cold Lap!**

 **I'm back and I'm ready to pump these out like it's no big deal, as it's still Feburary, the sky is cold, the weather is less strange and it snowed for a grand total in two days in London!**

 **I'm bringing it on, if you couldn't tell and this time, it took a little bit longer to get this chapter out!**

* * *

Omega, Snively, Charmy and Willy were all part of the bottom four, which wasn't really a distinct group now, considering that the bottom two thirds of the leaderboards were all bunching up to make sure that they were the best and this time around, it was going to be a fact.

Eggman was just seeing this as a chance to make sure that his nephew got the top billing in that and also the chance to take his rivals down on his own.

"Snively, do what you're always doing." Eggman made a quick comment over his special intercom, as Willy actually managed to catch wind of it.

But it was pretty much too late for the purple walrus to actually do something about it, as it was finally time to bring some more hard moves into this race of hard moves combined with low grip.

"Snively is actually making a serious comeback, as he had no weapons, just raw skill and his lack of inhibitions on his side. He's in 9th place now!" Omochao yelled, as Snively's serious cornering was just making use of his gear's speciality of getting around some tight places.

Willy was just competiting in a completely different way, as he didn't really use the tight turn, but he was just going for the drift boost and brake to just keep things pretty equal.

It was like there was some kind of strange force that was just lit inside of Snively, as Eggman's nephew was just making things work in a pretty special way.

"You want a fight, eh?" Willy was just looking back at his almost-bald rival with some disgust, as he just nudged into the nephew. "I'll show you a fight!"

"Consider this." Snively just noted, as he just wanted a reminder for Willy to not mess with an young scientists.

What did he really have, but a determination to not dissapoint his father and some weapons would really aid him in making things wrong, but he also had some new skills that his uncle managed to teach him.

The ram to the side was just armed with some serious knockback, as Willy was just veering off to the side without much of an issue and the walrus managed to reverse the momentum to head into the shortcut with an faster than average speed.

Snively definitely had a choice to make, as he didn't really want to be caught out by Willy's sidewinder, so he just sped up slightly.

"With Snively slightly speeding up, Willy's sent straight into the power tunnel and netting himself an advantage sort of, but Snively's now in the air, showing that these two are ready to hit each other where it hurts!" Omochao said that, as they both landed with an strike to each other's Gears. "Literally in the case of these two!"

It wasn't like that there wasn't any more aggression anywhere, as there was examples from all over the track.

* * *

It was still down to several riders that weren't the fastest, but were able to get by with being really aggressive about their own moves, especially coming two big guys that were the defacto leader of their own things.

Eggman was just running an empire with too many factories and a whole lot of lost designs and Vector was just leading the detectives that were just able to juggle responsibilities in an reponsible way like no-one else would.

"I'll be handling ya." Vector was just trying to snatch a slightly higher position from Eggman.

"It won't be even close to being easy." Eggman replied, just throwing a quick and dirty spanner at Vector, who caught it without any issues.

There was also the fact that Dave and Rouge were just doing their best tricks in the air, showed that when they would rest would be only be after the race and after all of these icy turns were just taking them down.

"Dave and Rouge are still neck and neck for the most part, as they're light enough to just not care about what their teammates were thinking!" Omochao was just seeing the two of them do exceptionally, especially with Dave coming back into sixth from ninth place.

These two would be very hard to beat, even with their low weight fighting against them for their troubles, as their cornering was just at their peak, lifting some snowflakes off the ground.

"Come on, just give it up already." Dave's voice still had that certain panicked tone to it, but his ego was just clearly working most of the time.

"No way!" Rouge was actually slightly offended, as she needed to win this to keep her team in the race.

These two were just getting mixed with Eggman and Vector's drama, causing them all to get mixed in with the rest of them and making getting enough real estate to cause some speed boosting moves become easier to do was a lot more strenous.

You could it say it was much rougher to do the riskier moves, as Vector and Eggman brought their own troubles onto the Flying Type riders.

"With the middle four all close together once again, it's going to be an explosive time with these four all competiting for space in the fourth lap!" Omochao exclaimed, as they were just already going for some stupid moves. "Even if there's only a few turns left, some of them are just blocking others to just aid their team!"

* * *

With the fourth lap set off, it was really that time of year where the crowd was just really getting into a suprisingly short even with a lot of physical skill coming from all sides of the somewhat flat and icy battlefield that was this rough course.

"It's getting serious, as everyone's riding in lap four and they're not letting up on the offensive that they were just doing!" Omochao was just seeing some hard moves come from some of the angrier riders that were just taking the J-turn seriously. "Even the guys at the back are planning something pretty serious!"

With the J-turn, the contestants weren't thrown off by it now, if only because it has been up for a few laps and these riders were definitely experts at adapting to tight turns.

Charmy, Omega and Willy were trying their hardest to break into Snively's decent position, as while they were just doing really good for any position, Snively was just doing too great to not be noticed.

They were all under the wooden roof of the detour that had a ramp to go along with it and this time, they were just pulling all of their best tricks with some loose spins from Willy, multiple tweaked frontflips from Charmy and Omega was just going for a 1440, which was just the least impressive.

But it didn't matter, as Omega came out at the fastest speed with the highest chance to just on the inside of the corners, but Charmy boosted his way with a bit of a pained grin.

"With Charmy yelling out his cry, he is now in tenth and soon approaching an stunned Vector in ninth place! Vector's brutal stun was definitely inflicted by someone pretty obvious!" Omochao yelled, as Eggman was just showing off his stun thingy, which was just pretty busted, but it was still working at the moment.

One quick dart throw from Charmy and Eggman just throwing it somewhere later, said stun bomb threw Eggman, Charmy and Rouge for a loop, as they were definitely not seeing things properly.

"Oooh, that has to be some kind of karma payback, as Eggman stuns himself and Charmy and Rouge see a stunning light, but aren't affected too badly!" Omochao was just seeing that Snively was just making his uncle turn like he normally would.

Eggman did managed to snap out of it, but it wasn't before Charmy took his eighth place position and Snively saw it all.

"Sir, I can't believe that Charmy managed to turn your own weapon against you." Snively was just more focusing on supporting his uncle, as he was just going through the rough patch.

"I know! But I'll just do it with my own home-grown skill!" Eggman's grin was still there, as he had one more trick up his sleeve.

Eggman was back in 10th and Snively slightly ahead in 9th, thanks to the risky move that his nephew did, but Charmy and Vector being in the next two spots were trouble for them.

Charmy and Vector were the best at doing their own things to further the team's goal of making it through like no-one else would.

"In this race of one-twos, it's look like that no-one can break through to the top four, as they're just simply too fast to handle and everyone else is consistently jumping places, so this final lap is really counting for the strategic riders in this!" Omochao shouted, as he was just seeing some moves that were made at the speed of a freeway on this icy course.

It was definitely a rough ride for everyone involved, even with some of them having ride smootheners to aid them and to calm them down.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3e, which is the true end of the race and unlike this one, I can't gurantee that the next chapter will come out next week and it might also contain some more of that talking, which is actually pretty rare!**


	112. Episode 9-3e: The Park of Last Rides

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 3e: The Park of Last Rides!**

 **Sorry for the slow uploads, as this is actually the last part of the race that contains all sorts of high speed passes and amazingly fast moves that make up the rest of this race!**

 **From the next part (and the second half of this part), it's all talk, all words and all sorts of extracurricular activity between heroes and villains!**

 **And there's a whole lot of coming over within the final parts of this episode, which is definitely coming before the start of June, which is a long way away from the potential earliest finish of early April!**

* * *

Cinching that near photo finish was still about half of a course away, as there was still some serious speed battling from the boosting frontrunners that were both able to work their good usage of Air, boost drifting and acrobatic-style tricks to take each other's rivals down.

"It's no joke that everyone is really taking this race with an air of being very serious, as it's the quarter-finals and everyone's reputation is really on the line for this one!" Omochao was just seeing some really ruthless tactics that were actually getting Dave and Rouge close to the real top four.

It was very clear that no-one wanted their team to just suffer the fate of getting down to the slippery ice and ensuring that the competition was just getting into the walls.

No matter what, these two would doing some notably crazy tricks to snatch a lot of Air from the ramp that was just in front of them, as they were both crouching as low as they could.

It was no doubt that they both working to give each other a side bump to make sure that they were just hitting the edge of the course.

"There's no doubt about it, it's going to be a turbulent finish up in Snowline Reserve, as the beaver and the bat are fighting for a decent position and the speedsters are just speeding around and causing trouble!" Omochao exclaimed, as the two of them were making the best use of being in the upper half of the leader board

Especially with them being pretty close to the two former troublemakers, they both needed to make some space from all of the chaotic moves that Eggman and Vector were still making at the back, thanks to some sneaky moves from their rivals.

"No doubt about it, it's gonna pretty steamed in here!" Rouge threw out a quick smoke bomb that actually got fired back by an badly timed countering punch.

"Steamed for you, I suggest!" Dave proclaimed, just getting his senses ready for the smoke that was just spewing out at a very rapid pace, as Rouge went through it with no problems, but the teal beaver was about to be one of them.

Dave got a quick jab into there, as he was just going outside on the turn as a result and Rouge just about managed to almost hit a wall with the speed that she was just moving at, as Rouge slowed down enough to just widen the gap in a way that dis-benefited him.

* * *

As the finish line was just getting closer and closer, there was only one more thing that all four of the teams wanted to do, as the de-iced asphalt was actually getting closer and closer for Metal Sonic to cinch its victory.

Make sure that their fastest teammates were actually at their fastest, which Espio could really do on his own and his teammates would make him break his own limits.

Metal Sonic was still ruling the race with its perfect turning, great acceleration and general lack of weight, as the robot was actually surprisingly light this time around, thanks to a few general improvements from Eggman's new and improved parts.

"Dammit, he's never going to let up." Espio thought with a lot of care and attention paid to his own surroundings and the racers that were in the same vinicinity.

"With wires like that, it's no wonder that Metal Sonic is keeping up the lead with a potential takedown from Espio in a very close second!" Omochao might have accidentally gave the game away, as Metal Sonic started fired a blast, but Espio's strengthened arm guards just threw it right back in its face and the metallic hedgehog just threw into the walls without anyone really there. "As they exchanged energy balls, they also prove why they're the best at making somewhat ridiculously stratergies look easy!"

It was all too clear that Shadow and Wayne weren't giving up on something that might have been somewhat unobtainable considering their current situation, but the very small gap between them and the top two was just shrinking by a little bit.

Wayne wasn't playing any games and if Shadow was playing one, it was purely to get ahead in the race, as they were just coming into a ramp with the lowest crouch that they could muster.

Several backflips from Shadow and a few frontflip spins from Wayne later, they landed at an equally level angle and sped off at an speed that was roughly the same and if it was different, it was very hard to tell, as two photo finishes would be very crazy.

They were actually coming up to the finish line, as the long and slightly curved way to the finish line appeared for the fourth and final time, as the top four were still very close to each other at this end of the race.

As the top four were quickly joined by an ever faster Dave and Rouge, it was going to be a close-call to see who was really in the lead, as Espio and Metal Sonic could've both been in the lead with their nearly equal amount of speed and slight turns that were just leading on the audience.

"There's no way that an good eye can't tell who's in the lead, but Metal Sonic and Espio are making that job harder for everyone else!" Omochao announced, as the last few moments of the top two were just making the feeling of anticipation even stronger. "And here they come with a heck of a lot of speed!"

Espio's eyes narrowed, as he kicked the ground backwards to increase his foward momentum one last time and Metal Sonic did the same thing, only slightly later and that time loss ended up costing it dearly.

"And Espio wins this race by a third of a second or rather, by an arm's length! Metal Sonic still impresses everyone by being in second!" Omochao yelled, seeing the fastest finally finish it off. "Also with Shadow in third and Wayne in fourth, the top four is really settled!"

Dave finished right after in fifth, as he was just in a pretty good mood and Rouge ended up in sixth, making it obvious that things were actually going okay.

"Dave arrives in fifth and Rouge lands in sixth, leaving Vector, Charmy, Willy and Eggman battling for the chance to not be in tenth, which is going to be pretty rough!"

Whatever Eggman did, it actually ended up backfiring on him, as his gear was just too slow for it to really get the speed to not finish in eighth, as his missiles might have come at the cost of his own energy.

Vector was just flooring it, as he kicked the ground, did a wheelie and went as straight as he could to snatch up sixth place, especially with Willy actually tailing him from behind in the slipstream.

"With all of that said, Vector speeds onto the finish line in seventh and finally, Willy blows past him on the finish line, but he's still in eighth place!"

Willy was just groaning, as he wasn't really looking too confident about his chance of the team losing their place in the GP, as the whole team was just reunited back at the finish, as Eggman managed to arrive in ninth and Snively was actually in tenth, ready to be two mean people.

"Rounding out the questionable Team Eggman, Eggman himself managed to slip into ninth place and his nephew finally ends up in tenth, losing some progress in the process!" Omochao yelled, as the two of them were just dissapointed at the bad performance of each other's moves.

Shadow was just a little angry at the fact that Omega was just way too slow for it to matter, as Charmy was just trying to make up for the fact that his gear managed to really get hit with some voltage in his own gear.

Charmy did manage to finish, but not before Omega finally kept it up enough to get second-to-last in this race and the combat robot was just reminding his friends of the other obvious fact again.

"Omega's ability to recover at least made him eleventh, as Charmy's electric gear was definitely throwing himself off in last place, finally finishing off the leaderboard!" Omochao yelled, as the whole crowd was just really excited for the chaos, the speed and the tricks that were all pulled during the race.

* * *

As The Lightning Bolts were back in the pits and working their hardest to make sure that their gears were actually ready for races that were far ahead of them, there was actually a quick visit from someone that was special enough to get their full attention with only two arm gestures.

The finger guns that were directed at the three remaining members with some serious smirks, as a familiar guy in a tree costume was just back in a wheelchair to make things easier for him.

"Come on, Chameleon, why are you in a wheelchair!" Wayne shouted, being a little bit rude to the guy that was just coming all of this way to do the visit, as Willy was just shaking his head.

"Er, sorry about that, Chameleon, my friend over here doesn't know the defintion of manners!" Willy said this, despite the fact that he didn't really have the proper manners to be criticising his friend on this matter.

"Don't worry about Willy. He's still too polite." Wayne just shrugged, as he was just pushing his friend into the right place.

"Hey, so you guys have been making good use of the riding to just clean up shop!" Chameleon was just giving the guys some well-earned praise, as the main crew had been trying their best to stay into the competition. "I mean, holy dude, I can't even believe that you're up in the quarter-finals!"

"Nice and we worked on that hard so that you can comeback to the competition!" Dave was just ready to give some credit to the guy, as the Chameleon was just scratching his head. "Don't ask how we did it, because I'm not so sure."

"Anyways, we've been kicking ass where we can in this race and the last one!" Wayne was just bumping Willy where he could, as the three friends were just bumping each other.

"And you all are bumping each other?" Chameleon was just seeing the bumps go nowhere, as they were all not surprised that he managed to catch on. "Pretty nice, guys! I doubt that the group would be the same without you."

These guys were all having a decent time hanging out as friends, but the position points were finally coming up, as a trimuphant horn sounded and alerted the riders of the Lightning Bolts onto another location.

The ceremony was getting started and the Bolts were clearly filling in how many points that they managed to get, as their smiles were just showing complete and utter happiness and that they were sure that the points were working for them.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4a, where the leaderboard of points are finally revealed, as there's a whole lot of point scoring and phrase touting in the next part!**


	113. Episode 9-4a: Finishing Freeze!

**Rough Sonic Riders!**  
 **Episode 9: Snowline Reserve Raceway**  
 **Part 4a: Finishing Freeze!**

 **This part is the second-to-last part of this episode, which means it is actually going to finish pretty soon, as in by Sunday, as I'm working on it pretty quickly!**

* * *

The results were finally coming in as the analysers and the other officials finally finished what the race yielded for every team and one team was more nervous than the others and another team was more dissapointed the others, as two of the teams were confident that they were making it through.

The podium was for the teams that made it through and the teams that didn't make it through had their own seperate level from the team that didn't make it through, as it was the quarter-finals after all, as there wasn't really going to be any big subtractions from the competition in this round of the quarter-finals.

"Welcome back to the World Grand Prix, where we saw a dangerous, yet safe race take place with the two most controversial teams in the game taking their places!" Omochao shouted, as the crowd was just anticipating the results that were about to happen inside this open-roofed space that was just taking full advantage of the lengthened sunshine. "We're back in Snowline Reserve, a 22 square kilometre nature reserve that also houses the racetrack that had today's race happen on it!"

All thirteen members of their respective teams were actually there standing for all of the cameras to watch, as Chameleon along with his partners were just waving to the crowds that were just liking their style of gameplay.

Team Eggman was even waving and doing their own kind of smiles, as they were sure that their point total wasn't bad enough that it would end up wrecking them in the long run and Espio was just looking at them as he managed to figure out the results.

"Obviously after all of the racing, one more team needs to be eliminated from the competition before the semi-finals start and this time, the fortunes are looking up on all of the teams, but the upsets today are going to reveal who raced the best on this slippery, winding freezer of a course!"

The crowd was just riled up for the results and despite the mood being very tense, everyone was actually loud enough to not make their opinion heard or quiet for the results that were coming in.

"Anyways, with all of that said, it's time for the actual results to come on in with these four teams!"

Dave, Willy, Chameleon and Wayne were just sure that they did really care about this race, as it was really their own ticket to actually get enough money to contribute to whatever society that they were in.

"The Lightning Bolts might have been one member down, but they mainly played a speedy race, only using their Extreme Gears to force themselves up the leaderboards!" Omochao yelled, as he was just talking about the race that had its four laps concluded with a few easy answers. "Team Dark may have started clean, but Omega and Rouge were just trying to attack their rivals that may have started the situation!"

Shadow, Rouge and Omega were a little more proud of their performance, as while the combat robot finished in a really bad position, Omega did manage to make the most of it while he was still in the race.

"Team Chaotix was just using their wits to keep up with their rivals, along with a few awesome tricks to keep Eggman bay, as it really worked for them in the leaderboard, but Charmy's gear messed up at the last minute!"

Espio was just really confident that his teammate knew what they were doing, as they did manage to keep high positions for a long time, but Charmy held his head down for his gear troubles and Vector put a supporting hand to the bee's shoulder.

"Finally, Team Eggman is easily the most controversial trio in this race, as they've managed to attack their rivals with actual weapons at the lower end of the leaderboard and Metal Sonic rode really smoothly at the top of the leaderboard!"

Eggman had a serious grin on his face, as his own creation managed to surprass him quite easily with a great amount of data and the free will and his nephew didn't go down easily and as a result, still wasn't in the bottom two.

"Unsurprisingly, the results are pretty crazy, as Espio steals the thirty points for his whole team, but Metal Sonic is still stay competitive with the 25 points that his team has and Shadow manages to gain 20 points for his whole team, leaving Wayne in fourth with 15 points for his team!"

Metal Sonic waas shaking its head, as the hedgehog of metal and wires was just dissapointed that Espio narrowly pulled ahead and that may have jepoardised the team's chance, but Shadow were just genuinely ready to try to work with his results.

"However, Dave has 12 extra points to add onto the 15 points that his weaseal friend has already given, making the Lightning Bolts have 27 points! Rouge also has 10 extra points, giving Team Dark a chance to win with 30 points to their name! Vector might have only gotten 8 points, but The Chaotix leads by 9 points with a total of 38! Willy might have also gotten 6 points, but 35 points isn't really that bad as a complete total!"

Shadow and Rouge shared a good look, as they were actually down to just have each other go out in a pretty good way, considering their above average performance.

All three of the Lightning Bolt riders were a little nervous of their position, as they didn't really that have many points and the competition could really get eaten, but Eggman was even more worried for his team, as he might have messed up the placings.

"Eggman has only added 4 points in ninth, making his team have 29 points and his nephew only adds 3 points from being in tenth and as a result, Team Eggman has a grand total of 32 points, which is the least so far!"

Dave swept away any sweat that was actually on him, as he was just relieved that his trio wasn't in the elimination space and Eggman knew that things wouldn't really go his way, as he hid his anger back to know what the rest of results would reveal.

"Team Dark gains their last two points, courtesy of Omega powering through in second-to-last place, giving them a decent total of 32 points, tying them up with Team Eggman! And finally, Charmy gives The Chaotix the last point, making them have 39 points in total!"

Charmy was flipping around prematurely, as he knew that his team managed to back him up, despite actually doing pretty good for the most part, but Espio just groaning at the the bee's hyperactive moves and Vector just tried to shake their hands, but the two weren't in the right place.

"The Chaotix are clearly leading the competition with their 39 points, thanks to their good riding making up for Charmy's gear issues on the later half of the last lap and The Lightning Bolts did a lot better on average and kept their slowest player out of the bottom four, giving them 35 points to sail into the semi-finals with!"

Dave, Willy, Wayne and Chameleon actually give a united fist-bump, as that was all they could do for their wheelchair-bound teammate and their friends that were just rooting for them at home.

"Team Dark and Eggman may have tied with 32 points in total, but the former team did play somewhat clean and kept their issues out of the other teams according the judges! Team Eggman, however, may have ended up causing Charmy to get into 11th from the quick look at the camera footage that everyone and the judges showed!"

Shadow gave a bit of an vindictive smile to Eggman, who was just shocked at the news of his team going down a path that may have sent them to be eliminated.

Omega and Metal Sonic didn't look at each other for obvious reasons, as they were definitely on opposite sides of the conflict and on the racetrack.

"This means that despite having the best performance possibly, Metal Sonic is going home with his creator, Eggman along with Eggman's nephew, Snively! Sorry, but screwing with other people's gear and damaging the track is a good reason to be sent home!"

Eggman was actually angered, as Snively was just as angry as his uncle for this somewhat unfair end result, but they kept it in for the cameras to not see, but Metal Sonic just shook its head.

"Which means that The Chaotix, The Lightning Bolts and Team Dark are going onto the semi-finals however cleanly, they may have raced, because of their talented skills!"

* * *

With things finally getting themselves resolved, the results having already been shown to the world, but first, some of the teams were just having a little bit of a talk with each other since they were actually in the same general area as each other and they both wanted to know why this was happening.

It was that simply Team Dark and Team Chaotix were just having problems with each other existing, especially with their moral contrasts and their egos clashing like no-one else would.

There was no space where the egos weren't really clashing at all, as they were both still in it to win it, despite their lackluster racing, thanks to their teams' good positioning.

It was still apparent that even with all of that said, they still had enough manners not to tear each other in their own combined garage, as the teams were just discussing the most important thing for the next round...just trying to get each other on the same page.

"Come on, you can't just fire back at someone for no reason!" Vector shouted, clearly ready to take on the fight with his own words.

"Hey, you might have done it in this race. Eggman was just merely charging-oh, who I am kidding?" Rouge was just joking around, as she was just not even convinced that the point was just getting to the Chaotix.

"To be fair, I prolly shouldn't have countered it." Vector was just shrugging his own shoulders, as he really wanted to do this race quite a bit better than he already did.

"It's not your fault that Eggman brung his guns into a hoverboard battle." Rouge was just a little bit more jokey, as she was just slowly waving away from the situation.

"It kinda does make sense in a weird way." Vector was just keeping his opinion honestly, as there was definitely some weird looks being thrown his way, especially from the Ultimate Life Form, but the crocodile clarified his part. "GP's kinda crazy."

"It is relatively crazy, all things considered, but it isn't not really the type of event to bring a gun to." Shadow was just angry enough to throw an arguement in Vector's direction, even if no-one wanted to mention it. "This racing event is the wrong place to bring something that would break it in half!"

"Alright, alright, look I'm saying that everyone was just throwing weapons in the last three GPs, so it's not that different." Vector was just not really that convinced that his argument was sound, as the others weren't really noticing him. "...But it's too different, so I doubt that Eggman was going for fairness."

"And having weapons in a tournament setting just ruins the whole 'tourney' aspect of it, so, yeah!" Charmy was just backing up Vector, ready to do some other stuff that wasn't just arguing.

Espio was just sighing at the arguement that was just going on, as he was honing his mind with him focusing on making sure that he was just cleansed enough to come out of this unscathed, complete with Charmy actually respecting his space.

Charmy's voice, though was a different story, as it might have made Espio feel a little bit disruptive, things were actually looking pretty smooth with the two teams having an generally decent time.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4b, where there could be some more talking comes between all of the teams that were just participating in this thing!**

 **Episode 10 will come pretty soon, as the winners' quarter-finals finally show that the best teams aren't going to let up on their rivals!**


End file.
